Eclipse de media noche
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: La maguia del sol y la luna se unieron al igual q 2 almas se amaran x toda la eternida hasta q las estrellas caigan d los cielos. Pero una trajedia a ocurrido y esas 2 almas han perdido su memoria se reconcesan cuando el destino se presente de nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

**El poder del amor**

"**Primer capítulo"**

_Hijo apúrate tenemos que irnos.

_No quiero abandonar esta casa.

_Es necesario tenemos que ir. Hablo calmadamente una mujer.

_pero mama mi vida está aquí en Tokio no puedo dejar mi vida así de repente.

_lo sé hijo pero debemos comprender que mi familia me necesita

_Lo sé madre pero no me podría quedar.

_Eso ya lo discutimos no te quedaras solo en aquí. Hablo fuertemente el hombre.

_Pero aquí está mi vida.

_se que te cuesta mucho trabajo pero no me podrías complacer en esto.

_madre yo de verdad.

_Acepta oni-chan a demás conoceremos el lugar en donde nació

Mama.

_Yuzu tu también.

_Deja de que te roguen y acepta de una vez.

El joven suspiro y bajo la cabeza derrotado.

_Buenos si seguimos discutiendo no llagaremos a tiempo para tomar nuestro avión dijo el joven peli naranja ante la sonrisa de toda su familia.

_y así la familia kurosaki se dirigió al aeropuerto

Una vez el aeropuerto el hijo mayor del matrimonio kurosaki se despidió de todos sus amigos y de su novia y otras amiguitas y compañeros de instituto.

Subieron a un avión el cual les llevaría su destino karakura.

_karakura en donde demonios esta karakura por dios a que lugar voy. Ya llevamos una hora de vuelo y aun no llegamos.

_deja de quejarte hijo hablo su padre.

_pero.

_Karakura es un pueblo no muy grande pero tiene todo lo que podamos necesitar a demás mis antepasados fueron los fundadores de esa ciudad por favor no la desprecies si aun no la conoces a demás sus paisajes son los mejores del país.

_deberías estudiar mas ichini- hablo su hermana Karin.

_todos sabemos bueno casi todos que karakura es unos de los pueblos mas antiguas y de hermosas arquitecturas a demás de sus imponentes colegios tiene un nivel de educación superior al de cualquiera de este país a demás de las mejores parques turísticos sin dejar de resaltar sus grandes riquezas.

_yuzu fue lo único que dijo el peli naranja.

_un piano sonaba en una imponente mansión de amplios jardines rodeados de una vegetación rica en flora.

Las aves revoloteaban por doquier las hermosas fuentes derramaban agua mientras las aves se bañaban en ellas.

La mansión de una arquitectura parecida a las arquitecturas griegas debido a sus columnas y diseños y sus innumerables pisos parecía sola lo único que se oía atreves de sus paredes era el sonido de aquel hermoso instrumento el cual parecía ser tocado por las manos de un ángel.

El sonido seso lentamente.

_En donde esta mi hermano pregunto una joven mientras serraba el piano lentamente con delicadeza.

_ya se ha ido de viaje.

_a qué hora llegan ellos.

_en la tarde señorita.

_ya le alistaron sus habitaciones.

_aun no sola hemos alistado la de los señores pero no la de sus hijos. Solo esperamos que usted nos digas cuales van a ocupar.

_son dos señoritas y un joven por lo que me dijo mi hermano esta mañana.

_asi es.

_las habitaciones de ellas son la que mi hermana y yo decoramos y la el es la ultima que decore.

_pero usted nunca ha permitido que nadie entre en ellas.

_eso ya no importa después de todo son los hijos de ella.

_como usted ordene señorita

_ya puedes retirarte sarutovi.

_si señorita el anciano mayordomo se retiro dejando a la joven en ese recinto blanco el cual su único adorno era el piano que estaba en el centro de este un sofá amplio y unas grandes cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales de la circular sala todos de un blanco puro.

_estas triste se oyó una vos dentro del recinto a la vez que una cálida brisa entraba por la ventana dejando un aroma de flores de cerezo entrar.

_buenos días dijo la joven.

Un suspiro se oyó.

_baya eres igual que tú hermano hoy que discutieron de nuevo, que fue esta vez.

_no ha sido nada yuroichi creo que deberías estar dando clases de vez de andar holgazaneando por ahí.

_yo solo venia a saludar.

_no te creo.

_te has vuelto muy amargada.

_hoy que tenías visitas.

_así es.

-quienes son-

_los kurosaki.

_y por lo que veo no estás muy contenta.

_no me gusta tener a personas rondando mi casa todo el día me gusta estar sola.

_ya te lo han dicho no es así mientras estés encerrada no lograras nada solo sufrir mas y mas.

_sufrir… una amarga sonrisa se oyó por el lugar.

_yo nunca dejare de sufrir hasta que mis padres mi hermana y el revivan y yo pueda ver y caminar de nuevo.

_tu hermano no permitirás que tu vuelvas a usar esa magia antigua.

_ si lo hará.

_porque esta tan segura.

_porque esta vez lograre revivirlos a todos.

_ha pasado dos años desde esa tragedia ya deberías de desistir ellos ya se fueron déjalos en paz.

_nunca dejare que me abandone! Grito desesperada la joven mientras lagrimas corría por sus ojos

_es que acaso no lo entiendes el daño que te haces a ti misma.

_mi cuerpo no me importa.

_y a ellos tú crees que les gustara verte de esa forma si llegaras a revivirlos a todos sin correr el riesgo de morir en el intento todos sabemos que tu magia es poderosa y crece cada luna llena pero debes reaccionar no uses magia antigua tiene su precio.

_retírate por favor estoy cansada.

_eres igual que tu hermano.

_yuroichi cuida de todos en el instituto a veces suelen ser imprudentes con sus poderes.

_de vez de preocuparte por todos hazlo por ti misma. Y piensa por una vez por ti misma y que es lo que ellos desearían.

_ya macharte.

La gatuna desapareció de la misma forma que apareció.

_nana por favor ven susurro la peli negra a la vez que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer peli roja alta de expresión amable la cual aparentaba uno 25 años.

_que sucede mi niña hablo suavemente la mujer.

_por favor nana llévame a mi habitación estoy cansada.

_si la mujer tomo a la pequeña peli negra en sus brazos dejando que vestido azul de seda que lleva la joven callera con gracia.

_yuroichi ha venido.

_si sentí su presencia cuando entro en los jardines de la mansión.

_ella piensa igual que mi hermano.

_lo se.

_tengo sueño.

Descase la mujer la puso en su cama mientras la morena quedaba dormida

_descansa señorita.

La mujer abandono la habitación se pequeña dejándola dormida.

Mientras tanto un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto karakura trayendo consigo a la familia kurosaki.

_por fin llegamos ya estaba cansado

_para ya oni-chan desde que salimos de casa te has estado quejando todo el viaje.

_déjalo yuzu esa es su naturaleza dijo su megisa

_que recuerdos me trae este aeropuerto. Dijo masaki.

_asi es contesto su esposo. Mientras le sujetaba la mano.

_crees que ella se ponga feliz de verme.

_ella siempre te ha querido mucho.

_si lo sé pero hemos estada separada por años que meda miedo.

_tu siempre ha sido su ídolo si alguien debería de tener miedo ese seria yo, ya que su hermano parece odiarme al igual que ella.

_buenas tardes ustedes son la familia kurosaki. Pregunto un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules claro y de mediana estatura.

_si respondió isshin.

_bienvenidos a karakura yo soy koruno y he venido por ustedes para llevarlos a la mansión kuchiki.

_muchas gracias por venir por nosotros dijo masaki.

_al contrario es un honor para mi servirle a la familia kuchiki y a ustedes también.

_muchas gracias.

_ahora por favor vengan con migo.

_los kurosaki lo siguieron hasta la salida ante la mirada de casi todas las personas en sima de ellos.

_vaya que maravilla grito yuzu no me digan que no vamos a ir en esa limosina.

_asi es respondió kuruno abriendo la puerta de la blanca limosina con una mariposa negra en la puerta.

Ichigo solo podía oír los susurros de la gente mientras subía en la limosina.

_pero que rayo les pasa a la gente de este pueblo no han hecho nada mas que vernos y susurrar cosas.

_es normar hijo dijo su padre.

_a que te refieres.

_pues por si no te diste cuenta en al avión que veníamos solo venia nuestra familia y es un avión privado de la corporación kuchiki además que venía tu madre y un chofer de la mansión principal vinos por nosotros es normar que la gente hablo concluyo su padre.

_y que la familia es muy importante o que.

_a si es es una de las mas ricas a nivel mundial y no solo eso es dueña de casi todas las empresas de la familia y asociados de un 50% de las de el mundo.

Ichigo no cavia en su asombre.

_ichini acaso nunca entraste a la clases de economía pregunto Karin.

_cállate mocosa.

_a quien le dices mocosas.

_sorprenderte dijo yuzu al ver el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

_ese es uno de los parques naturales mas hermosos yuzu fue fundado por mi visa vuela hace 200 años incluso tiene una estatúate de ella en el centro de este.

Las casa eran hermosas las calles se veían pacificas no eran iguales a las transitadas y bullosas calles de Tokio ichigo miraba al igual que sus hermanas la pequeña ciudad maravillado por cada cosa que veía mientras sus padres con ojos de nostálgicos recordando su vidas en aquel lugar.

Antes ellos unas amplias rejas se abrían dejando frente a ellos una especie de bosque y un camino de mosaico.

_es donde estamos pregunto Karin.

_en la mansión kuchiki.

_pero yo no veo ninguna casa.

_es que estamos en el jardín llegas hasta allá nos tomara unos 25 minutos.

_que? Pero salir de aquí para ir al instituto será una tortura hablo Karin rápidamente.

Allí esta dijo yuzu divisando la mansión.

_es hermosa susurro ichigo.

_asi es y su valor no tiene limite dijo su madre._ ningún ser humano por mas rico que sea podría pagarla si se pusiera en venta.

La limosina se paro frente a la mansión en donde un grupo de empleados de uniformes negros los esperaban en filas en la escalera de la mansión

El mayordomo se acerco y abrió lentamente la puerta dejando salir a masaki seguida de su esposas y sus hijos.

_bienvenidos hablaron todos al coro

_bienvenida de nuevo a su casa masaki-sama. Hablo el mayordomo.

_gracias sarutobi.

Isshin se aclaro la garganta parar el viejo notara su presencia.

_y por su puesto kurosaki sama. Y esas hermosas señoritas deben ser sus hijas.

_asi es respondió masaki.

_el joven ichigo ha crecido mucho.

_si ya es todo un hombre hablo la mujer y bien en donde están ellos.

_byakuga sama tuvo que salir esta mañana urgente y la señorita se encuentra en la sala circular blanca. Le ruego que la disculpe por no venir a recibirla. El piano volvió a sonar lentamente.

_esa es ella dijo masaki subiendo rápidamente los escalones seguido de su esposo y sus hijos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Masaki casi corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca.

_estas segura de verla en estos momentos.

_si masaki tomo lentamente el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió con la misma lentitud encontrando a la persona que tocaba el piano del otro lado.

_rukia salió como un susurro de sus labios mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro la morena dejo tocar el piano.

_porque has venido pregunto la joven a la vez.

_tu hermano me ha llamado decía la mujer a la vez que entraba en la habitación

_y no pudiste negarte.

_entiendo que no quieras verme, después de todo lo que ocurrió.

_porque dijo la morena. _porque no viniste cuando todo aquello ocurrió.

_perdóname.

_vaya también ha venido tu esposo y tus hijos.

_si a mi me da gusto de verte rukia-chan dijo isshin mientras sonreía. Pero aun así rukia le seguía dando la espalda a los recién llegados.

_siempre te la quieres de dar de gracioso con migo como siempre no tienes ninguna gracia.

_ha ichigo la sangre le hervía la sangre como se atrevía esa mocosa hablarle a si a sus padre y principalmente lo que odiaba era que no los miraba de frente como si sintiera desprecio asi ellos.

_valla byakuga ha hecho de ti una kuchiki temible.

_y no me vas a presentar a tus hijas masaki.

_claro ella es yuzu

_no quiero que ellas me digan su nombre por favor.

_si claro hijas por favor preséntense.

_si mama respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_mi nombre es kurosaki yuzu mucho gusto rukia-sama y es un placer conocerla en persona mi madre me ha hablado mucho de usted

_el gusto es mío. Respondió rápidamente la morena

_el mío es kurosaki Karin es un placer conocerla rukia-sama

_el placer es mío.

_ichigo preséntate dijo su madre al ver que su hijo no hablaba desde que llego y cada vez estaba más molesto.

_no quiero.

_porque no.

_no quiero hablar con alguien que no se digna a vernos de frente como si nosotros fueron insignificantes

_así que tu eres ichigo que orgulloso eres hablo la cantarina voz.

_ya los conozco a todos no necesito ver su rostro para saber quién es quién.

Ahora por favor retirasen tengo cosas más importante que hacer que hablar con ustedes.

_para esto querías que viniera madre para ver como no despreciaba una mocosa que se cree la gran cosa yo me largo de este lugar no tengo porque tolerarla.

_tu como me has llamado dijo la morena apretando las manos.

_mocosa grito ichigo a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta la cual se serró la puerta ante su cara. Para su sorpresa dándose de lleno

_tu como te atreves a levántame la voz acaso tu madre no te ha dicho quien soy yo me debes respeto kurosaki ichigo si sabes qué es bueno para ti dijo la morena dándose la vuelta.

_ichigo volteo para decirle unas cuatro cosas pero no pudo decir nada ante aquel rostro angelical que tenia la morena y sus ojos tan extraños y hechizantes.

Una risa se formo en su rostro.

_ya veo entiendo, masaki porque no le informaste a la familia. Dijo la morena

_lo siento rukia debía a verles dicho pero.

_tenias miedo y creíste que no me daría de cuenta.

_que pasa madre.

_por favor rukia te ruego que no les digas nada a la cámara de los 46.

_de que hablan pregunto de nuevo el peli naranja savia que hablaban de el pero no entendía a pesar que su padre y hermanas parecían comprender de lo que hablaban las mujeres.

_aunque tus hijas si lo llevan consigo tu hijo no como se puede explicar que sus padres sean.

_por favor rukia-sama mi madre me lo ha contado pero ruego que.

_no te preocupes yuzu no pienso hacer nada.

_de verdad pregunto Karin.

_si como lo dije antes tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. Sarutovi por favor lleven a los señores a sus habitaciones.

_como ordene señorita.

_has cambiado rukia decía masaki mientras salía.

_tu también has perdido tu carácter como kuchiki.

La puerta se serró a la vez que la melodía del piano volvía a sonar.

_esta vez todos iva prestando atención a todos los cuadros adornos que decoraban la mansión

_Estos lo pinto ella dijo masaki a la vez que se paraba frente a unos cuadros.

_que hermoso dijo isshin deteniendo su macha.

_Quien lo pinto mama pregunto Karin.

_rukia.

_Es impresionante el talento que tiene. Hablo yuzu

_esa mujer se parece a ti mama dijo ichigo detrás de ella.

_ella es la señora masaki hablo sarutobi desde el pie de la escalera.

_como dijo ichigo.

_asi es hijo dijo masaki con una triste sonrisa.

_lo hizo después de que usted se fue la señorita sufrió mucho asi que quiso hacer un retrato de usted para siempre recordarla. Dijo sarutobi al pie de las grandes escaleras

_rukia-sama te quería mucho mama dijo Karin.

_si dijo la mujer a la vez que emprendía la marcha.

_muchas personas han querido comprar ese cuadro las veces que se ha expuesto en la galería la fuertes cantidades nunca dejan de sorprender al señor byakuga pero rukia-sama se ha negado.

Nuevamente masaki se paro frente a un cuadro quedando varios escalones de su familia.

_este cuadro fue el que yo pinte. Dijo masaki

_hay dos mocosas dijo ichigo apareciendo al lado de su madre. Viendo el cuadro de tres jóvenes dos niñas iguales y un niño en medio de ellas dos los tres de cabellos negros

_ la del lado derecho es rukia y la de izquierdo es isama ellas es la hermana gemela de rukia.

_y en donde esta ella pregunto ichigo ante la mirada de todos.

_ella murió respondió su padre al igual sus padres

_como murieron pregunto ichigo. sorprendido

Yuzu le tomo la mano a su hermano.

_ellos fueron acecinados en frente de rukia sama hace dos años dijo yuzu con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ichigo abrió los ojos hasta no mas poder.

Masaki se acerco mas al cuadro tocando con las puntas de sus dedos la imagen de isama.

_ella se ve muy feliz es muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Dijo ichigo viendo esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

_ese dia ella estaba muy feliz. Ya que ese otro dia seria el cumpleaños de su mama asi que quería regalarle algo hermoso. Y me pidió que los pintara a los tres con una sonrisa para que su madre viera lo feliz que ellos eran. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos lo cual izo que bajara corriendo los escalones en dirección al sonido del piano ichigo trato de seguirlo pero su padre se lo impidió.

_déjala hijo ella dos necesitan estar sola.

_es que no te diste cuenta como ella la trato.

_para la señorita rukia la señora masaki es como una hermana ella nunca la lastimaría a su madre dijo sarutovi mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

_masaki entro corriendo abrazo a rukia por la espalda mientras la grimas corrían por sus ojos.

_perdóname por no venir pero temía por mi hijo él es diferente a todos nosotros.

_lo sé dijo rukia mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos me acabo de dar de cuenta cuando me concentre en su energía no es roja como la de nosotros. Porque no me lo dijiste yo fuera hecho algo por él.

_tenia miedo pero sentí tu dolor como si fuera el mío yo también los amaba.

_por favor perdóname.

_masaki rukia se dio la vuelta lentamente masaki la miro a los ojos y un grito salió de su labios desgarrando su garganta el cual se escucho por toda la mansión ichigo que llegaba a la habitación que usaría sus hermas salió corriendo al igual que su padres y hermanas.

_que? Que te han hecho rukia decía masaki mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba y llevaba su mano temblorosa al rostro de la morena.

_los habían matados a todos yo estaba sola me deje llevar por la ira solo quedaba uno de ellos lo herí pero no pude matarlo rukia se llevo las mano a rostro de masaki.

_los mataron a todos pero byakuga está vivo.

_a él también lo mataron fue el último en morir mas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

_tu lo hiciste dijo masaki levantándose lentamente se parándose de las manos de rukia.

_corrí a la biblioteca

_rukia no lo hiciste verdad masaki temblaba aun mas mientras no podría controlar su llanto.

_yo tome el libro antiguo.

_no por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

rukia apretaba las manos en la falda que llevaba puesta mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos marchando su rostro.

_no tenia opción baje rápidamente al templo y los lleve allí.

_Por favor rukia no pudiste hacerlo

_invoque a la muerte y le di de beber de mi sangre .masaki daba un paso a tras a la vez que isshin y ichigo entraban corriendo seguidos de sus hermanas.

_que pasa madre que te ha hecho pregunto ichigo lleno de ira asía a la morena pero cundo vio sus lagrimas se calmo.

_por favor salgan dijo masaki.

_pero madre protesto ichigo.

_he dicho que salgan ahora dijo masaki.

_te has dado de cuenta masaki dijo isshin.

_tu lo sabias dijo masaki viendo su esposo el cual bajo la cabeza.

_perdóname por no decírtelo no quería. No quería que sufrieras.

Masaki se acerco a su esposo y lo abofeteo ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposo.

_masaki se oyó un susurro.

La mujer voltio a mirar a la morena la cual ya se avía limpiada las lagrimas.

_no es su culpa yo le pedí que no te dijera nada no quería que sufrieras, la morena forzó una sonrisa.

_hasta cuando pregunto masaki entre mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_Ya no te preocupes yo le gane ahora yo soy su dueña y gracias ha eso mi hermano está bien. Y muy pronto todos estaremos juntos.

Masaki se acerco mas a rukia llena de impotencia mientras la abofeteaba también.

Ichigo no comprendía lo que pasaba allí.

Mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de rukia.

_hasta cuando vas a seguir protegiéndonos, masaki temblaba, hasta cuando rukia vas ha seguir sacrificándote por nosotros.

_mama cálmate dijo ichigo al ver las reacciones de su madre las cuales nunca avia visto en ella no eran de rabias eran de dolor ella estaba sufriendo.

_sarutobi lleva a mis hijos a la habitación dijo masaki con una voz fría que sus hijos nunca habían oído.

_si masaki-sama.

_yo no ire a ningún lugar se quejo ichigo- quiero saber que pasa aquí.

_te he dicho que sargas dijo masaki mirando a su hijo fríamente lo cual sobresalto al joven saliendo e silencio por primera vez sentía un miedo aterrador de su madre.

Los tres se quedaron solos.

_ya no te preocupes estoy bien. Hablo rukia me estoy recuperando unohana esta cuidando de mi pronto podre ver de nuevo solo es cuestión de tiempo.

_ahora comprendo porque byakuga hizo que viniera.

_el quiere que desista de revivir a mi hermana y mis padres y kaien.

_alguna vez te detuviste a pensar el dolor que le causaste a tu hermano y el que les causaras a ellos cuando lo traigas y ya no estes aquí.

_no moriré susurro rukia.

_es que acaso no ves el dolor que nos estas causando, que mas sucedió aparte de perder la vista y las heridas que se que tu viste.

_ya no puedo caminar dijo rukia mientras sonreía de nuevo limpiándose las lagrimas. -_pero ya estoy bien.

_reacciona de una vez rukia has hecho un trato con la muerte y has esclavizado a tu hermano y ahora piensas hacer lo mismo ellos.

_mi hermano no es mi esclavo a demás yo he ganado el pacto.

_pero aun asi cuando mueras tu alma le pertenecerá.

_pero la de ellos será libre.

_rukia comprende por favor dijo masaki abrazándola.

_no les digas a tus hijos que estoy siega y no puedo camina no quiero que sienta lastima por mi.

_no les diré nada.

_ahora ve ha descansar tocare hasta que despiertes a la hora de cenar.

_lo harás pregunto masaki mientras rukia le limpiaba las lagrimas y le sonreía.

_si ahora ve no quiero que tus hermosos ojos se marchiten.

_masaki le dio un beso en la frente y se paro frente isshin y le toco el rostro mientras sonreía en forma de disculpa.

_rukia quedo sola frente al piano de su madre.

_Porque no me lo avias dicho ella ha necesitado de mi todo este tiempo por que mas lagrimas salían de los ojos de masaki.

_lo siento pero ella me lo suplico.

_porque algo asi tuvo que ocurrirle a ella.

isshin entraba a la habitación que ahora ocuparía con su esposa y la sentó en la cama

_ahora ella esta condenada a vivir con la muerte en su cuerpo. Masaki se recostó en su cama mientras hoy el piano sonar.

_recuerda que desde que nació los ancianos dijeron que ella traería la destrucción y el renacimiento.

_después de todo ella es el hada de la luna desde hace 3000 años abrió sus ojos y alas en este mundo ella es nuestra madre

_pero desde que renació hace 16 años sus poderes no han vuelto por eso ellos la persiguen la quieren atrapar y aun el no ha renacido.

_lo hará respondió isshin mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

_cuando ella ya tiene 16 años y el aun no renace.

_y si ya nació pregunto isshin.

_y si ya lo fuera hecho ellos ya estarían juntos y el equilibrio volvería.

_recuerda que fueron separados cuando se desvanecieron no estaban juntos a si que es posible que nazcan en diferentes tiempos

_ella tiene que encontrarlo el es el único que puede detenerla de esta locura si ellos vuelven a desaparecer separados su vínculo se romperá y el caos se desatara entre los nuestros.

_solo tengamos fe.

Hay algo extraño en sus ojos pensaba ichigo mientras miraba como varias mujeres arreglaba su ropas en los amplios almarios que parecían su habitación en Tokio.

_sus ojos me recuerdan a un sueño. Suspiro. Serrando sus ojos quedando dormido con el sonido del piano. Y soñó con esos ojos que lo miraban pero en estos avían algo diferentes había más brillo avía amor en ellos no el dolor que avía visto antes un grito se oyó en la distancia que lo llamaba y abrió los ojos asustado.

Ya era de noche ya no estaban aquellas mujeres que se ocupaban de sus cosas las cortinas las movía el viento mientras unos suaves golpes tocaban su puerta.

_adelante contesto mientras se levantaba.

_ichigo-sama ya es la hora de la cena su madre pide su presencia en el comedor.

Hablo sarutoby.

_si en un momento bajo dijo el peli naranja mientras se dirigía para ver la puesta de sol en la ventana mientras aquel grito volvía a sus recuerdos. _quien me llamaba.

continuara...

**Holaaaa... esta es otra de mis locas historias espero que les guste y me apoyen en esta y me dejen sus comentarios los cuales me hacen muy feliz...**

**Esta es la tercera que subo la verdad es que tengo 12 para subir con mas 100 paguinas cada una... jessy moon se que la vas a leer asi que espero que te guste y que puedas adivinan un poco de esta solo lo has hecho con una adivina cual es...n_n**

**Y kia_chan se que tu tambien la leeras espero tu comentario y criticas aunque no lo creas me gusta q lo hagas ya que asi buscare la forma de mejorar...u_u**

**Y paro los que son nuevos leyendo mis historia les pido que leean mis otras historias...**

**Espero que se cuiden y no les dejo ningun adelanto porque quiero ver que pueden predecir, solo malo lo se...**

**Se despide yuuki kuchiki...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo **

Rukia que se avía quedado dormida sobre el piano se despertó lentamente. Se Estrujo los ojos como una niña y bostezo

_¿quien me llama?... pregunto lentamente "al oír aquel grito que la llamaba"

_rukia sama- ya es hora de que vaya a cenar… susurro la nana poniéndose al lado de la moprena.

_nana llevarme a mi habitación… estoy muy cansada no cenare nada necesito dormir. Dijo la morena un poco decaída.

La mujer la tomo entre sus brazos delicadamente, mientras salía de aquella habitación blanca dejando un piano solitario.

Ichigo bajaba las escaleras cuando vio a la mujer que subía con la morena dormida entre sus brazos parecía a una niña.

_¿que le sucedió pregunto despreocupado?... El peli naranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_está cansada ichigo-sama. Respondió la mujer mientras miraba a la morena con ojos cálidos y llenos de carriños

_no va a cenar? Pregunto de nuevo el chico mientras miraba la cara de la morena tan serena…

_no ella ya se ha dormido es mejor no molestarla…respondió la mujer mirando al peli naranja.

_así que no le interesa cenar con nosotros! Resoplo el peli naranja con tono ironico.

_por favor no piense mal de ella… rukia sama es una persona hermosa no solo físicamente si no su alma…

Ichigo se acerco mas mientras tomaba a rukia entre sus brazos…- ella es muy liviana! dijo al momento que volvía a "oír su nombre en un grito" al mismo tiempo que rukia hoy que alguien la llamaba.

_por favor le ruego que no la ofenda de nuevo… le pidió la nana al ver la cara de ichigo…

_lo oíste? pregunto ichigo mientras la llevaba a rukia entre sus brazos y la miraba, mientras que la nana caminaba delante de el subiendo las escaleras.

_Rukia sama, se molesta con facilidad ella está muy lastimada por dentro. Dijo la mujer deteniéndose delante de ella.

_"ella aun no supera la muerte de sus padres?"… pregunto el peli naranja viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

_no lo ha hecho… el señor byakuga ya no sabe que hacer, todos sus conocidos están desesperado por ella. Suspiro la mujer mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

_Aquí es pase por favor. Dijo la mujer parada frente a una imponente puerta mientra que la habría…

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido el que consideraba la habitación que le había tocado era grande esta la duplicaba el tamaño era como toda su casa en Tokio … entro y quedo admirando todo la habitación y entre mas lo asía mas sorprendido se quedaba…

Sus grandes ventanales daban a una terraza amplia con barios muebles y una mesa…

Avía mas puertas que daban a diferentes almarios..y no solo eso lo impresiono si no los muebles y la exquisita decoración… en realidad el no se esperaba ver tantas reliquias y refinados objetos que adornaban la habitación de una adolecente…se esperaba mas cosas de su edad…

Su techo al igual que el de su culto estaba adornado con un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras la luna eclipsaba el sol.

Y las paredes eran obras de arte era cono un cuento de un hombre una mujer vestido con diferente ropas de épocas antigua en los ojos de ella se podía ver ternura amor al igual que las de el que curiosamente tenía un parecido a el.

_son sorprendente verdad dijo la mujer? Pregunto la nana al ver la carada de sorprendido del joven

_si dijo ichigo. Aun solprendido…

_esa es la historia de ella… a decir verdad esta es la habitación más grande de esta mansión ninguna se asemeja al tamaño de esta y la más hermosa también. Suspiro la mujer…

_todas esas pinturas parecer tener vida? Pregunto ichigo a un embobado por las abras de arte

_si a veces creo que lo están!. Sonrió la mujer.

_esa las ha pintado ella?. Pregunto de nuevo el joven.

_se diría que si… en sus vidas pasadas de hecho rukia no ha pintado nada aun en ellas, solo lo hará cuando consiga a esa persona. Respondió la nana mientras miraba al hombre de las pinturas

_esa persona? pregunto ichigo.

_si… el hombre de las pinturas!.

_el existe? Pregunto el peli naranja.

_tus padre no te han contado la historia de la familia? es extraño ya que tu hermanas parecer saberla. Contesto seria la mujer…

_en realidad nunca le prestaba atención, cuando hablaba de esas historias. Ichigo puso a rukia en la cama con sumo cuidado mientras le apartaba el mechón de cabella rebelde de su rostro.

_si yo fuera tu deberías averiguar mas de tu antepasados y así descubrirás tu futuro!. Dijp seria mente la mujer.

Ichigo la miro un poco confundido y se aparto un poco de la cama a la vez que una mano delicada le sujetaba la suya lo cual lo asusto un poco.

Ichigo la volteo a mirar se quedo pasmado ella estaba llorando, esa pequeña engreída estaba llorando.

_esta soñando! dijo la mujer ante la mirando de incógnita del chico.

_soñando?.

_si con la muerte de ellos…afirmo la mujer mientras se acercaba mas a la cama de la morena.

Ichigo limpio su mejilla tomando sus lagrimas con delicadeza. Sentía la necesidad de quedarse a su lado hasta que despertara.

_por favor ichigo-sama, baje al comedor su madre lo espera yo me quedare a cuídala… lo interrumpió la mujer

Ichigo asintió con cuidado y coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de rukia su pier le pareció tan suave y delicada.

_no le digas que la he traído hasta aquí. Susurro el peli naranja.

_no se preocupe ella no sobra…respondió rápidamente la mujer

_gracias. Agradeció el chico mientras abandonaba la habitación de la morena.

Los días pasaron ichigo solo miraba en vez en cuando a rukia y siempre que la miraba estaba en el jardín pintando con su nana a su lado… solo faltaba un día para que le empezaran las clases en el instituto… rukia no se avía sentado ninguna vez en la mesa con ellos ya que a esa hora siempre ya estaba dormida él la había estado llevando a su habitación sin que ella se diera de cuenta cada dia... cada segundo que la tenia en sus brazos le eran eternos…

Otro día paso era el día que comenzaba sus clases. Quedo sorprendido al ver a la morena sentada en el comedor y todos estaban callados, tenia a dos mujeres a su lado mientras una cortaba en trozos pequeños las frutas y la otra le serbia un vaso de jugo.

_buenos días kurosaki… dijo la morena. Sorprendiendo al chico…

_como te has dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ti?. Pregunto aun sorprendedio…

_solo faltabas tu… en la mesa asi que solo lo deduje. Respondió tranquilamente…

_la morena tomo el cubierto y llevo un poco de fruta a su boca. Lentamente ichigo la quedo mirando detenidamente… ella conia de una forma que lo hacía desear ser esa fruta.

_nana por favor tráeme las llaves. Pidió la morena…

_si… respondió la mujer…

Todos tomaban su desayuno mientras miraban a la mujer que se acercaba con un cofre.

_hoy les comienzan las clases es pero que le vaya bien!. Dijo la morena interrumpiendo el silencio que avía en la mesa

_gracias… dijo yuzu..

_yuzu tengo algo para ti dijo la morena. _nana por favor dámelas...

La mujer le puso unas llaves en la mano de rukia. Mientras esta las apretaba en sus manos…

_ven por favor yuzu… la llamo la morena.

La nombrada se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba rukia la cual le extendió unas llaves con una mariposa rosada y los bordes rojos…

_Están son las llaves de tu habitación de la puerta principal y de la reja de la entrada a la mancion. Hablo la morena lenta y pausadamente con su refinada voz

_pero solo hay dos llaves? Pregunto la chica un poco confundida.

_la mariposa abre la reja principal solo colócala en el muro del lado izquierdo y tu mano tus huellas y la mariposa harán que se habrá. Contesto tranquilamente la morena.

_si gracias. Dijo la castaña mientras regresaba a su asiento.

_kuruno será tu chofer al igual que el de tu hermana! Agrego la morena.

_karin ven…llamo la morena le extendió un manojo de lleve con dos lleves pero con una mariposa azul con el borde rojo. Son las mismas que las de tu hermana y también tendrás que abrir la reja principal al igual que ella. Volvió ha decir la morena.

_masaki por favor ven la llamo rukia mientras tomaba un manojo de llaves con una mariposa amarilla con el borde rojo. Y se las extendía.-las tuyas abren las puertas de las habitaciones de tus hijos la puerta de tu habitación también de la biblioteca la puerta principal y la de la reja principal. Tu chofer será el mismo que el de tus hijas concluyo la morena.

_"si gracias" agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios

_isshin las tuyas son las mismas que las de tu esposa esta llevaba una mariposa de un azul mas intenso que la de su hija Karin con el borde rojo. Las tuyas abren las mismas puertas que las de masaki y tiene una de mas la cual será la de tu auto.

_gracias rukia-chan

_de nada… respondió tiernamente la joven

_kurosaki ichigo. Llamo la morena mientras extendía un manojo de llaves con una mariposa negra y borde rojo

Ichigo se levanto y las tomo rosando las manos de la morena. Rukia se sobre salto por el contacto de la piel de joven.

_las tuyas abre la puerta de tu habitación las puertas principales y las de tu auto. Dijo algo nerviosa aun la morena…

_mi auto?. Pregunto incrédulo…

_si no pensaras irte a pie. Respondió la morena.

_no pero pensé que también...!

_eso no importa no pierdan las mariposas ellas tienen sus huellas digitalizadas si no la introducen en la reja no `podrán abrirlas. Y también abren el garaje. Dijo un poco mas seria.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron despidiéndose de la morena.

El chofer esperaba afuera en la entrada a yuzu y Karin las cuales subieron rápidamente.

Ichigo y su padre se dirigieron al garaje ichigo para ir al instituto y su padre para ir atender la clínica de su familia.

_pero que demonios! dijo ichigo al entran al garaje…- como coño voy a encontrar un auto entre tantos si hay más de cien... se quejo el joven algo típico en el.

_muy fácil! Respondió su madre…- solo presiona el alarma y el que suene ese es… nada impresionada por la cantidad.

Ichigo izo lo que su madre le pidió.

Casi se cae de espalda cuando miro el que avía sonado.

_es un ferrari! dijo casi sin voz. Corriendo asia el como un niño cuando tiene un carro nuevo.

Un ferrari negro con anaranjado de un modelo exclusivo el mejor que ichigo avía visto

Dentro de la mansión rukia sostenías una especie de cinta azul la cual era parte del espíritu de ichigo mientras sonreía y la soltaba.

Al igual que ichigo su esposo sonreía al ver el lujosos carro que le avia dado la morena.

Ichigo subió al ferrari y encendió el motor y lo saco del garaje poniéndose en marcha fuera de la mansión rumbo a su nuevo instituto

Para suelte de ichigo ya avía ido al instituto antes con su madre y conocía el camino.

Se quedo nuevamente sorprendido por las instalaciones de aquel lugar de imponente arquitectura y amplias áreas verdes cuando izo el recorrido con su madre estaba sorprendido.

Busco un lugar en donde estacionarse se quedo mas sorprendido por las cantidades de alumnos que tenían auto y mas al ver varios modelos de ferraría igual a de ellos.

Se bajo ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos que no le quitaban la mirada de enzima.

_"otra vez" es que acaso nadie puede quitarme los ojos de enzima…se quejo el chico…

_no es a ti al que miran! dijo un joven peli azul mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

_entonces a quien? pregunto el peli naranja.

_es al ferrari. Respondió tranquilamente el joven…

_pero si tu tienes uno igual al mío!.

_asi es pero estos modelos son exclusivos solo diez fueron hechos para una persona… volvió a responde el joven…

_a que te refieres si yo vi otros iguales en la mansión. Ichigo ya se estaba aburriendo de la conversación…

_la mansión? te refieres a la mansión kuchiki? Pregunto una joven peli naranja.

_asi es…confirmo ichigo mientras miraba sorprendido a la joven por sus curvas.

_entonces has visto a kuchiki-san?. Pregunto emocionada la peli naranja.

_te refieres ha rukia? Pregunto ichigo.

_si… dijo otro chico alto moreno de imponente presencia.

_Ella está en la mansión. Respondió ichigo…

_y como esta? se encuentra mejor?. Pregunto el peli azul.

_de que hablan ella está bien… no está lastimada que yo sepa a demás quienes son ustedes?. Pregunto mas curioso…

_ya veo! dijo ishida mientras que los otros entendían que el peli naranja no estaba enterado de la situación de rukia.

_mi nombre es inoue orihime… dijo la pali naranja mientras sonreía…- y unas de las amigas de kuchiki-san.

_el mío es ishida uryu también amigo de kuchiki-san. Se presento el joven…

_el mío es sado también amigo de kuchiki-san. Hablo seriamente…

_Yo soy kurosaki ichigo y no soy amigo de ella. Se presento ichigo con el seño fruncido…

_de que hablas? si cargas uno de sus ferraris como ya te lo dije hay solo diez modelos de este todos fueron hechos para kuchiki rukia. Hablo de nuevo ishida un poco confundido…

_de verdad por eso no los avía visto en la venta en mercado libre… murmuro ichigo.

_y de quienes son los otros? pregunto el peli naranja.

_ inoue tiene el rosado con anaranjado… sado el rojo con blanco y yo tengo el azul con blanco… una profesora yuroichi tiene uno morado con amarillo… el director urahara tiene uno verde con blanco y renji tiene uno rojo con negro… aparte de los modelo iguales tienen una mariposa negra con el borde rojo… todo lo que le pertenece a kuchiki rukia tiene esta mariposa. Y ahora tu tienes el negro con naranja. Y los otros están en la mansión. Concluyo ishida…

El timbre sonó y todos salieron en dirección menos, el grupo en donde estaba ichigo.

_eres extraño para ser pariente de kuchiki_san… hablo inoue

_de que hablas? pregunto ichigo.

_de nada! hablo inoue.

El celular de ishida sonó al igual que el de sado y inoue en una sincronía que ichigo lo perturbó a demás del mismo tono

Ichida saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón… el cual mostro especie de un mapa.

Al igual que sado y el de inoue todos tenían una mariposa negra

_fue un placer conocerte kurosaki ichigo… dijo el peli negro a la vez que serraba su celular.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a sus carros y salieron del instituto.

Dejando ha ichigo con cara de sorpresa y perturbado…

_pero que demonios les pasa?. Volvió ha sonar la campana mientras que ya casi nadie quedaba en las ares verdes del instituto.

Una computadora se encendió en los carros de los jóvenes mientras una voz aparecía en el ella…

_en donde esta urahara san?. Pregunto ichida

_esta en el lado este… respondió este al otro lado de la pantalla…- a un kilometro metros de ustedes por el puente esta apunto de atacar…

_dense prisa no acepto escusas por llegar tarde… dijo yuroichi.

_de que hablas yuroichi-san? pregunto inoue.

_allí esta dijo sado.

Ichida dio una vuelta en U quedando en su punto de disparo del arco de la vestía el cual no dudo en dispararle por un segundo, atravesándole el corazón asiendo que este se hiciera ceniza.

_El sibil esta herido… dijo sado que se dirigía al lugar en donde se encontraba una anciana con unas costillas rotas.

Inoue bajo corriendo del auto siguiendo a sado usando sus hadas para sanar y borrar la memoria de la anciana.

_el blanco fue eliminado la sibil a un sigue con vida y no fue mordida… dijo sado por el comunicador.

_buen trabajo… -eso fue rápido… dijo urahara…- ahora regresen.

_si… respondieron rápidamente.

_se han vuelto mas agiles… comento yuroichi la cual se encontraba sentada en el escritorio del rubio.

_rukia los escogió bien después de todo. Afirmo urahara

_si ellos le deben la vida a ella, por eso se esfuerzan demasiado no quieren que vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace 200 años por eso le sirven al igual que nosotros… le debemos nuestra vida.

_Ellos aun no regresan? Pregunto urahara…

_llegan esta noche! Afirmo la gatuna…

_rukia se pondrá feliz… Además el no puede estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

_hable hoy con ella no ha desistido. Hablo yuroichi mientras soltaba un suspiro…

_no te preocupes ella cambiara de opinión cuando el regrese…

_pero aun no se sabe si el a nacido… si al menos el siempre naciera en la misma familia como rukia… Y recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez cundo se presento su siguiente reencarnación estaban separados uno del otro por eso se olvidaron aunque el hijo de los kurosaki se le asemeja un poco aclaro yuroichi...

_si lo se…respondió urahara…- pero si fuera el la fuera recordado...

_El ya nació se escucho una tercera voz en aquella sala. Sorprendiendo a los oresentes…

_desde cuando estas hay unohana pregunto urahara…mientras sacaba su abanico…

_desde hace unos minutos, deberían de tener mas cuidado cuando hablan. Los regaño la medica…

_que decías de que el ya nació?. Pregunto yuruichi dejando pasar el regaño por alto…

_en la última revisión que le hice a rukia, ella me dijo que alguien la estaba llamando una voz que ella ya conocía pero que no se acordaba de quien era. Hablo la medica tomando asiento en una silla frente al escritorio…

_eso dijo entonces ella tampoco recuerda su rostro?. Pregunto urahara

_pero ella siempre lo avía visto en sus memorias pasadas incluso sabia como era antes de que el se presentara ante ella. Siempre ha sido asi en cada reencarnación ello se reconocen cuando están cerca…

_al parecer su contrato no solo le quito la vista y la sensibilidad en las piernas si no el rostro de él pero aun así lo hoye que la llama. Resoplo la medica mientras veía la tasa de te de urahara…

_entonces hay que ir con los ancianos para que nos digan en donde podemos encontrarlo… dijo emocionada yuroichi.

_ya he hablado con ellos pero su paradero es desconocido al parecer el también la olvido.

Aclaro la mujer desanimando a la gatuna…

_esto es grave… dijo urahara con mirada seria.

_asi es nuestro clan no se puede separar, aunque llevemos diferentes apellidos todos somos sus hijos y si ellos se separan también nosotros y en dos clanes formando así una guerra que podría acaban con este mundo… agrego urahara.

_si el ya nació entonces el está cerca de ella o ella cerca de él. Dijo yuroichi. _debemos buscar su energía

_ese otro problema, aclaro la medica..- al parecer sus poderes están dormidos completamente y no conozco a ningún hijo de las familias de clan que tenga un hijo que no tenga su poderes aun. Dijo unohana

_pero debe haber alguno, hay que investigarlos a todos que tenga la misma edad que rukia… dijo urahara…- lo aremos en secreto para no poner sobre aviso algunos miembros que desean separarse de clan.

_esa es una buena idea kisuke lo felicito yutoichi… mientras se ponía de pie. Y se dirigía a la ventana viendo como tres ferraris entraban al instituto. "En donde se encuentra el sol".

Mientras tanto en el segundo año en el salón 2 se encontraba un peli naranja presentándose ante la mirada y grito de muchas chicas emocionadas por el atractivo del peli naranja el cual era el último en presentarse.

_bueno como ya han terminado las presentaciones comenzaremos con la clase de historia. hablo la profesora…

La puerta se deslizo dejando ver a tres nuevos estudiantes ante los gritos de varios chicos y chicas.

_vaya por fin aparecen! pasen… hablo la profesora con voz ironica.

_disculpamos por la tardanza…hablo el peli negro que entraba al salón seguidos de sus dos amigos.

_preséntense por favor. Les pidió la sensei…

_no creo que sea necesario… dijo sado al oír los gritos de todos.

_si lo se pero es una norma a de mas hay nuevos ingresados como lo es senna y ichigo. Hablo la profesora mientras serraba los ojos…la verdad era que ya todos los conocían…

_ok… dijeron rendido los jóvenes.

_hola yo soy inoue es un placer conocerlos a todos… dijo la peli naranja ante los silbidos de muchos estudiantes.

_yo soy ishida se presento el peli negro ante los gritos desenfrenados de muchas chicas aunque no se comparaban con los que le avían dado a ichigo.

_hola soy sado dijo el último ante los gritos de muchas.

_Por favor tomen asiento. Pidió la profesora…

_si. Respondieron las chicas…

_quienes son ellos pregunto ichigo. A un chico que estaba sentado al frente de el.

_ellos son los más cercanos a kuchiki-rukia sama y también campeones de este instituto. Contesto el chico.

_primero esta inoue es una modelo y su mánager no es más que matzumoto.

_y ishida es campeón en tiro al blanco y no solo eso es un diseñador muy reconocido inoue modela todos diseños y sado es el campeón de boxeo además ellos tres viven en una de las mansiones kuchiki antes vivían en la principal pero algo ocurrió y se mudaron de allí. Decía un joven mientras tenía su celular en la mano. Ante un sorprendido ichigo ahora comprendían porque conocían a rukia ya que ellos avían vivido en la mansión principar…

_bueno silencio comencemos con la clase de historia por favor alguien saben quiénes fueron los primeros fundadores de karakuay en que año?. Pregunto la profesora…

_inoue levantó la mano rápidamente.

_la ciudad de karakura fue fundada en el año 1010 después de Cristo es la segunda ciudad mas antigua de Japón y sus fundadores fueron kuchiki rukia y ichiro kurosaki. Respondió rápidamente la chica.

_asi es dijo la profesora nanao tan inteligente como siempre inoue… la felicito su profesora…

Cuantos pobladores tuvo el primer año. Volvió a preguntar nanao…

Ishida levantó la mano esta vez...

_Solo ellos dos su población comenzó ha crecer luego de dos años.

_aun quedan descendientes de ellos volvió ha preguntar la profesora

_esta vez sado levanto la mano.

_asi es aunque la familia se ramifico tomando nuevos apellidos pero aun asi permaneció una línea de sangre que perduro atreves de los siglos.

_den un ejemplo.

_en los kuchiki cada cierto tiempo le ponen a una de sus hijas el nombre de rukia la cual lleva el apellido.

_asi es la mayoría conocen quien se trata.

_una joven levantó la mano. No eras mas que senna.

_en los libros de historia antiguas aparece una familia con el apellido kuchiki._

_de que año hablamos pregunto la profesora nanao.

_mil año antes de Cristo. Según la historia que me conto mi padre la primera persona que llevo el apellido kuchiki fue la diosa de luna que bajo en carne y hueso de los cielos en busca de su amor ya que en los cielos solo se encontraban por segundos y ellos deseaban poder verse eternamente.

_y quien el era su amor?. Pregunto mas interesada nanao.

_solo se sabe que era el dios del sol su nombre no sale en el libro ya que al parecer faltaba esa parte en el libro que leyó mi padre

_yo también conozco esa historia levantó la mano ishida.

Ichigo a pesas que detestaba las clases de historia le llamaba la atención esa era como si el ya la conociera aunque no sabía de donde.

_también cuenta la leyenda que ellos tuvieron hijos y sus hijos también formando un clan aunque su clan fue perseguido por los humanos, ya que los creían demonios x que poseían poderes inigualables reduciendo a si el clan aunque también se dice que ellos se ocultaron de los humanos mezclándose con ellos y mil años después apareció nuevamente el clan kuchiki pero estos ya no poseían poderes aunque siempre sus miembros fueron limitados por alguna extraña razón aunque nunca se supo si estos tenían algo que ver con el otro clan kuchiki solo que allí también cada cierto tiempo nombra a una de las niñas que nacía bajo un eclipse de noche kuchiki rukia.

Esas palabras a ichigo le taladraba la cabeza recordó las pinturas en la habitación de rukia las cuales parecían muy antiguas luego estaba el techo de la habitación de la morena el cual avía un eclipse pero este era de noche aunque le avía pareció extraño al principio. Luego estaban las palabra de la nana ´´ tus padres no te han contado la historia de la familia" a que historia se refería.

Nanao miraba fijamente al joven kurosaki.

_esa historia también dice que aunque la luna siempre naciera en la misma familia en sol no lo asía ya que temía ser encontrado… aunque la historia no dice a quien le temía concluyo nanao.

_en donde podemos leer esa historia? pregunto una de las alumnas.

_en la biblioteca centrar de karakura se encuentra una copia de esta. y en la biblioteca de este instituto esta la otra. Aunque nos desviamos mucho del principal objetivo.

La campana sonó dando paso al descanso.

Todos salieron del salón rápidamente para ver quiénes eran los nuevos mientras que nanao miraba atentamente a ichigo.

_ocurre algo kurosaki? pregunto la profesora mientras se encontraba recogiendo sus libros.

_esa historia es real?. Pregunto el peli naranja con el seño frunsido…

_a que viene tu pregunta?. Respondió la profesora con otra pregunta…

_solo es curiosidad diga es real?. Insistió el peli naranja.

_solo son leyendas… aunque viéndolo bien tu deberías saber mejor que nadie si es real ya que tu eres un kurosaki y en este país solo hay una familia kurosaki la cual está emparentada con la familia kuchiki y es única también en este país.

_?

_si quieres leer la historia te recomiendo que no leas la que aparece en internet o en las bibliotecas leer a original! dijo una vos detrás de el, la cual era la de ishida.

_y en donde la puedo encontrar? pregunto ichigo.

_en la mansión kuchiki esta la original solo que es imposible que entres allí si no tienes la llave que la abra y conociendo a kuchiki byakuga y kuchiki rukia no te la darán. Dijo inoue

_ mi madre y padre tiene llave de la biblioteca… se apresuro a decir byakuga.

_entonces que tengas suerte… dijo sado.

_""""""""""""""""_

Ichigo regreso a la mansión kuchiki con u plan en mente para conseguir las llaves de la biblioteca de casa. Entro a la mansión y como era de costumbre sonaba el piano con melodías suaves su corazón se aceleró. Serró por unos segundos sus ojos disfrutando la melodía…

En la puerta lo recibió sarutobi y sus hermanas que bajaban por las escaleras. Emocionadas por su día en el instituto y con ropas nuevas. Muy arregladas más de lo que ichigo creía poder ver a su hermana Karin.

_ya llegue! dijo ichigo en forma de saludo…

_bienvenido dijeron las meguisas. Con gran sorinsa en los labios…

_y a que se debe la formalidad?. Pregunto el chico…

_hoy regresa byakuga sama de viaje. respondió yuzu.

_y mama pidió que nos vistiéramos asi ya que tendremos una cena de bienvenida. Agrego Karin con un poco de fastidio…

_Su ropa ya esta preparada también ichigo sama… dijo el mayordoma. Ante la mirada de incógnita de ichigo…

_bienvenido…. se oyó una voz suave.

_gracias madre… respondió el peli naranja.

_como te fue en el nuevo instituto?. Pregunto la mujer uniéndose a la platica.

_bien. Respondió rápidamente ichigo.

_conociste nuevos amigos?. Pregunto la mujer de nuevo…

_si hay unos que lo pueden ser… Madre me mandaron una tarea y no tengo los libros y estaba pensando que tar vez…

_y que materia es?. Pregunto la mujer al ver a su hijo dudoso…

_historia me pregunto si puedo usar la biblioteca de la casa?. Pregunto rápidamente…

_bueno… veras…. Decía masaki nerviosa

_ichini para eso esta internet? dijo rápidamente Karin al comprender el nerviosismo de su madre el cual no paso por desapercibido por su hijo.

_si lo se pero alguien me dijo que los mejores libros de historia estaban en la biblioteca de esta casa asi que porque no usarlos. Se justifico el chico.

_veras ichigo la biblioteca de esta casa es muy especiar y….las palabras de masaki se quedaron el aire…

El piano dejo de sonar y un hombre apareció en el umbral. Frente a la familia kurosaki…

_buenas tarde señora masaki señoritas caballero saludo muy formar un hombre sumamente jipato y de grandes ojos verdes.

_buenas tarde ulquiorra_sama respondió masaki.

_es un justo volverla a ver. Agrego rápidamente el joven…

_el gusto es mio. Respondió masaki con una tierna risa

_bueno ya me tengo que ir y la señorita permitirá que su hijo entre a la biblioteca bajo su supervisión concluyo el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida. Ante la mirada ingenua de masaki.

_quien es el pregunto? ichigo algo intrigado y sobre todo como sabia rukia que el quería entrar a la biblioteca.

_el es ulquiorra es uno de los sensei de rukia el le enseña filosofía. Respondió la mujer…

_filosofía? pero si esa es una materia a nivel universitaria… hablo rápidamente ichigo.

_si lo sé sus estudios son más avanzados que lo tuyos a pesar de tener la misma edad…suspiro masaki.

_por eso no va a al instituto?. Pregunto de nuevo ichigo…

_asi es sus profesores no tienen nada que enseñarle por eso se queda en casa recibiendo sus clases. Dijo la masaki…

_y bien vamos a la biblioteca. Dijo ichigo…

_ahora? Pregunto masaki …

_si me urge hacer mi tarea!. Mintió el chico.

_esta bien vamos. Y como son los alumnos de allá?. Pregunto masaki mas resignada.

_hoy conocí a tres chicos un pocos raros siempre me tiraban indirectas... hablo ichigo…

_asi como se llaman?.

_ishida, inoue y sado. Masaki se quedo parada por un momento un poco choqueada no sabía que ellos estaban estudiando en el mismo instituto que su hijo, aunque conociendo a rukia ellos iban ha estar allí.

_aquí es dijo masaki parándose frente una imponente puerta. Dijo unas palabras que ichigo no alcanzo a oír y la puerta se abrió.

_pensé que estaba serrada con llave? pregunto ichigo.

_y lo estaba dijo masaki sonriendo algún día lo enteras… dijo al ver la cara de su hijo.

_pero que demonios! dijo ichigo al ver la cantidad de libros… eran cinco pisos y sus pareceres repletas de libros con escaleras por doquier al igual que pasillos y en el centro una alfombra roja que subía por las escaleras y un amplio escritorio se podía ver ante la ventana un amplio y como sofá frente a una chimenea con la pintura de dos personas de pie un hombre y una mujer con ropas extrañas eran parecida a las pinturas del cuarto de rukia.

-y bien que libro necesitas? Pregunto masaki…

_uno de historia! dijo ichigo. Todavía sorprendido

_cual es la pregunta? pregunto su madre mientras se dirigió al libro que estaba en el centro la biblioteca y lo acariciaba con las manos.

Era un libro extraño y grueso de oro con piedras preciosas.

_que es ese libro madre? pregunto ichigo mientras caminaba asía su madre.

_es una vieja leyenda… respondi masaki mientras ponía ojos tristes y dulces a la vez.

_que clase de leyenda?.

_una que nunca te ha gustado…

_cual es pregunto? ya cerca de su madre ya podía ver la portada de libro si era de oro pero, lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las figuras.

_es del sol y la luna… respondio la mujer pasando la mano por las figuras de esta las cuales eran de plata

Ese era el libro que ichigo andaba buscando cuando entro en la biblioteca y vio la cantidad de libro no sabia si lo lograría encontrar: pero allí estaba a la vista de todos en medio de la imponente biblioteca.

_puedo leerla? pregunto ichigo mientras su madre abría lentamente el libro.

_Dudo que la puedas leer si no conoces la lengua antigua en la que fue escrita…

Ichigo vio el montón de signos los cuales no le decían nada a el. Y eso lo desilusiono completamente

Su madre al ver la cara de decepción de su hijo se preocupo y entendió por que este quería entrar en la biblioteca.

_querías leerla verdad?. Pregunto la mujer.

_si pero veo que no puedo. Respondió ya resignado.

_porque no? solo aprende la lengua antigua y ya.

_esto quería leerle pronto…

_entonces dile a rukia que te la cuente ella se la sabe mejor que nadie en esta mansión y que el propio libro. Hablo suavemente masaki…

_de que hablas?.

_hoy le pediré que la cuente después de la cena…

_esta bien!.

_bueno salgamos de aquí no es conveniente estar tanto tiempo en este lugar… "y mas para tu" pensó la mujer mientras miraba energías salir de unos libros…

Ichigo estaba hecho un mal de duda avia algo que no le cuadraba y ahora se daba de cuenta "porque su madre siempre trataba de contarle historias sobre su antes pasado" pero el nunca se avía interesado ahora le pesaba.

Subió hasta su habitación se recostó de la cama mientras oía de nuevo el sonido de piano pero este era diferente esa melodía le inundaba todo su ser era como si ya la conocía con esa sensación entro al baño a darse una ducha.

_Rukia esa melodía no la tocabas desde que era una niña!. Dijo masaki. Entrando aquel recinto que conocía también.

_ He decidido darle parte de mi poder a tu hijo… dijo la morena sin dejar de tocar el piano.

Masaki solo bajo la cabeza.

_(…)

_sabes que es peligroso para el vivir en esta ciudad sin que alguien se dé cuenta de la verdad. Hablo de nuevo rukia…

_cuando planeas hacerlo?. Pregunto algo dudosa masaki…

_esta noche!-.- ellos han comenzado ha moverse saben que el aun no está a mi lado.

_aun no tiene una pista en donde pudo nacer?. Pregunto masaki.

_no pero el vendrá a mi confió en el pero, algo salió mal cuando nos toco renacer él no estaba a mi lado solo pude ver cómo era golpeado fuerte mente en la cabeza pienso que tuvo consecuencias y por eso aun el no ha venido a mí. Y ahora yo no puedo verlo ni sentirlo no puedo ir hasta el porqué no puedo caminar, pero aun no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque mi hermano esta a mi lado…

_rukia has pensado lo que pasara si tu revives a tus padres y hermana y a kaien?.

_si lo he pensado pero recuerda muy pronto todos mi poderes regresaran a mí y podre hacer el hechizo. Respondió calmadamente la morena.

_sabes que aun con tu poder es peligroso y se mueres ante que el regrese a tu lado en un tiempo diferente roperías el siclo y con el nuestra familia se dividiría y una guerra por el liderazgo se alzaría has pensado en todo eso rukia?.

_recuerda quien soy al parecer a ustedes se les ha olvidado quien soy yo... Tenme más confianza no me traste como una niña… dijo una indignada rukia.

_lo siento pero es que a beses pareces olvidar las responsabilidades. Agrego masaki.

_yo nunca olvidaría las responsabilidades que tengo con mi familia después de todo yo soy… las palabras se quedaron a medias ya que un suave toque en la puerta desvió la atención de la morena.

_pasa nana. Dijo una suave voz.

_rukia-sama su hermano ha regresado. Dijo la mujer mientras le hacia una reverencia a la morena que solo sonrió…

_si llévame al comedor o esperare hay… y masaki llevas a tus hijos a recibir a mi hermano.

_si rukia y por favor piensa mejor las cosas.

_espero que esta vez sea la última que me cuestiones masaki. Hablo con dura voz la morena.

_eso es algo que no puedo asegurarte… dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

_sigue igual de testaruda a cuando era niña verdad nana?.

_así es rukia-sama.

_ahora llevarme a no quiero que los hijos de masaki se den cuenta aun que no camino.

_la niña Karin creo que sospecha le he visto hacerles preguntas ha los empleados. Hablo la mujer…

_si es igual que su madre de perspicaz... rukia sonrrio al imaginarse a masaki de pequeña…

(…..)

Se acerca la hora nuestra madre piensa atacarla ante que ellos se vuelvan a unir…

Hablaban dos seres mientras caminaban en la oscuridad de dos pasillos.

_es mejor mandar ha darle la bienvenida ha kuchiki byakuga. Se escucho otra voz.

_eso suena bien. Respondió una de las boses retorcida de aquel misterioso lugar…

(…..)

_bienvenido a casa… se escucharon las voces de los sirvientes dándole la bienvenida al señor de la casa.

Kuchiki byakuga un hombre hermoso y de imponente presencia solo asintió con su típica postura de rey.

_Bienvenido se oyó la voz de masaki que estaba al lado de sus hijos y su esposo.

_gracias masaki y me disculpo por no estar el día de su llegada. Hablo pausada mente el noble…

_por favor no te preocupes por eso, solo lamento que no me haigas llamado antes. Reprocho rápidamente masaki…

_lo siento pero ella es muy testaruda. Se defendió byakuga…no calgaria con toda la culpa…

_si a pesar de los años eso es algo que no cambia en ella…

Isshin como siempre se aclaro la voz para que notaran su presencia.

_kurosaki espero que estés a gusto... Dijo el peli negro con desgana.

_si gracias… respondió el médico con una gran sonrisa…- has crecido me pregunto si aun eres un debilucho?. Puso cara de pensativo mientras byakuga le enviaba una mirada acesina…

_que has dicho? pregunto el hombre con las segas fruncidas.

_estos son mis hijos! intervino rápidamente masaki al ver la cara molesta de byakuga.

_es un gusto conocerlos espero que se sientan a gusto en la mansión y que no molesten con frecuencia a rukia… Hablo nuevamente pausado byakuga recuperando su porte y no es que lo haiga perdido es que solo isshin kurosaki lo sacaba de sus casillas con solo abrir la boca…

_es un gusto conocerlo byakuga sama respondió yuzu asiendo una reverencia mientras cari solo veía un hombre arrogante he engreído pero aun asi se sentía el poder que manaba de el.

Ichigo solo lo miraba fijamente.

Otro hombre salió de la limosina hablando por teléfono cuando se fijo en la mujer con quien hablaba byakuga no dudo en colgar por un momento

_cuanto tiempo masaki… grito el peli rojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_renji! solo pudo susurrar la mujer al tiempo que el peli rojo la abrasaba.

_cuanto tiempo masaki te ves hermosa como siempre. Dijo rápidamente el peli rojo sonriendo hasta no mas poder…

_y tan alegre meda mucho gusto verte después de tantos años…

_ después de que te casaste no te avía vuelto a ver siempre que venias a la mansión yo no estaba. Le reprocho el peli rojo…

_si pero aun asi siempre preguntaba por ti. Se defendió la peli naranja…

_si lo se. Respondió con potra sonrisa renji…

Isshin volvió a aclararse la garganta estaba cansándose de que todos lo ignoraren cuando veían a su esposa y no era que le molestara, pero se sentía como un cero a la izquierda...

_ha hola como te ha ido? preguinto renji al percatarse de que isshin estaba a su lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_así saludas a un viejo amigo renji? pregunto un poco molesto el peli negro.

_lo ciento es que no sé como más podría saludarte. Dijo un nerviso renji…

_es extraño… susurro byakuga ante la mirada de todos.

_así es dijo renji mirando así la mansión. _no está tocando el piano

_es donde esta ella pregunto el noble. Mientras miraba a los presentes para que le diera un respuesta…

_te está esperando en la mes dijo que no quería salir ya que parece que iva a llover. Conesto masaki…

_entiendo!... entonces entrare.

_aun sigue con esa idea en mente? pregunto el peli negro entrando a la mansión.

_si contesto misaki. _no he podido hacer que cambie de opinión….

_entiendo!. Dijo el noble con semblante triste…

Al entrar al comedor rukia se encontraba sentada mientras tomaba un poco de jugo lentamente con su porte fino de toda una dama de la alta sociedad...

_bienvenido hermano! dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Para ichigo que jamás la avía visto reír era lo más hermoso que jamás pensó ver. Su corazón se aceleró quería salirse de su cuerpo algo le atraía de ella un algo que aun no lograba comprender…

_rukia! dijo el peli negro mientras caminaba así ella. Y se inclinaba besándole la mano

_meda gusto que haigas regresado bien hermano. Dijo la morena mientras seguía sonriendo…

_disculpa la tardanza… pero surgió algo inesperado…

_no te preocupes lo importantes es que estés conmigo. Respondió la morena sonriéndole…

_siempre dices lo mismo pero algún día tendrás que dejarme ir. Se quejo el peli negro…

_eso nunca pasara! dijo la morena cambiando su semblante a uno serio…

_rukia me alegro que estés bien! dijo renji al sentirse ignorado.

_bienvenido renji espero que te haigas divertido. Contesto la morena…

_era un viaje de negocios por si no lo recuerdas. Le recordó el chico…

_si tienes razón, contesto algo apenada…- seguro ni-sama no te dejo conocer la ciudad se que se siente trabajar con el.

_rukia no deberías decir eso… se quejo byakuga.

_lo siento y ahora por favor tomen asiento ya es la hora de cenar. Dijo la morena…

Todos se sentaron en la mesa luego de unos minutos, fueron interrumpidos por sarutobi quien llegaba en compañía de 5 personas.

_lamento molestarlos pero los señores vinieron hablar con rukia-sama. Anuncio el anciano…

_entiendo… por favor pasen a la sala principal en un momento los atiendo dijo la morena mientras dejaba el postre de lado.

Lo cual hicieron todos.

Karin estaba perspicaz esperando en el momento que rukia se levantara. Que comprobar su teoría de que rukia no podía caminar…

_Karin yuzu… las llamo su madre atrayendo la mirada de sus hijas.

_por favor vayan por la nana de rukia debe estar en la cocina. Kla mando las mujeres ante la mirada solprendida de sus hijas

_si mama respondieron las dos chicas… poniéndose de pie un poco contrariaras por la petición de su madre.

_ichigo ven conmigo pidió la mujer haber que sus hijas se retiraban.

_ha donde pregunto este?. También sorprendido por la actitud de su madre…

_ha la biblioteca vamos por ese libro. Contesto masaki ya de pie lo cual izo que todos los hambres de la mesa se levantaran…

Ichigo entendió rápidamente y se puso de pie después de todo quería saber que decía ese extraño libro.

Al ver que masaki se iba con ichigo, byakuga tomo entre sus brazos a su hermana.

_porque no les ha dicho a esos chicos que no puedes caminar? Pregunto el noble algo intrigado...

_es mejor que no sepan nada aun, si lo saben querrán hacer pregunta y no estoy dispuesta a darle respuestas a ellos también de mi vida hablo seriamente la morena…

_has cambiado rukia: dijo el noble mientras miraba a su hermana...

_las situaciones que he tenido que enfrentar en esta vida a un no se comparan con las otras pero si el dolor, por ello me temo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas por el bien de todos. Contesto aun seria la morena…

Byakuga solo la miro por unos segundos mientras entraban a la sala.

_bienvenido joven byakuga dijo yuroichi… mientras le sonreía pícaramente lo cual le molesto un poco ha byakuga.

_yuroichi… fue lo único que este dijo mientras ponía ha rukia en un sofá frente a la ventana que reflejaba la luna la cual la baño con su resplandor haciendo que todos la miran maravillados por el espectáculo.

_buenas noches yuroichi, urahara, sado, ishida, inoue me da gusto que estén bien... hablo suavemente la morena…

_buenas noches rukia-sama… respondieron todos al coro al tiempo que se inclinaban y hacían una reverencia a la morena la cual no paso por desapercibida por ichigo que entraba a inmensa sala.

_por favor tomen asiento yuzu Karin y la nana de rukia entraron en la sala. Tomando asiento en los espaciosos muebles mientras que byakuga se sentaba al lado de la morena.

_dedujo que vinieron esta noche porque sabían que leería esta historia? pregunto la morena dirigiéndose a las visitas.

-la verdad es que vimos la cara de curiosidad de kurosaki y supimos que no la conocía y como le dijimos que el libro originar estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión. Explicaba ishida ante la interrupción de rukia.

_me imagine eso desde que entraron en los terrenos de la mansión, saben que nadie puede leer este libro a parte de aquellos que les de el permiso y la mayoría de los que están aquí presente no han visto en toda su vida los símbolos de estas antiguas escritura. Hablo seriamente la morena.

_perdónanos es que nos gusta mucho esa historia: dijo inoue con estrellitas en los ojos.

_esta bien permitiré que la oigan por favor masaki pásame el libro.

_si. Respondió la mujer poniendo el libro en las manos de la morena…mientras esta lo habría fue diferente a la vez que lo abrió masaki rukia susurro unas palabras y de este comenzaron a salir especies de chispas de fuego.

Las- luces de la sala fueron apagadas por sarutobi quedando solo la luna iluminando el lugar.

__esta historia empieza hace miles de años cuando los dioses moraban los cielos y diferentes mundos… dos mundos los cuales poseían grandes poderes mágicos, una magia poderosa codiciada por otros mundos, pero esos dos mundo solo se preocupaban por proteger un tercer mundo:y ese mundo era "la tierra"._

Ichigo estaba pasmado de pronto salieron imágenes como si fueran proyectadas del libro se divisó el sol y luego la luna.

_Pero estos mundos no podían unirse eran opuestos y así los dioses de estos mundos solo podían mirarse desde sus templos… la diosa de la luna la cual resplandecía cada noche en aquel mundo y sol que solo puede resplandecer de días iluminando los cielos. Los dioses solo podían verse desde sus templos en los cielos por cortos minutos en cada amanecer y atardecer. _

Ichigo veía como las imágenes cambiaban antes sus ojos era increíble lo que estaba mirando aquella mujer era más hermosa de lo que avía imaginado que llegaría hacer un ser humano era igual que "rukia"

__hasta que un día ocurrió lo inevitable el dios del sol no resistía solo mirar a la diosa desde lejos así que decidió y hasta su templo y contemplarla de cerca así que emprendió su viaje hasta el místico templo. Pero cuando llego envuelto en fuego las paredes del templo se alzaron contra el volviéndose hielo y el fuego de dios sol comenzó a extinguirse._

_La diosa al ver el sufrimiento del sol lo tomo entre sus brazos y descendió a la tierra herida al igual que sol solo podía mirarlos a los ojos y en ese momento fue que sus almas se unieron, los hechizantes ojos de la diosa hipnotizaron al dios que solo podía ver lo hermosa que era la diosa que destellaba en aquel lugar la luna seguía alzada en los cielos rodeadas de constelaciones de estrellas._

__cómo te llamas? pregunta la diosa con su voz cantarina._

__mi nombre aun no lo puedes saber… respondió el dios con imponente voz suave pero mostraba la fuerza de su espíritu._

__se acerca el amanecer guerrero del sol. Volvió hablar la diosa mientras miraba el horizonte. _me temo que es la hora de mi partida: no puedo estar aquí cuando el sol toque la tierra._

__te volveré a ver pregunto el sol?._

__claro en cada amanecer y atardecer desde nuestros templos. Susurro la diosa…_

__quería hablar contigo así como lo hago ahora dijo el dios en forma de puchero lo cual izo que la diosa sonriera angelicalmente._

__muy pronto volveremos hablar! ahora debo subir a mi templo antes que abandone este cielo._

__si comprendo… dijo el dios a la vez que se le acercaba._

_Quería tocarla acariciar su nívea piel pero sabía que no era posible si lo hacia la lastimaría podía ver sus quemaduras causadas por el rose de su piel cuando lo saco de su templó,_

__cómo te llamas mi diosa? pregunto el dios con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro._

__sereneti… dijo la diosa mientras unas alas blancas salían de su espalda: una especie de viento se formo alrededor de ella y su largo cabello negro se movió en armonía con la naturaleza y como un rayo de luz subió a los cielos con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro._

_Y como la diosa lo avía dicho cada nuevo día y atardecer decían de los cielos encontrándose en la tierra por escasos minutos y así comenzaron a enamorarse cada día… su amor era correspondido por cada dios pero el dios del sol estaba comprometido con una diosa de su mundo de fuego, la diosa de la luna no lo savia ya que su único contacto con aquel mundo rodeado de llamas era aquel dios que le ocultaba su nombre._

_Hasta que llego el día en que el sol brillaba en los cielos protegiendo a la tierra cuando la luna impulsada por el deseo de estar con el sol cubrió el brillo de este sumiendo a la tierra en la oscuridad, alarmados los dioses del sol prepararon sus almas para atacar a la luna._

_En ese momento la diosa sereneti apareció en las fronteras de aquel mundo y creo un puente desde su templo hasta el llameante templo de sol. _

_Su magia era tan poderosa que era temida no solo por su poder si no por la frialdad que les mostraba a sus enemigos en batalla._

_Y allí frente templos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a su amado sentado en su trono con mirada ingenua._

_Las llamas del templo se alzaron contra ella pero estas no la tocaron una avalancha de hielo salió de su espada con cada paso que daba las llamas retrocedían cuando se percato de que algo iba mal con su amado el no avía salido a recibirla como ella pensaba, ¿porque no lo asía? y peor así todos la atacaban y le impedían el paso y lo que mas le molesto fue a su amado en los brazos de una mujer la cual semejaba su belleza pero sus ojos destellaban odio._

__que desea la diosa la luna en nuestro templo? pregunto la mujer. Indignada por la presencia de aquel ser._

__solo quería admirar de cerca el templo… pero al parecer no soy bienvenida. Contesto la diosa._

__claro que lo eres hablo el dios aun sorprendido… ella podía mantenerse de pie en su templo, mientras que solo pudo derrumbarse antes su pies. _

_La diosa lo vio por un momento y entendió que algo iba mal con él._

__nos alegra que una diosa como usted pueda entrar en nuestro mundo sin ser dañada… hablo de nuevo la diosa, _así nos honraría con su presencia en nuestra fiesta de compromiso dijo la diosa de destellantes ojos... Ante la mirada ingenua de la diosa la cual volteo a mirar adiós: el solo serró los ojos para no ver la mirada de decepción de su amada._

__agradezco mucho su invitación pero mi tiempo en su templo ha llegado a su fin… decía la morena mientras miraba fijamente a la diosa._

__lamento su escaso tiempo en nuestro mundo pero imagino que debe tener muchos compromisos. Hablo de nuevo la diosa…_

__a si es lamento todo el escándalo hecho y ocultar el brillo de sol pero, como ya se pueden dar cuenta se comienza a ver la tierra y mi templo se aleja. Concluyo la diosa…_

__me encantaría que volviera ha visitarnos. Dijo con algo de rabia entres sus dientes aquella llameante diosa…_

__claro quizás para la boda pueda venir aunque sean por unos minutos. Contesto sereneti. _

__eso nos alegraría mucho verdad? pregunto la diosa ante la mirada de aquel dios que estaba en silenció._

__me alegro verlos… dijo la diosa desapareciendo ante los ojos de aquellos dioses._

__ella es peligrosa…. hablo la diosa mientras miraba a su prometido._

__no lo creo… hablo el._

__como que no acaso no viste con la facilidad que entro a nuestro mundo cuando nosotros no podemos entrar en el suyo sin que se extingan nuestras llamas. Se apresuro a decir llena de rabia…_

_Aquella noche cuando el sol tenia que abandonar los cielos para que la luna apareciera esta no lo izo y fue una de las noches mas oscuras…¿ en donde estaba ella porque no avía aparecido?._

_Los remordimientos de sol se hicieron presente espero hasta el amanecer pero esta tampoco se apareció, el dios se veía desesperado como la luna podía esconderse por tanto tiempo cuando el no podía, como ella podía pisar su templo cuando el no podía, hasta donde llegaban su poder… y si ella se levantara en contra de su mundo este caería ante ella… eran lo que avían dicho los sabios de su mundo y el no lo dudana..._

_Cuando se avía decidido ir hasta su mundo apareció la luna con su templo de cristal y aquella diosa con su belleza radiante._

_Pero algo extraño ocurrió ella no lo miro se limito a ignorarlo… esto izo que el dios sintiera dolor e ira… ella lo ignoraba aquella que el avía escogido no iba en su encuentro… se vio obligado abandonar la tierra ya que sus llamas se veían afectadas por el resplandor de la luna y así pasaron los días y los días se hicieron semas y las semas meses y los se transformaron en años el dios aun dolido por la indiferencia de la diosa uso todo su poder para hacer lo que la luna avía hecho con él… la eclipsaría cuando ella estuviera en todo su esplendor… _

_Y asi el sol entro en la morada de luna ella iba con sus más hermosas túnicas blancas su cabello suelto y negro como era de costumbre y lo espero de pie frente la puerta del templo con su espada del blanco más puro._

__he venido por ti: dijo el dios ante la mirada atónica de todos los presentes en el recinto._

__¿como te atreves a volver a pisar mi templo? pregunto con furia la diosa al tiempo que lo apuntaba con la espada._

__vine a pedirte perdón por no a verte dicho de mi compromiso. Se inclino el dios…_

__y bienes a invitarme verdad?. Pregunto la diosa con dolor en sus palabras…_

__no solo vengo a buscar a la mujer que amo. Respondió el dios…_

__creo que te equivocaste de mundo… rio irónicamente la diosa._

__no lo he hecho el dios corrió asía la diosa y la tomo entre sus brazos ante la impotencia de la diosa por no poder soltarse el… la estaba lastimando la quemaba pero él no se daba de cuenta era tanto su anhelo que no veía como la quemaba…._

_La diosa en un impuso por sortearse de él se arrojo a la tierra para aliviar un poco su dolor y en ese momento el eclipse llego a su fin el dios comenzó a soltarla a la vez que su llamas se extinguía muriendo lentamente._

__perdóname… decía la diosa herida mientras sangraba por las quemaduras._

__no te preocupes es mi culpa por no contener mi alegría de volverte a ver… que no vi cuanto te estaba lastimado. Hablo pausadamente el dios…_

_La diosa tomo su espada de nuevo y la alzo contra él._

__dime tu nombre? pregunto mientras apuntaba contra su corazón… el solo sonrió y lo susurro- "Artemis",_

__ el mío es sereneti… dijo a la vez que incrustaba la espada de ella en el corazón del dios lo cual izo que una extensa luz cubriera la tierra, y las heridas del dios sanaran._

__pero que has hecho pregunto ingenuo Artemis? En realidad hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de esa diosa… _

__te he dado un poco de mi poder así podrás vagar de noche en la tierra y podrás tocarme sin lastimarte: dijo mientras sonreía collendo de rodillas en los brazos del dios._

_Pero el aun la seguía lastimando cuando su piel se tocaban aunque él no sentía dolor ella sí y se podía ver en su rostro..._

__debes regresar al templo para que te curen… dijo él a ver como las heridas no mejoraban y estar cerca de él solo empeoraba las cosas y al verla tan débil lo así sentirse impotente._

__ya no puedo regresar hasta que recupere mis poderes pero el amanecer se acerca y moriré antes que la luna vuelva a parecer en los cielos dijo la diosa ante mirada de dolor del dios._

__¿porque tuviste que sacrificarte por mi?. Pregunto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos_

__a veces se hacer locura por amor: dijo la diosa a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro,_

_el dios solo abrió mas sus ojos desfundo su espada y veía como el sol se acercaba hasta su amada antes que este pudiera tocarla enterró su espada en su corazón y otro destello de luz apareció las heridas de la diosa desaparecieron y el sol dio de lleno en ella._

__¿que has hecho? pregunto con mirada incrédula La diosa_

__a veces se hacen locuras por amor… respondió el dios con una sonrisa en los labios._

__pero ahora no podrás volver por mucho tiempo a tu mundo..._

__y no lo haré mientras tu estés a mi lado. Contesto el…_

_Acerco su rostro hasta el de su amada juntándose en un tierno beso desde el templo de sol veían tal acto de amor como una infamia que debía ser castigada algún día…_

_Y asi los dioses tuvieron hijos y sus hijos, hijos formando una gran familia los dioses tomaron nombres falsos el de ella fue kuchiki rukia y el de el…._

La historia fue interrumpida por la morena que veía asía la ventana

_tenemos visitantes… dijo suavemente: sarutobi encendió a luz y las imágenes del libro desaparecieron.

_que…? Que fue eso logro pregunto ichigo ante la mirada de todos.

_eso es magia dijo yuzu rukia-sama es… las voz de la niña fue apagada por las risas diabólicas de unos demonios que hacían acto de presencia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Holaaaaaaaaa….n_n espero que les guste este capi…**

**Me fue muy difícil terminarlo T_T… pero yo que ustedes valoran mi trabajo por ello lo continuo haciendo…**

**Bueno a lo que es importante… quiero agradecerle a jessy moon-chan por su apoyo y me encanta que en esta historia no puedas predecir lo que va a salir más a delante :D … también a kia_chan por su apoyo: se que te parece raro las edades pero si le prestas un poquito de atención a este capi te darás de cuenta de lo que hay oculta detrás de el…**

**Kaname-chan gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia… y espero que las otras también… y con lo que me preguntantes ¿si avía mas capi de esta historia?…**

**Pues debo confesarte que si… ya tengo escrito dos capi más, que subiré más adelante… me emociono mucho tu crítica…espero el comentario de este capi…**

**Si algo no les gusta de este capi háganmelo saber… no me molestare! Ya que así podre mejorar mi trabajo que es para todos ustedes… así que adelante critíqueme…**

**Pero no abusen… me deprimo con facilidad…**

**Nos leemos en próximo capi… lo continuare si ustedes quieren que lo soga asiendo…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%Y jessy-chan quiero que me ayudes con algo%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chaoooooo… se cuidan todos muchisimoooossss besos llenos de cariños para todos ustedes…**


	3. Chapter 3 Frustraciones

**Tercer capitulo **

"**Frustraciones"**

-qué lindo la madre le cuenta historia a sus hijos antes de irse a la cama… dijo la voz de una mujer alta mente chillona.

_vayas pero si son las escorias… dijo yuroichi a la ves que se ponía de pie delante de rukia de forma protectora.

_ ¿porque tan a la defensiva yuroichi? pregunto la vos de otro demonio pero esta mas apacible y no reventaban los tímpanos con cada palabra.

_solo hemos venido a darle la bienvenida a byakuga sama y saludar a vuestra madre. Dejándose ver en la ventana.

byakuya se levanto igual que todos los presentes

_karin yuzu siéntense a mi lado…ordeno la morena al tiempo que las niñas lo hacían de la forma más rápido.

_ ¿como se atreven a poner un pie en mi casa? pregunto indignado byakuga al tiempo que una espada aparecía en su mano.

_vaya no pierdes tiempo… dijo isshin invocando también su espada con una sonrisa en el rostro que fastidio mas a byakuya.

_ ¿qué sucede aquí? pregunto ichigo confundido por la presencia de aquellas personas.

_cállate y observa… dijo rukia con tono apacible.

_ nosotros no venimos a pelear… dijeron los demonios a la vez que aprecian tres mas de ellos.

_ es mejor que se vayan si saben lo que les conviene… hablo urahara con expresión seria.

_no, nos das miedo… hablo una mujer a la cual claramente se le veía el aburrimiento en los ojos.

Ishida apunto su arco a una zona vacía disparando cientos de flechas y lo siguiente que se vio fueron destellos de luz algo inesperado para los demonios.

-Baya se dieron de cuenta! hablo la voz chillona de nuevo.

_déjense de juegos… hablo yuroichi ya molesta y a la defensiva.

Una espada quedo en el cuello de esta asiéndola callar.

_demasiado precipitada… dijo la gatuna desaparecía en el aire con una sonrisa juguetona.

_digno de esperance de la diosa de la velocidad… hablo nuevamente la mujer de cara de aburrida mientras se tomaba su larga cabellera rubia y ojos dormilones amarillos ya se le notaba que tenia sueño.

_ yamiko muestra un poco de espíritu de lucha! Grito la voz chillona a su compañera que solo bostezo mas fastidiada.

_ que fastidiosa eres makiyo me dijiste que solo benianos a saludar. Se quejo la mujer poniendo la mano en su katana.

_que ingenua eres yamiko! dijo el hombre mientras serraba los ojos suspirando.

_cállate koema! hablo nuevamente apacible la mujer con mirada fria.

_si ya han logrado su cometido por favor salgan de mi propiedad… hablo la morena calmadamente algo aburrida también.

_¡pero si la gran madre ha hablado!… chillo makiyo con una irónica risa.

_no te burles de rukia… apareció renji delante de ella mientras sacaba su katana rápidamente.

Ichigo seguía sin comprender de donde salían esas katanas y sobre todo de donde avían salido aquellas personas de rostros retorcidos y macabros y sobre todo ¿porque llamaban a rukia madre? En realidad no entendía nada y lo que mas rabia le daba era que todo el mundo sabía de que estaban hablando menos el…¿de qué se avía perdido?.

_por fin algo de diversión! hablo el otro hombre ya me estaba cansado de tanta charla, su apariencia era mas extraña que los otros demonios, usaba una especie de túnica morada del mismo color de su cabello su katana la llevaba en la espalda sujeta con una cadena dorada al igual que la funda de la katana...

Lo siguiente que se vio fue el choque de las espadas de renji, contra la de makiyo con risa desquiciada y cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos fuera de control de un negro profunfo, la katana de byakuya con la kamura el cual era el último hambre que avía hablado de imponente y musculoso cuerpo y risa desquiciada.

Isshin contra yamiko la cual parecía la más peligrosa de todos a pesar de su cara de aburrimiento.

Yurichi con koema el cual era el mas rápido del grupo y lo mas apropiado era que se le enfrentara.

Urahara se enfrento con mas callado de todos que permanecía en la penumbras observando todo y se disponía atacar a Rukia, pero se encontró con la defensa impenetrable de Inoue Ishida y sado.

Inoue se encontraba al frente protegiéndolos a todos con su escudo mientras que Ishida se encontraba al lado de ella con su arco preparado por si la barrera no funcionaba y Sado que se encontraba detrás de la morena cubriendo la retaguardia, la cual ahora tomaba un poco de té que le avía traído Sarutobi, mientras que Yuzu, Karin y Ichigo veían con horror aquella ecena mientras que este ultimo seguía sin entender nada y nadie se tomaba la molestia de explicarle que ocurría ahí por alguna extraña razón lo cual lo estaba frustrando...

_ Mas azúcar por favor! Pidió rukia ante la mirada atónica de ichigo que no entendía como ella podía estar tan tranquila..

-¿Todos parecen arriesgar su vida en lo que sea que están asiendo y tu te preocupas por la azúcar? pregunto un airado ichigo con ira asia la morena.

_ y que quieres que haga si él te esta amargo! Se quejo rukia asiendo un puchero.

_¿pero que demonio pasa contigo?…grito ichigo mas airado.

_ hijo cálmate! Hablo masaki un poco preocupada por la salud mentar de sus hijos.

_ es solo una batalla y si alguien muere es por débil y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, ha demás yo confió en ellos: aunque renji parece tener un poco de dificulta… concluyo la morena mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de té mas fresca que una lechuga.

_¿y lo dices así de tranquila? pregunto ichigo poniéndose delante de rukia queriéndola golpear a ver si así reaccionaba.

_y que quieres que haga, que me eche a temblar como lo estás haciendo tu: yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas débil. Volvió hablar tranquila la morena mientras suspiraba

Se comenzó a oír como aquella preciosa sala comenzaba a quedar en ruinas mientras rukia fruncía el seño por tal atrocidad.

_ tengan más cuidado esa jarrón me lo avía regalado la ti Aino… grito Rukia. Un poco molesta por jarrón.

_perdón! dijo urahara mientras salía por la ventana para no romper mas cosas acto que imitaron los demás huyendo de los reclamos de rukia.

_¿te preocupa más tu jarrón que la vida de él?. Volvió a pregunto ichigo con mirada sorprendida por aquel hecho.

_¿si a ti no?, es muy valioso ese jarrón una reliquia lástima que se daño. Hablo con una melancolía mientras ponía su carita triste…

Ichigo no sabía que pensar una persona que valoraba más un objeto que la vida de una persona no se merecía que él la mirara pero aun así no podía evitar verla.

_ tu maldita mocosa que te crees para no valorar la vida de un ser humano. Le grito ichigo mas furioso que nunca…si no fuera porque sado estaba detrás de ella la fuera golpeado haber si así reaccionaba.

_ cállate me molesta escuchar tu voz… se quejo rukia.

_ Si tanto te molesta que yo no hago nada! ¿Porque no vas tú a ayudarlos y dejas de molestarme?. Le grito la morena ya molesta "dios no la dejaba disfrutar su te"

Ichigo se quedo callado

"que fuera ayudarlos como él no tenía una espada con habilidades al igual que ellos, además podía ver que estos hacían especies de conjuros que salían de sus manos como fuego cadenas, rayos y otras cosas que no lograban distinguir.

_¿no puedes? sonrió rukia ante el repentino silenció del joven triunfar y volvió a darle un sorbo a su te.

Ichigo solo la miro desafiante ¿y que si no podía?.

_si pudiera ya los estuviera ayudando. Le grito el chico frustado…

_ claro de mis hijos eres el que más me decepciona ichigo! dijo la morena seria…

_ ¿tu hijo? pregunto perplejo ichigo.

_de que ha…Hablas! dudo por un momento mientras miraba a masaki que no opinaba...

_ así es yo soy la madre de todos ustedes incluso la de masaki. Respondió la morena aburrida mientras un bostezo salía de su boca…

Ichigo ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar si eso seguía así tendría que darle unas cuantas visitas a un sicólogo, eso si no lo dejaban internado de una vez por creerlo loco.

¿que ocurría allí lo quería volver loco? eso era y la pequeña diablilla lo estaba logrando.

Se oyó un estruendo y renji entrando en la sala mal herido.

_ dañaste las cortinas grito rukia lo cual izo que ichigo entrara en furia ahora si que la iba a matar...

_ tu eres una maldita sin sentimientos!. Le grito mientras se le acercaba más pero no contaba que sus hermanas se interpusieran entre él y rukia

_ ¿quieres poder para ayudarlos? le pregunto la morena ante la cara atónica de ichigo.

_ ¿de qué hablas tu puedes darme poder? Pregunto perplejo ante el rostro de la morena que jugaba con la tasa entre sus manos como una niña pequeña.

_ Claro si tu lo deseas, pero tienes que darme algo ha cambio. Dijo sin rodeos mientras le daba la tasa a yuzu…

_ ¿qué quieres? pregunto ichigo mientras la miraba con mirada desafiante.

_aun no lo se déjame pensarlo! dijo la morena mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca en señal de estar pensándoselo mientras que renji volvía a caer herido.

_apúrate que no hay tiempo el está en peligro, hablo rápidamente ichigo un poco deseperado...

_aun no se lo que quiero de ti. Respondió simplemente la morena.

_te daré lo que quieras de pues! dijo ichigo apurado y desesperado por ayudar al peli rojo.

_ ¿bien entonces cuando lo decida harás lo que te pido? Pregunto la morena sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

_si! dijo ichigo sin dudarlo por un segundo.

_ ¿cualquier cosa que pida? pregunto la morena sacando de quicio al peli naranja.

_por un demonio te he dicho que si! Apúrate ya.

_bueno entonces te daré un poco de mi poder. Dijo resignada la morena.

En la mano de la morena apareció la especie de una katana

_baila sode no shirayuuki… dijo la morena y la espada se volvió completamente blanca sin duda era la mas hermosa en aquel lugar.

La apunto así ichigo y la puso justo en donde estaba su corazón.

Ha ichigo esa imagen se le pareció a la historia que acaba de ver escuchar o lo que fuera sido, para eso no tenía tiempo de pensar, luego se tomaría el tiempo de analizar cada ecena antes vivida.

_ ¿ichigo entiendes que después que yo te haiga pasado mi poderes tu vida no será igual y formarías lazos con migo para siempre?. Pregunto rukia para que no hubieran quejas después…

_¿si y eso que?. Respondió con otra pregunta ichigo.

_no solo pensé que te molestaría pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo conmigo. Respondió la morena tranquilamente.

_deja de hablar y dame tu poderes de una maldita vez. Grito de nuevo ya se estaba actando de ella y sus estúpidas preguntas según el.

_¿cómo te llamas? pregunto rukia seria, lo cual izo que el joven no se quejara y contestara rápidamente.

_kurosaki ichigo… dijo con la voz más tierna que nunca pensó que saldría de su boca.

_el mío es kuchiki rukia… dijo la morena con la misma suavidad que el al pronunciar su nombre y le atravesó el corazón con su espada y una ráfaga de energía los envolvió.

Ahora ichigo se encontraba con una gran espada casi de su misma estatura mirando fríamente a la bestia que acababa de derrotar a renji el cual por alguna extraña razón tenía una media sonrisa en los labios..

_¿baya parece que alguien no está feliz por el trato especiar que se le dio a este inútil? dijo la bestia mientras veía como ichigo se paraba enfrente el con la espada en la mano podía sentir el flujo de energía emanar de ella. La vestía movió rápidamente su espada pero esta fue detenida por la de ichigo el cual no entendió como avía logrado detener a su contrincante a esa velocidad.

_bayas eres rápido! rio la mujer o chillo.

_¿tu como te atreves lastimar a alguien a si sin ninguna razón? pregunto mientras alzaba su espada contra aquella bestia.

_solo estaba divirtiéndome! dijo la mujer muy tranquila como si eso fuera algo normar.

_ ¿qué has dicho? pregunto un más molesto ichigo mientras se abalanzaba asía la mujer.

La luna fue cubierta por las nubes cubriendo su luz dejando en oscuridad los terrenos de la mansión en los cuales solo se escuchaban eran los choques de las katanas.

Una fría brisa invadió todo el lugar y un trueno resonó en toda la mansión.

Rukia se llevo las manos a los oídos rápidamente.

_ni-sama… hablo la morena a la ves que otro trueno iluminó la sala.

_rukia hablo masaki mientras la abrazaba.

_todo está bien yo estoy a tu lado dijo la mujer mientras abrasaba a la morena.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerzas todos se llevaron la mano a sus corazones deteniendo la batalla.

Ichigo no comprendía un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió su cuelpo.

Volteo a todos los lados ya estaba fuera de la mansión se encontraba en unos de los jardines pero aun así no comprendía de donde venia aquel sentimiento angustiante..

_¿que sucede contigo? pregunto makiyo con risa irónica ella sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ichigo apretó más su katana y comenzó de nuevo a tacar pero sus ataques ahora no surtían efecto.

_ eres muy lento hablo de nuevo la vestía mientas lo hería en brazo fácilmente.

Ichigo concentro una intensa energía en su espada y la expulso de pronto sorprendiendo a la vestía mientras ella se defendía y quedaba suspendida en aire lo miro friamente.

¿Como también pueden volar? se pregunto incrédulo ichigo incredulo mientras veía como la mirada de la mujer avía cambiado por una fría y vacía.

Un sonido parecido a un silbido se escucho, mientras otro truena retumbo en todo el lugar.

_ ni_sama… llamaba la morena mientras temblaba mas.

_ ¿en donde estas ni sama?. Preguntaba la morena con los ojos apretados y las manos en los oídos.

El cuerpo de rukia comenzó a brillar sorprendiendo a todos.

_ cálmate rukia! decía masaki mientras le indicaba a sus hijas con la mirada que se alejaran un poco de la morena.

_ inoue se veía preocupada por la morena, ishida y sado no bajaban la guardia.

Un nuevo trueno retumbó el lugar mientras rukia no dejaba de temblar.

_ todos podían sentir su angustia yuzu no lo soporto y se puso a llorar mientras Karin la abrasaba.

Ichigo entro por la ventana y se encontró con la ecena.

_ ¿qué pasa? Pregunto un poco molesto porque makiyo avía abandonado la pelea.

_¿en donde esta nii-sama? preguntaba rukia al borde del llanto.

_aquí estoy… respondió el peli negro apareciendo frente ella.

_está muy asustada byakuga… dijo yuroichi apareciendo al lado de el preocupoada.

Un nuevo trueno sonó rukia rompió en llanto.

Ichigo no comprendía que le pasaba ahora a la morena. Y sobre que era esa luz que la rodeaba.

_cálmate rukia… dijo renji al lado de la morena y para sorpresa de ichigo este no estaba lastimado. ¿Qué avia pasado hay?

_ni sama… rukia buscaba el rostro del peli negro como si no lo pudiera ver. De hecho no lo podía ver, lo único que podía ver ella era la energía de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

_aquí estoy te esculle desde la primera vez que me llamaste… le respondió el noble mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía a su rostro

_¿porque no viniste?. Cuando te llame por primera vez.

_perdóname no volverá a pasar ahora cálmate todos estamos aquí. Byakuya la traba de tranquilizar...

_rukia decía inoue entre lágrimas por favor. Por favor cálmate. Suplicaba la peli naranja mientras que ichigo veía la ecena sin comprender aun lo que ocurría ahora solo sentía una angustia en su corazón, era como si algo se lo oprimía.

Un nuevo trueno deslumbró el lugar seguido de un grito de rukia.

_detente! grito rukia sorprendiendo a ichigo. La luz que envolvía a rukia se asía mas extensa masaki tubo que retirase mas de ella, el único que ahora se mantenía cerca de ella era byakuya, rukia no dejaba de temblar las lagrimas salían de sus ojos fuera de control.

Ichigo vio como yuzu y Karin caían al suelo llorando seguidas de inoue su madre y yuroichi. La opresión de su corazón se asía mas fuerte y seguía sin comprender que pasaba.

_¿que ocurre padre? pregunto ichigo casi gritando.

_es rukia respondio su padre abrazando a sus hijas tratando de calmar sus lloros.

_ ¿qué le ocurre?, pregunto ichigo aun si comprender.

_¿no lo sientes pregunto su padre?. Con mirada dolida.

Ichigo se llevó la mano a su corazón. ¿Acaso esos sentimientos eran causados por rukia?.

Una especie de sombra apareció detrás de la morena ahora era renji y ishida que parecían más afectado.

_ ¿en donde esta? pregunto urahara ha isshin un poco desesperado por las circunstancia en la que se encontraban.

_ no se no puede sentir su presencia. Respondió este apegado mas a sus hijas.

_ rukia tu puedes!, solo debes tranquilizarte decía biakuya mientras abrasaba a su hermana con mas fuerzas entre sus seguros brazos.

_ ni sama, era lo único que decía rukia aun temblando,

_ por favor detenla byakuya… decía yuroichi

-ya no soporto. Si esto sigue así todos los niños morirán por la presión de sus sentimientos dijo la gatuna mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

_ saca a las niñas de aquí… grito byakuya dirigiéndose a isshin.

_ sabes que ellas no podrán soportar más llévalas a ese lugar. Exigió el noble.

Isshin asintió con la cabeza y desapareció antes los ojos de ichigo que corrió para abrazar a su madre sin comprender aun que ocurría...¬.¬ zzz

_hazlo antes que nos destruya emocionalmente byakuya… grito masaki en los brazos de su hijo.

_no puedo hacerle eso!. Dijo byakuga mientras la abrazaba más a su hermana la cual no dejaba de llorar viendo como sus vidas pasadas pasaban frente a sus ojos.

_por favor… decía inoue temblando en los brazos de ishida que estaba casi igual de afectado que las mujeres.

_ por favor rukia detente… las lagrimas de la peli naranja salían de sus ojos como cascadas sin poder detenerlas.

Un nuevo trueno resonó.

_ni-sama por favor! pedía rukia

_ haz que duerma no quiero seguirlas lastimándolas las puedo oír a todas, están llorando. Las lagrimas de rukia no dejaban de fluir libremente sus ojos.

_no puedo volver hacer eso. Hablo byakuga entres susurro mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerzas.

_no me lo pidas.

_haz que se detenga! grito ichigo al ver a su madre que se avía quedada en una quietud mientras la luz abandonaba sus ojos.

_perdóname rukia! dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su katana.

Y lo siguiente que se vio fue sangre correr por todo el lugar ichigo se quedó inmóvil no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos.

**Fin….u.u**

**Mentira continuara…..n.n**

**Si ustedes quieren claro…¬.¬**

**Ya sé lo que van a pensar, que me guata hacer sufrir a Rukia ya que en todas mis historias ha pasado ya.**

**Pero esta vez los hice sufrir a todos… si soy muy mala.**

**Muaaajajaja… clos, clos ,clos (toz improvista)**

"**Tranquilos no tengo toz"**

**Bueno como siempre les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y por sus críticas la verdad es que me hace muy feliz cuando leo cada una de ellas. Si tienen preguntas no duden en preguntarme, menos el finar eso aun no lo decido ¬.¬…**

**Sé que algunos no entenderán el porqué todos se vieron afectados por Rukia… así que no se los diré solo lean el siguiente capi u.u**

**Perdonen si tengo muchos errores ortográficos estoy tratando de mejorar enserio, solo que uno no mejora de la noche a la mañana u.u**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Jessy moon 15: gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia de verdad muchísimas gracias…¬.¬ "espero que esta vez no adivines lo que sigue"… jajaja**

**Sakura-jeka: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.**

**Minako-chan: espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, espero tu juicio y que no haiga cárcel de por medio u.uù…**

**Xxhiro-sanNyax3: muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero tus comentarios…**

**Ghost iv-chan: gracias por tu comentarios aunque no lo creas me gusta tu honestidad… espero tu critica y que te guste este capi… te lo dedico por ser una persona que expresa lo que siente y es honesta con alguien que quiere mejorar en su trabajo para no decepcionar aquellas personas que siguen paso a paso cada una de mis ocurrencias…**

**Les agradezco a kia-chan y akaname-chan por sus criticas…**

**Bueno estoy hablando de más si sigo así, mi discurso será más largo que el capi. ¬.¬ ya parezco a Chávez… para quienes no saben quién es Chávez él es, tarantatan: el presidente de Venezuela.**

**Bueno muchas gracias se cuidan y nos leemos en siguiente capi.**


	4. Chapter 4 Descubriendo verdades

**Cuarto capitulo**

_como esta ella?... pregunto Byakuya fuera de la habitación de la morena un poco angustiado.

_aun no reacciona… respondió Unohana mientras salía de la habitación de la morena y soltaba un suspiro con mirada cansada..

_no debí de hacerlo!... dijo el moreno mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Rukia lleno de impotencia

_no tenías elección ella avía perdido el control. Aclaro la médica mientras se acercaba el peli negro y le ponía una mano en el hombro mostrando una mirada de comprensión.

_Si fuera acudido cuando me llamo esto no fuera pasado y no estaría lastimada de nuevo. Hablo rápidamente el noble casi atropellando cada palabra que decía.

_ya no te preocupes ella sanara pronto no tocaste ningún órgano vital.

_¿y como están las mujeres y niños?. Pregunto el noble mientras volvía a tomar su actitud fría y distante.

_ ¡Todos están bien un poco preocupados por la salud de Rukia-chan!, el lazo que todos tenemos con ella es muy fuerte. Perdona por no venir antes pero yo también estaba afectada me tomo desprevenida no vi la tormenta acercase. Se disculpo Unohana con mirada triste.

_no te preocupes.

_bueno tengo que irme si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme y Kurosaki Isshin está aquí el va estar pendiente de la evolución de Rukia-chan…

_si muchas gracias.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ ¿Madre está bien? pregunto el peli naranja mientras le sostenía la mano.

_No te preocupes esto siempre suele pasar cuando ella se altera demasiado. Aclaro la mujer.

_¿qué demonios pasa con todos ustedes, que fue todo eso que pasó antes?. Pregunto exaltado el chico.

_la historia que Rukia-chan te conto es real Ichigo. Le aclaro Masaki

_¿pero cómo puede ser eso cierto?. Pregunto a un incrédulo.

_sé que eso desafía todo lo que has conocido y tus creencia incluso me preocupa el impacto psicológico que pueda tener esto en tu mente, pero todo lo que has visto esta noche es real, Rukia es nuestra madre… Masaki se acomodo más en su cama aun angustiada por las heridas de Rukia.

_las pinturas en su habitación mostraban a personas en diferentes épocas. Reflexiono el.

_ ¡así es! esas son todas las de nuestros padres en diferentes épocas...

_¿entonces tú no eres mi madre?. Pregunto mas confundido y temeroso por la respuesta de su madre.

_si lo soy cariño. Masaki acaricio el rostro de su hijo con ternura al comprenden su nerviosismo.

_entonces no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir. Ichigo estaba mas perdido que al principio.

_nuestra magia proviene un 90% de la magia de Rukia y otro 10% de nuestro padre ichigo.

_ ¿y quién es él?, ¿en dónde está?... Las preguntas venían una tras otras.

_no sabemos si el estuviera aquí podría controlar un poco más las crisis de Rukia. Y evitaría que volviera a usar magia antigua que ella misma prohibió por nuestro propio bien. La cara de Masaki se torno preocupada.

_de que hablas! … Ichigo no entiendo nada…- ¿porque me han estado ocultando todas estas cosas?...

A pesar de todo lo revelado seguía en un mal de con funciones y quería que todas sus dudas fueran aclaradas si no de verdad tendría que ir a ver un psicólogo porqué se estaba volviéndose loco.

_Ichigo debes entender que tu padre y yo hemos estado protegiéndote, en nuestra familia no se permite que personas si magia conozcan nuestro secreto, recuerda que en la historia de nuestra familia los humanos nos perseguían porque creían que éramos demonios, y muchas de nuestros hermanos fueron casados y matados y por eso los mas ansíanos de nuestra familia decretaron que ningún humano bajo ninguna circunstancia debería saber nuestro secreto y si alguna familia albergaba uno este seria eliminado y la familia castigada…

Masaki dejo soltar un suspiro en donde se avía metido Isshin el debía ayudar a aclarar las dudas de su hijo.

_ ¿por eso te asustaste cuando llegamos y Rukia nombro la cámara de los 46?...

Ichigo comenzaba a agarrar el hilo de la cosa.

_ ¡sí! la cámara de los 46 son los más viejos y sabios de nuestra familia y nadie puede desobedecer ninguna orden de ellos, ya que ellos protegen las normas y leyes que rigen nuestro clan.

_ ¿y yo porque nací sin magia?, bueno me imagino que tu y papa tienen!.

_así es, nosotros poseemos magia y tu padre uno de los rangos más alto dentro de nuestra familia. El que tu haigas nacido sin magia era algo extraño tu padre y yo intentamos averiguar el porqué avía ocurrido eso pero no encontramos ningún respuesta o motivo a si que decidimos mantener nuestras verdaderas identidades escondidas de ti.

_¿ Yuzu y Karin ella los saben?.

_si desde que tienen ocho años…

Contesto Masaki más tranquila su hijo ya comenzaba a comprender un poco.

_ ¿y ahora que ocurrirá con migo?... Pregunto más preocupado por su suelte.

_nada! El secreto se mantendrá, nadie sabrá que no poseías magia alguna, deberías darles las gracias a Rukia ella decidió darte un poco de su magia a pesar de las trágicas consecuencias que trajo con sigo.

_ ¿cuales consecuencias?...

Ya se le estaba asiendo costumbre preguntar tanto, su curiosidad aun no era saciada y no lo seria hasta saber todo ese mundo que ahora lo rodeaba.

_ella perdió el control de su pacto por un momento, a demás su miedo se apodero de ella… Hablo Isshin que entraba en la habitación... -Sin contar que se ha quedado sin magia por un tiempo al menos esta acción nos da un poco más de tiempo para averiguan en donde está el.

_hay muchas cosas que no entiendo... Aclaro Ichigo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

_no te preocupes poco a poco lo vas aceptar y dominar tu nuevos poderes y para ello tendrás que temar clases de magia, invocaciones, historia, de lucha, tácticas y esgrima a parte las que vas a estudiar en el instituto. Dijo Masaki muy tranquila.

_pero no me va a quedar tiempo de nada. Se quejo el peli naranja frunciendo el seño.

_Ichigo nuestra familia está pasando por tiempos oscuros Rukia chan no puede con todo. Ella a un no recupera todo sus poderes sin contar todo lo que te dio, ahora más que nunca debemos hacemos fuerte por bien de nuestra familia y el de ella… dijo Isshin mientras caminaba asía la ventana.

_¿entiendo eso pero?... Dudo un momento.

_recuerda que fuiste tú quien le pediste poder, aunque ella ya avía decidido darte parte de él para que tu vida no corriera riesgo en el futuro... Le recordó Masaki mientras recordaba las palabras de Rukia.

_pero si casi tuve que besarles los pies para que me los diera. Se quejo el chico de nuevo cruzando los brazos.

_ella solo te estaba probando en ese momento Ichigo. Le aclaro Masaki mientras serraban sus ojos.

_que? Pero si el estaba muriendo… Volvió aclarar su punto Ichigo.

_si te refieres ha Renji el solo estaba actuando: la verdad es que esa vestía no lo podría vencer, después de todo él es uno de los poco que ha podido liberar por completo su magia aunque le falta mucho por controlar las invocaciones. Volvió hablar Masaki aclarándole la mente a su hijo.

_la verdad es que aun así sigo sin comprender…las dudas regresaban al chico como un torrencial…

_llévalo con calma hijo, sé que es muy difícil para ti. Pero así es la vida de nuestra familia… Dijo Isshin mientras miraba el cielo… -allá afuera hay alguien que quiere que nuestra madre muera paraqué así el circulo se rompa y dar paso a una nueva guerra…

_ ¿como sigue ella? pregunto Masaki mientras se ponía de pie recordando lo ocurrido.

"**Flash back"**

_Un nuevo trueno resonó._

__ni-sama por favor! Pedía Rukia _

__ Haz que duerma no quiero seguir lastimándolas las puedo oír a todas, están llorando... Las lágrimas de Rukia no dejaban de fluir libremente sus ojos._

__no puedo volver hacer eso... Hablo Byakuya entres susurro mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerzas a su frágil hermana._

__no me lo pidas Rukia, por favor no lo hagas… le suplicaba Byakuya con voz baja y quebrada._

__haz que se detenga! Grito Ichigo desesperado al ver a su madre que se avía quedada en una quietud mientras la luz abandonaba sus ojos._

__perdóname Rukia! Dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su katana._

_Y lo siguiente que se vio fue sangre correr por todo el lugar Ichigo se quedó inmóvil no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos._

_Rukia solo izo una mueca de dolor mientras era atravesada por la katana de Byakuya mientras este no la miraba a la cara todo se quedo en un silencio total solo la lluvia y los truenos se oían._

_Ichigo aun estaba paralizado no creía lo que veían sus ojos… aquella morena mandona, gritona, amargada, testaruda y orgullosa estaba atravesada por la catana de su hermano…_

_Dejo su madre en piso… no comprendía lo que sucedía un dolor le inundaba, las lagrimas parecieron en sus ojos al igual que una terrible rabia asía aquel que la avía lastimado, quería matar a Byakuya por lastimarla. Se movió rápido quedando a unos centímetros de Byakuya que sostenía a la morena entre sus brazos mientras la sangre corría por el piso… Ichigo ya no controlaba su rabia sentía ganas de matarlo no podía contener su ira…_

_Tomo su katana entre sus manos y la alzo en contra Byakuya… cuando una voz lo detuvo._

_Gracias hermano… la voz de Rukia era débil se podía sentir el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento._

_Rukia no puedo seguir lastimándote… hablo Byakuya mientras las grimas corría por su rostro mientras trataba de esconderse entre su níveo cuello._

_Ishida llama ha Unohana…ordeno Byakuya mientras este iba por un teléfono._

_Sado tu ve por Isshin necesitamos cuidar de la herida de Rukia. Volvió a ordenar el noble mientras el moreno se disponía a ir por el médico._

_Ichigo solo miraba quería abrazarla no podía soportar verla en aquel estado._

_Sin poder evitarlo tomo a Byakuya del hombro obligándolo a que girara. El noble voltio a mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado._

_En la cara de Ichigo avía ira, angustia, dolor y sus ojos avían cambiado de color ya no eran ese marrón tan llamativo, ahora eran dorados o ámbar, el noble no lograba distíngalos…_

_Pero el ya avía visto ese color… ese era el color de los ojos del eterno amante de su hermana, él era aquel que tanto avían estado buscando…_

_-Kuchiki Byakuya aléjate de ella…ordeno Ichigo con autoridad mientras dejaba entender que él era el único que merecía estar al lado de la morena._

_Byakuya sintió la frialdad de aquellas palabras y lo peligroso que era el joven así que solo recostó a la morena del sofá mientras se apartaba…_

_Ichigo se inclino ante Rukia y la miro con devoción como solo lo hace un amante…_

_Llevo sus manos con cuidado ante el rostro de la morena y esta respondió a su caricia con una sonrisa._

_El sol se acerca y pronto eclipsara a la luna… fueron las últimas palabras de Rukia al caer inconsciente…_

_No te preocupes Rukia yo te protegeré "siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos" pensó Ichigo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la frente y la tomaba entre sus brazos._

_¿A donde la llevas? pregunto Byakuya al ver que el peli naranja cargaba a su mal herida hermana._

_A su habitación… contesto con frialdad el chigo mientras abandonaba la sala ante la mirada atónica de los presentes._

"**Flash back"**

_Unohana la acaba de verla, dice que se recuperara pero tú y yo sabemos que ella está débil y no tiene la suficiente fuerza para sanar sus heridas rápidamente así que creo que estará mucho tiempo en cama, luego la iré a ver de nuevo para asegurarme de que su herida no empeore... Concluyo Isshin.

_aun no sé cómo pude pedirle a Byakuya que hiciera eso... La cara de Masaki tomo un nuevo tono que demostraba lo culpable que sentía por pensar primero en ella. que en rukia a la que si supone que tiene que proteger.

Masaki empezó a llorar de nuevo Ichigo estaba molesto desde que avían llegado a esa mansión su madre no dejaba de llorar y mostrar dolor en sus ojos y la causante de su dolor era nada más y nada menos que su otra madre. Aunque le preocupaba el estado de aquella engreída más de lo que el desearía, "avía cambiado algo en él y aun no lo sabía"…

_ ¿cómo es que ella izo que todos nosotros sintiéramos ese dolor? pregunto Ichigo mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho. Ante la mirada de su madre.

_el dolor que sentimos es el sufrimiento de ella… dijo Masaki ante la mirada de su hijo.

_así es hijo su sufrimiento es tan grande que si ella no lo controlase nos destruiría psicológicamente... Confirmo su padre mientras lo miraba serio.

_ ¿como una persona puede vivir con tanto dolor?... Pregunto Ichigo con tristeza en sus ojos ya que ese dolor aun no se iba de su corazón.

_ella ha vivido más que nosotros, ha visto cosas inimaginables que solo podemos ver cuando ella pierde el control de sus recuerdos como hace unas horas, ese dolor nosotros no lo podemos aguantar por eso hay que mantenerla lejos de los rayos y truenos cuando llueve ya que cada trueno trae consigo recuerdos de su vidas pasadas y no los puede contener así ellos pasan a nuestra mente al momento. Pero cuando ella se calma esos recuerdos son borrados de nosotros para así evitarnos sufrimiento y daños mentales, ella siempre nos está protegiendo hijo por eso debemos protegerla y cuidar de ella... culmino Isshin

_yo no sé si algún día pueda comprender todo esto y llegar a quererla con la misma devoción que ustedes.

Pero lo que no savia Ichigo que su amor por ella avía comenzado ha florecer desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel cuarto blanco mientras tocaba en su piano "claro de luna"

_Ichigo... lo llamo su madre.

_pero siento la necesidad de estar a su lado y protegerla, es un sentimiento que está en mi pecho no quiero volver a ver su cara llena de dolor y sus destellantes ojos llorar eso hace que me sienta muy mal… Hablo Ichigo ante la mirada de sus padres.

_Ichigo… lo volvió a llamar su madre mientras le sonreía.

_has formado un lazo con ella ahora tu dolor será el suyo así que trate de ser feliz para que ella no sufra. Le dijo Masaki mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-¿de qué hablas madre?. Ichigo no comprendió las palabras de su madre.

_ Veras hijo al momento que cada vida nace en nuestro clan se forma un lazo con Rukia-chan, "comenzó a explicar Isshin". - pero tu al nacer sin magia no lo poseías por eso ella se dio cuenta cuando llegaste que no poseías ningún poder. Y cuando ella te dio pate del suyo pudiste formar ese lazo. Por eso sentiste su dolor aunque solo fue leve debido al poco tiempo y que aun no desarrollabas ningún sentimiento asía ella...

_quieres decir que si tuviera más tiempo a su lado podría sentir más fuerte sus recuerdos.

_así es pero eso es algo que no querrías sentir. "Dijo Masaki con expresión triste". - así que trata de ser feliz como lo hace la familia para que Rukia no se preocupe por ti.

_si! Dijo el peli naranja un poco contrariado aun...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Aun sigo viva?: pregunto la morena al abrir los ojos y ver los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana.

_ eso es algo que alguien como tú no debe cuestionarse… hablo una mujer cerca de la ventana.

_ pensé que moriría cuando fui atravesada por la katana de mi hermano. Hablo con voz suave y llena de sentimientos de culpa.

_el no toco ningún órgano vital aun así no comprendo porque estas tan débil... Cuestiono la mujer.

_mi cuerpo ya no resiste mas heridas eso es todo; recuerda que no me recuperado por completo... Mintió la morena mientras asía mas fuerza para cambiar su posición.

_si lo sé… dijo la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro.

_Yoruichi llama a mi hermano esta noche abra reunión de consejo y nana ve por los Kurosaki quiero a todos ante mi presencia. Ordeno la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama poniendo todas las almohadas y cojines en su espalda.

_Si respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y salieron de la habitación.

Rukia tosió dejando salir sangre de su boca.

"**necesitó un poco más de tiempo para recuperar mis poderes así que no te daré mi alma así de fácil"**

La morena voltio a ver a una sombra que se reflejaba a su lado.

**solo recuerda que tu alma será mía cuando ellos vivan.** Hablo aquella sombra con voz retorcida.

_**no tienes que recordármelo ya que tú vives dentro de mí y conocer cada uno de mis sentimientos**. Contesto la diosa.

Yoruichi entro a la habitación mientras miraba como la sombra entraba de nuevo en el cuerpo de rukia se quedó parada tratando de analizar lo que avía visto con sus felinos ojos aunque un mal presentimiento la invadió rápidamente su pecho

_ ¿qué quería? pregunto mientras le daba el agua a la morena, refiriéndose a la sombra.

_recodarme algo. Contesto la diosa…

La puerta se volvió abrir dejando ver a los Kurosaki y a Byakuya que entraba a la habitación como todo un rey y caminaba en dirección a la morena...

_ni-sama… susurro Rukia mientras sentía como se acercaba hasta ella.

_Rukia… la nombro el noble con su semblante frio.

_lamento hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo. La morena sonrió mientras de nuevo la tos se apoderaba de ella.

Byakuya y Masaki se movieron a una velocidad que Ichigo no pudo ver quedando cada uno de un lado diferente de la cama...

_perdóname Rukia yo no quería que te hirieran… Masaki no termino de hablar ya que la morena la interrumpió.

¡lo sé! no te preocupes la que debería disculparse con ustedes seria yo por todo el sufrimientos que los icé pasar por mi poco control auto control...

Rukia será mejor que descanses… dijo el noble mientras le tomaba la mano a la morena entre las suyas.

primero debo hablar con Yuzu y Karin ellas guardan algo que me pertenece… "dijo la morena mientras la miraba con mirada angustiada". - por favor acérquense.

Las menores Kurosaki se acercaron mientras lagrimas salín de sus ojos.

_ Ya! Las consoló la morena mientras le sonreía amablemente mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Las niñas se pararon al lado de la cama de Rukia temblorosas...

_¡ perdónenme! Pidió la morena mientras Yuzu se abalanzaba a los brazos de ella seguida de Karin. Todos los presentes no entendían lo que ocurría... (Algo raro en esta historia nadie entiende nada ¬¬.)

Los llantos de las niñas se hicieron más fuertes mientras que Rukia las abrasaba en su regazo a la vez que sus heridas se abrían de nuevo, pero esta no cedió ante el dolor, era mejor aliviar el dolor que estaban sintiendo las niñas.

_ ¿qué ocurre? pregunto Masaki que estaba más cerca.

_todo esos recuerdos serán borrados de su mente… dijo la morena sonriéndoles amablemente a las pequeñas. Mientras ellas asentían con ojos llorosos y llenos de angustia.

_Rukia aun no puedes usar magia en esa condición… se quejo Yoruichi mientras se acercaba a la morena.

La morena la ignoro y recito:

"_**que las nueves nublen tu mente"…**_

-Detente… exiguo Byakuya mientras se acercaba a la morena.

_ ¿qué pasa padre? pregunto Ichigo confundido.

_Rukia chan borrara los recuerdos de su pasado que quedaron en la mente de tus hermanas, ella no quieren que sufran, Pero en sus condiciones no puede hacer magia.

_ **"**_**y la lluvia borre los recuerdos que no te pertenecen… ESTRACCION DE RECURDOS EN TERCER GRADO".**_ Grito la morena.

Una especie de hilo dorada salió de las cabezas de las niñas entrando a la de Rukia mientras esta volvía a toser sangrando nuevamente.

_ ¿porque?. Pregunto Byakuya mientras apuñaba las manos.

_todo está bien! "Contesto Rukia".- debó cuidar del futuro de nuestra familia.

_¿porque siempre actúas tan imprudentemente, nunca valoras tu vida acaso no te puedes detener a pensar en el daño que te ocasionas haciendo esa tipo de cosas?. Pregunto el noble con preocupación en sus ojos y frustración en su voz.

_si te preocupa que muera por ese tonto hechizo debó informarte que no moriré por ello ya que yo debo traer a mi hermana, Padres y Kaien de vuelta después de eso si quiere te puedes preocupar por si muero o no, antes de que eso pase deja de portarte como si yo fuera una imprudente que no mide sus acciones porque no es así.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la morena.

Para Ichigo era total mente raro el comportamiento de la morena el amor y la compasión que avía mostrado al extraer los recuerdos de su hermana a costa de su propia salud, era digno de almiararse pero aun así avía algo mas en ella un intenso dolor que se podía ver en su rostro con tan solo mirarla era una sensación que no avía sentido antes cuando la miraba, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla y entendió que ese sentimiento no solo lo tenía el, se podía ver en el rostro de todos incluso en el de su frio hermano que ahora estaba a su lado.

_ Los ancianos vendrán esta noche prepárense para recibirlos tendremos una asamblea discutiremos sobre las acciones que se deben tener con esa mujer… Informo Rukia atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Ichigo.

Todos se quedaron callados de nuevo ante las palabras de la morena.

_se que comprenden la gravedad del asunto; un ataque directo no se puede quedar así además usar esos hechizos para traer la tormenta aun dentro del escudo de protección que rodea la mansión fue algo inesperado incluso para mi, ella conoce mi debilidad como yo conozco la de ella pero ese es otro asunto... concluyo la chica mientras serraba los ojos tratando de respirar con calma.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

_¿Isshin, Masaki comprenden que ya sus hijos tienen edad para estar en una reunión del consejo como nobles que son?. Pregunto la morena.

_si! Contesto la pareja mientras miraban a su madre.

_entonces deberán asistir esta noche, ya no los puedes proteger de lo inevitable; ahora retírense debo descansar... Dijo la morena mientras se recostaba de la cama de nuevo...

Para Ichigo el estado de humor de Rukia era un completo misterio ya que no podía predecir como estaría su humor en un minuto.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación de la morena cuando esta volvió hablar.

_Ichigo necesitó hablar contigo por un momento… dijo la morena mientras abría sus ojos de nuevo

El peli naranja se quedo mirando a la morena y asintió con la cabeza.

En la habitación quedaron ellos solos.

_Que...Que deseas? pregunto un poco dudoso ya que no sabía cómo debería de dirigirse de ahora en adelante a la morena.

_tú has hecho un trato conmigo espero que no la haigas olvidado... Le recordó la chica.

_¡no lo he hecho! Y dime que es lo que deseas. Hablo un poco más seguro.

_acércate… le pidió la morena mientras lo llamaba con la mano.

El peli naranja se acerco y pudo divisar la mancha de sangre en su estomago y solo pudo tragar con dificulta mientras apretaba los puños, la rabia se volvía apoderar de él, al verla lastimada.

_siéntate a mi lado… le volvió a pedir Rukia.

_Pe…Pero! No encontraba que decir su mente se quedo en blanco ante la petición de ella.

_no te preocupes no me lastimaras si lo haces con cuidado… dijo la morena con una suave y tierna voz la cual parecía un coro de ángeles para el joven.

_dime qué quieres que hagas? Pregunto mientras se sentaba e la suave y acogedora cama…

Ichigo yo pensaba darte un poco de mi poder solamente pero tú lo tomaste todo, por ello tendrás que cumplir tres deseos para mí. Hablo firmante la morena.

_ "la primera" formaras parte de uno de los escuadrones de protección que cuidan de esta ciudad y a mí.

_¿un escuadrón de seguridad?. Pregunto el joven aceptando la primera petición de Rukia

_así es, y estarás bajo el mando de Urahara Kisuke tu actual director en la academia.

_¡de ese alivianado!. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño.

Rukia se rio de las palabras del chico y un nuevo coro de ángeles fue lo que escucho Ichigo que no podía apartar la mirada del hermoso rostro de la morena pero algo le preocupaba sus ojos algo extraños avía en ellos algo que no podía definir.

_esta noche podrás hablar con él y conocerás tu compañeros, también te someterás a clases conmigo.

_ ¿tú me darás clases? pregunto incrédulo.

-así es, soy responsable de tu desarrollo de ahora en adelante, después de todos tu eres ahora la persona más cercana a mí y debo mantener el sello de mis vidas pasadas que he puse en ti cuando te di parte de mi poder.

_mi madre dijo que he formado lazos contigo… dijo sonrojado el chico.

En ese momento Rukia deseo ver, para ver la cara del chico que estaba frente a ella…

_¡así es!, es el más fuertes que hay dentro de nuestra familia y el más peligroso… aclaro Rukia seria.

_a que te refieres con que es el mas peligroso.

_si algún día tu alma es corrompida yo lo seré, porque tu poder es el mío y el mío es el tuyo lo entiendes Ichigo.

_ ¿acaso me quieres decir que yo?, pregunto incrédulo el joven.

_la verdad solo quería darte una parte de mi poder, pero tu tomaste todo lo que tenía, como te dije antes y lo poco que reservo mi alma fue el que use cuando extraje los recuerdos de tus hermanas... Rukia soltó un suspiro de cansancio no le gustaba explicar mucho las cosas...

_eso quiere decir que tu ya no poses poder alguno...

_por ahora no, pero pronto los recuperare solo quiero que te vuelvas fuerte, no quiero que tu alma se corrompa y yo con ella antes de recuperar la vida de ellos. Hablo más seria la morena

_¿ellos?. Ichigo no comprendió el significado de esas palabras y su mirada se enfoco más en el rostro de la diosa.

_eso es algo que por los momentos no debe de interesarte. Respondió fría y distante.

"que le pasa ahora". Se pregunto Ichigo.

_necesitó descansar por favor Ichigo sal nos veremos en la noche… dijo la morena mientras serrabas sus ojos.

_Rukia aun no me dices cuales son las otras dos cosas que debo hacer…

Rukia abrió de nuevo los ojos… ya se le avía olvidado.

-la segunda es que me devolverás los poderes que te he brindado cuando los tuyos despinten.

-¿despinten? Una mirada de incredulidad aprecio en los ojos de Ichigo.

- así es, cuando pase mi poder pude ver el sello que encierra el tuyo.

_ ¿cómo puedo abrirlo? Pregunto más interesado el joven.

Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo… Contesto algo cansada Rukia

¿Y tercero? Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba con más determinación a la morena.

Me darás una parte de tu alma, es decir a la persona que mas amas en este mundo. Dijo seria y distante.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos hasta no más poder. Eso no era lo que esperaba.

No juegues con migo Rukia. Yo no puedo hacer eso… Contesto a la defensiva.

No estoy jugando, cuando se llegue el momento que me devuelvas mis poderes me darás con ellos ese sentimiento.

La persona que yo mas amo es a mi madre no puedo darte ese sentimiento. Esa conversación ya no le gustaba al peli naranja. _"No comprendía porque ella era tan egoísta"._

Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por tener mis poderes Ichigo tú lo aceptaste o es que no le darás honor a tu palabra…

Ichigo se quedo callado no encontraba como contraatacar, él le avía dado su pablará y le avía pedido poder al cambio de lo que ella quisiera, y lo que ella quería era el sentimiento que tenia asía su madre, eso significaría que su alma se quedaría bacía.

Aunque te daré una oportunidad de quedarte con ellos… le dijo la morena no quería lastimar a Masaki, aunque ella lo avía hecho sin dudarlo cuando la abandono, ¿pero su hijo no tenía la culpa o sí?..

¿Qué oportunidad?

Para que puedas tener esa oportunidad Ichigo tienes que pagar otro precio.

Que tengo que hacer… esta vez tenía que saber que aria antes de serrar el contrato con ella.

Tienes que encontrar a una persona antes de que yo muera.

Ichigo se quedo sin habla, no le daba crédito a lo que avía oído.

Vas a morir? Pregunto un poco confundido el joven mientras su corazón se comprimía de dolor y angustia.

Ichigo hay algo que debo hacer y para ello necesitaré el poder que te he dado y un fuerte sentimiento como el amor, cuando se llegue el momento de que haga el hechizo yo moriré, al menos que el este a mi lado; por ese motivo tienes que encontrarlo. Y así dejare que conservas ese sentimiento y mi poder.

Lo encontrare… aseguro el chigo con mirada determinada.

Gracias Ichigo… agradeció Rukia mientras giraba su rostro hacia la pare.

Ichigo hizo lo mismo que ella y miro las pinturas que parecían cobrar vida entre más las mirabas..

Tienes un año para ello Ichigo. Hablo de nuevo Rukia serrando los ojos.

Descansa! dijo el joven mientras salía de la habitación y esta quedaba oscura.

"algún día podrás perdóname por todo lo que estado haciendo" dijo la morena mientras los retratos de las paredes que mostraban la cara de un hombre que parecía mirarla.

"solo quiero verte antes de morir" susurro la morena mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro quedando profundamente dormida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mariposas negras volaban a diferentes partes del país llevando el mensaje de la morena hombres, mujeres y jóvenes se cambiaban de ropa apresuradamente tenían poco tiempo para están en presencia de su madre.

El sol le dio paso a la noche sombras se movían por la ciudad en una misma dirección "la mansión Kuchiki".

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Madre que ropa es esta pregunto Ichigo mientras entraba a la habitación de su madre con un kimono negro.

_ese kimono tiene que utilizarlo Esta noche cuando todo el clan se reúna hoy conocerás a los demás miembros de la familia, te harás amigos de algunos de ellos muy rápido. Sonrió la mujer.

_en realidad no creo encajar en un lugar el cual supe que existía hace unas horas. Recalco el chico con algo de sarcasmo.

_sé que es difícil, pero nosotros estaremos ahí. Contesto su madre dedicándole una calidad sonrisa.

_si… contesto el peli naranja mientras su madre lo abrazaba tiernamente.

"**lo encontrare, no dejare que nadie robe el amor que siento asía a ti madre"**

%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ya es la hora Rukia-sama el consejo junto a la familia la esperan en el templo. Hablo la nana de la morena mientras miraba a su madre vestida con unas prendas blancas parecidas a la ropa ejercía dejando ver su vendaje de la herida causada por su hermano.

_si vamos….. Contesto la morena mientras era cargada por su hermano que llevaba su kimono negro…

Sombras se movían por los jardines de la mansión en dirección a un campo abierto sin nada aparente…

Pero hay se oculta un misterio, que solo la sangre de los hijos de la luna y el sol pueden saber.

Continuaraaaaa….

**O dios este capi si ha sido largo… bueno espero que le guste y que al menos haiga mejorado un poco… n.n**

**Bueno un pequeño resume de lo que ha sido la historia hasta este capi:**

_**Ichigo llega a karakura en contra de su voluntad ya que el quería seguir viviendo en Tokio, ya que allí tenia a todos sus amigos y su novia… "no lo olviden Ichigo tiene novia y por suerte no es orihime"… "Gracias a dios"**_

_**Al llegar a karakura a la mansión Kuchiki que ahora será su hogar conoce a la princesa de la arrogancia Kuchiki Rukia… una chica extraña que conoce a toda su familia y esta la conoce a ella menos el por alguna extraña razón. ¬.¬**_

_**Ichigo no sabe nada de la verdadera identidad de su familia y sus orígenes, eso la ira descubriendo con los días u.u.**_

_**Al principio Ichigo no le agrada Rukia pero con el tiempo va cambiando de opinión al desarrollar sentimientos por ella…**_

_**Ichigo le parece extraño las pinturas de su habitación de un eclipse pero este es de noche y en la Rukia hay una pintura igual sobre el techo al igual que en las paredes que son el pasado de sus ancestros…**_

_**Luego asiste a la academia en donde conoce a tres chiscos extrañas y que dicen ser amigos de Rukia… en una de las clases de historia cuentan una historia que a Ichigo le intriga mucho, no solo porque tiene que ver con su familia sino porque el siente conocerla… Ishida, Sado y Inoue al ver su interés le dicen que pueden leer la historia originar que se encuentra en la mansión Kuchiki, y este se dispone entrar, al principio su madre se niega ya que allí es donde gurda los libros de hechizo.**_

_**Rukia se entera que Ichigo quiere leer el libro y le pide a su profesor de filosofía que le informe a Masaki que puede entrar con Ichigo a la biblioteca pero bajo su supervisión.**_

_**Ichigo al ver la inmensidad de la biblioteca y se aflige ya que no pensaba encontrar ese libro entre miles… pero para su sorpresa este siempre está a la vista de todos cuando intento leer no entendió los símbolos y su ánimo decayó… Masaki al ver a su hijo le dice que le pediría Rukia que le cuente la historia.**_

_**Esta accede y cuenta su historia a: Byakuya Ichigo, Renji, Masaki, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Yoruichi, Urahara los últimos eran unos coleados. ¬.¬**_

_**Cuando la historia se tornaba más interesante aparecieron los enemigos de Rukia y todos sus hijos y allí comienza una batalla.**_

_**Ichigo desesperado por ayudar a Renji que parece estar pasando por una buena paliza le pide a Rukia ayuda ya que se ha dado cuenta del secreto detrás de su familia.**_

_**Rukia accede después de unas cuantas suplicas del chico y leda parte de su poder…**_

_**Y allí adelante ustedes deben de llevar el hilo de la historia… espero no confundirlos más…**_

**Una aclaración:**

_**Esta historia es parecida a Bleach pero no tiene que ver con espíritus si no mas con la magia que rige el universo y los corazones de los hijos de la luna y el sol. **_

**Respuesta a las preguntas hechas:**

_**Una de las preguntas que me hicieron fue: ¿si Rukia era la madre de todos entonces Ichigo era su hijo?…**_

_**R: La verdad es que Rukia es como Eva; es decir el inicio de su raza, así es todo descienden de Rukia que es la diosa de luna que bajo hace miles de años a la tierra para vivir con su amado el dios del sol, por eso el 90 % es de la magia de Rukia.**_

_**Otra pregunta fue: ¿si Rukia era mayos que Ichigo? **_

_**R: Rukia no es mayor que el ya que ella cada cierto tiempo renacen junto a su amado… pero este por alguna extraña razón nunca nace en la misma familia y siempre cambia algo de él, ya que él, es el que tiene que encontrar a la luna.**_

_**La tercera pregunta es ¿porque Rukia le avía dado un Ferrari a cada uno de sus amigos?**_

_**R: La familia Kuchiki es inimaginablemente rica, recuerden que es milenaria y con el pasar del tiempo recopilaron innumerables tesoros perdido y su valor es innumerable y además de sus grandes empresas… sus amigos no son unos jóvenes adolecentes ya que estos tienen sus siglos arriba… **_

_**Una pregunta que me llamo mucho la atención fue: ¿porque si mataron a la familia de Rukia, porque no la mataron a ella, porque la dejaron con vida?**_

_**R: la respuesta es sencilla Rukia es la diosa de la luna y no es un hueso fácil de roel… pero ese no fue el motivo, pronto sabrán cual fue…y ya se reveló que el enemigo es una mujer la cual Rukia conoce a la perfección incluyendo sus debilidades, al igual que ella a Rukia "no olviden la tormenta"…**_

_**Bueno esto ya se hizo largo.**_

**Agradecimiento:**

**Jessy moon:**me alegro saber que capi anterior te gustara además que le encontraras una ecena graciosa… muchas gracias por tu comentario espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…

**Sakura-jeka:**gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la tardanza.

**Ghost iv:**espero que alguna de tus dudas fueran aclaradas y agradezco mucho tu apoyo prometo mejorar espero tus críticas y dime si he mejorado un poco.

**Kia-chan:**muchisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero al ver, mejorado y me alegra que te gusten mis locuras… espero tus críticas sobre el capi.

**Kaname:**gracias por tu apoyo y lamento la tardanza me gusto mucho la forma que te expresaste en tu Reviews, espero seguir con tu apoyo.

**Shizu-chan:**me encanta que te guste la historia espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**xxHiro-SanNyax3****: **gracias por seguir apoyando a esta loquita…espero continuar contando con tu apoyo… espero tus criticas.

**SakuraHimeSama: **gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste la historia… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo espero tus comentarios que ayudan a subir el autoestima.

**Misa-misa:** gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el.

Bueno gracias a todos espero que les haiga gustado este capi… espero las opiniones de todos.

No vemos en el siguiente capi.

**CAHITO…**


	5. Chapter 5 Traiciones

**Por fin el quinto capi…**

**Perdónenme por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios…**

"**todavía no me dan vacaciones" cualquiera pensaría que estoy en las reparaciones, pero no "gracias adiós voy bien"…**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**5 capitulo **

"**Traiciones"**

Una multitud de personas se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, Ichigo estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de personas, algunos ya los avía visto en revistas, televisión, incluso historias en libros muy importantes.

Un anciano se paro al frente de todos usando al igual un kimono negro pero llevaba una capa blanca con un número en la espalda al igual que otras personas.

Ichigo se percato que todo no todos usaban kimono negro pero si la gran mayoría.

El anciano alzo su bastón y este dejo ver una katana la cual metió en un lugar vacio aparentemente y la giro asía un lado dejando ver una imponente puerta dorada con el emblema del sol y la luna que se abría lentamente dejando salir mariposas negras y doradas que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos…

Ichigo parecía un chico de campo que visita por primera vez la ciudad, ya que sus ojos parecían devorar cada cosa que veía. Miraba a todos con curiosidad y allí avían personas que él conocía del instituto incluyendo a su profesora Nanao… y lo más extraño era que todos llevan un bolsito, que trataban de esconder sin éxito.

La multitud comenzó a entrar por la puerta asía ese mundo desconocido para Ichigo o no tan desconocido.

Cuando entraros todos Ichigo no podía ver nada, todo se encontraba en penumbras solo podía sentir la energía de todos, lo cual se le hacía incomodo al encontrarse en esa oscuridad.

Antorchas y velas se empezaron a encender a lo largo y ancho de aquel lugar, Ichigo serró los ojos y los abrió lentamente adaptándolos a la repentina luz y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Ante sus ojos estaba el lugar más maravilloso que nunca creyó ver, un lugar tan magnífico y lleno de magia, se alzaba ante sus ojos una especie de templo de paredes de mármol blanco con imágenes talladas en ellos, miles de tesoros recopilado atraves de los siglos albergaban aquel lugar; sillas en lo arto de aquel templo eran ocupados por personas de ambos lados, los cuales no se les podía ver el rostro ya que eran ocultadas por unas capas blancas y lo que más le maravillo fue ver por la ventanas y el techo de cristal constelaciones de estrellas las cuales no parecían tan lejanas y la luna en lo acto del techo iluminando con una especie de luz que asía relucir mas el lugar y la magia proveniente de ella se podía sentir cálida; era una sensación única, pero algo extraño ocurría el avía visto ese lugar en un sueño en donde una voz gritaba su nombre.

-Bienvenido al templo de la luz y la oscuridad…- Se oyó una suave voz que resonó por los cuatro vientos…

Ichigo giro para ver de dónde venía aquella voz melodiosa y aterciopelada…

Y allí en lo acto de un trono con dos sillas una oro y otra de plata se alzaban en lo arto de una escalinata y arriba del trono el sol y la luna en formando un eclipse, el sol dorado de oro y la luna plateada de plata y suaves cortinas blancas de seda caían como cascadas a los lados y la persona que proyectaba aquella vos sentada en una de las sillas del trono de plata con un emblema que le guindaba del cuello con el sol…

Los presentes se pusieron la mano en el corazón bajaron la cabeza y luego se inclinaron quedando de rodillas ante la mujer sentada en el trono. Ichigo se quedo de pie solo miraba a la morena sentada en lo alto de aquel maravilloso lugar, su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos cuando la vio sonreír, su cuerpo tan frágil vestía con atuendos blancos parecidos egipcios con adornos de plata adornado su cabellos largos, su cuello, brazos y pies, desde donde estaba podía ver el herido abdomen de la morena vendado y sus alargadas y torneadas piernas descubiertas y relucientes.

-Ichi-ni, deberías de inclinarte…-Susurro Karin sacando a su hermano de su ensoñación. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y se puso la mano en su corazón bajo la cabeza y se inclino…

-Madre… -Hablaron todos al coro…

-Ya pueden levantarse…- Ordeno la morena mientras alzaba una mano dando la señal.

esta hermosa…- Resonó la voz de una niña peli rosa mientras sonreía ampliamente comiendo una paleta extra grande.

-Gracias Yachiru…- Sonrió de nuevo la morena.

-De nada Kia-chan…. –sonrió la peli rosa.

La cara de Rukia tomo aspecto frio poniendo sus ideas en sus lugares. Mientras los presentes tomaban sus lugares formando filas.

Las primeras files eran de aquellos extraños para Ichigo los cuales tenían números atrás de sus capas y uno de ellos era el hermano de Rukia, su padre, Yoruichi y el alivianado de Urahara.

Unas personas extrañas con mascaras de huesos estaban detrás de Rukia como sombras y al los alrededores cubriéndose con la oscuridad pero dejando sentir su presencia...

-El motivo de la reunión ya lo conocen…-Rukia tomo aire mientas se mantenía firme.

-¿Ahora quiero que me expliquen como sucedió? , ¿Cómo fue que esas bestias entraron en mi hogar y sobre todo como fue que rompieron mi barrera? y por lo cual are las preguntas por individual.

Ichigo sintió que algo tiraba de él, así que busco con la mirada a la persona, y lo que encontró lo dejo impresionado, hilos rojos salían de cada uno de los presentes y todos se dirigían a una persona y esa era nada más y nada menos que Rukia la cual formando una cinta rojo la que parecía ser tejida por los hilos espirituales de todos los presentes. Nadie parecía estar sorprendidas por este hecho ni siquiera sus hermanas.

-Se supone que la barrera es una de las más poderosa entonces explícame Mayuri que ha sucedido…. –Pidió la morena con aspecto frio y distante.

-¿Porque me preguntas a mi? si sabes que yo me ocupo de la investigación y no de las barreras... –Aclaro el hombre mientras miraba a la morena fijamente.

-Solo responde…- Rujio Yamamoto el único en se encontraba sentado.

-Bueno pero no se enojen. La razón es simple alguien de ellos sabían los puntos que se utilizaron para crearla y usaron un poder similar para bloquearla.

-Soifon está claro que fue alguien de tu escuadrón ya que fuiste tú quien la izo, encuéntralo y tráelo ante mí, una tracción no está permitida entre mis hijos… -Hablo serenamente la morena.

-Si Rukia-sama… –Contesto la pequeña mujer mientras inclinaba la cabeza, mientras se imaginaba a quien mataría.

-Aizen se supone que tu trabajo es encontrar la morada del enemigo, y aun no veo que progresos… – Hablo de nuevo la morena.

-Estoy trabajando en ello… –Dijo el castaño mientras mostraba un sonrisa que sonrojaba a mas de una de las presente.

-Eso no es suficiente, quiero que los encuentres esto no puede volver a suceder…–Alzó la voz la morena mientras los presentes se tensaban.

-¡Lo sé! pero debes estar consciente que ellos se mueven entre las dimensiones y es muy difícil de dar con las coordenadas antes que cambien el espacio y tiempo en donde se encuentran… - Respondió tranquilo el hombre mientras se ponía serio…

-Rukia-chan está molesta…- Le susurro Gin a Aizen por lo bajo mientras Urahara se abanaba con el abanico pensando en la respuesta de Aizen.

-Unohana cuál es la condición de los niños en este momento, sé que hay algunos con mis recuerdos quiero que los borren lo mas antes posible… –Ordeno la morena ante que la médica bajara la cabeza afirmando que aria lo que la morena le pedía.

-Kurosaki tú la ayudaras... – Ordeno la morena y el nombrado asintió con la cabeza acatando la orden...

-Yoruichi, Soifon y Urahara, ustedes y sus escuadrones quiero que peinen la ciudad y capturen a una de las bestias que pueda bríndanos la información que necesitamos.

-Mayuri encuentra el método que usaron con la barrera… – Continúo ordenando la morena

-No quiero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… – Sonrió malicioso el hombre.

-Si no acatas mis órdenes entonces te relevare de tu cargo... – Rugió la morena perdiendo su paciencia algo de lo que ella carecía.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso... – Contesto tranquilo el hombre.

-Si puedo y lo haré, si no acatas mis órdenes, ¿quiere probarme?... - El seño de la morena estaba hasta más notable mientras apuñaba las manos.

-Tú me necesitas…- Rugió el hombre ya perdiendo el control.

-Mayuri querido, es mejor que tranquilices no querrás levantarme la mano… – Hablo calmadamente la morena retomando su compostura

Antes la palabra de Rukia Mayuri se quedo parado mientras una neblina empezaba a moverse por el piso del lugar y tres personas con máscaras de huesos lo rodeaban amputándole con sus zanpakutous.

-Estúpidas sombras… -Fue lo único que pudo articular el mago con su cara de payaso.

Una sonora carcajada se oyó en el lugar… Ichigo que miraba las discusiones sin articular ninguna palabra cortando las discusiones y órdenes se sorprendió a oírla miro a la persona que reía con malicia y una profunda molestia lo embargo.

-Sí que eres un idiota Mayuri hablarle así a nuestra madre delante de nosotros a caso no valoras tu vida… –Pregunto la ronca y macabra voz con tono burlón.

-Yo no soy tan devotó como ustedes y si yo fuera sido ella, no les fuera perdonado por dejarse corromper y ahora pretenden pretender ser leales a ella; después de que la traicionaron…- Sonrió Mayuri mientras las zampakutous se apretaban más a su cuello.

-Cállate maldito si no quieres morir en este lugar…- Una segunda vos se oyó y esta vez fue la de una mujer que se oyó.

Ichigo ya tenía los pelos de punta, esas voces retorcidas no les gustaba… su mirada se dirigió asía la morena que parecía haber retomado su semblante sereno y frio mientras mantenía su respiración calmada, ella allí sentada era la imagen mas hermosa que Ichigo había visto, y fue hasta que vio sus ojos vacios, eso era lo que más le intrigaba al joven sus ojos carentes de vida. "_Tienes que encontrar a una persona antes de que yo muera"._

Esas palabras le taladraban su cabeza tenía que encontrar a alguien que nunca avía visto y que nadie sabía como lucia, un hombre que no dejaría que ella muriera, ella que ahora quería tomar una posición en su corazón y el no estaba poniendo ningún obstáculo.

Rukia sintió la mirada del joven y tomo un hilo rojo entre sus manos era el mas grueso de todos y más brillantes y lo halo un poco.

Ichigo sintió como tiraban de el de nuevo y vio quien era la causante de ello, asiendo que su corazón diera un vuelco inesperado.

Rukia sonrió cuando el joven la miro, no sabía él porque quería que él la mirara.

-¡Silencio!...- Una de las boses de las personas que se mantenían en sentados en silencio alrededor del templo resonó en todo el lugar.

Un silencio se produjo en todo el recinto.

-Este es un insulto contra nosotros y Rukia-sama, como se atreven a armar un escándalo ante nuestra presencia, Mayuri acates las ordenes si no será destituido de sus derechos y encerrado por desacato a la cámara y a Rukia- sama y las sombras regresen a sus posiciones… – Ordeno la voz mientras los nombrados aceptaban sus órdenes.

-No era necesario su intervención… –hablo calmada Rukia.

-Rukia-sama, usted en este momento no se encuentra capacitada para dar órdenes en su actual condición… –Hablo de nuevo aquel anciano.

-Que metida de pata… -Sonrió Urahara mientras Gin asentía divertido por la situación.

-Malditos ansíanos ahora Rukia se pondrá de mal humor…- Agrego Yoruichi con claro fastidio.

Una sonora risilla sonó por el lugar esta vez la dueña de la risa fue Rukia.

-¡Como se atreven a decirme que no estoy en las condiciones de dar órdenes a mis hijos!... – Rukia estaba más que molesta por ese simple comentario.

-¡Lo es! sus acciones y su estado no le permiten participar en estas reuniones...- Agrego otra vos mientras susurros se oían en todo el recinto.

-Que insolente se están volviendo, al parecer nadie le ha recordado cual es su lugar. –Hablo de nuevo la morena manteniendo su rabia a raya.

-No… aquí la única que al parecer la que no recuerda su posición es usted… – Hablo otra voz.

-Dios que ancianos tan testarudos…- Sonrió Rukia pera esta sonrisa era diferente.

-De ahora nosotros tomaremos las decisiones y el comandante Yamamoto se lo hará saber al resto de los capitanes... –Volvió hablar otra voz molesta por la sonrisa de Rukia.

-Que ilusos son… si creer que dejare mis responsabilidades porque una cuerda de ancianos que no recuerdan cual es su puesto en ante mi templo. Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia y mis órdenes se acataran y si alguien se opone conoce ya su destino incluyéndolos a ustedes… –Grito la morena creando un ambiente tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillos, mientras una espesa neblina comenzaba a moverse y en los cristales se podía ver una capa de hielo los comenzaba a cubrir…

-Byakuya…Byakuya… -La gatuna Yoruichi llamaba al moreno el cual se limitaba a ignorarla.

-Byakuya, préstame tu bufanda, tengo frio… -Susurraba la gatuna mientras le alaba la bufanda a Byakuya el cual ya no soportaba mas a la morena.

-Suerte mi bufanda Yoruichi si quieres conservar esa mano…- Susurro con voz fría y cortante que asustaría a cualquiera pero como Yoruichi siempre será Yoruichi no le prestó ninguna atención.

-Anda no seas malito préstamela…- La gatuna le quito la bufanda al moreno, Byakuya la tomo por una punta mientras Yoruichi la jalaba por otra…

-jijijiji, que inteligente soy, yo si me vine preparado…- Se reía Urahara mientras sacaba un abrigo.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad…- dijo Aizen mientras se robaba de las manos y se lo ponía rápidamente…

-jijijiji, ¡que idiota eres Urahara!…- Se reía Gin mientras sacaba su abrigo también…

Urahara trato de hacer lo mismo que Aizen, pero no le resulto solo quedo en la misma posición que Byakuya y Yoruichi.

Todos los presentes sacaron sus abrigos ya se esperaban esa neblina que era provocada cada vez que Rukia se molestaba demasiado. Incluso Ichigo se abrigo gracias a que su madre llevó abrigos para todos y fue ahí que comprendió para qué era esos bolsos que todos trataban de esconder.

La conversación de Rukia y los ancianos tomaba una nueva dirección.

-Solo eres una niña arrogante que no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones… –Rugió otro anciano

-¡Que no la tomo! ¿Que saben ustedes de decisiones importantes?, solo una cuerda de ancianos que decidieron formar una orden opuesta a la mía, y aun así les participo todo lo que hago, ustedes solo quieren tomar el mando de nuestra familia, ustedes son una de los principales problema que tengo. Así que tomen su lugar y cállense… - Culmino la morena poniéndose de pie y la neblina se esfumo por un momento.

Byakuya y Yoruichi que seguían paliando la bufanda que ahora tenían puesta los dos se callaron.

Gin y Urahara que habían rasgado el abrigo se dejaron su batalla al comprender la gravedad del asunto y sobre todo ver a la morena de pie.

-Cuando vas a dejar de portarte como una imprudente; tus acciones nos lleva a pensar que eres la peor reencarnación que has hecho, en las otras eras prudente no te avías dejado dominar por los sentimiento y te ganaste nuestro respecto, el cual estás perdiendo con cada acción que tomas sin medir las consecuencias y solo estar logrando discordia entre tus hijos, en estos momentos no estás capacitada para ocuparte tu de nuestra familia, así que nosotros tomaremos el control de esta… - Concluyo el anciano.

-Eso nunca sucederá mientras siga yo con vida… -Grito la morena mientras seguía en pie con las piernas temblorosa.

Un aura maligna se disperso por todo el lugar lo que puso en alerta a Ichigo y al moverse se dio de cuenta que él no era el único.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en alerta y las sombras rodearon a Rukia mientras esta caía al piso sin poder mantenerse más tiempo de pie.

-¿Que pasa madre? …. – Pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba como el ambiente estaba de tenso y los presentes en alerta mientras un grupo de hombres y mujeres con mascaras de huesos rodeaban a la morena.

-Alguien quiere lastimar a nuestra madre… – Respondió alerta Masaki y temerosa por sus hijos ya que no quería que se vieran en medio de una batalla.

Ichigo tomo su zampakutou que llevaba en su espalda ya que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

Los ancianos se encontraban de pie airados por la actitud de las sombras y de todos los presentes.

Una serpiente se movía por el piso sin que nadie la notara con dirección a la morena mientras esta abría su boca dejando ver sus colmillos y el veneno estilar de ellos. Pero esta no era la única ya que otra se movía en dirección a esta.

A escasos centímetros de la morena una intercepto a la otra enrollándose atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes en espectáculo que se desarrollaba a escasos centímetros de Rukia, una nueva serpiente hiso acto de presencia más cerca de Rukia pero fue detenida por Gin que había hacho crecer su zampakuto atravesándola.

-Como se atreven a levantar su mano en contra de ella… –Esta vez el que alzo la voz fue Yoruichi mientras una especie de rayos la rodeaba.

Las zampoakutous de alguno de los presentes fueron desenfundadas mientras que Byakuya camino hasta en donde estaba su hermana y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras miraba su herida que avía vuelto a ser abierta y sangraba, la rabia se apodero del moreno.

-Es el anciano número 8 el que está atacando. – susurro Rukia cuando Ichigo estaba a escasos centímetro y oyó la voz de Rukia que le informaba quien era el que la estaba atacando...

Ichigo busco con la mirada al que Rukia mencionaba y lo vio sentado tranquilo en su silla de oro ocultando su rostro, la rabia se apodero de él y se abalanzo asía el nombrado pero este esquivo su ataque de una forma tan rápida que el peli naranja no pudo ver..

-No seas imprudente Ichigo… –Isshin bloque un ataque que le iba a costar la vida de su hijo. El anciano dejo ver una serpiente en su cuello que mostraba sus colmillos mientras el anciano mantenía su zampakutou bloqueando el ataque de Isshin…

Mientras Gin mataba a las serpientes que se acercaban peligrosamente a los hermanos Kuchiki, mientras los ancianos pretendían alzarse en contra de la morena. Eso era lo que estaban esperando que su fuerza y magia disminuyera para atacarla y así lograr su objetivo gobernar sobre su familia y apoderarse de la magia antigua de la morena ya que si no estaba su amante nadie podría evitar que ella callera en sus manos…

Las sombras rodeaban a la morena mientras frenaban ataques proveniente de todas las direcciones mientras que los más altos rangos entre los hijos de Rukia atacaban a los agresores y familia, que se alzaban en contra de su madre aprovechando su debilidad, pero lo que les preocupaba era que ellos no eran para nada débiles su magia era antigua no tanto como la de Rukia, pero si como para hacerle frente a ella y era lo que ahora les preocupaba a las sombras que Rukia no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear.

Los ataques se prolongar asiendo que todas las sombras se dispersaran en los alrededores mientras que Ishida, Inoue y Sado se encargaban de despejar el aria, evacuando a las mujeres y niños que no estaban actos para mantener una pelea en esa guerra entre familia por el poder.

Ichigo solo pensaba en Rukia en cómo podía protegerla y fue allí cuando la vio indefensa en medio de esa batalla por poder, en donde el enemigo iba por ella y su cabeza… así sin pensarlo dos beses se dispuso llegar hasta donde estaba ella, así sería más fácil para protegerla con su vida si era necesario.

Rukia se encontraba en los brazos de Byakuya que esquivaba ataques y a las serpientes que luchaban enrolladas en el suelo. Gin comenzaba a tener problemas ya que estas no eran nada dóciles y más peligrosas que las de el…

Las sombras se vieron en necesidad de abrir un poco el estrecho sículo en cual mantenían a Rukia para poder librar la batalla contra aquellos viejos que no se las estaban poniendo fácil, querían somételos a todos y no solo ellos y todos los presentes, pero ellos no volverían a traicionar aquella mujer que yacía débil entre los brazos de su hermano; ellos darían su vida contar de mantenerla a salvo, ya que ella era la persona más amada por todos ellos, la esperanza que los mantenía con vida, la luz que destellaba en su oscuridad que los avía mantenido sumergido por siglos encerrados y desesperados. Para ellos Rukia era mas que su madre, ella era luz que iluminaba sus corazón la personas que los rescato del infierno de la soledad y el despreció de sus hermanos y por ello no dejarían que la lastimaran. Y para Rukia ellos eran las personas que mas necesitaban de ella, eran los niños rebeldes que habían descubierto el abismo de la oscuridad, la cual los abrazo sin que nadie los pudiera sacar de allí, hasta que ella la desafió por aquellos seres que se merecían una segunda oportunidad. Rukia era luz para todos ellos y para ella era la fuerza que la ayudaba a continúan en aquel mundo lleno de dolor y tristeza, que la hundía en un profundo abismo del cual no podía salir, sin aquel sol en donde avía puesto sus esperanzas, sol que destellaba cerca de ella sin que sus ojos pudieran ver su maravillosa luz, pero si sentir su cálidos rayos de esperanza, el se acercaba y ella los esperaba mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro la tristeza se apoderaba lentamente de ella hundiéndola en su dolor.

Sus alas habían sido arrancadas por sus hijos, que la traicionaban por el poder, aquel que ella les avía dado y ahora se alzaban en su contra.

Un anciano llego hasta donde estaba Rukia ante la sorpresa de dodos atravesando a Byakuya con su zampakutou en hombro asiendo que este callera de rodilla pero sin soltar a su hermana, mientras que el anciano le hacia un segundo corte a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Rukia.

Las peleas cesaron a la vez que todos aparecieron rodeando al anciano que ahora tenia Rukia a su merced, mientras mantenía su zampakutou en el cuello de la morena la cual no dejaba de derraman lagrimas mientras el anciano la abofeteaba.

Acción que provocó que todos rugieran enfurecidos por matar aquel viejo que se avía atrevido a ponerle la mano a su madre. Todas las zampakutos y espadas apuntaban a una sola persona a la cual no dejarían salir con vida por atreverse a tocar tan celestial rostro de la morena.

-Ciento tantas lastima por ti, como no pude ver el dolor que alberga tu alma... –Susurro la morena mientras bajaba la cabeza haciendo enfurecer al anciano que la tomo por el cuello y la levantó mientras la herida de la morena volvía a sangrar a la vez que ponía su zampakuto un el abdomen de la morena.

La magia de los presentes se estaba saliendo de control, pero ellos no podían hacer nada ante aquel ser, ya que un movimiento en falso y acabaría con la vida de la morena..

Ichigo solo podía sostener con más firmeza su zampakutou quería matar aquel anciano, pero no encontraba la forma podía sentir su magia tan poderosa y terriblemente sedienta de la sangre de la morena, su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazo el tenia que protegerla no importaba como el tenia que tenerla a su lado no importaba el método que empleara ella volvería a estar a salvo a su lado, el lo avía prometido la protegería a costa de su vida porque ella se avía apoderado de su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio sentada acompañada de aquel solitario piano mientras la tristeza se podía sentir en cada nota de la melodía que tocaba sus frágiles manos, esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y aquella en donde vio su tristeza mas reflejada al ver el sufrimiento de su madre y sus hermanas, sus lagrimas correr por su rostro y la sangre abandonar su cuerpo ya no lo podía soportar más ella era… ella… era, lo que el avía estado buscando con desesperación, ella era su luz, la luz que no permitiría que abandonara su corazón, el la salvaría y la protegería nadie extinguiría su luz.

Ichigo sentía como su corazón latía saliéndose de control el anciano estaba a punto de arrebátale la vida sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar.

-Eres débil Kuchiki Rukia, tu poder se extingue así como se extinguió la luz de tus ojos. –El viejo sonrió al tiempo que apuñaba su zampakutou que disponía a puñalear a la morena.

Una risa malvada se escucho por todo el lugar mientras una nube de humo negro cubría el cuerpo de un hombre que le avía rebatado el cuerpo de la morena al anciano sí que este se diera cuenta.

Mientras la sonrisa de aquel ser resonó por todo el lugar.

-Morirás por tu atrevimiento. –Hablo aquella retorcida vos mientras mostraba su zampukuto…

**Fin…**

**Lamento por esto pero dado a unas circunstancia no podre continuar con la historia les pido mil disculpa a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia…u.u**

**Ja. Ja ja ja … **_mentira_**….**

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capi…**

**Si tienen preguntas pueden hacerlas al igual que criticarme si algo no les pareció me lo pueden decir, no me molestare por ello al contrario me alegrara, ya que así podre mejorar.**

**Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y espero que continúen dejando.**

**Como ven Rukia no tiene un solo enemigo lo que le avía dicho Isshin a su hijo se estaba haciendo realidad, su familia se dividía provocando una guerra entre ellos los cuales debilitara su poder dejándolos más a la merced de su otro enemigo.**

**Ahora una pregunta, ¿Quien creen ustedes que apareció para salvar a Rukia?**

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sakura-jake: **_**Lamento la tardanza con este capi es qué me cortaron el internet y ahora tengo que ir a un lugar público. Yo y mis problemas, bueno espero que te guste este capi y dejes tu comentario.**_

**Jessy moon: **_**jessy, me alegra tus cometarios como siempre y espero que te guste este capi y espero haberte aclarado las dudas.**_

**Ghost iv: **_**yo no creo que seas malo conmigo, bueno solo un poco, pero gracias a tus criticas estoy mejorando, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que te haiga gustado este capi. **_

**Kia : **_**muchisisisisimas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad me suben el ánimo.**_

**Kaname: **_**Se que tienes muchas dudas pero espero que se estén aclarando poco a poco, si no es así házmelo saber tratare de dar una explicación de ello y muchas gracias por tu apoyo siempre me das ánimo para continuar.**_

**Shizu-chan: **_**muchissisisimas gracias por tu comentario espero seguir contando con tu apoyo**_

**XXHiro-SanNyaX3: **_**gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te gusten mis locuras.**_

**SakuraHimeSama: **_**tu comentario fue uno de los que más me gusto, de verdad me hiciste llorar T.T y me enseñaste cosas que no sabía, muchas gracias por ello y me emociono mas, que de algo haiga servido la comparación de Eva con Rukia. Espero que te guste este capi y seguir contando con tu apoyo, si algo no te gusta házmelo saber.**_

**Kuraiyuki: **_**gracias por tu apoyo de verdad me alegara que te guste mis historias.**_

**Rukiano: **_**muchas gracias no me voy a cansar de dártelas por tu apoyo espero que te haiga gustado este capi… espero tu comentario.**_

**Minako: **_**me alegra que te gusten mis ocurrencias muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero tus comentarios.**_

**Bueno les doy las gracias a todos la verdad es que no se qué aria sin su apoyo y espero que me apoyen en las nuevas historia, como les avía dicho antes tengo 14 escrita tengo un año escribiendo y cada una tiene 100 páginas, si son muchísimas se nota que tenía tiempo libre, incluso a mi teclado se les borraron las letras ahora son todas iguales, mi hermana se molesta con migo por ello, ya que siempre tiene que estar adivinado cual es cual.**

**Bueno eso no interesa, lo cierto es que los nombres de las otras historias las colocare en mi perfil, con un breve resumen de que se va a tratar cada una.**

**Hay de todo un poco. Ja ja ja ja **

**Una de ella la planeo publicar con la ayuda de Jessy moon, caro si aun ella quiere.**

**El nombre de la historia es "SOLEDAD".**

**Por los momentos… aun se le puede cambiar el nombre.**

**Bueno esto se esta haciendo mas largo que la historia no estamos leyendo cuídense todos y les deseo felicidad y salud a todos…**

**A me tardare un poco en seguir publicando, estoy un poco enferma en estos momentos estoy ardiendo en fiebre y estoy en un lugar publico publicando las historias, ya qui mejor medicina será sus reviews.**

**CHAITO…**


	6. Chapter 6 Lo que hay en mi corazon

**Wuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaooo…**

**Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación de esta historia, muchísimas gracias a todos y disculpen por tardanza. Pero aun no me recupero de hecho cada día empero.**

**Les agradezco sus consejos y sus buenos deseos para que mejore mi salud.**

**Ahora a leer espero que le guste.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Sexto capítulo:**

**Lo que hay en mi corazón**

Los ojos llenos de sorpresa de todos los presentes que no tenían tiempo ni siquiera de espabilar.

Frente a todos estaba aquel ser envuelto por un humo negro, mientras una zampakutou apuntaba al anciano que no podía creer lo que veían sus viejos y casi ciegos ojos azules.

El humo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente dejando ver una larga cabellera naranja que se movía lentamente con la energía que expulsaba aquel ser, el cual su rostro y cuerpo era cubierto por huesos en su gran mayoría.

Una risa proveniente de aquel ser aterro a más de uno, no sabía qué era lo que sucedía y de donde había salido lo único que se podía sentir era el pánico que enfundaba.

-Morirás por tu atrevimiento. – El anciano retrocedió unos pasos ante el miedo, a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba inevitablemente.

El demonio frente el anciano tenía una magia oscura y siniestra que lo envolvía como llamas negras y rojas.

-¿Quién eres?. – La vos temblorosa de Rukia se oyó de nuevo en el templo, mientras esta llevaba una de sus temblorosas manos hasta el rostro cubierto con aquella mascara.

-Tu salvador. – Respondió la siniestra vos en un susurro, mientras miraba a la mujer que yacía herida entre sus brazos con sus ojos dorados.

-Eres muy cálido. –Rukia llevo su mano hasta la máscara y sonrió a la vez que caía inconsciente a causa de su herida en abdomen que sangraba como si fuera recientemente cortada.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de aquel ser o demonio que aparto los ojos del rostro de Rukia para mirar aquel ser despreciable.

-¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?. – El anciano tembló antes las palabras de aquel demonio que mostraba su rabia e ira en cada palabra.

-¿Quién demonios eres?. – El viejo trato de ser valiente tratando de esconder su nerviosismo ante una máscara de frialdad.

-Un demonio que ha despertado ante la amenaza de perder al ser amado. – Respondió a la respuesta con furia contenida ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes.

Yoruichi apareció ante el demonio, con mira seria mostrándole que no le temía.

-Por favor entrégame a nuestra madre. – Ordeno con voz fuerte y agresiva.

-¡No!. – Fue su corta respuesta ante el asombro de Yoruichi a la cual especies de ratos la comenzaba a envolver.

Los presentes se tensaron, ahora sí que no sabían qué hacer ante dos enemigos, uno quería la magia de Rukia para hacerse con el poder, y el otro no sabían que intenciones tenia, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que este no soltaría a la morena a si de fácil además de la velocidad que había empleado, para tomar a Rukia entre sus brazos, lo hacia una persona de cuidado.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de ella?. – Pregunto mientras daba un paso más cerca del demonio si alguien era velos en ese templo esa era ella.

-No temas yo no la lastimaría. – Adivinar las intensiones de Yoruichi no le fue difícil al demonio en frente de ellos.

-Entonces porque no me la das. – Yoruichi dio un paso más quedando a escasos pasos de Rukia.

-Ella ahora necesita estar a mi lado hasta, que vuelva a despertar. Así que deja de intentar distraerme Yoruichi. – La gatuna se quedo petrificada, ese ser conocía su nombre.

El anciano aprovechó el descuido para atacar al demonio mientras este hablaba a Yoruichi aun en shock.

Se impulso con todas su fuerza contra a que ser antes de que este lo matara.

Un estruendo se oyó, a la vez que la sangre cubría el piso de mármol del templo.

Nadie vio cuando ocurrió, ni como ocurrió, solo podían ver como la vida del anciano era arrebatada de una forma siniestra, aun se podía sentir la sed de sangre del demonio que mantenía a la morena entre sus brazos apresándola contra su pecho en forma protectora.

El anciano callo lentamente ante los ojos de todos los presentes, que aun no podían hablar debido al estado de shock en el que se encontraban.

-¿Cómo has podido atacarme tan rápido? ¿Quién eres?.

El anciano escupía sangre debido a los tres cortes que tenía en su cuerpo que le arrebataban la vida lentamente.

El demonio se agacho lentamente al anciano que mostraba diversas muecas de dolor y le susurro.

-Has traicionado a tu madre, has tratado de matarla y por ello tu padre ha tenido que castigarte. – Susurro.

El anciano abrió los ojos hasta no más poder, ante lo revelado.

Los presentes no alcanzaron a oír lo revelado por el demonio, pero lo que si alcanzaron a ver fue la cara de terror del viejo al oír las palabras de aquel ser.

Los ancianos aparecieron al frente del demonio empuñando sus zampkutous preparados para la pelea contra a aquel manaba un poder monstruoso que los asía temblar.

-¿Tu maldito quien eres? – Grito una mujer.

Hilos rojos partes de las almas de los ancianos que se conectaban a Rukia aun seguían unidos a ella. El demonio los tomo entre sus manos y estos se desvanecieron mientras los ancianos caían al suelo, sofocados mientras el aire se les iba de los pulmones...

-¡Que ilusos son!. ¿Acaso no sabían que si le quitan la vida de su madre el 90% de su magia desaparece al momento?. – Sonrió con malicia mientras tocaba los otros hilos de los presentes.

-Claro que si lo sabíamos. – Respondió un anciano mientras hacia un portar con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

Muchas manos aparecieron en aquel portar parecido a un hueco negro mientras unas manos blancas los alaban dentro de este.

-Regresaremos por ella y le arrebataremos su magia y tú la veras morir.

Los ancianos desaparecieron numerosos portales.

El demonio solo sonrió, antes la amenaza de aquel viejo.

-Ustedes nunca podrán matarla, porque yo los matare a ustedes antes de que se acerquen. – dijo ante de aquellos viejos desaparecieran en sus portarles que los llevaría al mismo infierno.

-Entréganos a nuestra madre. – La vos de Yamamoto resonó por todo el lugar mientras mostraba su zampakutou llameante.

-¿Ahora es que sacas tu zampakutou viejo Yamamoto?. – pregunto el demonio con todo la confianza del mundo al tratar al comandante generar de todos los guerreros del clan.

El anciano levantó una ceja a mientras abría uno de sus ojos, comprendiendo con quien estaba hablando.

-¡Fuera de aquí todos!. – Grito el anciano ante la mirada interrogante de todos los presentes que lo miraban como si se había vuelto loco.

Nadie se movió de su lugar, se sentían amenazados por aquel ser, el cual tenía una apariencia igual que las sombras.

Las sombras radiaron al demonio apuntándolo con sus zampakutous.

-Entréganos a nuestra madre. – La vos de unos de las sombras se izo presente amenazante.

-Shinji es mejor que no me molestes en este momento estoy de muy mal humor por qué no han cuidado de ella.

El demonio miro con frialdad a la sombra que no salía de su sorpresa a la vez que un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, el sabia…sabía que no sería fácil pelear con ese demonio su magia tan siniestra que podía matarlos de un ataqué como lo había hacho un minuto atrás. Pero sobre todo el conocía esa voz.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?. –pregunto tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

-Los conozco a todos ahora largo. – Exigió mientras liberara un poco mas su magia infundiéndole miedo a los presentes.

Un escalofrió corrió por la espaldas de todos los presentes, mientras el aire era cortado por toda la magia que manaba el demonio.

-¡Váyanse! – Grito el anciano, Mientras miraba con mirada retadora a los que se resistían a obedecer.

Todos comenzaron a salir lentamente sin darle la espalda al demonio. Pero aun así por alguna extraña razón confiaban en aquella criatura.

Poco a poco el templo se quedaba vacio.

-Disculpe por no intervenir en la pelea. – Se disculpo un anciano mientras se paraba frente al demonio que sostenía a Rukia.

Doce ancianos estaban de pie frente a Yamamoto, Rukia y el demonio, con caras llenas de vergüenza por permitir esa traición en sus narices..

-No se preocupen, ahora déjenos solos. – Pidió el demonio mientras le daba la espalda a los ancianos que desaparecían por una de las grandes puertas.

El demonio camino lentamente hasta el trono y se sentó en la silla de oro y acomodo a Rukia entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

-Esto se está saliendo de control viejo Yamamoto. – Hablo con vos fuerte y llena de angustia.

-Siento mucho no poder hacer nada para evitar su despertar. – Se disculpo el anciano mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada. Lo importante es que ella este a salvo. Pero a un no puedo comprender porque esta tan lastimada, se suponía que para evitar esto están las sombras.

El demonio paso la mano por el rostro de la morena mientras su máscara se quebraba dejando ver su rostro preocupado y con muecas de dolor mientras se acercaba para besar a su amada.

Sus labios tan suaves se unieron en una caricia ansiada por los dos, un contacto tan anhelado, en tantos años, donde mostraba que su amor asía ella un seguía mas fuerte y que el tiempo para ellos no significaba nada, ya que siempre la amaría no importaba el tiempo ni la distancia, su amor crecía día a día.

El demonio se separo lentamente de Rukia mientras la acariciaba el rostro apartando lentamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Ella está muy débil. – Susurro con vos cargada de sentimientos.

-Así es mi señor. – Afirmo Yamamoto.

-Algo no está bien con ella y yo aun no puedo estar a su lado. Estoy desesperado quiero permanecer a su lado.

-Recuerde que es lo mejor en este momento. – Yamamoto lo miraba con mirada firme no podía permitir que se hachar para atrás después de lo que le había costado sellar su poder.

-Hay un sello en su cuerpo. – Hablo alarmado el demonio mientras habría los ojos llenos de furia mirando a Yamamoto.

-Lo sed. – Yamamoto cerró los ojos.

-¡Que significa esto viejo! Este conjuro es un pacto. Con quién Rukia ha hecho un pacto. -una especie de cadena salía del pecho de Rukia la cual sostenía el demonio entre sus manos.

-Con la muerte. –Susurro Yamamoto con la mirada fija en el hombre que ardía en furia.

-Como lo han permitido, esa magia esta prohibida. – Rujio el demonio mientras el dolor, la desesperación y frustración se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Eso pasó uno años atrás durante un ataque, en donde ella tuvo que salvar la vida de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre que en esta vida es su hermano.

-¿Porque lo izo?, ahora el reclamara su alma. – La frustración se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, le queda muy poco tiempo, en este mundo. – Yamamoto bajo la mirada ya que en ese momento era mejor callar y evitar la mirada de aquel ser.

-Encuentra un método para que el pacto no se cumpla, yo en estos momentos no puedo estar a su lado. – La ira lo rodeaba quería matar a los culpables.

-sí, padre. – El poder del demonio estaba saliéndose de control, se podía sentir la sed de sangre, lo cual izo que Yamamoto no le digiera de los planes de Rukia para revivir a su familia.

-Ahora retírate, quiero estar solo con ella. – la vos fría y autoritaria se izo escuchar.

El anciano salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sentada en el trono.

-¿Por qué?…¿porque mi amor lo has hecho?, ¿porque te estás separando de mi?, yo solo éxito porque tu lo haces, mi corazón muere ahora que tu lo haces, por favor no me dejes en la soledad, no me dejes caer en abismó de la oscuridad, por favor espérame a que pueda estar a tu lado.

El demonio se acercó al rostro de Rukia de nuevo y unió sus labios mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron lentamente mientras correspondía a su caricia, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

Se separaron lentamente los ojos dorados se reflejaron en los violetas de ella.

-Has regresado a mi lado. – Rukia se abrazo más a él.

Las lagrimas de el volvieron empañar su vista, no podía creer lo que miraba… sus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Ella no le veía. La abrazo con tanta fuerza, no podía hablar, solo le dio riendas suelta a sus lagrimas liberando un poco el sufrimiento que le causaba verla así, débil, frágil.

-Estas llorando. – El susurro de Rukia se oyó de nuevo.

El no contesto, no quería que su voz se cortara, solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se apodera de nuevo de sus labios.

"_te amo Rukia, por favor esperarme volveré"_

Rukia besaba a su amado mientras sus lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro. Por fin el estaba a su lado. Lo que más amaba había regresado a su lado.

Sus labios unidos en el fuego de la pasión, mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían por sus cercanías.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, Rukia sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos mientras sonreía ampliamente recuperando la respiración y dejando sus temblores…

El hombre abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras sus ojos dorados volvían a ser marrones y Miraban a la mujer entre sus brazos. Confuso por verla tan cerca en sus piernas sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo de forma apasionada y su amplia sonrisa, lo confundió más.

El recuerdo de estar besándola vino a su mente, un sonrojo se apodero de él, al tenerla tan cerca. El la había besado y lo peor de todo era que no se acorvaba de cómo había ocurrido, lo único en ese momento era que lo embargaba la felicidad y una tristeza en su pecho, felicidad por que la tenía entre sus brazos y había besado sus labios de frese y ella había correspondido con tanta devoción que lo regocijaba de felicidad. Tristeza porque su corazón estaba sufriendo al ver esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de tristeza y que le faltaban un brillo de vida.

-Rukia. – Fue un susurro a la vez que la abrasaba.

La morena abrió hasta no más poder sus ojos a la vez que estos se llenaban de lágrimas, "acaso ella había confundido a su amado".

-Ichigo – Susurro su nombre si aun creer que ella había besado ha Ichigo creyendo que era su amado.

Ichigo se separó un momento de su cuerpo y limpio sus lagrimas sin comprender porque era el yanto de ella.

-¿Ichigo de verdad eres tú?.

Rukia mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Ichigo pero sin poder ver nada de este.

-Si soy yo. – Respondió mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

Rukia pasó sus manos por el rostro de el, aunque podía sentir su magia igual a la de ella aun así quería acariciar su rostro.

Ichigo miro mas fijamente sus ojos, una presión se apodero de su pecho, levantó su mano temeroso y la paso barias veces frente a sus ojos y estos no parecían enfocarles, ni siquiera respondía al movimiento de esta, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la nada.

-¿Rukia acaso tú no puedes ver?. El solo pronunciar esas palabras su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.

Rukia abrió más los ojos y bajo la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas los abandonaban.

-Ichigo yo no puedo ver. – Contesto mientras su cuerpo de estremecía, comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su abdomen.

Esas palabras, eran las que Ichigo no quería oír, ella estaba entre sus brazos temblando llorando y el no comprendía que era lo que le causaba sufrimiento.

Pero aun así el también estaba sufriendo, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban no podían mirarlo y lo peor era que el quería que ella lo mirara, lo necesitaba, quería verse entre sus ojos brillantes.

-Ichigo yo. – Sus palabras no termino de pronúnciales cuando callo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-Rukia, que ocurre despierta. –Ichigo le acariciaba el rostro mientras la movía suavemente, pero ella no respondía eso lo estaba desesperando, fue cuando sintió algo húmedo que le mojaba, toco la zona húmeda de su cuerpo con sus manos, y fue cuando el horror se apodero de él. Ella estaba sangrando, estaba herida.

Levantó el rostro en busca de alguien pero no había nadie.

"_en donde están todos, cuando no hemos quedado solos"_

No había nadie alrededor y lo peor era que no se acordaba de nada.

Se paro rápido del trono y la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro por unos segundos.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, y llevarla con su padre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos estaban afuera del templo, en jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, desesperados por saber que era lo que pasaba dentro del templo, Yamamoto había salido y no les había dado ninguna explicación a nadie.

-Que está ocurriendo Yamamoto ¿quién era ese demonio y que es lo que quiere de nuestra madre?. – Yoruichi estaba llena de ira y no solo ella todos los presentes, Byakuya estaba siendo atendido por Unohana sentado en el jardín, el se había rehusado a ir dentro de la mansión y dejar a su hermana hay dentro , pero el ya conocía esos ojos dorados, eran los mismos ojos que habían visto en Kurosaki Ichigo y él no se encontraba en el lugar y el hecho el de conocer a Yamamoto y Shinji demostraba que él era el padre, y ahora la cuestión era porque no se mostraba, ¿porque no les decía que el era el padre y porque Yamamoto lo ocultaba?, tenía que averiguarlo ¿porqué el misterio y porque su poder era igual al de Rukia?.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ichigo se estaba desesperando por más que buscaba la salida de aquel lugar no la encontraba, estaba dando sículos y sículos y nada no había ninguna salida.

Se paro en medio del templo y sus ojos miraron a la luna suplicante.

-Por favor si sabes en donde hay una salida muéstramela. –Un susurro salió de su garganta, bajo la cabeza y volvió a mirar el rostro de Rukia que se ponía mas jipata, su respiración se estaba dificultando y los latidos de su corazón se hacían mas lentos y eso lo asusto, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho la angustia lo embargaba, el dolor por no poder hacer nada, no quería perderla.

Una luz blanca apareció en el trono y una puerta blanca de cristal apareció enfrente a él, no dudo ni por un minuto correr hacia ella. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando un lugar conocido para Ichigo, el cual atravesó la puerta y esta se cerró detrás de él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-No te preocupes Masaki ella está bien. – Isshin no encontraba ya como consolar a su esposa que lloraba desesperada por Rukia y Ichigo.

-¿Porque la dejaste a dentro con ese ser?. Masaki le reclamaba a su esposo.

-El ese demonio me inspiraba confianza es como si yo lo conociera. – Susurro Isshin al oído de su esposa que sollozaba en su pecho.

Una débil presencia se sintió en la mansión y todos se giraron asía ella.

Mientras las sombras desaparecían al igual que Byakuya.

Continuaraaaa….

**Hola…**

**Emm… no sé qué decirles la verdad no estoy muy convencida de este capi, espero que a ustedes le guste y si no es así háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Espero no tener tantos errores ortográficos y haber mejorado un poco les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo.**

**El capi ha sido coto, y ya la mayoría sabe a qué se debe.**

**Les agradezco sus buenas intenciones y deseos, para que mi salud mejore la verdad me siento muy feliz.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Ghost iv: Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus consejos, espero que te guste este capi.**

**Kaname: muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por la broma, creo que fue la fiebre ¬.¬ ja ja ja y le doy gracias a dios porque no sufres del corazón.**

**Jessy moon: ja ja ja ja me agrado tu comentario de verdad y espero que te guste este, se que quiere más romance, solo tienes que se paciente.**

**Kia-chan: Gracias por tu comentario espero tu opinión de este capi.**

**Sakura –Jeka: me alegro mucho leer tu comentario y espero que este capi te guste y no haberme tardado tanto pero como ya sabes mis fic tienen una secuencia. **

**Ceresita21: Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste este capítulo y seguir contando tu apoyo.**

**Kuraiyuki: muchas gracias por tu consejo lo seguí menos el de abrigarme porque aquí hace mucho calor, pero lo demás si y me encanto que te gustara el templo, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que este capi te guste.**

**Ruki-0408: perdón no sabia que sufrías del corazón T.T. tratare de hacerlas bromas mas seguido u.u. ja ja ja ja ja espero que te guste este capi.**

**Misa-misa: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el.**

**Sayurisan23: muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus observaciones, espero que este capi te guste. **

**Shizu-chan: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capi te guste.**

**Susana: gracias por tu apoyo la verdad me levanta el ánimo y me fascina que te guste este mi historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**SakuraHimaSama: muchas gracias por tu apoyo la verdad estaba esperando tu comentario y me alegra que te haiga gustado la escena de Byakuya y Yoruichi y que con este capi me haigas perdonado por la broma.**

**RukiaNair: muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo es la primera vez que leo un review tuyo, me emociona que te guste la historia y espero continuar contando con tu apoyo. Y no se cuentos capi va ha tener esta historia aun.**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo y no lo olviden déjenme sus comentarios que de verdad me levantar el ánimo.**

**Chaito. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Séptimo capitulo **

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con los ancianos de la cámara de los 46…

Rukia aun no despertaba, su herida había empeorado y aumentado al igual que la seguridad de la mansión, Byakuya se había vuelto paranoico, y no era el único ya que Ichigo cada vez que llegaba del instituto lo primero que hacía era subir a la habitación de Rukia, para ver en que estado se encontraba.

Ichigo no había tardado en adaptarse en su nueva vida, una vida que era un caos por los momentos y el aun no sabía hasta cuándo. Había estado pensando en Rukia una y otra vez, desde ese día en que Byakuya la había herido, algo había cambiado o despertado dentro de el y aun no lograba descifrarlo, era una necesidad, una obsesión, algo que lo impulsaba a estar al lado de ella, algo que lo atraía y lo ataba, algo que le cortaba la respiración haciendo que se estremeciera con solo tocar su piel.

Eran tantos confusiones que lo tenían al borde de un colapsó mentar, y lo único que lograba era fuertes dolores de cabeza los cuales por alguna extraña razón los sufría ella y eso lo hacía sentir más frustrado.

Por otro lado Rukia había estado encerrada en especie de un capullo de flor de loto hecho de hielo un hielo transparente y frágil, para Ichigo era algo sumamente extraño, ya que este se habría era únicamente por la noche dejando que así pudieran revisar las condiciones de Rukia.

Isshin se estaba encargando de cuidar de ella en esas horas.

La mansión estaba sumergida en un silencio, solo se hoy el susurro de los habitantes, nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz y aquel sonido tan característico de un piano sonando se había apagado dejando aquel majestuoso lugar en un silencio sepulcral.

Las órdenes de Rukia habían sido acatadas, todos esperaban a que se despertara, parta entregar sus informes.

Ichigo ya formaba parte del equipo de Urahara aunque este quería que Rukia los presentara como era debido, pero dada a las condiciones de la morena no se había podido hacer mucho, para Ichigo todo era normal, si estar en una familia de hechiceros milenarios con grande poderes y una cuerda de ancianos ansiosos de poder para dominar el mundo, " algo típico de los villanos de historias o cuentos" y una cuerda de locos y demonios sueltos en las calles con quien sabe que en mente para perturba la paz de ese silencio frustrante que rodeaba la mansión Kuchiki.

Si una vida normar para Kurosaki Ichigo rodeado de misterios, magia y un sentimiento que crecía día a día.

Ya era lunes el día terminaba para Kurosaki Ichigo que entraba a la mansión, con una sola cosa en mente, ir a haber como estaba Rukia.

Y así fue, cuando llego nadie le dijo nada, y el no dijo nada, subió rápido por las escaleras,

Su familia y empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a la habituar cara de molestia del chico, la cual decía claramente "no me fastidies si sabes lo que te conviene"

Y el joven abrió las imponentes puertas blancas que daban a la habitación de ella, y allí en centro de esta estaba un capullo de flor de loto de hielo cristalizado alrededor de ella envolviéndola mientras descansaba.

Ante los ojos del chico se veía hermosa.

El frio en esa habitación era insoportable toda cubierta de hielo se sentar como estar en un refrigerador.

Ichigo serró la puerta detrás de el, y camino hasta el capullo y toco el hielo con la punta de los dedos.

-¡Rukia!. – Un susurro salió de su boca, cargada de emociones.

-Rukia. Volvió a susurrar, mientras serraba sus ojos, acordándose de sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos y hechizantes, parecido a una galaxia, con miles de constelaciones en ellos, esos ojos que no lo podían mirar… esos ojos que no podían ver los rayos de sol de cada nuevo día.

Se acerco mas a hielo pegando su cabeza mientras de su boca ya comenzaba a salir humo debido al frio que había en la habitación.

-Rukia. – Susurró nuevamente mientras la joven domina dentro del capullo y movía un poco los palpados.

Ichigo no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando entraba allí, perdía la noción de tiempo, el frio no le afectaba tanto a él como a lo demás, Masaki le había dicho que era debido a que Rukia le había dado parte de sus poderes y como ese hielo era formado por ella, a el no le afectaban.

Y al parecer tenía razón.

Levantó el rostro un poco y miro hacia la ventana ya era de noche.

Otra cosa que le extrañaba al peli naranja era que cada vez que entraba a la habitación de su diosa, nadie entraba ni lo molestaba. Ni siquiera el sobre protector de Byakuya.

Pero a el no le importaba eso, el solo quería estar a solas con ella. Solo mirarla hay tan frágil y desprotegía le daban fuerza para continuar, y hacerse más fuerte, porque él no entrenaba con el alivianado de Urahara para nada, el no lo hacía porque ella se lo había pedido, el lo hacía porque quería protegerla no quería ver su rostro lleno de dolor, no quería ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sentir su sufrimiento, el inconscientemente quería ser el sol que iluminara sus ojos, el sol que la llevaría de la mano hacia la luz y sacarla de la oscuridad.

-Rukia. – Volvió a pegar su frente en el cristal.

-Ichigo. – Esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada, estremeció hasta el último rincón del corazón de Ichigo que dio un vuelco. La miro con sus ojos marrones penetrantes mientras ella sonreía, y comenzaba a moverse poco a poco mientras el capullo se habría lentamente dejando caer sus pétalos hacia los lados.

Ichigo vio hacia a la ventana y allí estaba la luna iluminando la habitación,

Rukia se levantó un poco, su cabello caía desordenado como cascadas cubriendo parte de su rostro, mientras sonreía un poco y estiraba una de sus manos hacia donde estaba Ichigo, el cual se encontraba en estado de shock, ya que no se esperaba que Rukia despertara.

-Ichigo. –Lo llamo de nuevo mientras sonreía tiernamente con la mano aun estirada.

Ichigo no supo como ni cuando, pero allí estaba en medio de la flor de loto que había abierto sus pétalos para recibirlo dejando que el también se bañara con la luz de la luna.

Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos no sabía que hacía, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en nada y que su mente contradijera a su corazón que corría acelerado, por el simple hecho de oír su voz llamándolo, por el simple hecho de tenerla entre su brazos, algo dentro de el había despertado, algo que lo confundía, un sentimiento al cual no se atrevía a darle un nombre.

-Ichigo, estas tibió. – Volvió hablar Rukia mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos mientras Ichigo la levantaba rodeándola entre sus brazos y salía de la flor dirigiéndose a la cama para acostarla.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo el chico, aunque el ya había en alguna parte que alguien le decía la mismas palabras.

-No te preocupes me gusta sentir el calor de tu cuerpo. –Le Rukia escondió su cara en el pecho de Ichigo paraqué este no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

Esas palabras estremecieron al chico que se pero en seco y los colores subieron a su cara haciéndolo arder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Ha despertado. – Grito llena de emoción Masaki mientras estaban en la mesa tomando su cena junto a su familia.

-Así es. – Contesto su esposo sonriendo.

-Que esperamos arriba. – Se paro Yuzu llena de emoción mientras lagrimas de felicidad inundaban su rostro.

-No creo que se apropiado a demás Rukia ya tiene compañía. – Hablo serenamente Byakuya como si no pasara nada, aunque por dentro los celos lo estaban carcomiendo..

Masaki y Yuzu hicieron cara de pucheros de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo haciendo que Isshin soltara una sonora carcajada.

"_Aquí algo no cuadra, Byakuya está muy tranquilo con la presencia de Ichigo en cuarto de su hermana, y con lo celoso que es mínimo ya fuera hecho pedazos a Ichigo al estar tan solo un minuto en esa habitación, algo no cuadra aquí_" eran los pensamientos de Isshin mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

"_Solo él podía despertarla, pero aun, no entiendo porque el comandante Yamamoto no quiere que diga nada de lo ocurrido_". Pensaba Byakuya sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Flash back

_Byakuya caminaba por enorme pasillo de una imponente edificio llena de lujosos objetos de diversas clases la estructuras y lujos eran dignos de reyes._

_Pero a él eso no le impresionaba para nada y ni siquiera se fijaba en eso, el solo quería llegar al despacho de Yamamoto, tenía un asunto urgente que arreglar, sobre el hijo de los Kurosaki, ese extraño chico a los cuales le había visto los ojos cambiar de marrones a dorado el mismo color que solo podía tener el en sus ojos._

_Al llegar al despacho espero ser anunciado por uno de los miembros de la seguridad del anciano que se encontraba en la puerta, después de todo al gran Kuchiki Byakuya lo hacían esperar. Y al el eso no le molestaba, aunque su cara dijera lo contrario._

_Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre salió del despacho le hiso una reverencia al nombre y se hiso a un lado para que pasara._

_-Buenos días capitán Yamamoto. –Saludo Byakuya mientras asía una reverencia._

_-A buenos días capitán Kuchiki, ¿a que debemos su inesperada visita?. – Pregunto el anciano mientras sostenía su peso en los codos que estaban sobre el escritorio de su imponente despacho amplio y con mucha luz._

_-Como sabe mi hermana tuvo ayer una crisis. – Recalco Byakuya dando a entender que por allí iba el asunto. Aunque él era un hombre conocido por no darle muchos rodeos a una pregunta._

_-Así es y por eso ha invocado a todos los miembros más importantes de la familia para hacer una reunión._

_-Así es, pero anoche descubrí algo en el hijo de los Kurosaki, que le dará un güiro inesperado a la vida de Rukia._

_-¿A qué te refieres?. –Pregunto el anciano abriendo los ojos y poniendo toda la atención el hombre frente a él, que se mantenía en pie._

_-El hijo de los Kurosaki tiene los ojos dorados al igual que nuestro padre. – Afirmo el moreno, mientras pensaba hasta cuando el viejo lo mantendría en pie._

_-Entiendo, y eso te preocupa y quieres saber si es el. – El anciano cerró los ojos mientras recuerdos venían a su mente._

_Byakuya asintió con la cabeza._

_-Por lo que dices puede ser posible. ¿Y que más viste esa noche?. –Pregunto de nuevo el anciano siguiendo vagando en sus recuerdos_

_- Sus ojos dorados mostraban furia hacia a mí, estaba molesto porque la había lastimado, su voz había cambiado a una fuerte e imponente y una extraña energía emanaba de él, me pido a mi hermana con autoridad y yo tuve que entregársela, en su mirada se veía algo extraño, estoy seguro que él es nuestro…_

_-Padre. –Termino la palabra Yamamoto, mientras se llevaba un tabaco cubano a la boca y lo encendía. – Por lo que has dicho puede ser cierto, pero solo te pido algo… no le digas de sus ojos a nadie, aun cabe la posibilidad que no estemos precipitando a sacar una conclusión._

_Concluyo Yamamoto mientras que Byakuya asentía con la cabeza. Y Yamamoto dejaba salir el humo de su boca, casi ahogando a Byakuya con el._

Flash back

"Estoy más que seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo es la persona que tanto había estado esperando Rukia, pero aun así, tiene muchas pruebas difíciles por superar" una nota mentar "lo más importante es que cuando el viejo Yamamoto me visite déjalo de pie".

Byakuya se llevó de nuevo la copa de vino a la boca y el saboreo con paciencia. Ese viejo se las pagaría.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya todos los miembros de la familia y de los diferentes clanes, sabían que su madre había despertado, ya que habían sentido como la preocupación que embargaba sus corazones desaparecía, dejando en ellos la calidez del alma de ella,..

Ya podían respirar con calma y dormir por la noche, sin la angustia de que ella podría empeorar..

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rukia Ichigo estaba allí al pie de su cama viéndola mientras ella aun no le sujetaba la mano y el no le iba a pedir por ningún motivo que lo dejara de hacer.

-Ichigo… ¿que ocurrió? – Pregunto la morena mientras serraba los ojos sintiendo la reconfortable calidez de la mano del peli naranja.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, algo tonto ya que ella no lo podía ver.

-Lo que paso ese día fue…

Ichigo le conto como habían salido del templo por aquella puerta de cristal que daba nada más y nada menos que al espejo de su habitación, como era que todos lo habían interrogado sobre un hombre o demonio que él cual nunca vio y ni sintió, de cómo había llegado ella sus brazos, tampoco se acordaba, pero sí de cómo ella lo había besado ¿o había sido él?. Aun no se acordaba y por ello se salto esa parte del relato. Y de una voz que le había dicho algo, que había olvidado, por lo cual se gano una palabra cariñosa de Rukia, mostrándole lo idiota que había sido al no recordar esa voz que le pudo haber dicho algo impórtate. Pero ignoro el comentario de ella, ya que él en ese momento pensaba en nada mas en el bienestar de ella y como salvarla, lo demás no tenía importancia para él. Pero eso no se lo diría, ni loco que estuviera su orgullo podía más que el…

-Ichigo. – Lo llamo Rukia después de un largo silencio mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

El nombrado la miro fijamente.

-Dime. – Pidió después de un minuto de cilencio.

-Gracias.

Ichigo quedo con los ojos bien abiertos a igual que su boca debido a la impresión, definitivamente el no sabía con que le iba a salir Rukia, ella era tan impredecible para el tan contraria, algo que no sabía si le molestaba o le atraía de ella y ya se comenzaba a inclinar por la segunda opción.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada , es mejor que descanses te debe doler mucho tu herida. – Ichigo la miraba con calidez, su vos salió suave y escalofriantemente atrayente.

- Ella ya sano, no te preocupes por eso. – Rukia sonrió y la verdad no mentía.

-De que hablas mi padre dijo que tardaría un mes, como mínimo ya que tú no cuentas con la magia necesaria para auto curarte. – protesto Ichigo ante la irresponsabilidad de la morena, ante su salud.

-Eso no es cierto, cuando aquel hombre me salvo, el corto el hilo de magia que me conectaba con los ancianos y parte de la magia de ellos paso a mi cuerpo, por ello me encerré en el capullo, pero lo que si tengo es mucha, abrió. – Rio un poco avergonzada mientras su estomago hacia ruidos que ambos ya conocían.

Ichigo sonrió y la miro, por unos segundos estuvo tentado a acariciar su rostro, níveo que tomaba un color rosa, mientras se apenaba por el ruido de su estomago..

-Puedes ir por algo de comer Ichigo, para los dos. – Le sugirió mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultando lo rojo de sus mejillas con su cabello.

-Si claro, en un momento vuelvo. – Se separo más de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta.

Ichigo salió de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa y emprendió su marcha asía la cocina con gran rapidez.

Ella estaba bien, y el ya podía respirar mejor esa extraña presión de su pecho había desaparecido, a lluvia de su corazón se había detenido, con solo oír su voz.

"_¿Rukia que eres para mí?"_

Ichigo bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su familia que subían a descansar.

-¿Ichigo como esta Rukia? – Pregunto Masaki al ver a su hijo que cambiaba su sonrisa por una máscara indiferente.

-Esta mejor mama ella despertó y ahora esta acostada en su cama. – Respondió el peli naranja tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Y para dónde vas?. – Pregunto Yuzu mientras se acercaba mas a su hermano, mirándolo fijamente a ella el no la iba a engañar.

-Voy por algo de comida para Rukia y para. –Respondió sin mas mientras bajaba por las escales rápidamente, huyendo de la mirada de Karin..

-Está feliz. – Concluyo Masaki mientras miraba a su esposa que sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Solo espero que Ichi-ni no se enamore de Rukia sama_. – fue el pensamiento de Karin mientras seguía su camino por la larga escalera.

Continuaraaaaaaa …..

**Si, es muy corto y deje muchas cosas en el aire, pero por los menos ya saben porque Byakuya no ha dicho que Ichigo es el padre, ya que Yamamoto se lo pidió.**

**Y respecto a Ichigo y Rukia he cumplido el deseo de muchos, ya que me habían pedido más ichiruki. Así que decidí hacer este cap en donde Ichigo comenzará a descubrir los sentimientos que se encuentran dormido dentro de el.**

**Aunque esto le va a traer sufrimiento a ellos ya que Rukia no sabe que Ichigo es el padre y su eterno amor.**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Y más siseros agradecimiento para:**

**Ghost iv: Hola muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome y mostrándome en donde me sigo equivocando… lo siento soy muy atolondrada, pero aun asi sigo asiendo el intento de mejor, espero que te guste este cap, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Anika 103: Holaaaaaa muchisisisimas gracias de verdad me emociona leer tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz y gracias por los halagos me sonrojas /**

**Y en cuanto a la novia misteriosa de Ichigo muy pronto va hacer su entrada. Espero que este cap te guste y seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Jessy monn 15: Holaaaa… Espero no haberme tardado tanto y me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias. Y no sabes lo emocionada que entube al leer tu comentario no pensaba que te gustaría tanto, pero bueno espero que este también te guste espero tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Sayurisan23: Hola lo siento por no poner más específico sobre la puerta que se abrió pero eso lo explicare después en otro cap, y lamento lo corto del anterior aunque este no es muy largo. Pero lo importante es que sigo escribiendo y poniendo a mi imaginación a trabajar horas extras. Bueno espero que te güiste este Cap., y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Sakura-Jeka: Hola muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi progreso de verdad me hace sentir feliz ya que gran parte de el te lo debo a ti. Espero que tu duda haiga sido contestada con este cap. Bueno espero tu comentario sobre este cap.**

**Kia: Hola cariño disculpa por no ponerte un comentario en la otra historia pero aquí si lo hice espero que me perdones. Espero que me sigas apoyando y no tener tantos errores ortográficos en este cap, y si los hay espero que me lo digas por favor, valoro tu sinceridad. Disculpa la tardanza. Y sobre todo espero que este cap te guste y no olvidas dejar tu reviews ya que así puedo saber si me sigues apoyando. De nuevos muchas gracias nos estamos leyendo.**

**Kuraiyuki: jajajaja. Si se que sabias cuando leí tu comentario, me dije "hay lo descubrió, que buena imaginación tiene kurauyuki-chan". Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo espero que este cap ye guste, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Shizu-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo me hace feliz que te guste esta historia espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que este cap sea de tu agrado espero tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Rukia Nair: No sabe cómo me alegro saber que puedes sentir los sentimientos que trato de plasmar en la historia de verdad era la primera que me lo dice y eso me emociona… muchas gracias por ello de verdad me alegra muchísimo contar con tu apoyo, espero que te guste este cap.**

**sakuraHimeSama: Hola no puedo creer todavía que vienes para Venezuela, de verdad me gustaría verte, pero de seguro llegas hasta el Distrito Federar que es Caracas y yo vivo muy lejos de allí T.T pero igual me emociona y más me emociona seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Espero que te haiga gustado la peli, pues a mí me gusto mucho hace varios meses que la tengo y no sabes cómo me emocione al ver como Ichigo buscaba a Rukia sin importarle que toda la sociedad de almas iba tras de él, eso muestra una vez más que Ichigo y Rukia están hecho el uno para el otro.**

**Bueno me desvié mucho del tema… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…muchísimas gracias…**

**Susuna: Holaaaa espero que estés bien y no te preocupes no me quejo mucho de la vida. Y voy a seguir tu consejo, investigare un poco y anexare la información que consiga al fic. Espero que este cap te guste y muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Bueno espero que dejen sus reviews ya que ellos me levantan mucho la autoestima y cada vez que leo uno me llega la inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Bueno nos estamos leyendo hasta el siguiente cap.**

**La siguiente historia que publicare es hermanos estén pendientes a los que le gusta esta historia…chaito…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El amanecer se acercaba rápidamente mientras en una habitación dos jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo llenos de ira.

-¿Porque demonios no me dejaste ir con ellos?. – Pregunto un molesto joven mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Ya te lo dijes aun eres débil. – Respondió calmada la joven era la decima vez en media hora que se lo decía.

-Maldita sea llevó dos meses entrenando, he mejorado y tú lo sabes bien. –Le grito ya molesto por la actitud de ella.

- No lo has hecho… solo utilizas la fuerza bruta. Tu poder aun es débil. – Le volvió a decir la verdad ella no encontraba que hacer para que el entendiera lo limitadas que eran sus habilidades.

-Déjame ir con ellos faltan unos minutos para que salgan a la misión. – Pidió casi implorando, el ya estaba cansado de la discusión.

-Te he dicho que no, entiende que tu poder es insignificante en estos momentos. – Le recordó de nuevo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello trenzado.

-Dime que es lo que quieres de mí entonces Rukia, habla porque verdaderamente no te entiendo. – Estaba molesto, acaso el no estaba en ese equipo de trabajo porque ella se lo ordeno, pero sin embargo no le permitía ir a misiones fuera de la ciudad.

-Tú eres uno de mis guardianes no puedes ir a misiones. – Le recordó la morena como si eso a él se le podía olvidar.

- ¡No me mientas! Renji es un guardián y el va a la misión. – Le reprocho él sabía que había dado en el clavo pero aun asi la serenidad de Rukia no mostraba molestia por el comentario de él.

-Renji es mayor que tu un siglo su poder es superior a tuyo. – Le recordó mientras bostezaba la verdad era que no había dormido nada desde que Ichigo había entrado en su habitación el día anterior.

-No me interesa si es más poderoso o no, así que dame el permiso para ir. – Exigió mientras daba unos pasos asía la cama.

-Ichigo esto no es un juego o un entrenamiento, en esta clase de misiones si fallas no lo puedes volver a intentar. Tu vida puede correr peligro. – Trato de hacerle entrar en razón mientras mostraba cariño en su rostro y en su voz.

-Enana es que acaso no lo entiendes, no vale la pena esforzarse si no puedo mostrar mis habilidades. – No lo convencería con esas palabras melosas.

-Cuales habilidades si aun no conoces el nombre de tu zanpakutou. – Le recordó ya estaba molesta había intentado casi todo para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no entendía así que recurriría a su fuerte carácter.

-Cuales habilidades si aun no puedes usar un hechizó sencillo. – Ichigo estaba apretando sus puños mientras miraba a la morena sin atreverse a hablar.

-Cueles habilidades si no puedes controlar tu magia. – Rukia estaba realmente molesta estaba apretando sus puños al igual que el...

-Dime Ichigo ¿de qué puedes servir en esa misión?. – Le pregunto al peli naranja que no sabía que contestarle en ese momento.

-Lo único que sabes hacer empuñar tu zampakutou. Tienes habilidad no lo dudes. Pero aun eres débil si vas serás un estorbó para ellos. – Esas palabras le dolieron mas a ella de que le dolerían a el pero tenía que hacer que el reaccionara y dejara esa idea estúpida de ir a esa misión.

-Disculpa si soy dura contigo pero soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti. – Suavizo su voz, mientras serraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Tú no eres mi madre, mi madres es Masaki. – Le recordó, estaba molesto con ella, porque ella no le permitía mostrarle de lo que él era capaz.

-Te niegas a ver la verdad. ¿De que servirás en esa misión?. – Ignoro las palabras de Ichigo no quería entrar en otra discusión por ellas.

-Entonces consigue alguien que me entrene a parte de Urahara. – Grito molesto después de todo Urahara siempre lo dejaba entrenando solo.

-No lo haré. – Fue la corta respuesta de ella mientras acomodaba la almohada detrás de su espalda quedando más cómoda en la amplia cama.

Mientras Ichigo seguía dando vueltas frustrado en la habitación de Rukia.

-¡Porque demonios no! ese tipo es un alivianado solo me pone hacer cosas estúpidas. – exploto de nuevo Ichigo mientras quedaba escasos pasos de la cama de Rukia

-No seas ridículo Ichigo, Urahara es uno de los mejores capitanes. Si te pusiera a Kenpachi te fuera matado en primer entrenamiento, si te fuera puesto a mi hermano estarías en mismo estado al igual que con Yamamoto, Unohana, Yoruichi incluso tu padre fuera acabo con tu vida, así que no cuestiones mis decisiones. – Habló fríamente. Ye estaba cansada de sus quejas.

-Si tus decisiones fueran acertadas no las cuestionaría. – Hablo fuertemente el peli naranja mientras se acercaba mas a ella ya estaba a un paso de la cama.

-No me interesan tus opiniones tú y yo hicimos un pacto. Ya es hora que tú cumplas con tu parte y dejes de molestarme con estupideces de niño mimado. – Estaba molesta por atreverse a cuestionar sus órdenes, Ichigo estaba rebasado la confianza que ella le había dado.

-¡De niño mimado! mira quien lo dice. – Ironizo a la vez que daba el último paso que lo separaba de aquella cama.

-Bájame el tonito Ichigo. – Otra venita adorno la frente de Rukia que trataba de controlar su ira y no explotar como lo había hecho el en numeradas ocasiones desde que llevaban discutiendo las cuales eran barias horas.

-Que tonito. Malditasea Rukia déjame ir con ellos, esa misión es muy importante… quiero aprender a desenvolverme en el campo de batalla y no en un maldito campo de entrenamiento. – Se alejo de la cama mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza alborotando as su naranja cabello frustrado por la negativa respuesta de su madre.

-No me interesa tus opiniones. Aun no estás preparado así que acataras mis órdenes, si intentas ir con ellos suspenderé tus misiones dentro de la ciudad y a tu equipo también, así que deja de ser egoísta y tranquilízate. – Lo amenazo la joven, sabía que a él le gustaba estar en medio del campo de batalla y que su adaptación a las condiciones era excelentes, pero el aun era un inexperto con dos meses de entrenamiento.

-Porque si me equipo va… yo no puedo ir. – Se acerco de nuevo a la cama de la morena mientras apoyaba sus manos en suave corcho y sus sabanas de algodón.

-Ellos son mejores que tu Ichigo y lo sabes ¿no es así?. – Rukia se puso un poco nerviosa ante el acto del chico.

-Eso lo sé hasta cuando me vas a echar en cara que soy débil. – Apuño sus manos agarrando las sabanas mientras serraba los ojos tratando de controlarse un poco el aroma de ella lo estaba volviendo loco y asía que perdiera la concentración en la discusión que mantenía con ella..

-Hasta que lo entiendas. Cuando logres escuchar el nombre de tu zanpakutou hablaremos de misiones de un mayor rango. Ahora déjame dormir aunque sea una hora. – Dio terminada la discusión, ella ya no resistía su aroma, su cuerpo tan cerca y su respiración golpeado su piel, y su magia atraillando a la suya como un imán.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que des la orden para ir a la misión. – Estaba molesto porque ella no le daba ir. El podía lograr algo, no sería un estorbo como ella decía.

-No lo haré es mi última palabra.

Ichigo se quedo de pie frente la cama e la morena mientras esta serraba sus ojos para descansar. Ichigo apuñaba las manos molesto y lleno de rabia es que acaso ella no lo entendía que el había estado entrenando a hasta morir y ella no lo valoraba, ella aun se atreve a decirle que era débil, es que acaso ella no se había visto… si hay una persona en esa casa débil esa sin duda seria Rukia, ella era más débil que él, siempre dependía de los demás, aunque quería parecer autosuficiente siempre había alguien a su alrededor asiendo todo por ella. Lo único que sabía hacer era dar órdenes. No entendía porque no lo dejaba ir a ese tipo de misiones él había mejorado sus habilidades, era cierto que él no podía usar hechizos, no sabía el nombre de su zampakutou, no podía controlar su magia. Pero aun así podía derrotar a sus enemigos con su agilidad y destreza y su poder que usaba al empuñar su zampakutou entonces porque ella no veía eso. ¿Porque eso no era suficiente para ella?

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada si ella no estaba de acuerdo, maldecía por lo bajo eso. El podía manejar una situación de vida o muerte, acaso el ya no se lo había demostrado cuando ella le dio el poder para ayudar a Renji.

Rukia lo iba a volverlo loco, necesitaba a un psicólogo urgente, pero lo peor era que no podía hablar del clan así que de nada le serviría hablar con uno medico sin decirle la verdad. Desde que se habían mudado a Karakura su vida se había vuelto un laberinto el cual daba vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar la salida.

La miro de nuevo ella se había dormido, se acerco un poco a la ventana mientras miraba el amanecer acercarse, salió del barcón al recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Algo en el estaba naciendo como aquel amanecer, algo que hacía que deciara aquella mujer que dormía en aquella calidad cama. Miro al asía el horizonte y allí estaba el sol naciente.

Ese era uno de sus momentos favoritos, le gustaba sentir como los tibios rayos del sol calentaba su piel. Esos tibios rayos, hacia que viera cosas extrañas cada vez que lo recibía. Eran especies de visiones, y esta vez era un libro lo que veía en su visión.

El desayuno fue tranquilo como siempre para suerte y desgracia de él ese día no había clases porque era día de fiesta nacional y tendría que quedarse en casa entrenando esa vez le tocaba con Rukia la cual no había bajado a desayunar gracias que él la estuvo fastidiando toda la noche para que lo dejara ir a la dichosa misión, pero resulto que la peli negra era más testaruda que él y al final no lo dejo ir.

Luego de andar vagando por la mansión se izo la hora de su entrenamiento con Rukia que se encontraba en la mansión, para Ichigo lo de Rukia no era un entrenamiento mas bien eran clases sobre la familia que según ellas su padre tendrían que dársela, pero conociéndolos desistirían ya que Ichigo casi nunca captaba nada de nada.

El peli naranja entro en la biblioteca de la mansión en donde se encontraban todos los libros de historia y hechizos de los clanes que conformaban la familia incluso algunos libros tenían árboles genealógicos de cada persona del clan.

Un día el tendría ese libro lo cual lo conformarían sus hijos y nietos y bisnietos y así sucesivamente incluyendo sus reencarnaciones...

Rukia estaba sentada en un sofá blanco con su cabello recogido en una con un lazo blanco alto mientras su cabello caía como cascadas ondulados, su rostro hermoso como siempre lo tenía natural sin una gota de maquillaje, llevaba un vestido simple de tiros blancos con figuras de rosas rojas que hacían resaltar su piel pálida. Sus piernas cruzadas elegantemente mientras sus pies eran cubiertos por unas delicadas sandalias con cintas que se amarraban a sus piernas de un color rojo.

Ichigo trago grueso la almiaraba de arriba abajo, mientras esta tomaba una taza de té y llevaba a su boca tomando un sorbo de este.

-Hasta cuando me vas a mirar como un idiota Ichigo. – Hablo un poco molesta por la escrutiñadora mirada del joven.

Rápidamente Ichigo fue sacado de su imaginación con mucho tacto como siempre.

-Eso a ti no te importa enana. – Le respondió de la mala manera mientras miraba a otra dirección.

-No me digas enana idiota. Ahora cierra los ojos y concentra tu magia y desea el libro que quiera que te muestre lo que deseas saber. –Lo mano de una vez. Ella no pensaba perder el tiempo en discusiones absurdas.

-Si como digas. Pero sabe que esto no se me da bien. – Le recordó mientras ponía en blanco su mente para hacer la invocación.

-Si se que no podrías invocar ni siquiera un alfiler. Así que esfuérzate un poco. – Se burlo de el.

-Maldita.

-Solo concéntrate he imagina un nombre y lo que quieras que te muestre ese libro.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y trato de concentrar su magia, el libro que había visto en su visión de la mañana se le vino a la mente al igual que su forma y color y el nombre de ella.

Un libro se comenzó a mover lentamente saliendo de uno de los estante del tercer pido de la biblioteca mientras Rukia cerraba sus ojos para sentir como la magia de Ichigo comenzaba a mover a un libro.

El libro terminó por salir del estante, mientras Ichigo mantenía su concentración al cien por ciento. El objeto se movía lentamente en dirección de Ichigo que comenzaba a sudar la gota fría, ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la concentración.

Rukia seguía los movimientos del libro a la vez que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Ichigo se estaba forzando el quería mostrarle a ella que él podía mejorar más rápido de lo que ella pensaba. Abrió sus ojos y la miro. Su sonrisa lo desconcentro, sintió como su corazón se acelero y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al igual que un vacio en su estomago que le comenzaba a dar vueltas. No sabía que era ese sentimiento solo quería seguir mirándola sonreír, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro descuidando por completo el libro que cayó en su cabeza lo cual izo que Rukia soltara una carcajada que resonó como una melodía por toda la biblioteca, mientras Ichigo maldecía por lo bajo.

-Al parecer has perdido la concentración de nuevo Ichigo. – Se burlo Rukia asiendo una mueca burlona en su rostro.

El no dijo nada se agachó para tomar el libro que era de cuero blanco y fino parecía aterciopelado con una luna en la portada de plata y adornos del mismo material.

-¿Que pasa Ichigo? cual es libro que escogiste. – Pregunto con curiosidad mientras su corazón se aceleraba por alguna extraña razón.

-¡No se! es extraño igual a todo los que hay aquí. – Dijo mientras lo detallaba mejor, no entendía el porqué pero quería leer ese libro.

-De verdad y como se llama. – Pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad, sentía como su corazón se oprimía.

Ichigo paso su mano por el lomo del libro y leyó el nombre de Rukia en el.

-Es albor genealógico de mi familia. –Mintió, no sabía el porqué pero sabía que si le decía la verdad no permitiría que ella leyera ese libro.

-A ok, seguimos con el enteramiento esta vez busca otro libro preferiblemente de magia. – Rukia pudo respirar más tranquila aunque esa opresión seguía en su pecho, tenia la sospecha aun que Ichigo no le había dicho la verdad… pero no quería darle importancia a ello por los momentos.

Así comenzó el enteramiento de Ichigo para poder controlar un poco su retazu mientras Rukia reía cada vez que fallaba, y como no iba a fallar el pobre de Ichigo si cada vez que ella sonreía su concentración se iba por el caño.

El estaba cada vez mas confundido, ella lo confundía con sus actitudes, todo en ella lo desconcentraba. Y ahora el tenia ese libro que hablaba de Rukia, un libro que le diría lo que quisiera saber de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-A Ichigo no se le permitió venir. – Hablo sado mientras iban en un avión privado de la familia Kuchiki.

-Era de esperase. Rukia sama no lo dejaría participar en una misión como esta. –Agrego Ishida que leía un mapa de la ruta que tomarían en su misión.

-Kurosaki -kun debe estar muy molesto con ella por no dejarlo venir con nosotros. – Hablo Inoue mientras veía por la ventanilla pensativa.

-Rukia es una persona cociente… ella sabía que un idiota como Ichigo no podía con esta misión. –Hablo Renji a la vez llevaba una bebida a su boca.

-¡Renji- kun! . – Lo llamo Inoue.

-Es la verdad Inoue. Ichigo no está preparado para esta clase de misiones y lo sabes… lo sabemos todos, por mas que muestre habilidades en la lucha, su nivel de magia en muy baja sin contar que no la sabe controlar. – Le aclaro el peli rojo mientras asía un lado su bebida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Haberlo dejado en casa fue la mejor decisión que pudo ver tomado Rukia -sama. – Confirmo Ishida mientras tomaba notas en una libreta.

-Al parecer ella le tiene mucho aprecio para que ella misma se molestara en enseñarle, nunca lo había hecho con nadie en esta recantación. – Comento Sado pensativo mientras le dirigía una mirada a Urahara y Yoruichi que se encontraban dormidos a unos asientos de él.

-Lo sé Sado-kun…solo que no entiendo porque ella se toma tantas molestias con el. – Inoue bajo la mirada mientras apretaba las manos.

-Kurosaki tiene un lazo fuerte con ella me he dado dé cuenta de ello, además el la mira de una forma diferente. –Intervino Ishida sin apartar la mirada de su libreta

-Espero que no se enamore de ella ya que sufrirá cuando el aparezca. – Hablo Sado que estaba muy comunicativo ese día algo extraño en el.

-El debe tener presente eso, aunque hay algo extraño en todo esto. – Agrego Renji tomando de nuevo su bebida.

-¿y que es?. Pregunto Inoue mirando a Renji que bebía calmado su jugo.

-Verás los Kurosaki siempre habían mantenido oculto a sus hijos, aunque sabíamos de su existencia, solo que no entiendo cual fue el motivo de ello, y luego Rukia me pide que deje que la loca esa me hiera para probar a Ichigo. –Concluyo Renji mirando el vaso vacio mientras le daba vueltas en su manos.

Los presentes se callaron ya que algunos de ellos estaba presente cuando Rukia le dio parte de sus poderes a Ichigo y por eso el estaba a su lado y el lazo que compartían era tan fuerte que ni el tiempo podría deteriorarlo.

El equipo de Urahara iba camino a América de norte específicamente México ya que hay se encontraba uno de los templos de Rukia cuando era la diosa de esas tierras. Aunque aun habían curtos que le rendían homenajes con sacrificios lo cual ella repudiaba más que nada, pero el ser humano a veces no entendía razones.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era de noche Ichigo acababa de cenar y se encontraba en su habitación con un poco de dolor de cabeza por usar tanto su poder mentar para mover y invocar objetos a larga distancia, bueno ni tan larga.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras oía el piano sonar de nuevo. Ese sonido. Esa melodía tierna y lejana que inundaba todo su ser, era como un llamado que ella le hacía a alguien. Ella parecía desesperada, se podía notar su sufrimiento con cada sonido, ella estaba llamando a su amado atraves de aquel sonido melodioso.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y una energía dorada rodeo su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de correr a donde estaba ella, el quería estar en donde ella estaba, necesitaba abrazarla, versarla, ella lo estaba torturando en silencio.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte mientras este entraba a la habitación de Ichigo el cual habría sus ojos mostrando aquel color dorado destellantes de energía solar.

Se puso de pie mientras a la vez el nombre de su amada.

En el salón de música Rukia dejo de tocar el piano podía sentir a alguien que la llamaba, su corazón se había acelerado. Era él y estaba cerca aunque no podía sentir su energía, pero ella sabía que era él y la estaba oyendo desde alguna parte asiendo que sus lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos ya no oía la melodía que salía de aquel instrumento que eran tocado por las angelicales manos de la mujer que ahora robaba sus sueños adueñándose de ellos.

Abrió sus ojos mostrando aquel marrón intensó mientras un libro que estaba en su escritorio caía al piso, el peli naranja camino hasta el y lo tomo. Era el mismo que había llamado con su poder en la biblioteca. El mismo que había aparecido en su visión en la mañana cuando recibía los rayos de sol matutino.

Acaricio su tapa con cuidado y paso sus dedos sobre los símbolos dorados de la luna y aquellos extrañas figuras que parecían letras que él había visto en aquel libro que le había leído Rukia meses atrás en donde se encontraba la leyenda de cómo Rukia había bajado de la luna aunque no la había leído por completo debido a la intervención de aquellos seres malignos que querían toman la vida de su familia, aunque aun no entendía el propósito de ellos en atacarlos..

-Las memorias de Rukia "Sereniti". – Leyó en un susurro a la vez que el libro se habría dejando salir una luz que ilumino toda la habitación del peli naranja el cual no dudo en soltar aquel enorme libro el cual era más grueso que un diccionario de la real academia.

-¿Quien eras tú? Tú no eres Rukia sama.

Una voz de una mujer salió de aquella luz mientras esta desaparecía.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos hasta no más poder, frente a el estaba ella.

-Rukia. –Hablo con los ojos abiertos al igual que su expresión incrédula por verla allí frente a él con aquel vestido blanco con adornos plateados en todo su cuerpo y una alas de del mismo color blanco.

-Yo no soy Rukia sama Py… – Ichigo no dejo que terminara de hablar ante aquella joven.

-Como que no eres Rukia si yo te estoy viendo. _"es que acaso ella le quería tomar el pelo. El la estaba viendo"_

Ichigo estaba seguro que era Rukia ella tenía su misma estatura ya que el la había visto una sola vez de pie a la morena, pero con eso le basto para saber que no era muy alta.

Pero sus ojos, su cabello, su piel nívea y sedosa, el no estaba equivocado ella era Rukia.

-Además como entraste a mi habitación sin pedirme permiso. – Se quejo dando por hecho que esa mujer era Rukia

-¡De que estás hablando! si de alguna forma la que debería estar molesta esa seria yo por haber tomado el libro de las memorias de Rukia-sama…Pyon. – respondió la mujer mientras arreglaba un mechón de cabello que estaba adornado con hilos de plata al igual que todo su cabello.

-De qué coño estás hablando Rukia. – Ichigo se estaba molestado hasta cuando iba a seguir fingiendo que ella no era Rukia.

-Que yo no soy Rukia-sama, yo soy la guardiana de sus secretos. Ahora regrésame a la biblioteca no sé cómo me sacaste del estante… pero por tu propio bien será mejor que me lleves hasta allá. Pyon. – La mujer estaba molesta por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

-¿Tú eras la guardiana de los recuerdos de Rukia? . – Pregunto a un incrédulo ante la mirada de superioridad de la mujer.

-Así es Pyon. – Contesto mientras miraba al libro que tenia la primera pagina de la vida de la morena abierta.

-Deja de decir Pyon a cada rato. – Ichigo estaba molesta cada cosa que decía la mujer tenía que terminar con aquella frase.

-A mi tu no me das ordenes Pyon. – Grito mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago asiendo que el peli naranja se doblara por el dolor mientras la maldecía por lo bajo.

-Bueno quítate quiero leer ese libro. – Dijo mientras se levantaba milagrosamente del suelo para leer aquel libro.

-Eso no lo permitiré Pyon, aunque tu haigas abierto el libro que no sé como lo hiciste, Pyon, pero no permitiré que lo leas Pyon. – Concluyo la mujer mientras se interponía en el camino de Ichigo que fruncía el seño.

-¿Porque no, disco rayado?. – Se burlo de ella.

-Porque debo cuidar los secretos de su pasado. Pyon. Y no me llames así naranjito. -Abrió los brazos para no permitirle el paso al chico que se aceraba cada vez más al libro.

-Quítate mocosa. – Le ordeno con autoridad.

-Tu me llamas mocosa. Tu un niño que apenas abres los ojos al mundo, tu un recién nacido que ni siquiera has reencarnado la primera vez y te atreves a darme ordenes Pyon. – Pyon estaba indignada como ese mocoso se atrevía a darle órdenes a ella, la guardiana de los secretos de Rukia con tres mil años de edad. Todos lo que se habrían tratado de hablar con ella siempre la habían tratado con respeto.

-Pyon `Pyon, Pyon… eso es lo único que puedes decir. Además se nota que yo soy mayor que tu. – Le dijo mostrándole que él era más alto que ella y además que ella parecía una niña de 14 años.

-De que hablas yo tengo tres mil años, yo soy la memoria de Rukia sama, y por ello no puedo dejar que tu entres a sus recuerdos PyoL. – le advirtió mientras tomaba posición de combate.

-Solo quiero leer los recuerdos de esta vida las otras no me interesan. – Le dijo un poco fastidiado no quería pelear con esa enana.

-No puedo permitir que entres a sus recuerdos sin una autorización de ella Pyon.

Ichigo estaba molesto el no comprendía porque quería saber del pasado Rukia algo en su interior se lo pedía, pero no sabía que parte de el quería saber que había pasado en ese pasado. Se acerco mas a la Pyon que estaba entre él y el libro que se encontraba habito flotando en aire. El peli naranja puso sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras serraba sus ojos y los habría de repente mostrando aquel color dorado asiendo que Pyon callera de rodillas temblando petrificada ante aquel tono de color al que tanto le temia.

Ichigo avanzo asía el libro y lo tomo entre las manos de él.

Las hojas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente a la vez que se veían fechas en todo el. Miles re recuerdos escritos en aquellas hojas de pergamino antiguo hechizado para que no revelara sus secretos que se escondían en aquellos recuerdos. Eran desechos por el peli naranja como si nunca fueran existidos. Sus dedos detuvieron una página en donde comenzaba la nueva reencarnación de Rukia. Pasó una y otra hoja deteniéndose en aquel día en cual sus padres murieron.

Las letras comenzaron a formar imágenes en donde se pudo divisar la mansión.

Rukia caria detrás de su hermana con trece años de edad esta llevaba un pergamino con hechizos para crear flores de nieve en verano.

Hisana reía mientras corría por el jardín con aquel vestido azul con bolados que hacía que pareciera un princesa salida de cuentos de hadas, mientras sus padres las veía desde la ventana, sonriendo.

Byakuya se encontraba en jardín tomando té leyendo un periódico y viendo de reojo a sus hermanas divirtiéndose.

De pronto el día se nublo un trueno resonó al igual que la barrera que radiaba la mansión se desvaneció dejando entrar aquella aura maligna. Cientos de bestias y criaturas con formas humanas entraban en el terreno de la mansión creando una nueva barrera para que nadie entrara o saliera de esta.

Byakuya se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y corrió hacia sus hermanas y las tomo de la mano para entrar a la mansión.

Las criaturas avanzaban hacia la mansión con un objetivo, eliminar a la familia Kuchiki.

Continuaraaaa….

**Nota:**

_**Hola espero que todos estén bien. Sé que es un poco corto el cap, pero no estoy bien de salud, el siguiente cap es muy largo, se descubrirá porque Rukia quiere revivir a su familia y el porqué no espera a que renazcan para poder estar con ellos. Y también porque ella quedo con vida en aquel masacre y en estado que se encuentra ahora, de que se traba la misión del equipo de Urahara y porque su misión está en México, aunque yo soy venezolana he estado investigando mucho cosas sobre templos en el mundo del sol y la luna y en México se encuentran dos de ellos y por ello los utilizare… espero que los mexicanos que leen no se molesten por usar su cultura en este fic, usaria la de mi país si se consiguiera un templo, pero no tengo esa suerte. También les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y sus buenas intenciones para que mejore mi salud, muchas gracias me hace muy feliz que se preocupen por mí.**_

**Bueno le agradezco a: **

**Ghost iv: **_**Bueno agradezco siempre me recuerdes mejorar con mis fic, que también son de todos ustedes que los leen, también te agradezco por tu apoyo. Muchas gracias espero seguir contando con él y que este cap te guste.**_

**Sakura-Jeka: **_**Muchas gracias por tu felicitaciones… pero quiero que sepas que gran parte de mi progreso te lo debo a ti porque tu siempre me recalcas en que he fallo. Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que este cap te guste.**_

_**Kuraiyuki: Hola muchas gracias por seguir apoyando mi fic. La verdad me hace muy feliz seguir contando con tu apoyo. Se que te gusta que se de explicaciones de lo que está ocurriendo, prometo que el siguiente cap tendrás muchas. Espero que este te guste.**_

**Anika103: **_**ja ja ja me encanta tu espontaneidad y me das animo cada vez que leo tus reviews, muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, me siento feliz que disfrutes de ellas. Gracias por darme ánimos para continuar. La siguiente en publicar es la de hermanos espero que la leas y me dejes tu comentario.**_

**Jessy Monn 15: **_**Se que no tienes mucho tiempo. No te preocupes lo importante es que te tomas el tiempo para seguir leyendo mis fic y eso es lo más importante. Espero que este cap te guste y disculpa por la tardanza. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

**Rukia Nair: **_**Muchas gracias. Tu reviews me hiso reír con lo de **_**"Que la fuerza te acompañe" **_**ja ja ja aun me causa risa. Y gracias por tu apoyo espero que este cap te guste y que me sigas dando ánimo desde Bolivia **_

**Susana: **_**Hola… quiero que sepas que no me molesto tu comentario la verdad me gusto mucho tu sinceridad y tratare de mejorar ese detalle. Gracias por el apoyo en esta historia espero seguir contando con él y que si sigues viendo que algo le falta a la historia me lo hagas saber por favor no lo tomare a mal.**_

**Bueno también le agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyan en esta historia y que no dejaron su reviews, pero sé que siguen leyendo los cap que publico.**

**Así que les pido un favor dejen sus comentarios ellos hacen que me esfuerce mas en mejorar.**

**Cuídense chaito…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola…**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cap. Prometido con el pasado de Rukia y porque se encuentra en su actuar estado.**

**Espero que disfruten de este cap, que se los dedico con todo el cariño y que me perdonen por la tardanza, no tengo perdón, lo lamento mucho. T.T**

**Dejare los lamentos para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de mi trabajo y mi imaginación en esta historia. **

**Ahora a leer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Los ojos dorados de Ichigo miraban con determinación aquellas imágenes proyectadas por el libro mostrándole aquello que tanto quería saber, aquel secreto que ocultaba con desdén. Aquel secreto oscuro de su pasado, que le había rebatado la luz de sus ojos. Ojos llenos de esperanza y amor, que proyectaba esa luz calidad que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera cada vez que se veía reflejado en aquellas lagunas maravillosas que eran sus ojos violetas con destellos azules.

Ichigo fijo sus ojos dorados en aquellas imágenes donde…

_._

_Byakuya corría jalando a sus hermanas. El necesitaba llevarlas a un lugar seguro._

_La mansión era un campo de batalla, aquellas criaturas se multiplicaban a medida que pasaban los minutos, los guardianes de la mansión no se deban abasto, los padres de Rukia trataban de mantener a rayas a aquellas criaturas que solo tenía un propósito matar a los Kuchikis._

_-¿hermano que pasa? – preguntó Rukia al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano que rara mente veía._

_El nombrado no respondió, en lo único que podía pensar era como llevarlas al templo. Allí estarían a salvo, pero le era imposible la mansión estaba rodeada, no podría salir sin arriesgarse a que algunas de sus hermanas saliera herida, sin contar que no se podía defender sin soltar alguna de ellas… para tomar alguna de su almas y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer. El no soltaría ninguna de las dos._

_Mientras fueras de la mansión se encontraban en guerra los guardianes de la familia con los intrusos._

_Inoue, Ishida y Sado corrían en buscan de las gemelas, ya que sus deber era protégelas ante aquel peligro que los asechaba._

_En potra parte estaba uno de los guardianes de la morena luchando con uno de los demonios._

_-Que es lo que buscan atacándonos directamente- pregunto el hombre mientras usaba unos de sus hechizos lanzando un rayo en contra de aquel demonio._

_-Shiba Kaien. Uno de los guardianes imperiales, si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que es verdad que ella ha renacido de nuevo en esta familia. – sonrió el demonio retorciendo sus labios en una mueca diabólica._

_-No sé de que hablas. –Kaien se hizo el desentendido, mientras mantenía su serenidad._

_-No me digas guardián de la luna. – se burlo el demonio mientras sostenía su hacha con más fuerza decidido a darle muerte aquel hombre que tenia enfrenté._

_-No sé que me hablas, y es mejor que abandonar la mansión o me veré en la penosa necesidad eliminarte por tu atrevimiento. – amenazo con la misma serenidad._

_La criatura se rio y se abalanzo a si el guardián provocando un sonido soldó, proveniente de aquellas armas letales litas para arrebatarle la vida a sus enemigos._

_Los padres de Rukia llegaron hasta donde esta ella y sus hermanos. Con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos debido a la batalla que se estaba desarrollando fuera y en algunas partes dentro de la mansión._

_La pequeña niñas corrieron al encuentro de sus padres llorando horrorizadas por lo que pasaba. Byakuya aprovechó y invoco su zampakutou a la vez que Sado, Ishida y Inoue entraban a la sala en donde se encontraba la familia Kuchiki reunida._

_-Están en todos partes. -Informo Ishida mientras unos de sus brazos mostraba una herida profunda. Sado mostraba una herida en su cabeza dejando que la sangre cubriera parte de su rostro. Inoue era la menos lastimada solo mostraba unos raspones en su cuerpo y parte de su ropa rasgada._

_-Si lo sabemos. -confirmo el padre de Rukia mientras alzaba a Rukia entre sus brazos en forma protectora._

_-Inoue, Sado, Ishida, por favor destruyan la barrera para que todos los clanes sientan que estamos siendo a tacados y acudan a nuestra ayuda, ellos son muchos para que nosotros solos no podremos con ellos. – hablo la fina voz de la madre de Rukia mientras mantenía a Hisama de la mano._

_Los nombrados asintieron mientras le daban una mirada a la familia sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que los verían reunidos y algunos de ellos con vida._

_Tres direcciones diferente fueron tomadas para eliminar aquella barrera, la cual debía ser destruida si se querían salir de vida de aquel ataque._

_Una mujer de cabellos dorados resplandecientes caminaba entre los cadáveres de los caídos en la batalla por defender su honor y a su madre. La mujer caminaba lentamente mientras rayos comenzaron a sonar y el viento se hacía más violento y las nubes dieron paso a un diluvió._

_Dentro la mansión una nueva batalla se desarrollaba. Byakuya peleaba contra una mujer cabellos violetas y ojos del mismo color, que se movía como un tornado destruyendo todo a su paso._

_La batalla era igualada, en fuerza, magia y velocidad._

_El padre de Byakuya se encontraba en la misma situación atacando a tres demonios más poderosos que se habían parecido en el recinto, y tratando de proteger a las pequeñas niñas que lloraban abrazadas detrás de su madre que mantenía su zampakutou en alto lista para proteger a sus pequeñas._

_Cuando Byakuya se disponía a darle muerte a la mujer peli morado que estaba ahora a sus pies, apareció aquella mujer misteriosa resplandeciendo el lugar con sus ojos llameantes y sonrisa malévola. Camino por el medio de la sala mientras la peli morada aprovechaba el descuido del peli negro para atravesarlo con su katana asiendo que este vomitara sangre y mirada a la mujer que le había herido lleno de odio y colorea. Tomo su zampakutou con mas fuerza y esta desapareció en miles de pétalos que cayeron como una cascada asía la mujer asiéndola picadillo y bañando el lugar de sangre, ante el grito de las gemelas, lo que izo que Byakuya reaccionara y voltear a ver la cara de horror de sus hermanas y como una lluvia de sangre caía dentro de aquel recinto bañando al moreno el cual solo pudo susurrar el nombres de sus hermanas..._

_Una risa se escucho de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados mientras miraba a una de sus seguidoras caída. Miles de criaturas grotesca entraron a la sala atraída por la presencia de la mujer abalanzándose así las gemelas, pero la madre de ellas se para en frente impidiendo el avance de estas, pero sus ataques se fueron debilitando debido a que la mujer que estaba frente a ella le estaba robando su poder con un hilo dorado que se había amarrado a su cuello sin que nadie se percatara._

_La madre de Rukia comenzó a caer al piso sin aire mientras la criaturas se abalanzaba asía ella._

_-¡Madre!... - grito Byakuya destruyendo las criaturas que se abalanzaban así su madre. Pero cuando se giro para ayudar a levantarse a su madre, el horror y la ira se apoderaron de el. Ella estaba muerta, ya no respiraba, los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas, apuñando las manos mientras la mujer llameante sonreía._

_-Tu maldita- grito Byakuya mientras se abalanzaba asía la mujer que lo esquivó su ataque con facilidad, enfrascándose en un juego con el joven Kuchiki._

_Duro unos 5 minutos hasta que un grito se ollera, en el recinto._

_Byakuya desvió la mirada y vio a Rukia que trataba de mover a su madre, dándose cuenta que esta estaba muerta._

_Los gritos de las gemelas desconcentro a su padre el cual fue atravesado por tres lanzas de sus contrincantes los cuales decapito con su zampakutou que se había transformado en una hoz cayendo moribundo mientras veía como sus hijas corrían asía el desesperadas.._

_Las pequeñas no creían lo que veían sus ojos. Sus padres habían muerto Rukia que había puesto las manos en el rostro de su padre serrándoles los ojos. Había quedado inmóvil de sus ojos bajaban lagrimas de sangre, el mundo de ella se estaba derrumbando, ese mundo de felicidad, se estaba transformando en un infierno. Se giro para ver en donde estaba su hermano lo vio caer también mal herido en un charco de sangre, mientras aquella mujer la miraba con una risa malévola, su cuerpo temblaba y su mente estaba en blanco, ella había desaparecido de aquel lugar, el dolor que sentía le había nublado la mente._

_Los temblores del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia no la dejaban mover. Pero lo ojos de la mujer ellas lo conocía de unos de sus sueños. Estaba segura que ella conocía aquella mujer que había asesinado a su familia. Y fue cuando a su mente se le vino el rostro de un niño sonriente._

_-Sabes Rukia he tenido que matar a muchas familias para dar con tu paradero. – hablo la mujer mientras caminaba asía un cuadro en donde la imagen de un eclipse el cual acarició destruyendo la pintura._

_Rukia no dijo ninguna palabra seguía inmóvil mientras Hisama se paraba frente a ella, temblando y llorando. Ella sabía que lo que quería la mujer era matar a su hermana, ya que sus padres le habían dicho quien era de verdad Kuchiki Rukia su hermana gemela y madre a la vez, algo confuso para ella, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de proteger a su hermana._

_-Así no me digas. -respondió Hisama, que llevaba su zampakutou en las manos._

_La mujer mostro una mirada incrédula y las miro a las dos y sonrió._

_-Ya te has clonado. – esta vez hablo refiriéndose a Hisana con un tono de burla._

_-Que quieres. – pregunto Hisama, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su zampakutou._

_-Tu vida. - respondió la mujer a la vez que se movía parándose frente a Hisama que dio un paso atrás._

_-La tendrás si dejas ir a mi hermana. – respondió la niña llena de determinación._

_-Vaya no has cambiado siempre sacrificándote por los otros. -Rio la mujer mientras miraba a Rukia que se encontraba en transe recordando su vida pasada. – y dime Rukia como se llama tu hermana._

_-Hisama. – respondió Hisama mientras apuntaba su zampakutou al rostro de la mujer._

_-Es un bello nombre. -Hablo la mujer mientras trataba acercársele a Rukia._

_-No te le acerques. – Hisama se interpuso, con mirada amenazadora._

_La mujer río de nuevo mientras le daba la espalda a Hisama._

_-Sabes tus padres no volverán a la vida ni tu hermano. – hablo la mujer mientras miraba a los cuerpos sin vida,.._

_-Claro que lo harán ellos renacerán. –afirmo Hisana, temblando ante aquellas palabras._

_-No lo harán las almas que le dieron muerte tenían un hechizo para que su muerte fuera definitiva, he detenido su tiempo. Y lo mismo te pasara ti querida._

_Rukia abrió los ojos asentir la tibia sangre de su hermana que le caía en el rostro, dejándola pasmada e inmóvil sin comprender que había pasado._

_El cuerpo de Hisama cayó al piso mientras un grito desgarrón salía de la garganta de Rukia._

_-Tú serás la siguiente. - dijo la mujer mientras mostraba su zampakutou bañada con la sangre de Hisama a Rukia._

_-Como te has atrevido a lastimar a mi familia. –grito Rukia mientras se llevaba las manos llena de horror a sus ojos, para no mirar el infierno en que se encontraba._

_-Es el precio a pagar por darle la vida a Rukia, mejor dicho Sereneti. – dijo mientras mostraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hisama, con despreció en sus ojos._

_Rukia bajo los ojos mientras apretaba los puños a la vez que sus recuerdo inundaban su cabeza asiendo que su corazón se acelerada al comprender quien de verdad era ella y la mujer que había matado a su familia._

_Las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, ella era la culpable de que ellos fueran muerto, por su culpa aquella familia había sido acecinada de la peor forma. Su mente se nublo, ya no quería seguir viviendo si con ello más vidas inocentes morían. Ella esta maldita. Mantuvo su cabeza agachada esperando su muerte._

_La mujer se rio al ver a la niña que no se oponía a la muerte alzo su espada._

_-RUKIA. – el grito de Kaien, que llegaba desgarrado por las batallas que había tenido, se abalanzaba asía ella dejándola fuera del alcance de la mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos comprendiendo que la otra niña la había engañado._

_-Kaien -dijo Rukia entre lágrimas, temblando. –¿porque me has salvado?_

_-Porque tú eres mi madre. –respondió con una sonrisa. Mientras miraba a la mujer y su alrededor. -Maldita pagaras por lo que has hecho._

_-¿Así y como harás eso?. – pregunto la mujer mostrando burla._

_Kaien sonrió y miro a Rukia._

_-Corre. - le dijo mientras la empujaba a la niña mientras la miraba con ternura._

_-Kaien yo no te voy a dejar. – Rukia no dejaba de llorar mientras se tallaba sus ojos con las manos mientras los temblores no abandonaban su cuerpo. - Si quieres puedes irte ella no te hará daño ella me quiere a mí. Por favor huye. – la pequeña diosa estaba desesperada quería que al menos el saliera con vida, quería salvarle la vida aunque fuera a una sola persona._

_-Yo no puedo hacer eso, querida. No podría vivir si tú murieras, ahora todos tus amigos están allí afuera luchando por entrar para salvar tu vida. Ahora corre y no mires atrás te prometo que yo iré detrás de ti. – Kaien limpio sus lagrimas con la mano mientras le daba un beso en la frete._

_Rukia se negaba._

_-Por favor Rukia. – Kaien no aguanto y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, y abrazo a Rukia. – te quiero pequeña. – se separo de ella y le sonrió. – por favor ve corre. – se levantó y le dio un pequeño empujón para que caminara._

_Rukia asintió con la cabeza. Pero ella no huiría, ella iría por aquel libro. Que le daría la vida a su familia. Y salió corriendo sin voltear atrás con dirección aquel lugar._

_-Que tonterías es esta, sabes que no podrás con migo. _

_-Lo sé pero yo no estoy solo. – Kaien cambio su mirada, a una fría y bacía_

_-Nadie de este clan puede conmigo. – se desconcertó por un poco, ya que la mirada de Kaien era igual a la de él, su amado y el motivo por el cual odiaba a Kuchiki Rukia._

_-Quizás tienes razón pero nosotros no, nos rendiremos hasta que ella este a salvo. – Kaien empuño su zampakutou,_

_-¿Tanto la quiere para arriesgar la vida?. – preguntó la mujer incrédula._

_-Ella es lo que más amamos. – dijo si una pisca de sarcasmo, ni mentira._

_-Ridiculeces. Y si aun así lo fuera ella solo ama a una persona. – le respondió con su voz burlona._

_-Te equivocas. -Hablo una voz ronca detrás de la mujer mientras esta giraba el rostro con una sonrisa._

_-Baya aun sigues vivo. _

_Byakuya se encontraba de pie junto a los cuerpos de sus padres y hermana. Mostrando su cara más fría._

_-Modo de sellado nivel A. Obstrucción de poder. -grito Kaien. Mientras clavaba su zampakutou en el piso al tiempo que Byakuya hacia lo mismo._

_-Ilusos esa magia no funcionara con migo. – rio de nuevo._

_-Eso es lo que crees. -Sonrió Byakuya con malicia y rencor. _

_La mujer se trato de mover, pero no pudo aquel hechizo la estaba inmovilizando. Rio mientras elevaba su nivel de magia asiendo que las pocas cosas de vidrio que quedaban en la mansión de quebrara y asiendo que las zampakutos de Byakuya y Kaien se movieran asía atrás._

_Bankai. Gritaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Mientras muros de de zampakutous radiaron a la mujer de cabellos dorados, que no se esperaba eso de los hombres más jóvenes de los Kuchiki. El bankai de Kaien formo olas dentro de las murallas del bankai de Byakuya, mientras la mujer parecía no ahogarse ni afectada por el agua que la aprisionaba en una esfera hecha por el mismo liquido cristalino._

_La energía vitar de Kaien llego al límite desangrándose por las diversas heridas de su cuelpo, cayendo al piso mientras miraba como Rukia regresaba corriendo gritando su nombre._

_El bankai de Byakuya no duro tampoco dejando a la mujer libre sin completar el sellado, ya que no le quedan fuerzas. La obstrucción del poder de aquella mujer había fallado._

_-¿Rukia porque has regresado?. -Byakuya cayó también débil al piso._

_-Sabía que no durarían mucho. - dijo la mujer mientras tosía el agua respirando con dificulta manteniendo la mirada fija en la pequeña diosa. Con una sola cosa en mente ahora sí que mataría a Kuchiki Rukia y esta vez nadie se lo impendería._

_Se abalanzó asía ella con su zampakutou apuntando a la morena. Pero esta no llego a su objetivo, frente a ella se encontraba Kaien, siendo atravesado por la zampakutou de la mujer._

_-Maldito. – murmuro la mujer, mientras empujaba mas su alma en el cuerpo del guerrero._

_-Pronto morirás. – fue lo único que dijo Kaien mientras sonreía victorioso._

_La mujer saco la zampakutou del cuerpo de fallecido Kaien mientras miraba los ojos fríos de Rukia que tenía un libro abierto en sus manos y miraba con esos ojos carentes de emociones característicos de su familia._

_La mujer se quedo inmóvil al sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y bajo la mirada asía su vientre en donde había una daga clavada. Asiendo que ella callera de rodilla con mirada incrédula a la vez que sus sentidos se nublaban. Escupiendo la sangre mientras se retiraba la daga envenenada._

_Rukia se hirió la mano con un vidrio que había cerca de ella y puso la mano herida en el libro mientras de este salía cascada de sangre y un grito desgarror._

_Byakuya vio la escena horrorizado, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. –Rukia no lo hagas. – fue lo único que dijo el peli negro dejando el mundo de los vivos con la imagen de su hermana con aquel libro maldito, su pequeña y feliz hermana usaría magia negra._

_-Yo Kuchiki Rukia te invocó, dios del inframundo, creador de los infiernos, destructor de mundos, castigador de almas, maldito entre los hombres y dioses. Hades dios de los muertos y de la guerra de los mortales, dios del odio y maldad. Invoco tu presencia. Ven y has un pacto conmigo de muerte. Libero las cadenas que te encierran en libro maldito. Creado por los dioses del Olimpo. Te ofrezco mi sangre y mi alma pecadora ¡Sa!l_

_Un espeso humo salió del libro el cual comenzó tomar forma y una maquiavélica sonrisa salió resonó por el roda la mansión._

_La mujer seguía congelada en piso mirando aquel ser con los ojos bien abierto en estado de shock. No podía creer que aquella niña tuviera el poder de invocar a unos de los dioses más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y sobre todo ofrecerle un pacto de sangre. Definitivamente ella tenía que estar muy desesperada para hacer semejante locura._

_Rukia respiraba con dificulta la liberación de aquel dios le había robado casi toda la magia que poseía su pequeño cuelpo._

_-Baya hacían miles de años sin ser liberado. – se oyó la voz de aquel hombre que cubría su cuerpo con una túnica negra, a la vez que este se veía la mano y la apuñaba dándole flexibilidad.._

_-Tiempo sin verte. –hablo Rukia mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración atrayendo la mirada de aquel dios._

_-A pero si es Sereneti. Veo que te has encogido. – se burló el dios sin mostrar su rostro aun. Su carcajada melifica se oyó por todo el lugar haciendo temblar a la diosa caída._

_-Déjate de estupideces. – Le hablo fríamente Rukia mientras tomaba su porte de diosa fria._

_-Si tienes razón y a que se debe tu llamado, en los 4000 años que me has estado custodiando nunca me habías llamado. – dijo pensativo el hombre mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza._

_-Necesito de tu poder. – soltó con simpleza Rukia, restándole importancia, como si le daba igual que él se negara. Cosa que no era cierto._

_-Así. – dijo un poco incrédulo, el conocía el poder de esa pequeña, y era uno de los más impresionantes, por algo ella era la guardiana de su prisión, y de otras más._

_-Si quiero traer a la vida a las personas que están detrás de ti. – El dios miro en la dirección que Rukia le mostraba._

_-¿a todos?. – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja, eran muchos._

_-No solo a unos de ellos. – respondió nuevamente la morena con su tono frio y neutro._

_-Bien, ¿y qué me darás a cambio?. –pregunto curioso._

_-No seas ridículo, sabes que si no haces lo que te pido te regresare al libro con solo quitar mi mano de el y volverás a estar encerrado allí unos milenios mas. – lo amenazo la morena._

_-La verdad no me importaría volver. Pero es más interesante saber cómo pretendes que yo los traiga a la vida. – pregunto con una risa malévola, esa situación le estaba gustando, ya que no todos los días parecía una de las diosas más poderosas pidiéndole ayuda a él._

_-Eres el dios de la muerte y el inframundo, tu puedes traer a la vida a los muertos. – respondió como las obvio del mundo._

_-Tienes razón como siempre, pero la pregunta es ¿estás dispuesta a pagar el precio?. – en definitivo el estaba disfrutando esa situación en la que se encontraba. Y más ver aquella mujer atrapada en aquel pequeño cuerpo._

_-Si, solo dime que es lo que quieres. – afirmo sin ninguna pisca de duda en su voz la cual sonó firme y decidida, ella ya no era la niña miedosa que vivía en mundo color de rosa, como hacía ya unos minutos cuando vio morir a su familia, ella era una diosa, la más fría, cruel, sin sentimiento que había existido millones de años atrás, cuando reinaba en su mundo de cristal y hielo en el templo que representaba a la luna y uno de los más poderosos en todo los tiempo._

_El hombre se quito la túnica y dejo ver su rostro juvenil, sus ojos azules y cabello negro largo sus labios finos y nariz puntiaguda._

_-Lo primero es que no quiero volver ese libro. – dijo mientras señalaba el libro con su mano pálida._

_-Eso se puede arreglar, que mas quieres. – pregunto la morena sabiendo que él no se conformaría con eso ya que ella quería traer a varias persona a la vida y el precio a pagar sería muy alto._

_-El pacto es simple, lo difícil para ti será el pago, por cada vida que traigas tendrás que renunciar a algo de tu vida. – dijo con simpleza._

_-¿A que tengo renunciar?._

_-Eso no lo sé, eso lo decide las fuerzas que reinan en ese mundo, pero por llevarte allí me pagaras con tu alma. Cuando traigas a la vida al último de ellos tú morirás tomando su lugar y romperás tu siclo de reencarnación en este mundo. Ahora es tu decían si aceptas. – dijo mientras miraba a la otra diosa en el suelo desangrándose, y mirándolo con terror en sus ojos, y no era para menos, no todos los días veías a Hades el dios más cruel que existía junto a esa diosa de hielo._

_-Si lo acepto. Ahora abre el camino asía el inframundo. – le ordeno la morena ante la sonrisa del dios._

_-Primero has el juramento o pacto, como lo prefieras llamar, querida Sereneti. –La llamo por su verdadero nombre mientras se inclinaba un poco para verla debido a su estatura._

_Rukia sintió con la cabeza cerró los ojos, ese juramente le costara un poco de energía y magia y su cuerpo era muy joven y no estaba al 100% su poder, pero todo era por ellos._

_-Yo Kuchiki Rukia hago el pacto de sangre y acepto las condiciones de hades dios del inframundo y las fuerzas oscuras que allí habitan. – ella empezó el conjuro para mostrarle confianza al dios._

_-Yo Hades dios del inframundo pacto con Kuchiki Rukia vivir en su cuerpo hasta que su alma me pertenezca y el último de los 5 humanos sea regresado a la vida. – dijo mientras ponía su mano ensangrentada enzima del libro que lo había mantenido sellado por miles de años._

_Una especie de cadena salió de del libro atando a Rukia y hades en cuerpo y alma._

_-Bien ya está hecho el trato, muy fácil verdad. –Hades sonreía por fin era libre después de unos milenios encerrado el sabia que la diosa necesitaría de sus servicios y no se había equivocado, aunque había muchas cosas que no entendía aun y una de ellas era quienes eran esos humanos y esa diosa que estaba muriendo frente a él y sobre todo como era que Sereneti había encariñado con esa especie inferior como el los llamaba._

_-Abre la puerta de los muertos Hades. –ordeno la fina y aniñada voz de Rukia._

_-Si, no te enojes, Sereneti. Bueno.- Rukia le dio una mirada de muerte, lo cual izo reír más al dios._

_-Yo Hades dios de los muertos y el inframundo, ordeno que el camino a mi templo se habrá y muestre los gritos de las almas desesperadas en abismo de la locura. Ábrete puerta de los espíritus y de los muertos y muéstrame las almas que Kuchiki Rukia quiere regresar a la vida._

_Una puerta de hierro con una carabela se abrió dejando ver el mundo llameante de Hades y un camino que la conducía aquel mundo de los espíritus torturados por sus pecados._

_-Bueno las damas primero.- dijo el dios mientras hacia una reverencia con una mirada malévola. _

_Rukia entro en aquel mundo lleno de miseria y almas desesperadas. Y una opresión se apodero de su corazón, y el dolor de sus vidas pasadas se hizo presente de nuevo.._

_-Este es un mundo maldito, hay tres caminos distintos tienes que es coger uno y no debes equivocarte en él porque si no te perderás y tardaras siglos en encontrar el camino de regreso a tu templo si no mueres antes en ese cuerpo que estas ahora…_

_-Escojo el de la izquierdo. - dijo Rukia sin dudar mientras que Hades sonreía por la iniciativa de la diosa que no había abandonado su frialdad y su inteligencia a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de una niña. Por ello debía andarse con cuidado con ella._

_Mientras tanto en la mansión estaba la mujer agonizando a la vez que la barrera puesta por ella era eliminada por Inoue, Sado y Ishida que caían inconsciente debido a la cantidad de magia que habían usado para eliminar la barrera. Los hijos de Rukia entraron en los terrenos de la mansión horrorizados por las vidas perdidas de sus amigos. Al llegar aquella sala blanca en donde se encontraban la familia Kuchiki muertos a excepción de Rukia que había desaparecido por el camino de la muerte en busca de las almas de sus seres querido._

_Cinco demonios aparecieron detrás de su ama. Que estaba agonizando por el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, sacándola de la mansión ante que los hijos de Rukia pudieran impedirle el camino y arrebatarles la vida.._

_Rukia seguía en aquel mundo de oscuridad a la vez que las piernas las sentía cansadas._

_-Que me pasas ciento como si mis piernas perdieran fuerzas._

_-Así es, eres un ser que no perteneces a este mundo es normar que te estés debilitándote, recuerda que un dios no puede pasar mucho tiempo en el territorio del otro. Además ese es uno de tus pagos por pisar este mundo._

_Rukia asintió ella lo sabía por experiencia propia por ello debía de darse prisa por ir por su familia, antes de morir en el intento y antes que las fuerzas oscuras que albergaban aquel lugar le cobraran con algo más que la debilidad de sus piernas.._

_Y cabo de unos minutos de caminar por aquel camino que solo transitaban los muertos, llego a un espeso bosque en donde la luz del sol brillaba segando sus ojos que estaba ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad de aquel camino evitando ver el mundo que se alzaba antes sus ojos. Ojos segados por aquella fuerza y luz pura._

_Rukia abrió sus ojos, pero estos no veían nada todo ante ellos era oscuridad. _

_-¿Que pasa no puedo ver nada?. – pregunto alarmada mientras trataba de verse las manos.._

_-Estas en tierra santa, es normar que no puedas ver, está prohibido que una persona que no pertenezca a este mundo mire lo que se llamaría el paraíso. – dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Rukia asintió ella sabía que no le sería fácil ese era unos de los castigos que tenía que pagar por estar allí. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo._

_Dio unos pasos entrando en aquel lugar caminando a siegas cayendo por especie de una colina por la cual rodo cuesta abajo atropellando a alguien en su camino.._

_-¿Estás bien? - pregunto la voz de un hombre, la cual Rukia reconoció rápidamente haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas._

_-Byakuya nii-sama. -El nombrado se fijo vio a lo que más temía. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí Rukia?, ¿acaso has muerto?. Pregunto temeroso a su respuesta._

_-No he muerto he venido por ti. -Dijo tratando de ponerse de pies, lo cual no pudo, ya no sentía sus piernas._

_-¿Hiciste el pacto?. -Byakuya estaba aterrado cuando su hermana asintió con la cabeza._

_-Si no quieres morir de verdad será mejor que salgas de aquí. –Hablo Hades aun confundido por los hechos. El nunca se imaginó ver aquella diosa derramar una lágrima y menos por un humano impuro. ¿De qué se había perdido en esos milenios?_

_-Rukia sal de aquí. Tu no perteneces a este lugar. – hablo Byakuya tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. _

_-No iré si tu no vienes,. - Rukia se sujetó más a su mano con fuerza y desesperación._

_-Es que no entiendes ya mi siclo se cumplió, es mejor que te marches.- Byakuya desvió la mirada no quería ver a su hermana en esa forma tan dolorosa y pidiendo que regresara con ella cuando su tiempo en el mundo había acabado._

_-No lo haré si no bienes con migo. Acaso me quieres abandonar, si tu no vienes con migo me quedare aquí y desaparecer contigo en este lugar. Hermano yo. – Rukia siguió moviendo los labios pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios._

_-Será mejor que la saques de aquí si no quiere que desaparezca. –Hades se acerco mas a Rukia, ha él no le convenía que la morena desapareciera antes de divertirse un poco con aquella situación a demás que el seria libre cuando tuviera el alma voluntaria de aquella poderosa mujer. Pero lo que más le fascinaba de aquella situación era ver la desesperación de aquella diosa, el dolor que mostraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que ella se había vuelto débil, había albergado sentimientos inútiles en su corazón. Y eso ya lo hacia un ganador. El seria libre de aquella prisión en la que s e encontraba, el corazón de ella era vulnerable ante él._

_Byakuya tomo a su hermana entre sus brazos y camino hacia el lugar que le mostraba Hades en el cual había una puerta. La cual cruzo sin dudar apareciendo frente a su cuerpo sin vida. Le dolía estar de vuelta y ver aquella imágenes de su familia muerta, el quería reunirse con ellos en aquel mundo que lo había tranquilizado apenes había entrado, el no quería vivir en ese mundo que ya no le mostraba el mismo brillo, ese mundo ahora era el infierno para él. Pero no podía regresar cuando ella lo había ido a buscar arriesgando su vida, ella le había mostrado que lo amaba como solo ella podía amar a sus hijos, ella era una madre que se sacrificaba por el bienestar de sus hijos. Pero él prefería que no lo fuera hecho. Ahora estaba de vuelta, en aquel mundo que se había quedado vacío y la única luz que veía se iba a pagar ¿y que aria después de que ella se fuera de su lado?. ¿Qué aria cuando ella ya no estuviera? Definitivamente el prefería seguir muerto. Y si era egoísta, pero acaso ella no había sido egoísta con él._

_Byakuya Puso con cuidado a Rukia en el piso y entro en su cuerpo que era cubierto por unas sabanas blancas._

_Los presentes solo vieron a hades y Rukia a sus pies inconsciente, con el libro aun en sus manos. Hades sonrió y entro en el cuerpo de la morena como un humo asiendo que esta abriera los ojos y libro desapareciera._

_Byakuya abrió los ojos y se quito la sabana de su rostro y busco a Rukia con la mirada encontrándose rodeadas por su amigos. A la vez que los cuerpos de su familia desaprecia bajo las sabanas._

…

Ichigo cerro los libros las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras hoy aquel piano sonaba, ese piano que estaba en el mismo lugar en donde la familia los Kuchiki habían muerto y desaparecido al igual que la felicidad de ella, el sabia que ella estaba esperando por él, y no la haría esperar por mucho tiempo más. Quería correr a su encuentro su amada estaba sufriendo y el no sabía que hacer para calmar su sufrimiento que le rompía el alma.

-Pyon. –llamo Ichigo mientras la mujer se ponía de pie, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar a causa de aquellas memorias pasadas.

-Si Artemis-sama. – respondió la gordiana mientras asía una inclinación.

-Regresa a tu lugar en el estante de la biblioteca al lado de Kon. – ordeno Ichigo mientras la mujer asentí a con la cabeza. Y desapareció llevándose el libro con ella.

El piano seguía sonando trasmitiendo su dolor como ella solo sabía hacerlo. El también estaba sufriendo porque el dolor de ella también era su dolor. El necesitaba que ella siguiera esperando ya que su verdadero plan era romper aquel círculo que se había vuelto sus inmortales vidas. Su amada tendría que esperar un poco más. Pero el estaría cerca para protegerla y amarla en silencio.

Ichigo desapareció también de la habitación, había descubierto una jugada de Rukia, ella no había sido estúpida al contrario había sido astuta muy astuta. Ella le había tendido una trampa a Hades y ahora comprendían porque había mandado a buscar los relicarios de muerte alrededor del mundo y porque no lo había enviado, ella encerraría a hades cuando llegara el momento, pero ¿a qué precio?.

Ichigo apareció en una tierra diferente en donde el sol estaba brillando en lo alto de el y frente el estaba una ciudad en ruinas conservada y atrapada por el tiempo.

-**Teotihuacán.** – susurro el peli naranja en lo alto de la pirámide de sol, desde donde veía la pirámide de la luna en la distancia. – **El lugar en donde nacen los dioses. –** concluyo sus palabras mientras serraba los ojos sintiendo la magia de sus amigos cerca de él. – lo cual le causo una pequeña sonrisa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Un grupo de personas recorría las ruinas en busca de aquel lugar secreto, que escondía aquel relicario, aquel objeto hecho por dioses y solo para dioses.

El grupo de 6 personas o hechiceros caminaban entre turistas, por aquel camino llamado...

-La calzada de los muertos. – susurro Yoruichi mientras serraba los ojos sintiendo el sol abrazador en su morena piel. – Cuantos recuerdos me traes, - rio melancólicamente mientras miraba aquellas ruinas que una vez fueron una gran ciudad regida bajos sus leyes,. La morena soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras recuerdos de cómo fue levantada aquella magnifica ciudad hacia ya unos milenios.

Urahara también iba inmenso en sus recuerdos que le generaban aquellos muros en ruinas, sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica mientras serraba sus ojos recordando como era caminar en aquella calzada rodeado de su gente.

Gente perdida en el tiempo.

Personas que no regresarían más.

Seres humanos comunes sin magia.

Pero no todos sus recuerdos eran buenos, también recordaba cómo habían dejado derrumbar aquella ciudad para castigar aquellos personas pecadoras y amantes al sacrificio de los humanos, por ello los habían abandonado, para castigar sus actos maligno que afectaban a sus dioses.

Y allí estaba de nuevo en aquella ciudad en donde nacían los dioses.

El lugar que habían abandonado los dioses y a su pueblo debido a sus pecados...

Pueblo que no será olvidado a pesar del pasar del tiempo.

Tiempo que no perdonaba a los humanos, y castigaba a los hijos de aquellos astros que tanto habían venerado aquel pueblo.

Otro que estaba sumido en sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas era Sado y Renji, que recordaban sus vidas como guerreros y guardianes de aquella reliquia, sepultada en el tiempo al igual que aquella ciudad.

Los únicos que no tenían recuerdo de aquella ciudad eran Inoue y Ishida, los menores de aquel grupo de ancianos aunque no aparentaban su edad.

Pero su camino fue detenido, por una presencia. Presencia mágica que ellos reconocerían en cualquier parte del mundo, y la persona que emana aquella presencia estaba en la sima de aquella pirámide.

Antiguo hogar de un dios.

Dios que manifestaba su presencia en aquel momento.

Y de donde estaban solo alcanzaban a ver como aquel hombre estaba allí parado mientras su cabello largo naranja se movía como el viento para luego…

Continuara…

Ja ja ja ja ja

**NOTA:**

**Hola… espero que todos estén bien y gracias por estar pendiente de mi salud…YA ME ENCUENTRE MEJOR… gracias a dios y a sus buenas vibras.**

**Bueno como siempre lo digo muchas gracias por leer mi historias y su apoyo y sobre todo sus reviews que espero que dejen en este cap. Y sobre todo que les guste si hay algo que no les gusta háganmelo saber por favor.**

**Y si quieren que le agregue algo que ustedes vean interesante a la historia también me lo pueden hacer saber.**

**Y los mexicanos que leen esta historia espero que no estén molestos por usar su cultura en mi fic. También usare de otros países. si hay alguien que conozca un templo que pueda encajar en la historia háganmelo saber claro si no les molesta.**

**En cuanto al cap. Sé que ha sido un poco corto solo 16 pag. Me da hasta pena publicarlo así de corto, pero hasta allí lo he dejado por los momentos.**

**Una pregunta para todos ustedes que leen mi historia.**

**¿Cuál es la trampa que le tendió Rukia a Hades?**

**Es muy fácil la respuesta si le pusieron mucha atención al capítulo.**

**Ahora usen su imaginación y déjenme la respuesta en el reviews, no importa si la respuesta es muy descabellada se pueden sorprender de cual seria esa trampa.**

**Le agradezco a:**

**Sakura-jeka: **no me voy a cansar de agradecerte por tu apoyo y tus buenas intensiones para que mejore mi salud. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap.

**Jessy moon 15: **hola espero que te encuentres bien y un poquito mas desocupada. Y disculpa porque en este cap no hay mucho ichiruki y dime si voy mal con el folclor de tu país. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kuraiyuki: **Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y creo que te estoy complaciendo en este cap con los recuerdos de Rukia. Y tienes razón con respecto a Inoue en las dos cosas que me escribiste, y muchas gracias por decear que mi salud mejore, de tantos buenos deseos me estoy mejorando. Ja ja ja

**Hikaru-chan 02: **muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome. Y perdona por dejar el cap tan interesante, lo se me quieres matar, aunque vivamos en mismo país me alegra que no sepas con exactitud en donde vivo. Temo por mi vida ja ja ja y me alegra que quieres aprender algo sobre la historia de México es muy interesante la verdad tuve que aprendérmela de memoria para adaptarla bien al fic. Bueno espero que sigas apoyándome y que me digas en que estado vives para no aparecerme por allá ni en foto. ja ja ja

**Ghost iv: **muchísimas gracias por brindarme información sobre tu país y que no te moleste que use un poco de su historia prometo usarla apropiadamente, y si ves que algo te molesta por favor no dudes en decírmelo que si es de reeditar lo are, no quiero ofender a nadie. Bueno gracias por seguir mostrándome en donde me equivocó y por apoyarme.

**Anika:** hola que emocionante debió sido estar en los templos de sol y de la luna. Cuando leí tu reviews me emociono excepto lo de las escaleras eso si que no me gusto para nada, pero me encantaría ir a visitarlos T.T pero para las vacaciones de año que viene no puedo ir porque voy hacer un tour por Europa, pero tratare de ir algún día y espero que ese día tu me acompañes. Si no es mucha molestia. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Gaby:** muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi historia me emociona que te güiste, y estoy mejorando aunque voy muy lento, pero hay voy, espero que este cap te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo que me estas brindando.

**Kia:** muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mis ocurrencias, y una pregunta un crees que Senna es la mala aunque podría ser. Bueno soy muy mala y no se podría ser, solo trata de darme más ideas sí. Espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tu comentario.

**Rukia Nair:** no sabes lo alegre que me puse cuando leí tus comentarios en todos mis fic, ya estaba preocupada pensé que ya no te gustaban las historias Y.Y pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando los leí muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome de verdad y espero que este cap te guste. Y yo también los quiero a todos por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por seguir enviándome sus buenos deseos, ya estoy un poquito mejor muchísimas gracias por preocuparte por mí de verdad eso me demuestra que eres una persona muy calidad, me gustaría conocerte algún día, creo que seriamos las mejores amigas. De nuevo muchas gracias te envió muchos cariños T-T

**Susuna: **muchísimas gracias por tus consejos y sugerencias la verdad me alegra saber que puedo mejorar, y no te preocupes que seguiré tu consejo por que se que puedo dar más si me esfuerzo. Y con tu gran apoyo leeré lo que me sugieras ya que se que tu quieres que mejore, seguiré esperando tu correo me gustaría estar en contacto contigo. Espero que este cap te guste muchísimas gracias por el reviews es uno de los mejores que me han escrito y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por ello. Cuídate te mano muchísimos besos y abrazos.

**Kyoko-chan2010:** Holaaa.. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por mi historia y sobre todo por apoyarme en ella espero no decepcionarte, cualquiera critica o sugerencia serán bienvenidas, así que muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Bueno me despido. De todos ustedes mandándoles muchos besos y abrazos, no se los pelen que hay para todos ja ja ja ja **

**El próximo fic en publicar es el de "HERMANOS" estén pendiente.**

**Chaitoooo…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Holaaaaaaaaa… si si no tengo vergüenza. ¬¬. zzz**

**Discúlpeme por la tardanza pero quería hacer un buen trabajo para todos ustedes.**

**Bueno además que había estado de vacaciones y no escribido nada de este fic ya que no tuve la oportunidad.**

**Pero después de tanta espera aquí estoy otra vez.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Misterios.**

**Misterios..**

**Misterios…**

Una palabra común con un significado oculto.

El mundo está lleno de misterios los cuales no podemos descifrar. Y que es mejor que se mantenga oculto, para darle más emoción a este mundo que cada vez se vuelve más simple y desolado, carente de maravillas que iluminé nuestras vidas.

Cada misterio tiene su teoría. Pero alguna esta siempre a un paso de verdad.

¿La magia es un misterio el cual no se ha podido descifrar?

Muchos estudios se han hecho, pero algunas de esas teorías son ciertas.

Magia, una palabra que esconde miles de maravillas.

Un poder increíble y misterioso ocultó en la sangre y en el tiempo.

Hay historias irreales, en libros y manuscritos de cuero y pergaminos, en rutas, en cuevas, y tallados de piedra. ¿Pero cuál de estos signos, nos revela la verdadera magia?.

Ese es otro de los grandes misterios de este mundo.

Una expedición en el polo norte quería revelar un gran misterio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Nieve, hielo, el frio los rodeaba y una inmensa puerta plateada frente a ellos con dos grandes emblemas.

-Hemos llegado después de un mes de expedición… hemos llegado. – celebraba una mujer de grandes atributos, mientras estaba abrigada con un hermoso abrigó de piel de oso color blanco y su respiración se mostraba agitada por la alegría, de ese momento tan esperado por ella y todos los presentes...

El frio monstruoso que asía que los dientes de los presentes tintineara sin control no había podido vencer aquellos seres que querían encontrar aquel lugar, arriesgando su vida y salud ante aquel endemoniado clima que no había podido con ellos. Había sobrevivido a la furia de la naturaleza y todo por aquel objetivo planteado desde que habían dejando sus hogares con la cabeza en alto, en busca de aquel lugar sagrado para ellos. Y ahora allí frente a ellos estaba aquel mixtico lugar, destellante de belleza y magia. Que a pesar del frio se podía sentir una ligera y calidad brisa emanar de aquel santuario.

Un joven se acercaba a la mujer que estaba cerca de la entrada de aquel lugar, con una radiante sonrisa, por el hallazgo, quien diría que una modelo no podía ser arqueóloga y dirigir una expedición de aquella magnitud.

-Matzumoto- sama será mejor infórmale a Hitsugaya sama, que hemos llegado al templó del norte. – le recomendó uno de sus subordinados, mientras los otros gritaban de jubiló por el hallazgo tan anhelado, las risas no segaban de resonar en aquel lugar cubierto de blancura al igual que algunas lagrimas de felicidad...

-¡Sí! pero primero saquen el sake hay que celebrar. – aplaudió la mujer mientras sonreía abiertamente, después de todo ella nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para ingerir aquel licor que le hacía crecer los pechos. - Al fin tendremos la reliquia del templó de norte. – gritaba la mujer mientras tomaba un botella y la bebía como beber agua. Al fin el momento de salir de aquel lugar estaba más cerca y lo primerio que aria seria ir a la playa a broncear su hermoso y bien dotado cuerpo el cual no podía exhibir con aquellas bajas temperaturas.

Definitivamente nadie se podía comparar con ella. A la hora de beber, era la mejor en todo de su raza...

Frente al grupo de personas o seres mágicos estaba una puerta de plata de ocho metro de altura con los emblemas del sol y la luna formando un eclipse. Después de un mes de búsqueda habían llegado al lugar, habían tenido que escavar o picar doce metros de hielo de profundidad para despejar la puerta que les daría la entrada aquel lugar en donde estaba tan necesitado objeto. Por fin veían la luz de aquel negro tune, aunque en este caso era algo así como al revés, ya que habían estado cubiertos de aquella radiante y blanquecina nieve, y ahora habían encontrado aquel lugar que prometía no ser muy iluminado.

Un peli blanco apareció en los cielos con sus alas de hielo y sus hermosos ojos esmeradas, mirando la gran excavación, después de todo el podía descansar. Descendió lentamente, para reunirse con sus subordinados, planeo unos minutos viendo algo muy común en su querida y atolondrada Matzumoto lo cual izo que arrugara el seño. Ya se había dado por vencido, esa mujer nunca cambiaria.

Aterrizó cerca de una ebria Matzumoto que corrió hasta el con la botella ya bacía en sus manos para ahogarlo entre sus pechos, que cada vez mas parecía que se hacían más grandes.

-Matzumoto me estas ahogando. – grito el peli blanco casi asfixiado, si eso era lo que él se tenía cuando la vio trastabillando.

La mujer lo soltó asiendo que este respirara con desespero, un día esa mujer loca lo asfixiaría con sus pequeños pechos, definitivamente tenía que alejarla de sake, si quería que su subordinada sufriera de la columna más adelante o por terminar asfixiado por ellos. Un frio recorrió la espalda de Hitsugaya al imaginarse asfixiando por Matzumoto con unos se sus abrazos marca oso, aunque cada vez se acercaba mas una muerte lenta… si estaba perdido.

-Perdóneme taicho, lo que ocurre es que estoy muy feliz… al fin lo encontramos y podremos tomar la reliquia. – dijo la mujer asiendo un puchero mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca de forma coqueta que asía babear a los presentes a excepción de Hitsugaya que solo torcía los ojos pasándole por un lado. En ese momento era mejor ignorarla, si no quería una asfixia segura.

-Esto no es fácil, la puerta se abre ante la presencia de nosotros por sí misma, pero eso no quiere decir que los guardianes inmortales nos dejen llegar a la estrella del note. – analizó Hitsugaya mientras daba la orden para que preparar todo para entrar a qué lugar mixtico y encerador de misterios y poder. Miro asía el cielo y vio aquella estrella brillar con mas intensidad en cielos, como si la pudiera tocar con las manos, ya se acercaba el amanecer y la hora en que aquella imponente puerta se abriría

Los hombres y mujeres tomaron sus equipos, había llegado la hora de la recompensa de aquel infernar mes, ¿pero qué era lo que encontrarían en ese lugar aparte del relicario? Era uno de los tantos misterios que rodeaban ese templó en el cual solo unos pocos habían estado milenios atrás y uno de ellos era el líder de la expedición...

En la mansión Kuchiki ya era de noche al contrario que el polo norte que se acercaba el amanecer.

Rukia estaba sentada en su cama peinándose lentamente con las manos su largo y sedoso cabello mientras la luna la bañaba con su luz aumentando su poder. Ese era el baño de luna que esperaba cada atardecer cuando el astro rey abandonaba los cielos otorgándole su reinado a la fría y brillante luna.

Esa era unos de los círculos de ese mundo que nunca dejaría de existir al igual que su mundo milenario.

Rukia sentía como aquélla fría luz la envolvía abrazándola, brindándole poder, sabiduría y sobre todo aquel sentimiento de paz que tanto deseaba que abrazara su alma por completo. Pero ese sentimiento no era suficiente, el único que podía llenar de calidez su eterna vida aun no regresaba a su lado.

-Has estado muy tranquila estos días, ¿que estas tramando?. - pregunto una vos ronca en aquella solitaria habitación, resonando como un eco siniestro, que aria temblar al guerrero más valiente.

La morena frunció el seño por unos escasos segundos, para tomar su porte serio y frio, ante aquel intruso que había albergado en su cuerpo. Muy a su pesar tenía que responderle.

-Yo no estoy planeando nada, y lo sabes bien, tú y yo estamos unidos en cuerpo y parte de nuestras almas, no podría hacer nada sin que tú te dieras cuenta. – le recordó la morena mientras una sonrisa angelical se formaba en su rostro.

-Algo planes lo puedo sentir, solo espero que no te pases de lista con migo. – Hades sabía que no se podía fiar de aquella diosa, y eso ero lo que había estado haciendo todos esos años viviendo dentro de ella. A pesar de todo el ya tenía unas cuantas estrategia para lograr sus objetivos, cuando la ora llegara, pero primero tenía que acabar con alguien que se estaba interponiendo en su camino desde que entro en cuerpo de la morena.

Tenía que jugar sus cartas antes de que el tiempo llegara a su fin.

-Has estado muy paranoico querido Hades, después de todo tu y yo no tenemos un pacto no deberías preocuparte por esas tonterías. – la morena cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir mostrando el brillo de la luna en sus ojos.

Ese color azul blanquecino de sus ojos que deslumbraba la oscuridad de aquella sombría habitación, mostro la sombra de Hades detrás de ella, como un depredar que asecha a su presa desde las sombras, esperando el mínimo descuido para devorarla.

-¡Ja!. Eres una engreída, pero recuerda siempre te estoy vigilando. Después de todo tu me perteneces y te llevare con migo cuando ellos vivan. – le aseguro, aunque la morena no se inmuto, un mínimo temblor se apodero de aquella sombra, al ver aquellos ojos, que habían visto tantas o mas guerras que el. Sus ojos carentes de emociones, que no mostraban piedad. Ojos que hicieron que ganara el respeto entre los dioses y que aun la veneraran a pesar de su condición, casi humana. ¿En donde estaba su verdadero cuerpo? Tenía que encontrarlo.

-De eso no te quede ninguna duda. – contesto la morena aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, serrando los ojos, para perderse en aquel baño de energía. Poco a poco estaba recuperando su energía gracias a que aquel ser que corto los vínculos con los ancianos lo cual le proporciono energía extra que luego utilizaría, para lograr su objetivo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En América Del Sur específicamente México el sol brillaba en lo arto de cielo mostrando su imponente presencia, el grupo de Urahara se encontraba ya dentro de la pirámide del sol, mirando una imponente puerta hecha de oro solido que se encontraba bien cubierta por unos cuantos pasadizos que solo podían ser abiertos con magia, para que ningún humano entrara en aquel lugar considerado sagrado.

-Esta es la puerta. - pregunto Inoue sorprendida de la imponerte estructura, mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver a su compañeros, con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa en algunos de ellos...

-¡Si a sí es!. -Contesto Urahara mientras se gira a verlos dejando la puerta detrás de el con la figura del sol y la luna formando un eclipse, tomo aire lo difícil para ellos vendría al cruzar aquella puerta. – desde ahora cuando esta puerta sea abierta solo tendremos un objetivo. – tomo un poco de aire para continuar. - recuperar el relicario y recuerden que este lugar está lleno de trampas y sus guardianes trataran de matarnos… para impedir que el objeto sea retirado de su pedestal.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con correr aquel riesgo, por su madre.

-Solo habrá una oportunidad no la desperdicien. – agrego Yoruichi ante las miradas decididas de Urahara, Renji, Sado, Ishida y Inoue. Ella sabia y conocía a la perfección aquellos amplios pasillos, que podrían deslumbrarlos con su belleza y llevarlos a la perdición de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Dos puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo en dos lugares diferentes a extremos opuestos del mundo lentamente mostrando un pasadizo frente a los grupos de mármol y grandes columnas con signos que narraban sus historias a la vez que antorchas se prendían en una secuencia deslumbrando a los perturbadores de aquella paz milenaria.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono de oro y plata en lo alto de una escalinata con el emblema de un eclipse, con las piernas cruzadas mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-Ya saben qué hacer. - ordeno ante unas criaturas que asentían y se marchaban. – las puertas de dos templos han sido abiertas al mismo tiempo. Dos reliquias quieren ser tomadas. ¿Que planeas hacer con ese poder Rukia?, solo faltan que se abran las puertas de 6 templos mas y ese poder renacerá. – el hombre cerró los ojos al tener una idea que haría la morena con todo ese poder. – solo espero no pardete mi diosa. -El hombre apuño las manos, al sentirse impotente por estar amarrado de pies y manos mientras su amada asía todo el trabajo, siempre había sido así. Cuando podrían invertir los papeles para que ella no tuviera que lastimarse así misma por mantenerlos a salvo a todos. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Si ella no estaba el desaparecería. Tenía que hacer algo rápido para dejar de ocultarse y aparecer enfrente de ella para amarla. Pero ese pacto con la muerte y recolección de los relicarios que ella había dejado sellados y bien protegidos al intentar de dejar un poco su paso atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, ahora recurría a ellos, eso quería decir que aunque corrieran al igual que tiempo su pasado los perseguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, para mostrarles lo que eran y lo que siempre serian, dioses separados por sus naturalezas de fuego y hielo y que a pesar de violar las leyes de su mundo a estar juntos el mundo seguiría revelándose contra ellos para seguir impidiendo aquella unión. Las reliquias, ese era un problema. ¿Que debía hacer y como para impedir lo que su amada pretendía con ellas?. – Sereneti no te desesperes muy pronto estaré a tu lado, solo espera amor mío, un poco más, solo un poco mas y no habar nadie ni fuelza que impida nuestra eterna unión.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En Japón, en la ciudad de Karakura para ser mas especifico se encontraba un grupo de personas sentadas discutiendo los acontecimientos más resientes centro de su clan o gran familia de magos o hechiceros.

-Las puertas de dos templos han sido abiertas uno de la luna y otro del sol. – aclaro el viejo Yamamoto mientras los presentes asentían con sus cabezas, sabiendo lo que so implicaba.

-Cuales grupos entraron a sus templos. – pregunto Matyuri hesitado por estudiar aquellos objetos místicos, se llevó uno de sus larguchos y blanquecino dedos a la boca mientras sus ojos bailaban de un lugar a otro como un demente ya que pronto conocería otros de los misterios de su clan.

-El de Teotihuacán en México comandado por Urahara y el de la Estrella de Norte, en el Polo Norte, comandado por Hitsugaya. -Contesto el anciano mientras los presentes asentían de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Esta guerra será la última que enfrentaremos. -Suspiro Unohana mientras tomaba una tasa de té. – ya que si esta guerra no llega a su fin, este mundo si lo hará, la fuerza de esos relicarios unidos como uno solo pueden destruir el mundo y ellos ya comenzaron a palpitar, ella los está llamando en silenció y ellos están contestando a su llamada. – culmino la mujer atrayendo la mirada preocupada de todos ya que están consciente de ello, pero aun así no podían dejar de sentirse angustiados, por el futuro incierto que les esperaba.

-Si ellos abrieron las puertas es porque quieren formar uno de nuevo, la última vez que eso ocurrió este mundo casi se reduce a la nada. – comento Ukitake mientras apretaba sus puños recordando lo sucedido entonces y como aquel poder descontrolado difundía la muerte a cada centímetro de la tierra y como su madre sufrió después de aquel caos en el cual casi la pierden al igual que la humanidad.

-Ella sabe lo que hace, solo debemos confiar en ella, algo trae entre manos al pedir que fueran por ellos. Recuerden que en cada lugar que ella ha habitado hay uno y esta ciudad no es la excepción. – concluyo Byakuya manteniendo su porte frio y distante, ya cansado de toda aquella guerra que solo traía desgracias y sufrimiento a los que se veían involucrados directa he indirectamente.

-Pero aun así, esos objetos tiene un poder inimaginable, si los elegidos para transportarlos no pueden con su poder causaran un desastre y hundirán el lugar en donde este en un hueco oscuro en donde no quedara nada. – agrego Isshin recordando lo ocurrido siglos atrás, con una expresión triste y deploraba cuando aquellos recuerdos inundaban su mente, aun podía oír los grito de terror y los ríos de sangre a su pies, mientras trataba de salvar el mayor numero de vida que le fuera posible..

-El estará a su lado… cuando el momento llegue. – hablo el viejo Yamamoto, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asía la ventana, para ver a la luna en lo alto del cielo con expresión perdida en el tiempo al igual que los que estaban en aquella reunión.

-Tienes mucha fe en el, aunque no haya aparecido. – pegunto Unohana manteniendo sus sospechas en alguien y ella estaba segura que vejestorio sabia en donde se encontraba su padre en ese momento, y también sabía que no soltaría la lengua aunque lo torturaran hasta la muerte, su fidelidad era algo digno de admirar en aquellos tiempos.

-El está siempre presente, solo que no lo podemos ni sentir. – volvió hablar Yamamoto, dando por hecho que el sabia en donde estaba presente el padre, pero que la hora de que apareciera no había llegado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando para aparecer, acaso eran más desgracias?.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una mujer rubia y de ojos llameantes se miraba en el espejo mientras recuerdos venían a su mente, como flases segando sus ojos por segundos.

Un poder separado en piezas que si se unen puede representar la destrucción o la paz entre los mundos implicados en aquellas guerras a las cueles no le encontraban sentido.

Una guerra formada por un triangulo amoroso, una mujer que no pudo aceptar un no por respuesta.

Un amor que se convirtió en odio al no poder tener aquel corazón que tanto amaba. Un amor que se transformo en obsesión.

Un alma débil que no pudo acertar que dos almas se amaran y la tirarán al abandono a ella.

¿Porque no fue a ella que aquel corazón eligió?, ¿porque tenía que ser aquella mujer frívola?.

No había duda que el destino nunca la había tomado en cuenta. Pero ella lucharía en contra él, no importaba cuánta sangre se derramara en su camino, ella lo alcanzaría y lo poseería.

Artemis tenía que ser de ella, y para que él lo fuera ella tendría que cavar con la existencia de aquella diosa, cuando el momento llegara ya que ese un privilegio que tomaría entre sus manos.

"Sereniti" el nombre de su enemiga. El nombre que el amor de su vida veneraba.

¿Por qué no lo podía poseer? si ella le había ofrecido todo, por estar a su lado, había ganado tantas guerras por él y el la despreciaba por estar con aquella mujer. ¿Que le había dado ella.. Que ella no podía darle?.

Admitía que Sereniti era poderosa, y que algún tiempo ella le temió, por sus grandes poderes y sus ojos que no mostraban compasión ala hora de acabar con su enemigo.

Ella se había visto varias beses reflejada en esos ojos que inmovilizaban su cuerpo de temor. Pero eso había sido milenios atrás, ahora ella podía mantener su mirada firme sin desviarla frente a ella, podía luchar a su altura.

Porque el odio que crecía en ella le daba las fuerzas para acabar con aquella mujer que ahora era más débil que ella, al albergaba sentimientos inútiles, que solo la debilitaban..

La ironía de la vida.

Ahora era ella la que le temía y se escondía detrás de aquellas aberraciones que eran sus hijos. Esa raza creada por ella de impuros.

Esos mestizos que se interponían en su camino.

Pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era dar con él.

Su amado aun no había dado la cara aun.

Y ella no daba con su paradero, algo que le estaba molestado ya que los inútiles bajo de su mando no lo encontraban.

Esta vez lo llevaría con ella, esa vez ella seria quien se quedaría con él, porque él le pertenecía desde la primera vez que lo vio en su trono, rodeado de ese fuego abrazador que detonaba la fuerza de su espíritu y gran poder mágico. Aun podía mirar sus ojos llameantes cuando serraba sus ojos.

Ella sabía que el había renacido, había sentido su poder en dos ocasiones seguidas.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba era que siempre estaba cerca de la presencia de esa mujer que detestaba con toda su alma.

Como la odiaba.

La mataría con esa arma hecha exclusivamente, para atravesar su corazón y cortar así el siclo de reencarnación que había formado para vivir eternamente, en la tierra, rodeada de aquella raza impura.

Ella lo lograría antes de que Hades se poseyera. Ya que si eso ocurría nunca podría llegar a ella, porque ella no tenía el poder de enfrentarse a un dios con tal poder de destrucción.

Definitivamente tenia que se antes de que el pacto terminara.

La mujer se paro y miro aquel astro tan odiado por ella, si pudiera destruirlo lo fuera hecho ya que de ahí provenía el poder de aquella diosa.

Apuño sus manos y estas sangraron, conteniendo su ira, mientras sus ojos se tornaban dorados y con algunos destellos rojizo a la vez que dejaba que su poder era liberado...

-Acabare contigo Kuchiki Rukia. – siseó entre dientes como una serpiente venenosa que se acercaba a su presa para enrollarla entre su cuerpo, para así cavar con su vida lentamente.

En la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia cerró sus ojos y sonrió sintiendo aquel poder.

Su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin y nadie podía detenerlo ya.

Todo tiene un inicio y un fin y ella no era la exacción.

Ella había vivido por milenios y milenios, y sabia que toda vida mortal y como inmortal tenían su fin, no importaba que lento llegara, pero la muerte no perdonaba a nadie, aunque se podía desafiar y ella era prueba de ello, pero esta siempre arremetía en contra de su desafiante llevándoselo consigo.

Ella moriría y así el odio asía sus hijos desaparecería y ellos vivirían en paz por muchos siglos.

Su muerte traería paz y ella no estaba dispuesta a negarle eso a sus hijos

Después de todo una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y nunca duda en sacrificarse por el bien de estos.

Lo único que le dolorida seria dejar a su amado.

Pero el destino se había encargado de demostrarle que ellos nunca podrían ser felices a pesar de lo mucho que habían luchado.

Ella estaba bajando las manos, se estaba rindiendo ante lo inevitable.

Desde esa vez que descendió de la luna para salvarle la vida a Artemis, su muerte había sido escrita y ella debía de desaparecer ese día. Pero el izo aquel pacto para mantenerla con vida, llevándolos a guerras y muertes de sus hijos, solo por vivir su egoísta amor.

Porque ese era su amor. "Egoísta"

Aunque este fuera puro genuino, de aquellos que sobrevivía atreves de los milenios y aumentaba con el pasar de los siglos, años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos y microsegundos aun así seguía siendo imposible.

Tantas señales que ellos ignoraron, solo por querer estar juntos.

Querer no es poder, desear no es obtener. Sus deseos no se habían cumplido.

Solo estaban dejando una huella de sangre a su paso.

Y ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad.

La hora en que acabaría el mal de raíz, sembrándole un nuevo futuros a sus hijos.

Ella aria algo que quizás ellos nunca le perdonarían.

Pero era algo que había decidió, desde que la última tragedia invadió su corazón.

Ya su alma no lo soportaba más, estaba herida, lastimada por dentro y su maltrecho corazón no soportaría mas heridas sin desboronase por completo y no poder volver unir ninguna de sus piezas.

Levantó su rostro hasta quedar de frente a la luna.

Su cuenta regresiva había comenzado, al igual que la cuenta regresiva de su vida en aquel mundo el cual no volvería a pisar, por toda la eternidad

Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos.

-Solo espero que perdones mi amor, por lo que haré, pero es gran parte de mi sacrificio es por tu felicidad y tranquilidad. Solo quiero verte por última vez.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Cuidado. – El grito de Inoue resonó por todo el lugar a la vez que las paredes se precipitaban contra ella y sus compañeras con miles de púas que los volverían unas coladoras nada agradables si los abrasaban con esa antigua trampa y tan poca originar para la época en donde estaba, pero que más le podían pedir a los antiguos guardines que protegían aquella reliquia, que tanto les urgía poseer.

-Debe haber una salida por aquí cerca. – dijo muy calmado Urahara mientras se abanicaba y buscaba con la mirada la salida, antes un histérico Renji.

-Qué demonios pasa contigo Urahara se supone que tu ayudaste a construir este sistema. – le grito el peli rojo, mientras trataba de cortar el mayor numero de púas con su zampakutou, aunque esto de nada serbia ya que seguían apareciendo y las paredes se movían con más rapidez. Y lo peor era que Urahara no parecer molestarle perder la vida, esa era una cualidad heredada de su madre. En momentos críticos él solo se abanicaba, solo le faltaba una taza de té, y sería igual a Rukia.

Ya Ishida veía su vida pasar frente sus ojos, estaba a unos estacazos centímetros de ser atravesado, y solo podía pensar lo joven que era para morir.

Si con doscientos años aun se consideraba joven.

Al otro lado del mundo o extremo del planeta se encontraba un grupo en la misma situación.

-¿Informes de heridos?. –Pregunto un agitado Hitsugaya, mientras miraba a sus hombres lastimados y Matzumoto atendiendo a la mayoría de ellos.

Sabía que entrar a ese templo era como desafiar a la muerte. Aunque sus trampas eran antiguas aun funcionaban con tanta eficacia y acierto, que lo desconcertaba por segundos, aun no comprendía como era posible que ellas paredes se movieran y los llevara a lugares diferentes a cada cierto tiempo. Aunque el ya había vivido en el, nunca se había enfrentado a todas aquellas trampas.

Ese templó era un laberinto, minado de trampas mortales que le podían arrebatar la vida en cualquier momento si bajaban la guardia.

Aun no lograba comprender del todo esos misterios que rodeaban aquel hermoso lugar. Había estudiado todo lo referente a ese templo, conocía todo de él, ya que ese era el lugar en donde había nacido, hacia ya un milenio. Pero ese lugar era gobernado por sus guardianes los cuales podían modificar la construcción a su antojo. Por ello, ellos debían de mantenerse con vida hasta el final, demostrando, su valor, nivel de magia, seguridad, agilidad, fuerza, inteligencia, lealtad con los suyos y sobre todo compañerismo, era los requisitos para ser aceptados por aquellos seres. Todas sus habilidades serian puestas apruebas, y todos aquellos que poseyeran esas cualidades serian los que tomarían la reliquia entre sus manos. Más que todo solo tenía que tener un fuerte corazón sin dudas.

Hitsugaya, miro como su escuadrón, trataba de mostrar firmeza, ante el miedo aquellas paredes que parecían tomar vida, al momento de activar sus trampas.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, las paredes se comenzaban a mover formando un temblor, debido a los movimientos que hacia, formando nuevas columnas que dejaba a dos de sus hombres fuera del grupo.

En el centro de aquel templo se encontraba una mujer sentada en el trono correspondiente a los dioses del sol y la luna y emblema en lo arto detrás de aquellos tronos.

La mujer cerró los ojos y sonrió. Mientras le daba la orden a los guardianes de aquel lugar para que probaran aquellos guerreros que querían aquel objeto que ella veía con algo de temor, ya que sabía el terrible poder que se escondía y que llevaría aquel mundo a la destrucción o a la destrucción de su ama.

Una imagen de una diosa apareció en los recuerdos de aquella mujer.

El pelo largo y sus largas y hermosas vestimentas de un color blanco puro que escondían la frialdad que sentía en realidad.

Esa diosa que había visto aquel mundo, como algo que interponía en su objetivo y ahora era una de las cosas que más amaba, la ironía de la vida. Y las vueltas que daba.

Un suspiro salió de mujer mientras miraba aquel lugar en donde milenios atrás había vivido. Otro lugar que había abandonado los dioses que reinaban allí.

Otro lugar sepultado en el tiempo y conservado por el mismo.

Tesoros y secretos ocultos entre aquellas paredes que resplandecían por las llamas azules que alumbraban aquel lugar.

Nuevos gritos resonaron como ecos en aquella tenebrosa y hermosa arquitectura.

-Espero que no te haigas equivocado a enviarlos a ellos ama. – la mujer cerró lo ojos y concentró su magia haciendo aparecer un espejo que le mostraba a los intrusos o invitados de aquella reliquia que destellaba en medio de aquel lugar.

-¡Demonios!, corran, y manténganse juntos no se separen. – grito Hitsugaya al ver como solo quedaba un muy reducido grupo.

El cual se mantenía parado a la expectativa. El sabia que estaban siendo probado, pero era desesperante ser separados de sus subordinados sin saber que era lo que ocurría con ellos o si seguían con vida o las ruinas habían reclamado su sangre como sacrificio y pago por pisar sus suelos.

Pero su misión debía ser cumplida, costara lo que costara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los puños a la vez que golpeaba la paren. Debía calmarse y pensar muy bien cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de las paredes, y prevenir el próximo movimiento de los guardianes.

Los guardianes que un se mantenían ocultos, ¿cuando se mostrarían?.

Sin duda a eso era a lo que le debía temer y no a esas paredes movedizas que los adentraba más aun lugar sin salida.

¿Que debía de hacer y cómo?

Las paredes se movían de nuevo una nueva trampa se mostraría.

Correría nueva sangre.

Continuara….

**Hola de nuevo espero que les haiga gustado el cap.**

**Bueno gracias por su reviews y seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Lamento mucha la tardanza. Pero he estado un poquin ocupada.**

**Bueno en cuanto el cao, es muy corto, lo siento, pero como ya les dije, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Además que las vacaciones me desconcentró como no tienen una idea, a demás de los viajes improvisto que me han forzado hacer sumaron este cap.**

**Bueno como ya saben no hay un solo templo y cada uno tiene una reliquia, que en total son 8, esas reliquias deben unirse para asi despertar un antiguo poder que podría acabar con la humanidad y la persona que lo manipule.**

**¿Que ara Ichigo, hades y la misteriosa mujer para detener las verdaderas intensiones de Rukia, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?, eso lo sabrán mas adelante, por favor sigan leyendo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Un nuevo movimiento de las paredes de aquel místico templo, el techo bajaba, caminó desaparecía, y las paredes se comenzaban a juntar encerrando a las personas que corrían heridas y desesperados por salir de aquel labirinto que se había vuelto aquel enigmático y deslumbrante lugar.

Al fin podían ver el final de aquella trampa y frente a ellos estaba una puerta de oro imponente con un eclipse en ella y cadenas que amarraban a los dos astros manteniéndolos atados por toda la eternidad.

Las trampas se detuvieron cuando las personas jadeante y ensangrentada debido a las múltiples heridas ocasionadas por las innumerables trampas en su camino.

-Por fin hemos llegado a la sala del eterno eclipse. –susurro la voz de Yoruichi jadeante mientras se sostenía una herida en el abdomen causada por una de las múltiples flechas mientras protegía a Sado y Inoue que no contaban con una gran destreza al moverse.

Inoue con múltiples raspones y una herida en la cabeza estaba medio inconsciente en la espalda de sado que milagrosamente era el único que no estaba herido, pero aun así se podía ver lo agotado.

Renji tenía barias heridas en todo el cuerpo ocasionadas por los guardianes que lo habían atacado cuando todos discutían en una encrucijada, obligándolos a tomar la dirección minada de bombas, las cuales habían quemado el brazo y una pierna de Ishida que estaba en la espalda de Urahara a la vez que este mostraba un color purpura debido a un gas venenoso que había adsorbido también cortesía de uno de los guardianes.

Pero al fin habían llegado hasta la puerta que impedía su entrada a la sala que mantenía aquel relicario en su interior.

-Las cadenas del destino mantiene la puerta cerrada para evitar que cualquier intruso entre sin el permiso de los guardianes. – susurro Urahara mientras se debatía por mantenerse consiente, a la vez que bajaba a Ishida de su espalda sentándolo cerca de la puerta respirando con dificulta.

-¡Que dices!... ¡esos malditos han intentado matarnos en todo el rato y crees que nos dejaran pasar!. – grito Renji desesperado por salir de aquel lugar que siglos atrás había sido su hogar y ahora parecía ser su lugar de muerte.

Las cadenas que mantenían atados el sol y la luna comenzaron a moverse ocasionando fuertes ecos en aquellos enormes pasillos que segundos antes parecían acorralarlos. Ahogarlos y acabando con todos sus nervios.

Las cadenas cayeron al piso con un gran estruendo y no era para menos debido a su gran tamaño, y las puertas comenzaron abrirse separando al sol de la luna lentamente.

Todos enfocaron sus ojos para ver algo dentro de aquel lugar. Temerosos por dar un paso y toparse con otra trampa que les pudiera costar la vida.

La puerta se termino de abrir mostrando algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrar dentro de aquel lugar sagrado.

En el polo norte la situación era semejante.

Matsumoto estaba seriamente lastimada tres de su costillas derechas estaban hechas añicos al recibir uno de los ataques de los guardianes de aquel lugar y para rematarla las costillas habían atravesado uno de sus pulmones que le dificultaba la respiración mas las heridas que empeoraban por segundo.

El único que quedaba en pie era Hitsugaya que trataba de ayudar a Matsumoto a como diera lugar, el no la abandonaría en ese estado, ya había perdido a todo su escuadrón, solo quedaba ellos dos, pero al fin estaba ante aquella puerta de plata con los mismos emblemas del sol y la luna con la puerta principal del templo, de imponente tamaños con cadenas que la mantenía serradas.

El sabía que no podía abrir aquella puerta con sus poderes, y solo ellos dos que habían sobrevivido ante las pruebas de los guardianes eran los único que podían entrar en el lugar sagrado, solo esperaba que las puertas se abrieran tomar el relicario y salir lo más rápido posible de aquél lugar, para conseguir ayuda médica para Matsumoto, ya que sus poderes curativos no eran suficientes para sanarlas, aunque le costara admitirlo no era bueno para esa clase de magia.

Las cadenas comenzaron a moverse, prueba de que los guardianes habían decidido dejarlo entrar en sala del trono.

Las puertas se abrieron a una impresionante velocidad dejando salir una ráfaga de viento que le congelaría los huesos en un instante a un humano sin magia.

Una espesa neblina comenzó a esparcirse al igual que la forma de una persona comenzaba a materializare en sagrado lugar, custodiador de uno de los relicarios que abrirían aquella puerta, que mantenía encerrado un poder superaba a nada nunca visto.

En el otro templo la ráfaga de viento o más bien parecía vapor que si no fuera por la magia del sol que poseían en su cuerpo los del grupo de Urahara fueran quedado dorados para no decir tostado o rostizados.

Pero eso a ellos no le importaba nada de eso, porque frente a sus ojos estaba de nuevo aquel ser rodeado por los guardianes que segundo antes habían intentado arrebatarles la vida a cada uno de ellos, por separado.

-¿Tú de nuevo?. – susurro Urahara mientras caía al piso tosiendo sangre.

-Te ves mal Urahara, tal vez un poco de agua te carme la tos. – Le ofreció el hombre sentado en el trono de oro. Mientras sostenía una especie de manta hechas de plumas doradas entre sus manos. La cual reconoció Urahara, Yoruichi y Sado al momento como el objeto que estaban buscando. ¡El extraño tenía el relicario entre sus manos!.

-¿Quién eres?. - pregunto Yoruichi. Ocultando su dolor, pero ya era la segunda vez que veía ese hombre al cual no conocía y que le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando se veía reflejada en sus ojos oscuros y sobre todo cuando miraba esa mascara de hueso que cubría su rostro impidiendo ver su verdadera identidad..

-Tan impulsiva como siempre, gatita de ojos de dorados. – Yoruichi quedo en shock a oír aquel sobre nombre por el cual la había llamado su padre siempre que trataba de hacerle un cariño y ella ronroneaba cono un gatito lo cual lo hacía sonreír con aquella sonrisa que llenaba su corazón de felicidad.

-Urahara es mejor que bebas un poco de agua. – le recomendó de nuevo el demonio sentado en el trono al ver el mal estado de rubio. – y no solo tu todos deberían beber un poco de agua, para que sanar sus heridas ante que ellas les cobren factura. Y creo que en su estado no podrán pagarla.

Copas doradas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas aparecieron frente a las personas que aun no entendían que hacía de nuevo aquel demonio frente a ellos.

-¿q… quien eres?. – pregunto Renji mas temeroso como nunca al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos.

-Solo bebe y sana tus heridas… ya que tengo algo que pedirles por ello es esperado que pasaran la puerta de los guardianes.

Todos tomaron las copas entre sus manos con aquel líquido cristalino con un olor dulce y lo llevaron a sus bocas lentamente dudosos.

En el templo de norte Matsumoto dejaba su copa a un lado sintiendo como su costillas sanaban y su heridas desaparecían sin dejar cicatriz alguna, para suerte de ella ya que su carrera como modelo se vería gravemente afectada por alguna marca en su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Hitsugaya se encontraba inclinado frente a la mujer que miraba a Matsumoto que se ponía de rodillas también ofreciéndoles sus respetos.

-No pensé encontrarme con usted sode no shirayuki-sama. – hablo Hitsugaya aun con su cabeza baja ya que la diosa frente a él no le había dado permiso para levantarla.

-Solo vine para asegurarme que nadie muriera en esta misión… ya que ella se devastaría si más de sus hijos murieran a causa de ella. – se apresuro a justificar su presencia la diosa, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía ya que con la única que ella bebía justificarse no estaba presente.

-Para nosotros es un honor sacrificar nuestras vidas por el bien de nuestra madre, - dijo Matsumoto sin atreverse a levantar el rostro, muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ese es su deber. – respondió sode no shirayuki mientras miraba a los jóvenes frente a ella leales a su ama. Y eso a ella la llenaba de dicha.

-¿Pero mis subordinados?. – interrogó el joven ya que la había visto como estos caían atrapados por las trampas letales y a manos de los guardianes del templo.

-No te preocupes todos ellos está bien fuera del templo… los están esperando. Ha llegado el momento que se lleven el relicario. – dijo la peli blanco mientras sus ojos enfocaban dicho objeto.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Ahora levántense y miren al relicario, solo Hitsugaya puede tomarlo ya que el paso todas las pruebas sin ser lastimado y fue escogido por los guardianes para ser el nuevo guardián de la reliquia, por el poder de su espíritu y su inquebrantable lealtad...

Hitsugaya camino así una mesa frente a él que mantenía a un medallón en forma de estrella flotando destellando miles de rayos cálidos que iluminaban todo el lugar.

-Tómalo el amanecer se acerca. Y las estrellas solo pueden brillar de noche. – dijo con firmeza la peli blanco mientras miraba asía el cielo que curiosamente podía verse atabes del techo de cristal.

-Esta es la estrella del note, verdad. –Aseguro Hitsugaya mientras sus manos temblaban aunque esto no era muy frecuente en, pero ese no era cualquier momento y opción ello el nerviosismo lo había atacado sin piedad al verlo dudar.

-¡así es!. – respondió fríamente la diosa ya que a ella no le gustaba responder tantas preguntas.

-Pero si nosotros la tomamos eso quiere decir que desaparecerá de los cielos. – aclaro alarmada Matsumoto temiendo que lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera un daño perjudicial para la humanidad. Después de todo había un grupo de humanos que se encargaba para el estudio de las estrellas, y el misterio del universo, era lo que tenía entendido la morena.

-¡así es!. – volvió a responder con las mimas palabras sode no shirayuki mientras funcia el seño.

-Pero entonces la humanidad se dará de cuenta y alarma un alboroto por esto. – se preocupo la peli naranja mientras se mantenga en la misma posición.

-Eso es algo inevitable. Además no deberías de pensar en esas estupideces… que no te afecta a ti en lo más mínimo. – prácticamente escupió fríamente la mujer de cabellos blancos plateados. Es que acaso no sabían que ella no les debía dar explicaciones a ellos, y que tenía más obligaciones que estar al lado de ellos explicándoles cosas que ya deberían saber.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó la peli naranja mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños ella ya conocía el carácter de la mujer y aun así no podía evitar hacerle tantas preguntas cuando la veía.

-Solo no vuelas hacer esas clases de preguntas que no tienen ningún sentido para mí. . Le advirtió la diosa igual de seca que antes.

La mujer de grandes atributos asintió con la cabeza, sin lograr conceder que había llevado hacer a sode no shirayuki la amargada y resentida que ahora era...

- Ahora toma la estrella Hitsugaya y recuerda que serás su guardián y recipiente hasta que ella te la pida. Y sobre todo nunca digas que tú eres el portador de la estrella.

El peli blanco asintió mientras timaba la estrella entre sus manos a la vez que su reatzu crecía como una neblina a su alrededor, la luz que había iluminado cada rencor de aquella sala real desapareció al igual que la estrella que había sostenido segundos antes el ojos esmerada que no entendía aun lo que había sucedido.

-La estrella te ha aceptado y ahora está dentro de ti, cuando el momento llegue ella saldrá por si sola y ira hasta donde está su verdadera dueña. Ahora es mejor que se retiren ya comienza a amanecer. – sode no shirayuki desapareció como la niebla dejando aun los dos presentes con la boca abierta en la penumbra de aquel lugar solitario.

Sonidos se comenzaron a hoy en todas direcciones al igual que unas cadenas, lo cual los izo girar para ver la puerta que se comenzaba a cerrar.

-Es mejor que se apuran si quieren salir del templo. – hablo la voz de un dragón azul con escamas doradas igual a una gran lagartija gigante, el cual era uno de los guardianes del recinto.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto corrieron asía la puerta ya que lo último que ellos querían era estar en aquellas parares misteriosas y sabias al igual que asesinas.

Pero con lo que no contaron fue que al cruzar aquella puerta y salir en la entrada de aquel templo recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol naciente.

En la pirámide del sol en México. Se encontraba Sado parado frente al demonio que mantenía aquella prenda celestial en sus manos.

Como el era el único que no había sido herido de ninguna forma, era el único acto para tomar aquella prenda entre sus manos y ser su guardián.

Los guardianes que estaban a los lados del demonio se hicieron a un lado dándole más confianza al moreno para que se acercara más hasta el hombre que lo esperaba sentado en su trono de oro.

-Lo han hecho bien para ser todos unos ancianos. – se burlo el enmascarado con risa malévola y burlesca a la vez.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque estas de nuevo en uno de los templos?. – pregunto decidido Ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes para mirar más detalladamente al demonio buscando algún indicio para dar con la verdadera identidad de aquel misterioso hombre frente a él.

-Muchas preguntas, las cuales no pienso responder. – dijo con tono fastidiado el demonio sin bajar la guardia, con sus hijos nunca debía descuidarse. Aunque fueran de su entera confianza.

-Eres un maldito, tu no deberías de sentarte en ese silla. – siseó Renji mientras apretaba su Zampakutou.

-Deberías cambiar esa actitud Renji, aun no entiendo porque no has madurado y aprender mostrar más respecto al hablar. – el demonio dejo de mirar a Renji para ver a Yoruichi que mantenía sus ojos serrados concentrándose en algo, o tal vez estaba perdida en sus recuerdos de antaño.

-Por favor dinos que quieres. – pidió saber Inoue que ya se encontraba consciente y recuperada de todas sus heridas.

-Solo soy un amigo que los está ayudando. – respondió con simpleza el hombre mientras miraba esta vez a Sado que se encontraba al pie de las escalinatas frente a el..

-Esta son las plumas del arcón dorado, creado por los humanos como ofrenda a los dioses del sol y la luna. Su poder es el de proteger, y es la armadura y reliquia que ella quiere en estos momentos.

El demonio lanzo con sumo cuidado la prenda que atrapo sado en las manos asiendo estallar una segadora luz al tiempo que la reliquia desaprecia

-La estrella del polo norte asido tomada al igual que la armadura dorada, será mejor que todos ustedes salgan del templo. La noche se acerca y si no salen antes de que luz de la luna toco la pirámide quedaran atrapados en ella. – dijo el demonio mientras desaparecía dejando a los guardianes cerca del trono.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos. – se apresuro a sugerir también Urahara mientras caminaba asía la gran puerta que se comenzaba a cerrarse.

Al igual que en el polo norte al salir del recinto en los cuales siglos atrás los dioses se habían sentado a gobernar con sabiduría a sus hijos, llegaron a las afueras de la pirámide dejando ver a la luna que le daba de lleno a esta sellando cualquier puerta que diera con aquel místico lugar encerrando tanta magia y poderosos guadianés que custodiaban los secretos de su raza y aquel poder que ahora Sado debía de portar hasta que su madre lo necesitara.

Ichigo apareció de nuevo en la cima de la pirámide a la vez que se quitaba la máscara de huesos revelando su verdadero rostro, y ojos de preocupación, por aquella batalla que se avecinaba y en la cual temía por la vida de su amada.

Aun no podía aparecer ante ella, hasta que descubriera la forma de matar aquella mujer que milenios atrás había sido su prometida y que ahora cazaba a su amada para acabar con su vida.

El estaba consciente que la única forma de ser feliz era que ella muriera. Le había perdonado la vida ya lo suficiente. Y ya no toleraría más la muerte de alguno de sus hijos y ver la cara de sufrimiento de Rukia al ver a uno de sus hijos desaparecer. Había llegado la hora de acabar con aquel mal que los perseguía desde que moraba la tierra.

Yoruichi miro asía la sima de la pirámide quedando petrificada al ver aquel largo cabello naranja siendo movido como el viento y una triste sonrisa a la vez que desaparecía aquel ser.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En una dimensión paralela que estaba viviendo nuestros dioses se encontraba aquella mujer y sus seguidores. Aunque esta se encontraba sola en su habitación acostada en una acogedora cama dorada mientras miraba el sol fijamente.

-Sus llamas son hermosas verdad. – hablo la voz de un hombre que invadía la privacidad de la mujer mirando de igual forma el sol.

-Así es se parecen a sus ojos. – suspiró la mujer mientras dirigía sus mirada aquel intruso que invadía su privacidad.

-Cuando te vas a olvidar de él. Ya basta con esa obsesión. – la critico el hombre mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de la mujer que había cambiado su mirada nostálgica a una bacía.

-El no es una obsesión. Dime a que has venido hermano. – exigió saber la diosa mientras se sentaba en la cama para quedar frente a su hermano a la vez que sus cabellos dorados caían a los lados de sus ojos.

-Nuestro padre te ha enviado un mensaje. – contesto restándole atención a la expresión de su hermana mayor.

-¿Y cuál es?. –exigió saber ansiando conocer el porque su padre enviaba a su hermano para entregar un mensaje.

-Te ordena que regreses a casa y dejes todo estos disparates y dejes vivir al hijo del rey en paz. – hablo con simpleza el dios mientras miraba su armadura dorada, quitando una pequeña partícula que se le había adherido en alguna lugar de aquel nausiento sitio..

-Mi padre pide eso. Debe estar demente, yo nunca dejare Artemis. Porque mi amor es como las llamas del sol eternas. – dijo mientras miraba al llameante astro.

-Pues yo creo que tus llamas se apagara cuando ella las cubra con su hielo. – se burlo el dios mientras hachaba su cabeza asía atrás haciendo que su cabello plateado callera como cascadas en su capa blanca.

-El fuego puede derretir el hielo y reducirlo a nada. – dijo confiada mirando fijamente los ojos cenizos de su hermano.

-Pero si derrites el hielo este antes de evaporarse se volvería agua dándole la oportunidad para apagar tus llamas. – mencionó de nuevo el joven mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿De qué helado estas hermano?. – pregunto mientras sus dientes rechinaban y sus manos se hacían puños.

-Del lado de la razón. Ya basta con esta obsesión, eres muy talentosa y poderosa. El rey te necesita en sus filas y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí. – el joven mostro su faceta seria recriminando a su hermana, por poder el tiempo con aquel dios mientras podía llenarse de gloria.

-El rey me ordeno venir por su hijo… para que retomara su lugar en el trono como el soberano de todo nuestro mundo. – se justifico al verse atacada por su hermano.

-Eso fue hace tres mil años, tu oportunidad ya pasó. Y Artemis se niega a regresar. – protesto el chico, el tiempo para ellos no significaba nada pero tres mil años era mucho tiempo después de todo.

-Es solo porque ella aún vive. Si ella muriera el volvería a mi lado y nos casaríamos como había sido previsto desde mi nacimiento. – dijo mientras se cepillaba su cabello con obsesión.

-No debes matar a Sereniti. Si lo haces nos sumergirás en un mundo de guerra y caos. No se te olvide que ella es hija de Artemisa la mujer que ama tu rey. Y él no tolerará que ella sufra bajo ningún concepto. – le advirtió el joven con el seño fruncido.

-El rey Apolo esta embrujado al igual que su hijo por esa mujer. –miro a su hermano desafiante, ella había escuchado que mantenía sus ojos fijos en una de las sacerdotisas de la luna.

-No siegues la realidad ante tus ojos. Milenios atrás predije todo esto, y tú no quisiste hacer caso de mi advertencia. Sabes quién es el padre de Sereneti no es cierto y sabes que ella que era su guardiana, lo ha liberado por tu causa, fueras muerto por ese simple hecho. Pero nuestra madre le ha pedido clemencia al Reyna y ella accedió a perdonarte la vida ya que es nuestra tía. Pero no te la perdonara por segunda vez, así que es mejor que regrese a templo sino serás desterrada y nunca podrás regresar y bañarte con las eternas llamas. – el chico camino asía la puerta y giro a ver a su hermana y sus ojos vacios y llenos de malicia.

-Y crees que eso me importa, yo soy una de las guerreras más poderosas que ha nacido en el templo. Ni siquiera tu poder se compara con el mío. Mira a tu alrededor y ve todo lo que he conseguido, sin la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes y si no he regresado en todo estos milenios que te hace creer que ahora si lo haré. – artículo mientras ella también se ponía de pie y caminaba asía su hermano, con sus ojos destellantes de odio.

-Estas mal. Estas segada por el odio, sabes que no puedes con ella, si te ha perdonado la vida es por amor a él. – el chico toco el rostro de su hermana para hacerla comprender el gran error que estaba cometiendo segada por esa obsesión que se estaba llevando sus glorias a la basura.

-Ella se ha estado transformando en humana. Cada cierto tiempo se ha ido despojando de su poder, ahora es tan indefensa como un bebe, sin tan solo esas aberraciones que engendró no se interpusieran en mi camino hace siglos fuera acabado con ella. – cerro los ojos con furia contenida y se separo de su hermano, ella no quería ser tocada por nadie de esa forma al menos que fuera él.

-Si entramos en guerra con la luna, sabes que nuestro mundo podría desaparecer. Ellas pueden cubrir nuestras llamas y ocultarse. Nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo. – estaba desesperándose su hermana no entendía razones, estaba cegada y no había método que funcionara para abrirle los ojos. Era frustrante para el dios ver lo que sería el futuro si su hermana seguía tomando esas caóticas decisiones que la hundían día tras días.

-Artemis una vez lo izo. – recordó aquel día que su amado cubrió a la luna tomando su lugar en los cielos. Ese era el día que mas odiaba en su larga existencia, el día de su boda.

-Fuera muerto sino fuera sido por que Sereneti lo amaba. Recuerda que ellos pueden camina sobre nuestra llamas. Así que no la toques y desiste de todo esto. – le volvió a pedir su hermano. Él era el único que tenia la fuerza para enfrentarla y decirles sus verdades a la cara.

-No me voy a dar pon vencida estoy cerca de obtener todo aquello que deseado. Por milenios he anhelado perderme entre sus brazos, siempre hice de todo por estar a su altura, gane tantas batallas en su nombre lo lleve hasta la gloria de nuestro mundo y el solo me amaba a mí. Hasta que ella apareció. – la ira invadía cada musculo de su cuerpo, asiendo que un fuego intereso la envolviera.

-¿Sabes cuál es la maldición de los supremos dioses?. – pregunto el dios mirando fijamente su hermana la cual era unos centímetros mas baja que el.

-¡Si lo sé! pero a mí que me importa. El rey Apolo se caso con alguien de nuestra raza aunque amaba a Artemisa. Lo supero el también puede hacer lo mismo. – estaba cansándose de esa conversación con su hermano que no la llevaba a ningún lugar.

-Si pero su hijo no se dio por vencido y fue en busca de Sereniti y la obtuvo por ello el rey a aceptado su relación que representa una alianza entre nuestros templos. Acaso no entiendes es lo que hemos estado esperando por milenios y tu pretendes arruinarlo. – articulo enfadándose.

- No me importa la alianza entre nuestros mundos. Apolo es el rey de la guerra, el no le teme al templo de la luna. Sus guerreros son fuertes él puede destruirlo, que importa una guerra más. – grito exasperada e irritada.

-¡Cállate y escucha por una maldita vez en tu existencia!. Se te ha dado una orden para que regreses si no serás desterrada y despojada de todo honor y de tu apellido y tus batallas. – grito furioso..

-El honor. A mí que… diablo me importa el honor, yo solo quiero a Artemis y una vez que el me acepte de nuevo podremos regresar al templo y allí reinare como la reina que siempre debí ser, y conquistaremos todos aquellos templos que siempre él quiso poseer. Ese era nuestro sueño hasta que se dejo embrujar por ella. Esa maldita. – lanzo el sepillo de opro contra el espejo donde se había visto reflejada segundos atrás donde de nuevo aparecían los ojos de Sereneti.

-Estas desequilibrada. Solo te dejare una advertencia. Si nuestros mundos entran en guerra tu serás torturada en el oyó negro. Y todo aquello que te perteneció será destruido. Inclusive tu poder desaparecerá. – dijo fríamente el peli blanco mientras desaparecía como un rallo de luz y subía hasta su templo envuelto en llamas.

-No me interesa que pase con mi reputación. No me importa ser despojada de mi honor y mi título, y sobre todo no me importa la familia. Lo único que me interesa es el. Impondremos nuestra voluntad y crearemos guerra tras guerra para demostrar nuestro poder destructivo, no quera ningún imperio de pie. Inclusive Hades se inclinará ante nuestra presencia y nos venerara y nos dará como ofrenda su ejército de muertos.

No necesitare a nadie cuando el este a mi lado. Porque él es todo lo que necesito, para ser feliz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I&R%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un nuevo día para todos.

Tres días habían pasado desde que dos de las ocho reliquias estuvieran en manos de los hijos de Sereneti y Artemis.

Aquellas ocho reliquias se volverían una sola para abrir aquella puerta que escondía aquel misterioso poder durmiendo esperando ser liberado.

El equipo de Urahara se había quedado unos días más para disfrutar de su estadía en la tierra natal de Sado. Mientras que el escuadrón de Hitsugaya había regresa los mas rápido que pudieron gracias a la insistencia de Matsumoto, que solo quería pasar unas largas vacaciones en una playa paradisiaca en el Caribe rodeadas de chicos guapos y unas cuantas botellas de su amigo fiel "el sake"

Como había sido previsto, el mundo había sufrido una gran conmoción a desaparecer aquella estrella que durante milenios había guida a los viajeros y peregrinos.

La estrella del norte desaparecido del los cielos sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia. En solo segundos su brillo abandono aquel lugar en donde milenios atrás había estado. La noticia había recorrido el mundo. Alarmando a unos y otros que el hecho no les importaba.

Mientras que en la mansión Kuchiki se encontraba Rukia esperando a Ichigo en sala principal molesta tratando de tranquilizarse con el quinto te manzanilla de la tarde.

Ichigo no había regresado a la mansión para estudiar la historia de la familia y sus hechizos que daban pena ajena.

Desde Urahara y Yoruichi se habían ido, el joven se había vuelto un holgazán y lo único que hacía era vagar de un lugar para otro.

Podía sentir su energía moviéndose. Pero no lo llamaría, ella tenia orgullo y él sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con ella.

Así que él tenía que acudir por su propio pie hasta donde estaba ella y no porque ella lo había llamado...

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba con sus nuevos amigos Keigo y Mizuiro jugando en un billar cercano a la academia a la que acudían disfrutando de unas horas de tranquilidad u sobre todo disfrutando de una cerveza. Claro que si le podía llamar tranquilidad estar con Keigo al lado que no así mas nada que gritar.

Rukia ya llevaba el séptimo te, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y el mayordomo sarutobi salió abrirla.

Rukia espero pacientemente en su sofá blanco aun tragándose su enojo, lo cual todo en la casa lo podían presentir con tan solo estar a su lado debido a su aura demoniaca que comenzaba a perturbar a Ichigo ya que el enojo de la morena era dirigido a él.

Una tras otra punzada que sentía Ichigo en su cuello lo izo desistir de su día libre, para irse a la mansión tras prometerle a Keigo qué lo llevaría un día de esos para que la conociera ya que nuca había entrado aquel lugar. Que para mucho era fascinante y solo se conformaban con verla desde lejos ocultando sus sueños de conocerla por dentro.

Ichigo subió a su Ferrari sin imaginarse que al llegar se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Frente a Rukia estaba una joven mujer con sus piernas cruzadas mirando con atención los refinados rasgos de la morena. Que tomaba su decimo te del día con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo la carme por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque aun no supiera porque le molestaba tanto aquella situación.

Rukia puso con cuidado la tasa a Sarutobi el mayordomo que estaba a unos pasos de ella indicándole que ya no quería ingerir ni una gota mas de aquel te.

-Y dime querida ¿quién eres y que debo su visita?. – pidió saber Rukia sintiendo la energía de la mujer frente a ella. Mientras esta también bebía una taza de té. Pero este no era para los nervios.

-Mi nombre es Yui Amamiya vengo de Tokio. – respondió seriamente la mujer, mientras miraba a la niña frente a ella, que tenia aires de grandeza con solo mirar sus gestos..

-¿Y que lo es lo que deseas?. – pregunto Rukia tranquilamente.

-Disculpa pero me gustaría hablar con alguien mayor que usted si no hay ningún inconveniente. –pidió amablemente la joven con una sonrisa que parecía más aun mueca que cualquiera cosa...

El seño de Rukia se frunció mientras Sarutobi negaba con la cabeza a la muchacha.

-No creo que mi hermano quiera atenderte, y si que no te queda opción que tratar tus asuntos conmigo señorita Amamiya. – respondió cortes mente la morena mientras sonreía.

-Señor por favor quiero hablar con la señora Masaki o con su hijo. – pidió la mujer peli roja al mayordomo ignorado a Rukia...

-Lo ciento señoría los señores no se encuentran en este momento en la mansión. Pero si tiene algún asunto que tratar con ellos los debió exponer con anterioridad cuando Rukia-sama lo pidió. – sugirió el anciano sintiendo el mar genio de Rukia como si fuera del.

-Pero si solo es una niña. No puedo tratar mis asuntos con ella. – dijo mientras la mostraba de arriba abajo. Y no era para menos Rukia estaba vestida como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, con un vestido verde con encajes blancos de mangas largas adornadas con pequeñas mariposas y su cabello era sostenido con una lazo del mismo color. Era una vestimenta sencilla, pero aun así no podía evitar parecer una hermosa muñequita.

-Pero aun así… estas en mi casa y tu deber era explicarme a que debemos tu inesperada visita, así que por favor te agradecería que mes expusieras tus motivos para venir hasta mi casa sin anúnciate con anterioridad. – pidió nuevamente Rukia con voz fría y distante.

-Disculpa yo nunca pensé que tu. – aun estaba sorprendida con hablar con la dueña de la casa, pero no era muy difícil de deducir con tan solo verla se podía ver en su piel que no era una simple chica que tomaba el té.

-Eso ya no importa señorita Amamiya le disculpo sus pésimos modales. – Rukia estaba molesta por la tardanza de Ichigo y los malos modales de la joven que aun no decía porque rayos estaba en su propiedad.

La ira en la Yui aumento considerablemente al oír la joven hablarle como si ella fuera una de sus sirvientes.

-Ahora diga cuál es ese asunto que quiere tratar con mis huéspedes. – pidió nuevamente la morena.

-Solo vine a visitarlos. – respondió secamente la joven mientras miraba con rabia a la pequeña Rukia.

-No se me fue informada que teníamos invitados por ninguno de los Kurosaki. –aclaro la morena, alta de la altanería de la chica.

-Es porque no saben que venía. Es una sorpresa para Ichigo. –respondió molesta de darle explicaciones a una chiquilla mimada.

-Ichigo que tiene que ver con todo esto. – siseó Rukia acordándose de nuevo del irresponsable de su estudiante que aun no llegaba para sus clases.

-¿Y clase de relación tienes con él?. –pregunto interesada Rukia después de todo no sabía casi nada de joven.

-Disculpa pero eso es algo que no quiero responder ya que es mi vida privada. – respondió igual de arisca la chica ante el seño fruncido de Rukia.

-Entiendo mantiene un relación sentimental. – Rukia ignoro su tono y continúo con la conversación.

-Así es. Pero creo que ya estas siendo muy atrevida al preguntar mi vida privada… - Yui rio al ver la cara roja de la joven.

-señorita debería tenerle más respeto a Rukia –sama- pidió alarmado Sarutobi al sentir con la energía de Rukia se concentraba mostrando que su ira creía por segundo.

Guardias de todas partes de la mansión aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la morena. Dejando una estupefacta Yui que pensó que la sacarían a patadas de la mansión.

-¿Que sucede Rukia- sama? – pregunto Ikakku que estaba de guardia ese día, mostrando su cara de sicópata asustando mas ha Yui por unos momentos.

-Por favor vuelvan a sus puestos, no hay nada que amenacé mi vida. – les pidió la morena mientras todos comenzaban a retirase un poco recelosos por la presencia de una humana en la mansión, ya que no era normar ver uno en la sala tomado el té con Rukia cuando su humor empeoraba por segundo afatándolos un poco.

-Ichigo ya ha llegado espero que tu estancia se corta querida. – Rukia sonrió mientras sentía la energía de Ichigo entrar en la mansión.

-¿Como sabes que ha llegado?. – pregunto desconfiada Yui que tenia atravesada a la morena en su garganta.

-En unos 10 minutos entrara a la casa por favor Sarutobi ve a la puerta abrirle. – el anciano se fue un poco dudoso de dejar a su señorita con aquella arpía.

-¿Mira niña no sé quién eres tú? ni porque todos e tratan como si fueras la reina de este lugar. Pero no quiero tener problemas con nadie de esta familia así que te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejada de mi mientras este en este castillo sí. – le pidió con un torno malicioso e irónico la chica mientras Rukia sonreía mostrando sus dotes de actriz imperturbable.

Como la morena le había dicho en diez minutos Sarutobi le abría la puerta a Ichigo que un no acostumbraba a ser predecible en eso. El anciano le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la sala que tenía visitas. Lo cual el peli naranja asintió sintiendo más fuertes aquellas punzadas que provocaban un sabor amargo en su boca.

-Bienvenido Ichigo… llegas tarde. – el saludo irónico de Rukia izo que Ichigo sintiera las punzadas más fuertes.

-Rukia yo lo siento es que me surgió un imprevisto. – rio nerviosamente Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la morena.

-No me mientas. – dijo la morena dirigiéndole otra punzando mas fuerte al chico.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso por unos demonios. – Grito Ichigo ya molesto por esas puntadas que estaban haciendo doler la cabeza.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes idioma conoce tu lugar!. – le grito la morena perdiendo los estribos ante el idiota de su pupilo.

-Ichigo mi amor por fin te veo. – gritó la mujer mientras salía corriendo abrazar a Ichigo provocando una estruendosa cuidad.

-¿Yui pero qué demonios haces aquí?. – pregunto sorprendido el peli naranja que no se había percato de la presencia de la joven al oír la voz de Rukia.

-Vine a ver porque no respondías mis llamadas. – dijo mientras hacia un puchero con su boca y ponía carita de perrito abandonado.

-Lo siento pero perdí mi celular en… - Ichigo no termino de hablar ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por Yui en un apasionado beso que se extendió a carisias.

La garganta de Sarutobi detuvo el apasionado beso dejando a Ichigo con una sonrisa idiota en sus labios y un poco incómodo ante los ojos del anciano que negaba con la cabeza molesto por la educación tan degradante de los jóvenes..

-Ichigo sama, esa actitud no es adecuada ante Rukia-sama. – Sarutobi miro asía donde estaba la peli negra con aura demoniaca que costaba el aire de los pulmones de Ichigo.

Ichigo dirigió su mirada así la morena que mostraba sus ojos más oscuros de lo normar lo cual lo aterro.

-Yo…Rukia lo siento. Es que hace… - trato de disculpase mientras se levantaba de la alfombra italiana dándole la mano a Yui para que se levantará también con el seño fruncido por la interrupción..

-No te preocupes se que debes estar muy emocionado por su visita, pero es mejor que tomes asiento ya me debes una explicación. – la voz de Rukia seguía lúgubre.

-Este Rukia Yui acaba de llegar y me pregunto si tu. – Ichigo estaba dudoso, se estaba haciendo difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras ya que no sabía cómo contestaría la morena.

-He dicho que te sientes que me debes una explicación por tu retrasó. – hablo fríamente Rukia, molesta más de lo que había estado antes de que llegara el api naranja.

-Oye mocosa no tienes porque exigirle algo Ichigo. – escupió Yui molesta por la actitud de Rukia para con su novio.

El aura de Rukia creció fría mente provocándole escalofríos a todos los presentes los cueles estaban comenzando a pensar como torturaría al idiota de Ichigo.

-Señorita le ruego por favor que module su lenguaje, cuando se dirija a Rukia sama. – pido Sarutobi alarmado a la vez que miraba como las sombras habían hecho acto de presencia a los arredremos de la morena escondidos en todas las direcciones, dispuesto a atacar aquella mujer peli roja y ojos negros como la noche esperando cualquier mal paso de la peli roja.

-¡Yui!- grito Ichigo atrayéndola la mirada de la mujer molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo permites que ella te hable de esa forma?. – exigió saber más molesta e irritado porque su novio no parecía molestarle la actitud de la joven, lo cual le daba mala espina.

-Ichigo toma asiento no tengo tu tiempo. – pidió con la misma frialdad ignorando los comentario de Yui.

-¡Sí!- Ichigo tomo asiento atrayendo a la mujer con ella en sofá frente a Rukia.

-Sarutobi por favor ve por mi te y uno para Ichigo. – pidió de nuevo Rukia con un carácter que Ichigo solo había visto en el templo cuando se enfrentaba a los ancianos lo cual le dio mal presentimiento y lo que más le aterro que mirar a las sombras esparcidos por la sala listos para atacar cualquiera amenaza.

El anciano se retiro dejando solos a los tres jóvenes en un perturbable silencio.

-Sigo esperando tu escusa Ichigo. – hablo finalmente Rukia mientras Ichigo tragaba grueso.

-Como dije antes se me presento un improvisto que tuve que resorber con urgencia. – mintió descaradamente Ichigo, mientras los nervios lo consumían.

-¿Porque no avístate?. – pregunto Rukia presionando mas al chico, para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su mentira.

-Lo siento no pensé que te molestaría. – respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza, ante la mirada de odio de su novia que le dirigía a Rukia, por hablarle de esa forma a su novio, ella nunca había podido hablarle de esa forma, y aparecía una niña mimada y él se quedaba callado recibiendo una reprimenda por una chica como ella.

-No pensaste que me molestaría. Has roto una de las reglas y me dices que no pensaste que me molestara. – hablo indignada Rukia, aunque no se le nota mucho, su enojo ya se estaba saliendo por los poros, ella un no comprendía como Ichigo lograba llevarla hasta esos límites.

-Bueno si. – contesto mas nervioso mientras se acomodaba en su asiento incomodo por los brazos de su novia abrazándolo posesivamente.

-Ichigo si las reglas están impuesta es por algo. No puede romperlas por divertirte con tus amigos en un bar. – Rukia seguía con el mismo tono frio y distante.

-¿Me mandaste a vigilar? – pregunto indignado Ichigo mientras su seño se fruncia.

-¡Ja! como si tuviera tiempo para ello. Recuerda que nuestro vinculo es el más fuerte que hay en la familia. Así que asno un favor y deja de mentirme. – pidió rukia mientras controlaba su rabia que crecía mas al sentir como la presencia de la Yui estaba muy pegada a Ichigo.

-¡Eres una bruja!. – exclamo Ichigo en vos alta.

-¡Como me has dicho!. – grito Rukia molesta.

-Nada solo que aceptare mi castigo. – trato de remendar su error Ichigo ya que prefería cualquier cosa que sentir la ira de Rukia sobre su espalda.

-¿Espera Ichigo de que están hablando?. – pregunto Yui al o comprender del vinculo que tenia la morena con su novio lo cual le dio muy mala espina.

-Mantente al majen señorita Yui. Si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que se retire. – la amenazo Rukia ya alta de oír su chillona voz cerca de ella..

-¿y bien cuál es mi castigo?. – pregunto Ichigo ignorando la cara de indignación de su novia que trataba de contener la ira sin explotar.

-En estos momentos se me ocurren muchas formas de torturarte, pero es algo que no quiero decir tan fácil mente, solo le pediré un consejo a tu padre para ver cuál es la más apropiada. – Rukia se encogió los hombres restándole importancia.

-¡Estás loca acaso!. Me puedes mandar a estudiar más doblegare mis horas de estudio o leerme 5 enciclopedia de lo que tú quieres. – rogo el peli naranja alarmado por lo que sugeriría el loco de su padre, no podía permitir eso, antes muerto.

Sarutobi entro con la bandeja de te mientras le daba uno a Rukia y luego le daba otro a Ichigo. Que aun estaba en shock, por lo que aria su querida sensei.

Rukia estaba molesta ya no soportaban tener aquella mujer en frente y opegada a Ichigo como una garrapata.

-Ichigo mi te esta amargo. – dijo la morena mientras olía el té.

-¿y qué quieres que haga yo?. – pregunto de mala gana el chico, mientras su novia sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ponle azúcar. - le pidió la Rukia mientras tendía la taza de té. Ya que sarutobi se había retirado y no había nadie que le pusiera el azúcar y ella por esta molesta no presto atención al sonido de la bandeja en la mesa frete de ella y por eso no sabía con exactitud en donde estaba el azúcar.

Ichigo vio a Rukia por unos segundos t se dio como las manos le temblaba.

Sintió como su ira crecía y la impotencia, por depender de él en ese momento.

Ichigo se levantó ante la protesta de su novia para poder ponerle el azúcar al te de la morena. Tomo la taza de Rukia entre sus manos rosando su nívea piel produciendo esas sensaciones que tanto lo desconcertaba cuando estaba cerca de ella...

-¿Quieres dos cucharaditas de azúcar?. – pregunto mientras habría la azucarera para tomar el azúcar.

-¿Ichigo qué demonios haces?. – volvió a protestar Yui al ver lo que hacía su novio después de que Rukia lo hubiera grito el iba tranquilo y le ponía azúcar su te.

-Dos por favor. – pidió Rukia complicidad, porque Ichigo no le prestara atención ala arpía de su novia.

-¿Porque estas bebiendo té de manzanilla?. – pregunto Ichigo al oler el té que parecía estar más caliente de lo que Rukia solía beber. Y no era que él estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, pero era inevitable verla tomando el té mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, y como todo buen observador había notado que casi lo tomaba frio al igual que todo sus alimentos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Naoko porque no está contigo?. – pregunto Ichigo al no ver a la dama de compañía de la morena a su lado como su sombra.

-Esta con tu Masaki de compras. -Sonrió Rukia desconcertando a Ichigo dejando caer la taza de té al recordar esa sonrisa como un flas en una situación similar quemando la mano accidentalmente.

Rukia izo una mueca de dolor. Controlando sus emociones que se habían salido de control por unos momentos para no llamar la atención del resto de su guardias que ya había molestado mucho por ese día con su mal humor.

-Rukia yo lo siento no… - Ichigo se apresuró a tomarle la mano para limpiarla con un pañito.

-¿Porque te disculpas ella fue la culpable por ser tan tonta?. – preguntó Yui llena de ia al ver el comportamiento de Ichigo con Rukia, el actúa diferente cuando estaba con ella, como en ese momento que estaba ignorando.

-Eres muy torpe Ichigo me has lastimado. – el susurro de Rukia y sus palabras le dolieron al peli naranja que solo pudo abrazar a la peli negra mientas sentía un vació en su pecho. Esas palabras el también las había oído antes de su boca, pero no se acordaba de donde.

Karin bajo como un torbellino las escaleras para llegar al lado de su madre que había sufrido un accidente.

Al encontrarse en sala sus ojos se toparon con Ichigo abrazando a Rukia lo cual le preocupo mas corriendo hasta ellos.

-¿Que ha pasado Ichigo?. – pregunto alarmada y transpirando por todo lo que había tenido que correr desde su cuarto hasta la sala principal de la mansión.

-Ve por algo para curar la mano de Rukia Karin. – pidió Ichigo separándose de Rukia para mirar a su hermana con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Que has hecho idiota?. – pregunto Karin al ver la mano de Rukia enrojecida.

-Solo ve. – pidió nuevamente ignorando a la cara de su novia la cual no había visto Karin.

-Te mataran por lastimarla. – le advirtió Karin mientras salía corriendo por las vendas y unas cuantas cremas y unos pañitos fríos para evitar el enrojecimiento y las ampollas de aguas.

Ichigo solo mantenía la mano roja de Rukia entre las suyas soplándola con su aliento cálido provocándole escalofríos a la joven que aun recordaba el sabor de la lengua del joven en su boca.

-Ichigo solo es una quemadura no es para tanto. – hablo Yui detrás de Ichigo molesta por las atenciones que su novio estaba teniendo con la niña malcriada que la habia atendido a según ella.

-Yui podrías guardar silencio por un momento. – siseó Ichigo mientras serraba los ojos para no mirar a su novia detrás de él, ya cansado de sus comentarios.

-Pero.- trató de protestar la chica con los abiertos por la sorpresa.,

-No te lo volveré a decir. – siseo de nuevo Ichigo,

-¡Ichigo!

Karin regreso con prácticamente un ejército tras ella con toallas bolsas de hielos agua analgésicos curitas. Yerbas medicinales y todos lo que encontraron los que moraban en esa mansión, con caras preocupados.

-¿Pero qué demonios?. – Yui estaba impresionada por la cantidad de persona que estaban alrededor de ellos tratando de cuidar la mano herida de la morena.

-No es nada grave es solo una pequeña quemadura. – rio nerviosamente Rukia mientras asía un mueca de dolor mientras que todos peleaban por aplicar su medicamento, para curar su mano.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?. – pregunto Naoko poniendo a todos firmes con solo hablar.

-Rukia-sama se quemo la mano. – hablo sarutobi algo cabizbajo.

-¡que! -El grito de Naoko espanto hasta los pájaros del jardín u alerto a los guardias de toda la mansión..

La guardiana personar de Rukia corrió hasta ella quitando a todos los demás de su camino.

-¿Pero cómo te has lastimado?. – pregunto mientras le miraba la mano y a ichigo que la sostenía con cuidado.

-Fue un accidente. – Rukia sonrió Naoko siempre era muy sobre protectora con ella.

-Un accidente. Sarutobi sabes que no le debes servir el te tan caliente. – la cara de pocos amigo de Naoko asusto al anciano que asintió con la cabeza angustiado por ser el causante de la herida de la morena.

-Lo siento Naoko-sama. – el anciano se inclino con los ojos cristalinos.

-No soy una inútil Naoko. – hablo agriamente Rukia alta que todos la miraran como una niña que no se podía valer sola.

-Se que no lo eres. Pero debemos ser más cuidadosos, recuerda que las quemaduras son diferentes a cualquier herida que puedas sufrir. – le recordó la mujer atrayendo la mirada de Ichigo.

-Fue mi culpa, no tuve cuidado al pasarle la tasa y la solté ante qué ella la sujetara. – se disculpo el peli naranja abergonsado.

Masaki se acerco y puso la mano el hombro de su hijo a la vez que este la veía, con ojos preocupados, las palabras de Naoko y las caras de preocupación de todos, mostraba que para Rukia no era una simple quemadura.

-Es mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación para sanar tu quemadura Rukia-chan. – pidió Isshin que miraba la mano de su madre que comenzaba a inflamarse.

-No sé porque arman tanto escándalo. – Rukia frunció el seño viendo a todos allí frente a ella, habían más de 50 personas mirándola preocupados poniéndola más incómoda.

-¿Que dices Rukia chan tú no te puedes quemar con nada?. – se alarmo Isshin ante las palabras de la morena.

-Rukia-sama lo siento mucho, debí tener más cuidado con él te. – se disculpo el anciano mayordomo mientras asía una reverencia.

-No es tu culpa Sarutobi... Ni la de Ichigo, yo fui muy torpe es solo eso. Ahora por favor acércate. Rukia extendió la mano sana.

-El anciano se acerco y se puso de rodilla delante de la morena la cual acárido el rostro del anciano con cariño ya que tenía sus ojos cristalino.

-Rukia sama. – las vos del anciano salió ahogada ante ese gesto de la morena mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir las cálidas manos de su madre en su rostro proporcionándole aquella caricia.

-Ya no te preocupes y no llores que me haces sentir muy triste cuando lo haces, así que sonríe por favor… querido Sarutobi eres una persona muy valiosa para mí siempre me has estado cuidando y sabes que soy muy torpe así que tranquiló si. –la sonrisa de Rukia calmo el corazón abatido del anciano.

El anciano asintió con su cabeza mientras mirada la resplandeciente sonrisa de Rukia.

-Ichigo tampoco es tu culpa. Así que quita esa cara idiota. – Rukia sonrió pero su sonrisa no duro, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro mientras la herida se hacía más roja como si estuviera en la carne propia.

-Isshin por favor llévemelas a su habitación, la herida es más grave de lo que pensaba. – pidió Masaki alarmada mientras miraba aquella herida que extendía.

La piel de Rukia aunque trataba de que fuera más humana cada vez que renacía aun no podía tolerar las quemaduras. Su cuerpo era como el hielo que se derretía al contacto con el fuego. Aunque esto no quiere decir que lo sea solo es una comparación.

Pero las quemaduras en su piel eran diferentes a cualquier herida, porque estas siempre tardaban más en sanar y si no se trataban a tiempo empeoraban de una forma desbastadora. Por ello el té de Rukia siempre estaba un tibio casi frio cuando ella lo bebía al igual que sus alimentos cuando los comía.

-Bueno Rukia-chan es hora de cuidar esa herida ante que llegue Byakuya. - Un escalofrió corrió por la columna de los presentes y el color de la cara de Ichigo se fue por tercera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión.

-Espera yo la llevó. – Ichigo tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos y la levantó, escuchando de nuevo aquel grito que lo llamaba cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos. Rukia también oyó aquel grito y abrió más los ojos sorprendida, pero ella sabía que ese grito era un recuerdo más de sus vidas pasadas.

-¿Ichigo a dónde vas?. – pregunto Yui atrayendo la mirada de todos que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la peli roja que tenía el seño fruncido, y un aura oscura a su alrededor lo cual comenzaba a espantar a los presentes..

-A llevar a Rukia su habitación así que espera aquí un momento por favor. Ichigo no la miraba de nuevo y poso entre las personas con Rukia entre sus brazos, y sus ojos perdidos mostraban unos sentimientos que confundían a los presentes..

-Ichigo creo que es mejor que te quedes con ella. – susurro Rukia mientras Ichigo subía las escaleras como si no llevará nada en los brazos.

-No te dejare sola hasta que estés bien. – la vos segura de Ichigo izo que Rukia sonriera, porque él no la dejaría sola hasta que su herida sanara

-Pero…

-Rukia por favor cállate. – pidió en susurro

-¡Pero quien te crees para callarme!. – el grito de Rukia no se izo esperar.

Los gritos de la pareja se escucharon hasta que se perdieron por las escaleras dejando a todos en la sala con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y bien quién eres y que haces dentro de la mansión?. -pregunto Naoko trayendo la mirada de Yui que tenia mirada lúgubre. A la vez que todos los que habían acudido a la ayuda de la morena se retiraban decepcionados por no poder ayudar a su madre a sanar sus heridas.

-Soy Yui Amamiya. Y soy la novia de Ichigo. – se presento la chica mientras así una reverencia mostrándose mas educada.

-No se me informo que tendría vidita. – Naoko miro a los Kurosaki que se habían quedado en la sala al ver a la joven que tan bien ellos conocían.

-A nosotros tampoco se nos informo. -Dijo Isshin con una gran sonrisa al ver a la novia de su hijo. Pero el sabia que lo de ellos no podía ser, porque una de las reglas era no involucrarse con los humanos mas allá de una amistad. Y era obvio que la chica quería mas que eso.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí si no has sido invitada?. – pregunto Naoko con voz fría y distante, la joven le daba muy mala espina.

-Si la verdad es que no le avise a nadie, solo vine hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ichigo. – respondió la chica con vos fingida y una gran sonrisa que no engaño a Naoko.

-Entiendo ahora si me disculpa me retiro. – Naoko se dirigió a la cocina tenía unos asuntos urgentes que resorber.

-Que alegría verte aquí en Karakura. – sonrió ampliamente Isshin mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Espero no incomodar con my presencia. –la voz dulce de Yui no se izo esperar al igual que una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo pretendes quedarte?. -Pregunto Karin con el seño fruncido ella nunca había tolerado la peli roja.

-Una o dos semanas. – sonrió la chica.

-¿Y en donde pretendes quedarte?. Pregunto de nuevo Karin aun con su cara de desprecio asía la chica.

-Pues…yo pensé que me podría quedar aquí si a ustedes no le molesta. – respondió la chica mientras miraba con ojos llenos de estrellita al matrimonio Kurosaki.

-Hay querida esa es una decisión que no podemos tomar nosotros. – dijo Masaki con un toque de amargura, por no poder ayudar a la chica..

-¿Porque no?. – preguntó temerosa la chica.

-Porque la dueña de casa es Rukia-chan. – respondió Isshin.

-Esa niña caprichosa. – el seño de Yui se pronuncio mas y no pudo evitar decir aquellas palabras.

-Es mejor que trates a Rukia-chan con respeto Yui-chan. – pidió cotes Masaki, aunque entendía porque la chica había llegado a esa rápida conclusión ya que Rukia asía siempre lo que hacía lo que quiera y no se media a la hora de hablar.

-Pero si es la verdad, cuando llegue se porto muy grosera con migo, y si vieran como trato a Ichigo cuando llego, es muy altanera y grosera. – Yui cruzo los brazos y izo una mueca de desagrado con la boca mientras los ojos de Karin relampagueaban de furia.

-Cállate no te permito que hables mar de ella enfrente de mí. – grito Karin dejando aun mas pasmada a la chica.

-Tranquila Karin. – pidió Isshin mas serio, al él tampoco le había gustado como había hablado la joven de Rukia, bueno a quien no le molestaría que hablaran mal de su madre.

-Pero. – trato de protestar Karin.

-Por favor ve ayudar al inútil de tu hermano a curar la mano de Rukia-chan. – pidió Isshin ya que se había dado cuenta que nadie se había ido con Ichigo y Rukia.

-Está bien, solo espero que Rukia-chan no deje que te quedes en la casa. – susurro Karin mientras se retiraba.

-Ella nunca me va aceptar verdad. – la voz de la pelo roja Salió como un susurro.

-Yui sabes que te apreció mucho y por ello te voy a dar un consejo. – dijo Isshin mientras la miraba mas cerio de que nunca creyó poder verlo Yui. Ya que siempre lo había considerado un payaso.

-Usted dirá Kurosaki-sama. –la chica volvió a mostrar sus altanería sin siquiera darse cuenta ya que esa era su verdadera forma de ser.

-Nunca hables mal de Rukia-chan en esta casa o con alguien cercano a ella. – Isshin se retiro indignado por la actitud de la chica.

-Pero que les pasa a todos con esa niña caprichosa. – la ira de la peli rojo crecía por segundo.

-Yui por favor toma asiento. – pidió Masaki que era la única que quedaba en sala con la chica.

-Si tienes esa actitud siempre a la defensiva y esa forma de pensar alejaras a las personas que están cerca de ti. – le aconsejo Masaki con voz dulce y calmada.

-Yo lo siento solo que avece no me puedo controlar. – se disculpo la joven mientras bajaba la cabeza pensando en un método para ganarse la confianza de las personas de esa casa, que por lo que había visto eran muchas.

-Si lo sé, pero esos impulsos te pueden llevar a cometer muchos errores, avece es preferible callar. Porque tu lengua puede ser tu perdición en este lugar. – y no le mentía, una Zampakutou estaría en su cuello al momento que hablara mal de Rukia.

-¿A qué se refiere?. – pregunto la chica sin comprender aun.

-En esta casa Rukia-chan es querida y respetado por todos. Se que tiene muy mal genio y avece te habla como si fueres su esclavo o algo así. Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros podamos ofenderla o algo así, porque esa es su forma de ser. – aclaro Masaki mientras tomaba la taza de té que había tenido Ichigo minutos antes entre sus manos.

-¡Pero ella es una engreída, necesita que alguien la ponga en su lugar!. –la chica se movió incomoda en su asiento por la mirada que le dirigió Masaki..

-Ella conoce su lugar. La que debería conocer su lugar eres tú, si quiere seguir al lado de mi hijo. – la voz fría de Masaki era una que nuca la peli roja había oído la cual la asusto de sobremanera.

-¿Que trata de decirme?. – pregunto temerosa, y airada por toda las atenciones que tenia la Rukia.

-Solo que controles los impulso, Ichigo no tolerara que hables mal de Rukia enfrente de el. – Yui apretó los puños, no había duda había encontrado una nueva rival.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rukia Ichigo la depositaba con cuidado en la amplia cama.

-Tu piel es muy sensible. – dijo mientras le miraba la mano enrojecida tomándola nuevamente entre las suyas.

-Mi piel está debilitada por los grandes esfuerzos que he hecho con mi magia, a pesar de haber recuperado una gran cantidad cuando el corto los hilos que me mantenía unidas a los ancianos… una gran canida de magia entro en mi cuerpo, pero aun no es suficiente para tolerar algo caliente sobre mi piel, ni siquiera puedo aguantar el sol por mucho tiempo. Es frustrante. –Rukia soltó un poco de aire mientras se acomoda mejor en su cama.

-¿Por ello no sales de la mansión?. –pregunto el joven. Resolviendo uno de los misterios que envolvían a la morena.

-Sí, aveces me gustaría sentarme en jardín en el día y escuchar los pájaros revolotear cantando y bañándose en la fuete, pero solo lo puedo oír desde la ventana.. – Rukia desvió la mirada asía la ventana de su habitación mientras las cortinas movían las cortinas azules lentamente y cielo se comenzaba a teñir de naranja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaras en recuperar tu magia por completo?. – la verdad era que ese un tema que interesaba a Ichigo ya que no se le había olvidado su pacto por tener parte del poder de ella.

-No falta mucho solo tengo que no hacer ningún hechizo, hasta que mi cuerpo tolere de nuevo el calor o las llamas del sol.

Ichigo comenzó a colocarles las vendas a Rukia en su mano.

-No la vendes Ichigo, solo cúrala con tu magia. – le pidió Rukia sabiendo que era un imposible porque ninguna magia podía curar sus quemaduras al menos que fuera la suya propia.

-No sé cómo hacerlo. – Ichigo bajo la cabeza, Rukia la había estado enseñado ese hechizo asía ya tres días y el aun no lograba lo básica.

-Repítelo. – pidió la morena mientras apretaba su mano sana, no odia creer aun que no pudiera hacer el hechizo después de las horas que le habían dedicado.

-No sé hacerlo. – Ichigo miro asía la ventana evitando ver a la morena que hervía de rabia.

-Como que no sabes cómo hacerlo… pedazo de idiota es un hechizó sencillo ya deberías dominarlo. – le grito Rukia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pues que quieres que haga, si no se meda bien la magia. – Ichigo la miro molesto el lo había estado intentado todas las noches hasta la madrugada.

-Porque no estudias los hechizos y controlas tu energía. –Rukia se soltó el cabello quitándose el lazo para que este callera sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-Claro que lo estudió. – respondió airado Ichigo porque ella dudaba de su palabra dejando a un lado la vendaje..

-Claro que no lo heces inútil. – protesto Rukia mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro en un movimiento grácil que desconcertó al peli naranja durante unos segundos.

-¡Ya cállate enana! –Ichigo desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado por un momento su corazón se había desbocado a mil. Aun no podía comprender ese sentimiento que lo poseía cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

-Solo concentra tu energía en tu mano. – rujia suspiro esa sería la última vez que se explicaría.

-Te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo. – Ichigo se levantó del lado de la cama de Rukia el era uno de los pocos que se había tomado el derecho de sentarse en ella aunque él no lo sabia aun.

-Como puedes decir que no sabes hacerlo si ni siquiera has hecho el intento. – protesto de nuevo Rukia mientras miraba con sus ojos indignados.

-Ya cállate, que me desesperas con tus chillidos. – Ichigo se tapo los oídos de forma infantil que le dio gracias a Rukia antes de asimilar el insulto que le había hecho.

-Chillidos son los que pega tu no novia y no te quejas. – reprocho amargamente mientras mantenía su cabeza erguida apuñado sus manos aun no comprendía porque le molestaba la presencia odiosa de esa chica.

-¿Que tiene que ver Yui con esto?. –pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente ya que le molestaba ver esa actitud en ella. El nunca las compararía porque el pareció sería imposible.

-Nada grandísimo idiota, ahora condesa tu energía en la palma de tu mano. – Rukia extendió la mano lastimada la cual Ichigo miro por unos segundos con ojos dolidos, después del todo él era el culpable de que ella estuviera lastimada y por eso daría su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar su

-Está bien… pero no tengo la culpa si no logro. – tomo su mano de nuevo sintiendo de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que lo desconcertaban.

-Tienes que hacerlo, algún día alguien que amas puede ser lastimada… por ello es necesario que aprendas al manos el hechizó de curación si no es mucho esfuerzo para tu cabecita de simio. – dijo irónicamente mientras mantenía esa postura de superioridad que tanto odiaba el que usara cundo se dirigiera a ella.

-Oye ya deja las ofensas por una vez en tu vida. – le pido Ichigo dejándola ganar solo por esa vez, ya que necesitaba concentrarse sino su magia se saldría de control y no podría hacer el dichoso hechizó curativo.

-Si lo haces bien te daré una tregua de una semana. – le propuso Rukia mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del joven alborotando su cabelló mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Es un trato, pero si me ofendes o insultas de alguna forma te podre un castigo. – susurro Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba al tenerla tan cerca de su rostro con esa expresión.

-Eso es algo infantil Ichigo. – izo un puchero con la boca la morena sacándole una callada sonrisa al peli naranja, pero Rukia estaba segura que saldría vencedora ya que su magia no podría sanarla, aunque cabía la posibilidad ya que el usaba su magia como si fuera propia de él.

-Sí lo es o no, no me importa tu solo acepta y ya. –exigió Ichigo con el seño fruncido pero con sus ojos brillantes, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba estar así con ella…

-Bueno si lo que necesitas es una motivación quien soy ya para negártela hijo mío. – dijo burlonamente mientras soltaba una sonora risilla que resonó por toda la habitación como una hermoso coros de ángeles.

-Bien dicho mama… - Ichigo lo dijo irónicamente, mientras concentraba su energía roja en la palma de su mano con cuidado, sintió la calidez emanar de el recorriendo cada celular de su cuerpo, miro a Rukia con una gran sonrisa y llevó su mano con cuidado a la mano de Rukia tocándola para sanarla, cuando unas imágenes invadieron su mente.

_**El estaba viendo a Rukia riendo al pie de una cascada arriba de una roca mientras sonreía y se quitaba un traje azul muy extraño para él, pero no desconocido ya que lo había visto en alguna parte de la casa. Ella lo llamaba con la mano. Era más alta y su cabello más largo, pero eran sus mismos rasgos finos y delicados, y sus ojos destellaban como nunca. La brisa movía su larga caballera. Rukia se llevó la mano a su cara para apartar un cabello que caía sobre su rostro, volvió a sonreír mientras lo llamaba, Rukia se lanzo al agua cristalina con un color esmeralda que lo asía parecer una ilusión celestial.**_

Ichigo tenía los ojos serrados mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y su seño se relajaba. Rukia rio un poco por verlo de esa forma, bajo su mirada hasta u mano y vio que la energía de Ichigo la curaba delicadamente, la calidez que invadía su cuerpo izo que ella también serrara los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Había algo en el que la hacía sentir feliz como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Ese contacto el mas que un simple rose, porque lo que en realidad se estaban tocando era sus almas.

Ichigo seguía perdido en aquel sueño que parecía tan real. Ante estaba nuevamente Rukia nadando como una sirena en aquel manantial mientras sonreía y lo llamaba.

_**-Vamos Artemis acércate un poco… tendré cuidado para que el agua no te toque. – la sonrisa de Rukia era notable mientras mostraba su desnudez como una diosa griega..**_

_**-Sabes que no puedo, estar tan cerca de la cascada. – dijo Ichigo muriéndose por poseer a la mujer frente a él que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura al verla y no poder acercarse para acariciarla..**_

_**-No seas tonto… te tengo preparada un sorpresa, pero no funcionara si estas tan lejos de la cascada. – Rukia nado un poco mas de espalda mostrando sus pechos redondos y rosados.**_

_**-¿Así y qué clase de sorpresa es?. – preguntó mas curioso mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a tener a la diosa de esa forma.**_

_**-Sabes ya no me gusta que me ves desde lejos, no es junto para ti. – la risa angelical de la chica sonó como el canto de una sirena en medio del océano infinito.**_

_**-Sabes que no me puedo mojar Sereneti. – contesto frustrado y torturado por sus deseos.**_

_**-Han pasado 100 años desde que estamos en la tierra y nunca te has dado un baño me pregunto ¿porque no hueles mal?. – Rukia puso un dedo en su mentón mientras miraba asía el cielo mostrándose pensativa.**_

_**-No seas tonta, sabes que me baño con la luz del sol naciente. – protesto el dios mientras cruzaba sus brazos y separaba sus piernas en posición soléenme.**_

_**-Hum… así no es muy aseado de tu parte. Pero acércate un momento. – le pidió mientras se acercaba aúna roca en donde minutos atrás había estado parada desvistiéndose.**_

_**-Está bien después no quiero que te estés arrepintiendo por haberme pedido este suicidio. – dijo protestante el dios mientras daba pasos decididos hasta aquella piedra que sería lo único que lo separaría de aquellas aguas que lo perturbaban de sobremanera.**_

_**-Sabes no te arrepentirás. –dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la roca en donde estaba parado el dios. Saliendo del agua con su cuerpo mojado destilando agua y su cabello pegado a su espalda mostrando completamente su desnudes majestuosa.**_

_**-Abre los ojos. – Artemis abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras miraba a la diosa de arriba abajo, con lujuria contenida.**_

_**-No es justo que me hagas esto Sereneti, sabes que no puedo tocarte mientras estés mojada. – protesto el dios mientras la devoraba con los ojos.**_

_**-De ahora en adelante puedes tocarme mientras este mojada. Incluso podrás bañarte con migo en la cascada. – Rukia sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mostrando que ella también lo deseaba en ese momento.**_

_**-¿De qué hablas?. - pregunto sorprendido pero manteniendo su voz ronca al ver el escultural cuerpo de su amada desnudo tan cerca de él y no poder tocarla en ese momento maldecía el agua poder acariciarla de esa forma.**_

_**-¡Dioses de rayo y trueno, del viento y agua. De la tierra y naturaleza, del vida y la muerte, de la luz y la oscuridad. Respondan a mi llamado!. – exclamo Rukia fuertemente mientras una especie de neblina salía de su cuerpo.**_

_**-¿Qué haces?. - pregunto el dios mientras daba un paso asía tras para evitar que el agua que movía detrás de ella como olas lo tocara.**_

_**-Tranquilo amor mío no te dolerá. – dijo con voz suave y burlesca a la vez.**_

_**Una ráfaga de viento se sintió, el cielo se oscureció cubriendo los rayos del sol a la vez que resonara un potente trueno y un rayo que resonaron por los cielos, el agua comenzó hacer olas mas grandes, los arboles comenzaron a moverse con el estremecimiento de la tierra.**_

_**-Oh dioses que moran este mundo yo la diosa de la luna les pido húmidamente hacer uso de su magia, para que cumplan mi deseo egoísta. – los espíritus se hicieron presente nuevamente de la misma forma que se habían manifestado minuto atrás. Sereneti sonrió ante la aceptación que le daban los espíritus de la tierra que se alimentaban del poder la luna de su poder.**_

_**-Mi deseo lo puedo conceder con mi propio poder, pero soy un ser egoísta que recurre a ustedes por miedo de lastimar al ser que amo, con mi magia indomable por los impulsos del corazón que solo late por su amor.**_

_**Una especie de bola de agua apareció frente a Rukia flotando en aire. Mientras morena sonreía y los espíritus a quien ella había llamado dioses hacían girar su energía alrededor de ella proporcionándole aquella bola de agua. Mientras susurraban a su oído en pequeños silbidos**_

_**-Cuando la hora llegue pagara su ofrenda. – dijo con los ojos serrado la morena mientras los abría lentamente para miraba a Artemis que un no comprendía nada de que estaba ocurriendo.**_

_**-Ten amado mío bebe. – le tendió la bola de aguan que ahora flotaba entre sus manos destellando luz.**_

_**-Sereniti, sabes que no bebo agua. –le recordó Artemis aun sin comprender que se traía entré manos su diosa.**_

_**-Lo sé querido, pero esta agua no es cualquiera, es parte de los espíritus que me sirven, por favor confía en mí y bebe. – la diosa volvió a ofrecerle el agua con una radiante sonrrisa.**_

_**-Es que el agua es como veneno y más si lo bebo. ¿Te das cuenta de que es lo que me estas pidiendo?. – pregunto dudando que ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. **_

_**-Confía en mí, sabes que nunca aria nada que te hiciera daño, porque sería hacérmelo a mí misma. Recuerda que tu y yo somos uno solo. – la diosa sonrió ampliamente mientras acercaba la bola de agua cristalina a la boca de su amada que sintió con su cabeza y abrió la boca confiando ciegamente en su amada.**_

_**Artemis ingirió el agua rápidamente ante el seño fruncido de su esposa. Para él fue una sensación nueva y extraña para su garganta. Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía como algo frio se comenzaba a mover por todo su cuerpo creando nuevas sensaciones que lo hicieron estremecerse. Su corazón comenzó acelerarse y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar una nueva sensación que él nunca había tenido en toda su vida de inmortal. Su vista se izo borrosa y su cuerpo le comenzó a doler, callo de rodilla mientras miraba sus brazos cubiertos de sudor. Asustado miro a su amada que le sonreía.**_

_**-¿Que esto Sereneti?. – pregunto alarmado, con los ojos bien abiertos temiendo lo peor..**_

_**-No te preocupes amor, los efectos pronto pasaran, ya verás solo relájate. – le pido calmadamente mientras le pedía con la mirada que confiara en ella.**_

_**-¡Que me relaje!. Es que acaso no ves que es lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?. – exigió saber, el confiaba en ella, pero nunca había usado su magia en él desde aquella vez que bajaron para moral en ella.**_

_**-Confía en mi, recuerda que sin ti mi vida no vale nada y que yo nunca aria nada para lastimarte. – los ojos de Rukia se mostraban tan sinceros que no le dio tiempo de seguir dudando a Ichigo que solo asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**Artemis sintió muchos sabores en su boca, trato de definir muchos de esos sabores, pero ninguno lo reconocía. Miro de nuevo a Sereneti esta aun seguía sonriendo pero estaba más blanca de lo normar eso lo alarmo.**_

_**-¿Que te ocurre?. – preguntó con la respiración entre cortada, por los espasmos que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.**_

_**-No es nada, solo tranquilízate, pronto podrás estar mas cerca de mi amor mio.**_

_**Artemis solo asintió mientras su respiración volvía a normalidad su cuerpo ya no temblaba y había dejado de sudar, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a su ritmo normar, mientras soltaba un poco del aire contenido, suspiro y se levantó de la roca como todo un dios irradiando luz.**_

_**Sereniti lo miro sonrió mas ampliamente había logrado su comentido.**_

_**-Viste que no te paso nada malo. – ella estaba mas pálida.**_

_**-Pero no me has dicho que has hecho con migo, pero de algo estoy seguro no volveré a beber lo que sea que me haigas dado. – la arbitrio con el seño fruncido.**_

_**Sereneti sonrió lentamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se volvía más pálido con cada segundo que pasaba..**_

_**-Cariño que tie…- **_

_**Artemis no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que Sereneti había caído de espalda al agua haciendo sonar en estruendoso ruido Artemis la comenzó a llamar desesperado pero esta se hundía cada vez. Al verse separado salto al agua sin importar que podía perder la vida al mojarse de esa forma, sin contar con el hecho que no sabía nadar a según el.**_

_**Cuanto por fin logro tomarla de la mano para poder salir a la superficie, ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió nuevamente mientras se aferraba a él.**_

_**-Es tas bien no te ocurrió nada. – preguntó aterrado manteniendo a su diosa entre sus brazos mientras se mantenía al flote.**_

_**-Me alegra que a te puedas bañar con migo. – susurro pesadamente la diosa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Artemis.**_

_**Y allí en ese momento fue que el dios del sol callo en cuenta que estaba en agua y nada malo ocurría con su cuerpo. Nada el agua no le afectaba en absoluto, aun sin comprender miro incrédulo a su diosa que comenzaba a apartarle uno de sus mechones plateados de su rostro.**_

_**-Yo invoque a los espíritus protectores de los diferentes elementos de esta tierra menos al fuego ya que este no me obedece, para crear el elipsis que bebiste, que contiene un 10% de mi magia, mas todo el poder que te pase cien años atrás pudieron dar el resultado qué esperanzadamente esperaba.- ella suspiro pesadamente la invocación la había agotado.**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que me trajiste para. – el aun no podía hablar, no asimilaba todavía lo que estaba pasando.**_

_**-Si amor te trague para poder efectuar bien el conjuro, en este lugar hay agua, tierra, viento, luz, oscuridad, rayos y truenos que tuve que invocar, muerte y vida. Todo lo que requería para tu nueva trasformación. Y ahora puedes entrar a mi lado dentro del agua cómo un pez sin ser lastimado, ese era mi deseo. Pero usar magia antigua para darle poder a un dios de fuego, a demás de ser un elemento contrario que se ha inclinado ante ti, es muy agotador se llevó casi toda mis fuerzas. – ella susurro un poco cansada necesitaría descansar unas cuantas semanas para recuperar fuerzas.**_

_**-Gracias. – susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella.**_

_**-No tiene porque así podrás venir a la casada para poder estar conmigo siempre a tu lado. – Rukia acaricio el cabello plateado del dios mientras sonreía ampliamente.**_

_**-Gracias mi amor. – Artemis tomo la barbilla de su amada y acercó su rostro para besarla lento y apasionadamente.**_

En la habitación de Rukia.

Ichigo dormía sobre el vientre de la morena con sus manos entre lazadas mientras que Rukia mantenía su otra mano sobre el cabello naranja del chico que mantenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Isshin miraba desde la puerta de la morena junto a su hija Karin. La escena los tenia pasmados, temiendo por el destino de los. Porque Rukia era de Artemis su eterno amor, y para ellos Ichigo era un intruso que pronto sufriría por no tener a su amada.

Continuara…

**Nota:**

Holaaaaaaaaa

Lamento la tardanza de este cap .

Bueno Ichigo ha comenzado a ver parte de su pasado.

Bueno llegó Yui para quedarse un poco de ceños no le hace daño a nadie, veremos cuales son sus intenciones más adelante.

Bueno solo espero que Rukia no se deje ganar por una intrusa.

Bueno le agradezco ha todos por su reviews que me levantan el ánimo como no tienen una idea.

**Ghost i**v – Jessy moon 15 – **Sayurisan 23**- Sakura –Jeka – **Anika103 y **Kuraiyuki. Le gradesco a todos ustedes por dejar sus reviews y seguir apoyando mi trabajo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Holaaaaaaaa muchísimas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones. La verdad que fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños porque lo pude compartir con todos mis amigos y por su puesto todos ustedes ya que me felicitaron por él. De nuevo muchísimas gracias.

Ahora a leer el nuevo cap. Perdón por la tardanza. T.T

**Capitulo 12**

Media noche en ciudad de Karakura.

En la mansión Kuchiki todos los habitantes de dicha casa descansan en sus cómodas camas acolchonadas y calentitas entre sus sabanas de cedas y almohadas de plumas.

En la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo el joven se encontraba en una nube suave soñando de nuevo con aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que los veía. Aquellos colores con sus extraños matices violetas le estaban robando la poca cordura que le quedaba al dormir.

Su respiración tranquila y serena, su seño relajado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en armonía, mostrando que su sueño era placentero.

La suave y cálida brisa entraba por la ventana moviendo las suaves cortinas azules que cubrían la ventana que daba al barcón.

La luz de la luna lo bañaba asiendo que el color de su piel se viera más blanca y reluciente.

Una silueta se detuvo en el barcón dejando que su aroma invadiera toda la habitación del joven que solo sonrió al momento que su nariz absorbió aquel aroma a lirios.

La silueta en la ventana se comenzó a mover lentamente asía la cama del chico dejando ver su sombra con cada paso que daba lento y tembloroso.

Su cabello era movido por la calidad brisa y su vestido blanco de seda se movía con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Los pies de aquella extraña persona pequeños y níveos se movían torpemente con cada paso que daba asía aquella cama.

La joven se paró a un paso de la cama de peli naranja y alargo su mano para acariciar su rostro con las ñemas de sus dedos níveos.

Dibujo con sus dedos el contorno de sus cejas hasta bajar por la punta de su nariz,

La joven sonrió juguetonamente mientras se habría espacio en aquella amplia cama, a la vez que Ichigo la aprisionaba entre sus brazos al sentir aquella calidad persona en su cama atrayéndola hasta su pecho y sonriendo tiernamente. Era feliz por tener aquel cuerpo tibió entre sus brazos, sentir su menudo cuerpo tan cerca de él y aquel corazón latente que representaba una hermosa melodía en sus oídos.

…

El sol salió en la ciudad de Karakura anunciando el nuevo día,

En la mansión Kuchiki las aves despertaban con sus cantos melodiosos, mientras algunas revoleteaban felices y otras se bañaban en las fuentes.

Las flores abrina sus pétalos dándoles la bienvenida a los rayos de sol, al igual que las abejas que se bañaban con su polen y las mariposas de colores y los tucusitos que se alimentaban du su dulce sabia.

El viento soplaba cálidamente meciendo las ramas de los arboles de cerezos que estaban dispersos por todo el jardín de la mansión al igual que otros frutales.

Las azules cortinas de la habitación de Ichigo se movían a los compas del viento que entraba por la ventana del barcón aun abierta.

Suavemente el peli naranja abrió sus ojos, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de aquel peso extra arriba de el, y aquel cabello negro que cubría el rostro de la persona que se había colado en la noche en su habitación cuando el dormía.

De vez de asustarse por aquella chica que dormía plácidamente sobre él, solo sonrió ya que esa era la tercera noche que se escurría hasta su habitación y dormía arriba de él. Y era algo que lo asía sentir sumamente feliz.

Acarició su rostro acordándose como fue la primera vez que amaneció arriba de el, y el escándalo que se había armado en la mansión al día siguiente y las muchas acusaciones de pervertido y algunas amenazas de muerte, que gracias a dios no habían pasado de ahí, gracias unos cuantos argumentos que demostraron su inocencia.

Ichigo aparto aquel mechón de cabello que no dejaba de ver el rostro de la morena que dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, para el ya no quedaba duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida.

Acarició su rostro con cariño y delicadeza. No podía evitarlo, esa piel le pedía a gritó ser tocada, acariciada y quizás besada.

La puerta de la habitación de chico se abrió lentamente mostrando el rostro de su madre, que lo miraba con ojos tristes y preocupados por aquel sentimiento que arraigaba en el corazón de su hijo.

Masaki camino lentamente hasta estar frente de la cama de Ichigo, mirándolo fijamente. Dándose cuenta que su hijo no se había percatado su presencia aun, así que decidido llamarlo para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

-Ichigo. – lo llamo Masaki en un susurro sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras que el nombrado se sobresaltaba y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo, por la situación tan comprometedora que lo había encontrado su madre.

-Mama. – fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que no lograba decir una frase completa, su cerebro se había congelado debido al estado de shock en el que aun se encontraba a ser descubierto con las manos en la masas o mejor dicho con las manos en aquella hermosa mujer.

-¿Ichigo de nuevo ha entrado a tu habitación?. – pregunto Masaki sabiendo la respuesta. Pero esa pregunta solo fue para darle más confianza a su hijo qué se notaba que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

-Sí. Lo izo cuando estaba dormido de nuevo… y de nuevo no me di cuenta cuando entro. – dijo en susurro mientras sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que su madre supo identificar en cuestión de segundos alarmándola y preocupándola aun mas, porque eso no le podía ocurrir a su hijo, no al él, él no podía estar. No quería pensar en aquella palabra.

-Ya veo, ¿aun no entiendo porque viene de noche a tu habitación?, siempre para este tiempo se iba para la de Byakuya. – susurro, aquel enigma la estaba volviendo loca desde hacía ya tres días, a la única habitación a la que iba la morena en esa época era a la de su hermano, y otra cosa aun más extraño era que este no había tratado de castrar a su hijo.

-Aun no me han dicho porque entra a la habitación. – le reclamo Ichigo a su madre ya que él era el ultimo de enterarse de todo, y eso ya lo tenía molesto. Así que frunció el seño y mantuvo su tono bajo para no molestar a su pequeño delirio entre su brazos, envolviéndolo con su aroma y calor alucinante.

-Nunca le gusta dormir sola para esta fecha del año. –contesto Masaki con simpleza ya que no quería embarcar en otra larga historia con su hijo, suspiro ella aun no lo entendía tampoco muy bien ese tema.

-¿Por qué?. – Ichigo frunció el seño la respuesta de su madre no le había dicho nada y a él le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su Rukia. Disculpen con Rukia.

-Porque este día fue que murieron sus familiares. – reprendió tristemente, aun le dolía aquellas perdidas como si acabará de ocurrir pero esa era una información que debía saber su hijo, como parte de la familia centrar y miembro de clan.

Ichigo recordó todo lo que había visto en las memorias de Rukia, cuando saco el libro que estaba en la biblioteca, la muertes de cada uno de ellos se había quedado grabada en su mente, apretó mas a la morena entre sus brazos, como si tratara de protegiera de un enemigo invisible que esperaba que para la guardia para lastimar a su bella durmiente.

-Entiendo. – fue su corte respuesta detrás de un suspiro melancólico, no quería molestarse con su madre, no podía molestarse era el primer ser que el mas amaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Y molestarse con ella era algo que no le gustaba hacer y evitaba a toda costa ya que le era imposible.

No pudo aguantar más y miro a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos, su nariz tan pequeña, sus pestañas tan espesas, sus cejas también delineadas, su nívea y blanca piel tan reluciente, y aquellos… aquellos labios que lo invitaban a ser probados nuevamente. Esos canosos y rojos labios. Sonrió al darse cuenta que allí entre sus manos tenía una nueva versión de blanca nieves. Y era que ella encajaba completamente en el papel, su piel pálida como la nieve y las nubes del cielo, su cabello negro como la noche, sus labios rojo como la sangre y sus pestañas tan espesas y sus ojos violetas como un par de joyas de zafiros relucientes, ella era tan hermosa y angelical que aun le costaba creer que afueras de aquellas murallas que eran la mansión había seres tan retorcidos esperando la mínima oportunidad para herirla. Pero eso no ocurriría mientras él estuviera a su lado..

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa más que eso en este momento Ichigo. – dijo después de un rato de silencio Masaki sacándolo nuevamente de sus delirios aun sonrojado Ichigo que un no comprendía que le estaba pasando cuando estaba cerca de la morena, o si lo sabía y no lo quería admitir esa era otros de los grandes dilemas del chico.

-¿Y qué es?. – pregunto cuando al fin recupero el habla un poco temeroso.

-Tus sentimientos asía ella. – dijo sin anestesia Masaki, sin preparar el terreno. Dejando aun más pálido a su hijo.

-¿De qué hablas?. – trato de hacerse el desentendido, aunque lo estaba un poco. Pero sus nervios y voz lo estaban traicionando.

-A mi no me engañas Ichigo. Sé que no la miras como lo hacemos nosotros. La miras como si ella fuera una chica normar a la que puedes alcanzar y sabes que no es así. - Masaki se sentía realmente mal por aquellas palabras, pero ella necesitaba hacer entender a su hijo antes de verlo derrotado y amando en silenció. Porque eso sería lo único qué podría hacer cuando Artemis volviera a tomar el lugar en corazón de su amada lugar que nuca estaría vacío para su hijo.

- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando. – hora sí que estaba confundido, aun no comprendía a donde quería llegar su madre, después de una directa se le iba por las ramas, ¿porque no era más específica? y le dijera de una vez a la cara todo que tenía que decirlo o aconsejarle, dependiendo de a donde quería llegar su madre con aquella platica a la cual seguía sin conseguirle patas o cabezas cualquier de las dos cosas.

-Si me entiendes hijo, solo te aconsejo, que no la ames de otra forma que no sea como un hijo ama a su madre.- los ojos de Masaki mostraban una profunda tristeza ella había visto a tantos hombres amarla, sufriendo, enloqueciendo y definitivamente no quería que eso le pasara a su único hijo varón, no deseaba una vida tan desdichada y llena de resentimientos para él.

-Pero tú eres mi madre. – bramo molesto Ichigo, ya entendía que era lo que le preocupaba a su madre, pero por los momentos fingiría no saber nada de nada. Aunque se llamara si mismo cobarde por evadir su conciencia la cual se había ido tomar unas vacaciones por el Caribe para suerte de él.

-Si soy tu madre, pero tu energía viene de ella, tu poder viene de ella, tu sangre corre por las venas de ella, no importa de quien haigas nacido, siempre todos somos sus hijos. –le recordó Masaki con un tono de dolor y angustia que sintió Ichigo al escucharla hablar porque a pesar de todo el sabia que ella tenía razón, y eso era algo que le dolía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Aun no te entiendo madre que quieres decirme. – las manos del peli naranja se hicieron puños, que fueron cambiando de color como semáforo debido a la fuerza que hacía cada vez mas.

-Rukia-sama, ya tiene a quien amar y ella ya tiene alguien que la ame. No te artes a ella como lo han hecho muchos de nosotros, porque sufrirás, y yo no quiero verte sufrir hijo mío. No soportaría verte amar y no ser amado de la misma forma que tu ames. - De los ojos de Masaki se derramó una lágrima. El sufrimiento de un hijo también es el de una madre, era lo que siempre le había dicho Rukia cuando ella era una pequeña niña y ella una mujer madura no la adolecente que mantenía su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Me estás diciendo que no me enamore de Rukia. – la voz de Ichigo detonaba todos los sentimientos con aquella simples palabras, pero para él era más que palabras bacías. Ya que el no conocía sus sentimientos asía ella o quizás lo estaba reprimiendo de alguna manera para auto protegerse posiblemente de un daño más adelante.

-Sí. – fue la corta respuesta de su madre mientras caminaba asía la ventana abierta para dejar que la luz entrara mejor a la habitación.

-Eso es absurdo madre. Como crees que yo me voy a enamorar de esta enana.- señalo a Rukia con los dedos y miro a su madre como si esta estuviera loca, loca.

-Ya estas enamorado Ichigo, solo basta ver tus ojos cuando la miras, solo piensa en lo que te he dicho. –Masaki suspiro sería difícil que su hijo aceptara la verdad aunque esta estuviera frente a sus ojos él se negaría a verla y quizás cuando se diera de cuenta sería demasiado tarde por ello, ella como madre tenía que darle un empujoncito para que se quitara esa venda de sus ojos y apreciara la verdad que se muestra frente a él. –Ella no corresponderá tu amor, porque Artemis regresara para estar a su lado y tu corazón se destrozara cuando ella corra a entregarle su amor. –trato e nuevo mientras miraba al sol que destellaba aquel nuevo día, donde tres años tras había iniciado aquella tragedia.

-Lo dices como si yo estuviera enamorado de ella y no lo estoy madre, yo conozco cuales son mis sentimientos asía ella, y créeme cuando te digo que no es amor. – trato de argumentar de nuevo Ichigo, ya se estaba desesperando porque su madre se empeñaba en decir lo contrario. Ella no podía conocerlo mejor a como él se conocía a sí mismo, era simplemente imposible.

-Entonces dime Ichigo cuáles son esos sentimientos y libérame de esta angustia que abruma mi corazón, con esa neblina que no me deja verte con claridad. -Masaki dio un paso más hacia la cama mientras miraba como Ichigo se perdía en sus pensamientos buscando aquella repuesta que podría desencadenar un mal de dolores, en el cual su hijo seria arrastrado por las olas del desamor.

…

¿Que era Rukia para él y cuáles eran sus sentimientos? Eso era algo fácil para el ya que él sentía por ella… bueno lo que él sentía era… demonios no podía darle un nombre y eso ya lo estaba molestando y no tardaba en sacar su endemoniado genio...

Si la pregunta era tan fácil para el porqué no la podía responder. A él le gustaban muchas cosas de ella, como también odiaba otras, cosas normales en unas personas.

-En estos momentos madre no te puedo asegurar que no estoy enamorado de ella ni que no lo estaré ya que ella es una mujer muy hermosa, pero te aseguro que no estoy enamorado de ella, así que no te preocupes por mí. Sé que piensas eso y la verdad no sé de dónde sacaste esas deducciones, que me parecen muy descabelladas, sin ofender, pero la verdad es que no sé qué decirte para que me creas. – Ichigo había contenido su rabia dejándola salir un poco con esas palabras cargadas de amargura, porque en ese momento el no sabía lo que sentía por ella. Y la verdad era que no quería averiguarlo, porque tenía miedo de lo que podría descubrir…

-Espero estar equivocada hijo mío.

Masaki salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Ichigo.

La felicidad que había sentido al abrir sus ojos y verla entre sus brazos dormida con su rostro angelical, y sus labios provocativos en una perfecta sonrisa tímida.

Rukia abrió sus ojos al sentir como una mano acariciaba su rostro. Se levantó rápidamente alarmada por no despertar de nuevo en su habitación y en los brazos de alguien.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Recordó las dos anteriores noches y en la cama de quien había amanecido. Se concentró y sintió el aura de Ichigo, como los dos días anteriores. Tomo aire entre sus pulmones.

-Ichigo. – dijo mientras se ponía su mano derecha en su corazón y soltaba un suspiro de alivio, por amanecer en su cama y no la de alguien más. Aun no entendía como era que llegaba hasta la cama de joven. De seguro era la luna o era sonámbula. Fue lo que concluyó rápidamente.

-Por fin despiertas enana. – un poco de sarcasmos se asomo en sus palabras, aunque la verdad lamentaba que ella hubiera despertado, porque lo que realmente quería él era que ella siguiera entre sus brazos y seguir disfrutando de su calor, su aroma y por su puesto su belleza.

-Tu grandísimo idiota. -Rukia trato de golpear el pecho de Ichigo pero este sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, provocando que el corazón de la morena se detuviera ya que Ichigo la había acercado más a su rostro y la verdad era que ella quería seguir acercándose a él..

-¿Porque has venido de nuevo a mi habitación a media noche Rukia?. –Ichigo podía sentir la respiración de Rukia acariciando su rostro, y la verdad que era una sensación placentera, pero su duda pudo más que las emociones que ella le producía, emociones a las que él no le quería dar un nombre.

-Yo… yo… no lo sé. – Rukia bajo la cabeza Ichigo lo había agarrado fuera de bases, porque era una pregunta a la cual ella no tenía respuesta.

-¡Como que no sabes eres retrasada o que!. – Ichigo frunció el seño.

-¿Como me has dicho grandísimo idiota?. –pregunto Rukia mientras una venita adornaba su frente y sus manos se hacían puño. El idiota de Ichigo había sentenciado su muerte.

-Es verdad aunque te duela. – dijo acercándose más a ella, solo los separaban centímetros, sus labios rosados temblaban de lo molesta que estaba y eso le gusto aun mas.

-Respétame recuerda que yo soy tu madre y me debes respeto. – exigió Rukia deteniendo a Ichigo en acto, ella estaba nerviosa por el acercamiento de él. Ella no podía permitir que el la volviera a besar, ella amaba a Artemis, y le debía respeto y lealtad a él.

Ichigo se quedo callado y apuño las manos bajo la mirada y aparto a Rukia de sus piernas y se levantó sin decir nada.

-¿Oye que te pasa?. – pregunto Rukia ante los movimientos bruscos del joven al levantarse.

-Ya vete a tu habitación madre. –las palabras salieron cargadas de amarguras mientras se dirigía al baño. Mientras uno sentimiento asía que le doliera el pecho, acaso a eso se refería su madre y el estaba. No el no sentía ese sentimiento asía ella.

-Madre… - repitió Rukia aun pasmada.

Ichigo entro al baño azotando la puerta casi despegándola de su marco con la fuerza en la que fue aventada

-Pero qué demonios te pasa. – grito Rukia confundida por la actitud del chico mientras trataba de ponerse de píe sosteniéndose de la cama.

Ichigo se recostó de la puerta del baño y se dejo caer a recostando de la puerta mientras con una mano se cubría el rostro y abría la boca tomando un poco de aire.

…

Estaba confundido dolido, no entendía que estaba pasando con él.

Sus sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes y todos eran de Rukia, Sereneti, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, todo el día, y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos ella estaba allí fiel a él mostrándole lugares extraños y magia, su sonrisa y sus miradas y carisias, era un delirio para él, que le estaban provocando sueños húmedos, y para rematarlo estaba Rukia colándose noche tras noche a su cama.

El era un joven por dios tenia hormonas que lo atacaban día tras días desde que aquellos sueños o visiones se adueñaron de su cabeza.

Rukia… Rukia… Rukia ella lo volvería loco.

Su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte cuando estaba delante de ella, sentía un vacio en su estomago y pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer su columna, hacia y decir tonterías para que ella notara su presencia.

Sonreía cómo idiota cuando ello lo asía.

¿Que estaba sintiendo por ella?. Su vínculo era el más fuerte entre todos sus hijos ella se lo había dicho cuando le dio sus poderes. Aun estaba ese pacto el tenia que buscar a Artemis su padre, el hombre que amaba ella.

Porque tenía que buscar a alguien que empezaba a odiar, prefería que él no pareciera y tal vez el podría.

Un momento el no estaba pensando eso o si.

Su madre tenía razón no estaba viendo a Rukia, como lo que era.

¿Pero cuando la había comenzado a mirar de otra forma?.

¿Que le estaba pasando?, con Yui no le pasaba nada de eso. A ella no le estaba tomando importancia, ya tenía una semana en la mansión, había tenido tantos roses con Rukia que ya casi era echada de la mansión.

Pero ella en ese momento no era importante.

Lo importante en ese momento era sacarse de la mente a su madre y verla como un hijo ve a una madre.

¿Pero como lograba eso?.

Se levantó y camino asía el lavado se lavó los dientes y el rostro, se miro al espejo y mojo también su cabello, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas que le estaba pasando.

-_Artemis mírame. _

_Mira como mi vientre está creciendo._

_Estoy feliz mi amor._

_Seremos padres._

_Un hijo del sol y luna algo nunca visto._

_Que nombre le daremos,_

_Hay que pensar muy bien en el ya que será un hermoso bebe._

_Artemis tengo miedo de lo que nuestros padre puedan hacerle a nuestro hijo._

_Pero tengo confianza de que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, porque tu nos protegerás, eso es lo que siempre me dices._

Ichigo abrió los ojos y miro su reflejo en el espejo, de nuevo tenia esos sueños, y Rukia siempre le hablaba a Artemis como si él lo fuera. Abrió el grifo tomo agua con sus manos y lavó de nuevo su rostro mientras se tranquilizaba, no quería seguir teniendo esos sueños extraños.

¿Porque seguía soñando eso?

¿Porque tenía que ver la felicidad de Rukia con aquel hombre?

Esa felicidad que él no le podía dar porque él no era Artemis.

Suspiro debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas si no terminaría desquiciado y creyendo que vivía aquellas visiones o mejor dicho pesadillas para él.

Salió del baño y la vio aun allí en su cama sentada con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Aun sigues aquí? – pregunto seco mientras se dirigía su almario por ropa limpia. –Pronto vendrá Yui y no quiero que arme otro escándalo por verte en mi habitación.

Ichigo saco una muda de ropa y la tiro arriba de uno de los muebles de la habitación mientras se comenzaba a quitar el mono de su pijama.

-¿Qué te pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?. – pregunto mientras se quitaba el mono y fruncía el seño.

Rukia seguía en silencio, Ichigo se puso un yin azul y camino hasta Rukia, esa actitud no era común en ella.

Cuando Rukia sintió el aura de Ichigo tan cerca se cubrió rápidamente el rostro.

-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto preocupado estaba ves Ichigo al ver la actitud de la joven.

-Nada solo llévame a la habitación por favor, necesito descansar. – pidió en un murmullo aquellas visiones la llenaban de tristezas, aun no entendía porque recordaba tanto aquellos días felicites cuando estaba junto a su amado, su primer hijo Yukito. Años que no lo recordaba. Su amado primogénito. Aun podía sentir la alegría cuando vio por primera vez sus ojos violetas como los de ellas y sus cabellos plateados como los de su padre.

-Descansar pero si te acabas de levantar. – las quejas de Ichigo trajeron de nuevo a la morena a tierra del mundo de los recuerdos.

-Solo haz lo que te pido y no me contradigas por una vez en tu vida.- exigió Rukia en un murmullo.

-Si puedes entrar a mi habitación a media noche te puedes ir por tu propio pie. No creo que sea necesario que yo te lleve. -Ichigo termino de vestirse y ahora amarrabas las trenzas de sus zapatos aun un poco contrariado por la actitud de Rukia, podía sentir tristeza en su aura.

-Entiendo. -Rukia se quito las manos del rostro y limpio unas lagrimas que habían manchado su rostro apretó sus puños y su mirada se volvió a un mas vacía, Ichigo no entendía que estaba sufriendo por recordar a su hijo y cuál había sido su destino.

Se levantó aun con su cuerpo tembloroso.

Ichigo la miro fijamente, no sabía que ella estaba llorando, y se estaba comportado como un idiota con ella. Quizás se sentía mal o le dolía algo, y él no se había dado cuenta y aun así decía que tenían el vínculo más fuerte.

…

Las piernas a Rukia le temblaban aun sus piernas estaba débil. De cómo iba caminado hasta la habitación de Ichigo no lo sabía. Solo se daba de cuenta cuando amanecía a su lado envuelta entre su cuerpo y aura.

…

Todo su dulce despertar se arruinó con aquellos comentarios o insultos, ya su semana de tregua había pasado, pero a decir verdad no la extrañaba para nada.

Pero aquel recuerdo de su vida pasada la había dejado en shock aun no comprendía, como aun los recuerdos aparecían de nuevo en su mente, ¿quién los estaba provocando?.

Y lo peor de caso era que no podía irse por su propio pie a su habitación, ya que Ichigo se había negado a llevarla y ella que se había tomado la molestia de pedirlo de favor.

…

Rukia dio dos pasos tambaleándose sus piernas aun no tenían la fuerza suficiente. Cuando iba a dar el tercer paso sus piernas no aguantaron más y callo inevitablemente a la alfombra azul que estaba cerca de cama lastimándose las manos ya que tuvo que meterlas para amortiguar el golpe.

Maldijo por lo bajo y trato de ponerse de pie, evitando el dolor que sentía en sus muñecas.

De pronto sintió como era levantada con delicadeza por la cintura y atrapada en fuerte abrazo.

-Pero que de… - sus palabras se quedaron en aire, al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Ichigo la apretaban mas contra su pecho.

-¡Perdóname!, de verdad la ciento yo no quería. – Ichigo miro aquel rostro un poco confundido, aquellos ojos sin luz en los que tanto le gustaba verse reflejados días tras día.

-¿De qué hablas? no has hecho nada. – susurro Rukia perdiéndose en aroma varonil que emprendía el perfume natural de Ichigo.

-Siempre te lastimo aunque no lo quiera, siempre termino lastimándote. – las palabras de Ichigo mostraban dolor. Olvidándose de la rabia que había sentido unos minutos atrás cuando vio que ella no le pertenecía, que ella tal vez nunca lo vería como alguien con quien pasar toda su vida. Su ira por aquel hombre, que había llegado antes a la vida de la morena. Artemis el hombre con el que él no podría compartir porque el ya había ganado el corazón de Rukia.

-Tú no sabías que no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie. – hablo después de un minuto de silencio Rukia.

-Porque siempre me ocultas las cosas si tuvieras un poco de confianza en mí tal vez yo tendría más cuidado y no te...

-Ichigo tu eres una de las personas en las que más confió en esta casa, sé que no me aras daño. – afirmo Rukia con su recuperando su habitual tono detonante de autoridad y confianza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de algo que yo no te puedo asegurar?. – pregunto Ichigo aun con su aura llena de depresión que hasta se podía respirar en el aire.

-Porque nuestro lazo es el más fuerte y porque tu aura me envuelve con su calidez sobre protectora. – concluyo la morena mientras sonreía mostrando su perfectos dientes radiante como una fila de perlas.

La mano de Rukia llego hasta el rostro de Ichigo mientras los ojos de este se volvían de un dorado liquido a la vez que cerraba sus ojos sintiendo aquella caricia que le aceleraba el corazón y hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

El quería volver a probar aquellos delicados labios de cereza, aun no podía olvidar su sabor, su suavidad y todo aquellas sensaciones que había sentido con aquel contacto.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, no quería pensar si estaba mal, solo quería disfrutar el momento y nada más.

Ya podía sentir su respiración acelerada contra su rostro y como sus labios se entreabrían invitándolos a ser probados, ese momento era perfecto para volver a besarla.

Solo faltaba un poco más, solo unos centímetros los separaban de uno del otro ya nada existía entre ellos dos.

-¡Buenos días querido Ichigo! – la ruidosa voz de Yui se izo presente mientras la puerta se habría rápidamente cortando con todo ambiente romántico.

Ichigo parpadeó barias beses tratando de asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo y como había sido sacado de su sueño y traído a la realidad con un estruendoso grito.

-¿Que hace ella aquí Ichigo?. – pregunto Yui mientras su cabello rojo se movía extrañamente y sus voz salía en un siseo similar a una cascabel a punto de lanzarse al ataque.

Al pobre de Ichigo le costó asimilar la pregunta ya que un no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bajo su mirada y miro a la causante de sus delirios, con su cabeza oculta entre su pecho mientras apretaba con fuerza la franelilla que llevaba puesta.

-Te hecho un pregunta Ichigo. – volvió a sisear Yui mientras se acercaba a su novio que aun no decía nada y solo se limitaba a verla a ella y luego a Rukia y así sucesivamente.

-Deja los gritos que ya escuche Yui. – dijo al fin el peli naranja mientras aprisionaba mas a una sonrojada Rukia.

-Mis gritos eso es lo único que respondes. -Volvió a gritar Yui al borde de la histeria mientras se paseaba con un león enjaulado.

-Si porque no tengo porque darte explicaciones. – respondió seco y cortante, la verdad era que estaba molesto por la interrupción de la peli roja.

-Claro que si tienes…. eres mi novio. ¿Qué harías tú si me encuentras en brazo de otro hombre?. – pregunto aun entre gritos mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, segura de la respuesta de él.

-Te ignoraría que más podría hacer. – respondió con simpleza y la verdad era que eso fuera hecho.

-Eres…eres un insensible. – exclamo Yui mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no dejaría correr por su rostro.

-Ya deja el drama Yui. – dijo con fastidio Ichigo ya que el estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa clase de jovencitas.

-Ichigo llévame a mi habitación, hay mucho ruido aquí. – pidió Rukia trayendo la atención de Ichigo nuevamente.

-Está bien. –Ichigo la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la levantó y camino asía la puerta ante una atónica Yui que mantenía la boca abierta, asumiendo lo que veían sus ojos..

-La próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación toca la puerta, ya que no te aseguro que la escena que encuentras te vaya a gustar. –dijo Ichigo con algo de veneno ya que aun se encontraba molesto por la interrupción de la joven.

-¿Que ocurre contigo Ichigo?. – pregunto con un hilo de voz Yui mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente.

-Yui debemos hablar más tarde será lo mejor para los dos, esto no puede seguir así... – Ichigo paso por el lado de la joven que había bajado su cabeza para que Rukia no viera sus ojos.

-Acaso tú quieres. – Yui aun miraba a Ichigo con sus ojos llenos de dolor e ira asía la morena que él llevaba entre sus brazos.

-No te adelantes a los hechos.

Ichigo salió de su habitación dejando pasmada y plantada en su mismo sitio a la peli roja que apretabas sus puños llena de ira.

Salió detrás de Ichigo y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras mantenía oculto su rostro en ella.

-¿Pero qué?. – Ichigo detuvo su camino aun sorprendido por la actitud de la joven.

- ¿Ichigo porque, porque estas tan cambiado conmigo?. – quiso saber Yui, no le importaba rebajarse y rogar para estar al lado Ichigo, porque ella lo amaba.

-Suéltame Yui tengo que llevar a Rukia su habitación. – dijo con hilo de vos Ichigo, sabía que Yui lo amaba y que la estaba lastimando con su actitud fría y distante, pero solucionaría pronto esa situación tomaría la mejor decisión para los dos.

-Rukia… Rukia… Rukia es lo único que sabes decir desde que llegue a esta mansión, ya es centro de toda tu atención, no hay ni un solo momento en día que no estás hablando de ella. ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre a todos ustedes?, esta niña no es más que una mimada y caprichosa y sobre todo manipuladora. – exploto Yui mientras soltaba a Ichigo y se limpiaba el rostro borrando cualquier indicio de llanto en el.

-Maldición Yui puedes dejar tus reclamos por un momento me tienes obstinado con… - Ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus ojos enfocaron a alguien más que caminaba así ellos.

-¿Que sucede aquí?. –pregunto Yoruichi mientras caminaba así los jóvenes, con un vestido negro con anaranjado que realzaba sus curvas.

-Yoruichi. – la nombro Ichigo un poco más molesto por atraer la atención de la gatuna, quien no dudaría en irle con el cuento a Urahara y el cómo era tan poco comunicativo que como mínimo se enteraría todo Japón de sus problemas con su pareja.

-Y bien que sucede Ichigo. – quiso saber Yoruichi mientras sus ojos brillaban esperando aquella respuesta.

-Este yo…he veras. – Ichigo estaba sudando la gota gorda, que le podía contestar a la chismosa de Yoruichi,. Tenía que ser algo creíble.

-Deja de balbucear y dime que ocurre… los gritos de se oyen desde las escaleras de primer piso. – se quejo la gatuna mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y miraba mas fijamente a Yui.

-Lo siento mucho no volverá ocurrir. – Yui izo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-Eso espero no es sano para Rukia verse envueltas en discusiones de pareja. – aclaro Yoruichi un poco molesta por la actitud de esos dos, y el cormo era que tenían a Rukia involucrada en sus problemas como si ella no tuviera más preocupaciones para agregarle una mas.

Desde la llegada de Yui, Rukia pasaba a cada momento por rabias innecesarias, lo cual los tenía atados molestos.

-Ahora es que das cuenta de mi presencia Yoruichi. – la reprocho la morena mientras ponía su carita de perrito regañado.

-Yo he… disculpa pero quería saber los motivo que no te salude como debía. –dijo aun entre balbuceos.

-Despistada cuando te combiné gatita. – dijo entre risas Rukia mientras aquel sobrenombre que le recordaba tanto a él, que le había dado ese sobre nombre a su tu querida y testadura Yoruichi..

-He bueno de todas formas que haces en los brazo de Ichigo no me dirás que. – Yoruichi puso su cara de picara al ver a la pequeña y sobre protegida Rukia entre los brazos de aquel que se suponía que detestaba y se la pasaba la mitad del tiempo peleando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! deja de pensar en cosas que no son Yoruichi.- casi grito Rukia sonrojada hasta las orejeas, ya que recordaba haber sentido la respiración de Ichigo a una corta distancia de su rostro y contando que la tenia abrazada.

-Pero si yo no dije nada. – se defendió entre risas la gatuna.

-Lo insinuaste. Ahora ven. – Rukia pidió la cercanía de la gatuna que no dudo por un segundo en obedecer, después de todo no todos los días Rukia pedía disculpas y menos a ella.

-Si…si. Y dime para que soy buena. – quiso saber la gatuna ya más cerca de la joven mientras Ichigo no despegaba ni un ojo de esta y la aprisionaba mas contra su cuerpo.

-Llévame a mi habitación, Ichigo tiene muchas cosas que hablar con su pareja. – pidió Rukia mientras respiraba con pesar.

-Pero Rukia. – trato de protestar Ichigo ya que se imaginó que algo así podía pasar cuando Rukia pidió la cercanía de Yoruichi y por eso su cuerpo había reaccionado apretándola más asía él.

-No Ichigo, no quiero ser la causante de mas malos entendido entre ella y tu. Además Yoruichi tiene que llévame a cortar flores al jardín y estamos retrasadas y la impuntualidad es algo que me desagrada ya que no es digno de una dama. – concluyo Rukia como todo una dama, exponiendo sus motivos de su negativa asía la protesta del joven que la llevaba en brazos.

-Pero tú no puedes salir al jardín cuando el sol ya ha calentado. – le recordó el joven aferrándose a una oportunidad de estar más tiempo a su lado, ya que ella misma se lo había dicho aquel día cuando accidentalmente la había quemado con la taza de té.

-No te preocupes llevaré un paraguas, para protegerme de sus rayos. – sonrió Rukia feliz de que Ichigo se mostrara preocupado por ella…

Yoruichi tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos, como si no pesara nada. El vestido de seda de la pequeña dejo ver un poco mas de piel de la que Ichigo prefirió ignorar por su propio bien mentar mientras Rukia era alejada de el.

Ichigo tomo la mano de Yui y camino así su habitación. E l tenía que salir de ese problema, ya no aguantaba los celos de su novia. Celos que para él no estaban justificados.

Yoruichi entro en la habitación de Rukia en donde la espera ya Naoko y Masaki con su ropa ya preparada para la salida.

Las mujeres vestidas de negro caminaron hasta estaba su madre y la ayudaron a cambiarla de ropa sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabían que ella no estaba de ánimos para hablar y en ese momento lo único que quería era ir a su jardín a cortar flores para llevarlas aquel lugar tan especiar para todos.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo madre. – dijo Masaki mientras cepilla el largo y lacio cabello negro de la morena que caían con suavidad en su espalda recta, como tiempo atrás Rukia había hecho lo mismo con su cabello.

-Así es, pero el tiempo ha comenzado a correr muy rápido últimamente. Tal vez el dios del tiempo Crono parece tener prisa para que llegue algo, quizás espera que me reúna con él en algún punto de mi tiempo en este mundo terrenal. – razonó Rukia mientras se llevaba su mano al mentón pensando en aquel hecho.

-Crono así ya mucho tiempo que no te oía nombrado mi niña. – una mujer de unos 26 años entro en la habitación de la morena, mostrando una de sus más felices sonrisas..

-Nana qué bueno que has regresado. – la sonrisa de Rukia no se izo esperar.

-Perdón por tardar tanto mí niña. – se disculpo la anciana mientras asía una reverencia en forma de respeto y saludo.

-No te preocupes al menos regresaste para este día. – dijo con un tono triste la morena mientras suspiraba con pesar.

-No podía dejar a mi madre sola en un día tan importante. –afirmo la mujer, sintiéndose honrada por cuidar de su madre, un honor que no obtenía cualquiera de sus hijos.

Masaki y Naoko salieron de la habitación dejando en ella a Yoruichi, Rukia y su nana, que creían que sobraban en aquel reencuentro..

Masaki se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para que se preparada para ir aquel lugar.

En la habitación de Ichigo reinaba el caos.

Yui era la histeria personificada.

Mientras Ichigo se mantenía sentado con expresión serena y fría en uno de los muebles de su habitación. Como todo un dios en su trono de oro.

-Que me tratas de decir Ichigo se mas preciso. – pido saber la peli roja mientras se detenía frente a Ichigo mostrando su indignación.

-Para que quieres que te lo sigas repitiendo si ya los has entendido. – Ichigo en ese momento mostraba una faceta que Yui no conocía, y era eso a lo que ella le tenía miedo a lo mucho que el había cambiado. Ella lo miraba fijamente físicamente el no había cambiado pero su forma de ser era completamente diferente a cuando salió de Tokio. Ahora era más frio y distante con ella, se portaba más maduro y sobre todo frio y sereno, lo cual le crispaba los nervios.

-Que quieres que entienda, si se venido hasta acá para estar aquí contigo y tu solo te la pasas al lado de ella. Sabes Ichigo yo también existo y me merezco un poquito de tu atención. – izo señas con las manos mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello tratando de controlarse no gritarle, ya que de nada le estaba sirviendo, el se mostraba inmutable como si los berrinches de ella no le importaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Yui…Yui querida alocada Yui, creo que lo nuestro ya no puede ser. – dijo con voz resignada mientras cerraba sus ojos manteniendo su expresión serena.

-¿Que…que me estás diciendo?. – Yui se quedo paralizada, en su sintió apuño sus manos y cerro la boca. Ella sabía que eso ocurriría cuando le pidió hablar con ella. Pero nunca se imaginó que le afectaría tanto. Así que hago un sollozo. Aun no entendía porque él tenía que ser así con ella.

-Lo que acabas de oír, tus celos y desconfianza están por volverme loco, además de las sarcasmos que usas cuando Rukia está presente, a ella no puedes criticarla y derramar tu veneno sobre ella. – Ichigo vio la expresión de la joven frente a él, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero el ya no podía seguir con aquella relación por que la lastimaría aun mas. A demás de su nueva actitud posesiva lo estaban ahogando, el solo quería que ella se alejara lo más rápido de él. Quien lo diría después de todo lo que había pasado para tener una relación con ella. Ahora no encontraba que hacer para alejarse de ella, las ironías de la vida.

-Qué demonios estás diciendo, todo es por ella. Desde que llegue a esta casa lo único que sale tu boca es Rukia, nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros y estas últimas noches has estado durmiendo con ella. Dime Ichigo que quieres que piense de todo esto, quieres que me quede callada, mirando todo lo que está ocurriendo, lo ciento pero yo tengo orgullo y no pienso seguir tolerando ser el hazme reír de toda la mansión. No quedare como la novia estúpida engañada por su novio con la dueña de la mansión. – grito fuertemente, ya estaba más que histérica, la furia y los celos la estaban segando.

-Si tanto te molesta que yo duerma con ella entonces será mejor que sargas de la mansión, y te vistas estos malos ratos. – concluyo Ichigo poniéndose de pie. Ya no quería seguir con aquella discusión, el ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ahora era el turno de ella aceptar su decisión.

-Ichigo maldita sea que te está ocurriendo tu no eras así conmigo. – susurro la peli roja mientras daba riendas sueltas a su lagrimas. Aun no podía creer que Ichigo fuera tan frio y distante para ella, el se parecía a toda aquella gente que vivía en esa mansión. ¿Qué les ocurría a todos ellos, que tenían en su contra?

-Estoy agotando mi paciencia contigo eso es todo. – hablo de nuevo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Yui que se encontraba sentada en la cama con las manos en su rostro escondiendo sus lagrimas.

Ella lo amaba porque él no lo comprendía. ¿Porque su distanciamiento?.

-Sabes ya no eres el Ichigo que salió de Tokio hace tres meses, aquel que me quería y siempre estaba disponible para mí. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido Ichigo?. – pregunto más calmada mientras se limpiaba sus ojos, pero aun sufriendo por el rechazo de él.

-Creo que es mejor que te olvides que alguna vez tuvimos una relación. Yui es lo mejor para ti y para mi... – Ichigo puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven y le sonrió como si fuera un hombre adulto encerrado en cuerpo de un adolecente.

-¿Pero porque?, ¿porque quieres terminar conmigo?. – Yui tomo su mano entre las de ella y las apretó con fuerza pidiéndose en aquellos ojos que mostraban una madures y sabiduría que la desarmaban, amándolo cada ves mas.

-Porque yo ya no siento nada por ti y aunque lo sintiera no podría estar a tu lado. – Ichigo suspiro al fin ella estaba comprendiendo o eso creía él.

-¡Es por ella verdad!. –aseguro con firmeza Yui mientras se levantaba y soltaba la mano de Ichigo y se alejaba de el.

-No se dé que mes estás hablando. – suspiro de nuevo Ichigo, hacerle comprender a esa mujer era todo un caso perdido al igual que su tiempo tratando de convencerla que era lo mejor para los dos.

-Sí, sí que lo sabes, ya no lo traste de ocultar, he visto como la miras como cumples cada capricho, como sonríes. Las amas. – afirmo de nuevo Yui muriendo de celos.

-Ja ja ja que ridiculez es esa. Yo no puedo amarla ella no está a mi alcance. – el resentimiento se podía oír en la voz de Ichigo, y no era para menos porque a pesar de lo mucho que lo negara el quería permanecer al lado de aquella morena.

-Pero si ella estuviera al tu alcance, como dices no dudarías ir por ella lo sé. Pero aun no comprendo cómo puedes amarla a ella y no a mí. Por dios Ichigo que tiene ella que no yo no tenga, que puede darte que yo no pueda darte dime maldita sea. -Grito Yui retomando sus gritos y mirada desequilibrada.

-Yui ya no te hagas esto. – le pidió Ichigo aun con la misma firmeza que había mostrado cuando había comenzado aquella discusión sin sentido para él.

-No me lo hagas tú a mí, sabes que te amo, no es así Ichigo. – Yui ya estaba desesperada, si tenía que rogar por estar a su lado no lo dudaría por un segundo.

-Pero yo ya no te puedo corresponder. – trato de razonar de nuevo Ichigo von ella. Pero ella era imposible, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible de sacarlo de allí.

-Pero porque aun no medas un motivo suficientemente poderoso y te juró que me iré de esta mansión y de tu vida. – algo que no pensaba hacer a pesar de lo que le dijera él, porque no había una razón más poderosa que el amor que ella sentía por él.

-Está bien me he ena… - las palabras de Ichigo se quedaron en el aire cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a su madre.

_Es que nadie tocaba su puerta_. – fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por la mente del joven con un rayo.

-Mi hijo no te puede corresponder porque el ya está comprometido con otra mujer. – intervino Masaki con una mentirita blanca, después de todo Ichigo no podía estar con un humana era contra la ley de su clan y Ichigo ya se estaba tardando en decirle a la joven que lo de ellos no podía funcionar.

- ¿Pero Como? Ichigo nunca me había dicho nada. – las voz de Yui salió en un susurro mientras miraba a Masaki aun en shock, por la palabras de su ex suegra, negándose a créelas.

-Porque él no lo sabía hasta unos días querida. – respondió Masaki un poco triste por la joven ella sabía que su hijo no la amaba de la misma forma que ella él.

-Pero aun así es injusto señora, yo amo a su hijo. –Yui se sentó de nuevo en la cama temblando de imponencia, primero el rechazo de Ichigo y ahora eso. Definitivamente maldecía haberse levantado temprano ese día tormentoso y lleno de desdicha para u maltratado corazón.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya no hay nada que hacer Ichigo ya aceptó el compromiso. – volvió a mentir Masaki con tristeza por engañar aquella joven, que a pesar de sus caprichos y su forma impulsiva le caía bien.

-Pero cómo pudiste hacerme algo así creí que me amas Ichigo… dime quien es ella. – pidió saber ella rogando una respuesta de su parte, un perdón o una disculpa por verla engañado de esa forma.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte quien es ella. – Ichigo desvió la mirada, nunca había visto a Yui de esa forma tan deprimente, pero aun así el no sentía nada por ella, algo dentro de el había cambiado ya que el ya no era el mismo. En eso Yui tenía razón, ¿pero su cambio era para bien o para mal? ¿Quién podía darle esa respuesta?

-Como que no puedes…. Es ella verdad es la zorra que se mete todas las noches a tu cama, claro por eso se vinieron a vivir a este lugar tan repentinamente. Y yo creyendo en ti como una idiota. – Yui saco sus deducciones rápidamente ante el silencio de Ichigo y su madre que la miraba con lastima lo cual le estaba molestando.

-En realidad no se dé que estás hablando Yui. –¿de qué se había perdido el?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo y por una maldita vez dime quien es la zorra con quien te vas a casar, quiero saber si es lo suficiente mujer para ti para rechazarme. Yo soy una Amamiya por un demonio Ichigo. – gritó Yui mientras tomaba una almohada y se la lanzaba a Ichigo al no encontrar nada mas a su alcance.

-Esa conversación no va ayer a ninguna parte, si sigues comportándote como una berrinchuda. –suspiro Masaki esa joven nunca cambiaria. –Ichigo ponte la ropa que te di ayer tienes una hora para estar listo a Rukia-sama no le gusta esperar. Yui espero que comprendas que hay cosas que uno no puede evitar y esta es una de ellas, mi hijo ya no puede estar contigo ya que no tendrían ningún destino junto. – Masaki salió de habitación de su hijo serrando lentamente la puerta, mientras soltaba un suspiro la verdad que Yui agotaba su paciencia y nervios y eso que ella se consideraba una persona sumamente pacifica y con nervios de acero. Pero se equivocaba siempre había alguien que la sacaba de su cabales con solo abrir la boca y Yui era unas de esas pocas personas, aun no comprendía como Rukia la toleraba después de tantas ofensas así su persona.

Se veía que ella no quería interferir en la vida sentimental de Ichigo y que esperaba a que el tomara la mejor decisión. Y su hijo lo había hecho. Había elegido a su clan, su madre y familia antes que aquella pretenciosa muchacha. Porque Yui era muy hermosa cuando no mostraba aquel carácter tan odioso. Masaki suspiro y siguió su camino

…

En la mansión todos caminaban con prisas arreglando mesas y floreros, bocadillos pequeñas carpas, todo para aquel día.

En la habitación de Rukia estaba con su nana mientras esta la tenia sentada frente al espejo como si la morena pudiera mirara su reflejo en este y observar lo hermosa que se veía.

Rukia jugaba con un pequeño frasco largo con la forma de un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul brillante el cual acabo de unos minutos llevó a la boca y lo trago apresuradamente, ya que este no sabía precisamente a meta. Más bien no sabía a nada aunque su olor dulce y agrio a la vez daba origen a un olor indefinido que mareaba con tan solo mantenerlo un rato en cerca de su nariz.

Yoruichi miraba por la ventana recostado del marco blanca de esta, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del busto mirando como aquella agencia de festejo trabaja rápidamente para tener todo preparado para aquel día en que memoraban aquellas armas caída en batalla y las cuales no podían revivir ya que su siclo de reencarnación había sido roto gracias a aquellas armas que ahora llevaban sus enemigos. La gatuna soltó un poco el aire retenido y volteo a mirar a Rukia.

-Ya te has bebido la poción. – preguntó la gatuna mientras Rukia mostraba el tubo vació Sin ninguna gota de aquel extraño liquido en el.

-Recuerda que solo tienes hasta media noche cuando dejara de funcionar. – le recordó Yoruichi como pidiéndole a una niña pequeña a qué hora debía de ir a dormir.

-Lo sé querida gatita, no tienes que recordarme algo tan simple como eso, pero por si las mocas no se te olvide recordármelo. – el semblante de Rukia que segundos antes se había mostrado con burlas cambio drásticamente a uno más frio.

-Es hora de ir a cortar los lirios y las orquídeas para ellos. – la mirada de Rukia se ensombreció, aquel era un día muy doloroso para ella per debía mostrarse fuerte y no esa tristeza que la embargaba al recordar todas aquellas muertes de las cuales ella era culpable. Porque todos ellos habían perdido sus vidas protegiéndola a ella. Su cuerpo templo por unos segundos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y apretaba sus ojos reprimiendo un grito de dolor desgarrador que aprisionaba su alma. Ella no podía ceder al dolor. Porque si ella se derrumbaba todos sus hijos sufrirían al ver su dolor. Y eso era algo que ella no debía permitir.

Yoruichi se acerco a la morena mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla. La cual acepto Rukia con una de sus sonrisa triste poco perceptibles. Pero que Yoruichi vio ya que sabía que ella estaba deprimiendo como siempre sus emociones, para que ellos no sintieran sus dolor, pero la presión de su dolor no podía seguir siendo deprimido, ya que cuando exploran lo aria sin compasión por ella misma.

…

Karin miraba con recelo a Yui que estaba al pie de las escalera con una mirada perdida, pero a la vez que sus ojos se mostraban fríos, aun no comprendía porque ella tenía que acompañarlo se suponía que a ese lugar solo tenía que asistir la familia en aquel día. No una intrusa con cara de niña buena, que solo el idiota de su hermano creía. Porque ella sabía cual era la loba que escondía sus colmillos detrás de esa piel de oveja que mostraba en ese momento. Pero ella no bajaría la guardia la mantendría en su mira como lo venía haciendo desde que había llegando a la ansión, para suerte para ella se acercaba el día en que la arpía de Yui abandonara la mansión, porque si no lo hacía para la fecha que le había dado Rukia las sombras la matarían, sino alguien de la mansión le daría veneno para ratas en su desayuno.

-¿Que me ves mocosa?. – pregunto Yui sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada que le daba Karin, como si pudiera ver mas allá de sus ojos. Pero ella no le mostraría su incomodidad.

-Lo ridícula que pareces imbécil. – le escupió Karin mientras seguía mirándola de la misma forma.

-Mira niña si no fuera porque eres la hermana de Ichigo hace rato te fuera dado tu merecido. – la amenaza de Yui le causo risa a Karin quien cruzo sus brazos y alzó una ceja mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Yui.

-Ja tú a mí, no me hagas reír. No creo que tu cerebro de para algo que no esa forma de hablar tan estúpida que tienes. – se burló Karin mientras miraba como la peli roja apretaba los puños.

-Maldita, mocosa cuando estemos en un lugar… - no termino de hablar porque la cara de Karin se mostro amenazante, recordándole la cara de Ichigo en ese momento a la peli roja.

-Ya cállate no aguanto tus chillidos, pareces una guachara agarrada por la cola. – se burló de nuevo la peli negra mientras contenía las carcajadas que le daba al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Yui.

-¿Como me has dicho?. – siseo entre dientes, mientras daba un paso asía Karin conteniendo las ganas que tenía en agarrarla por el cabello y usarla como coleto para limpiar el piso con ella.

-Si eres retrasada mentar. – se volvió a burla Karin esta vez dándole rienda suelta a sus risas que resonaron como eco en los pasillos de la mansión.

-Ahora sí que… que. - Yui camino más que decidida a matar a Karin pero una voz la izo detenerse al escuchar aquella voz que tanto odiaba.

-¿Que sucede Yui, porque le hablas de esa forma a mi hija?. – pregunto aquella angelical voz pero detonante de fuerza, poder y mucha determinación.

Yui se güiro para ver aquel cuerpo menudo en la cima de la escalinata.

Y allí estaba ella el ser que mas odiaba la cual había llamado Karin hija. Y esa no era la primera vez que la oía que ella llamaba a alguien hijo. Uno de los misterios de aquella familia que aun no lograba resorber la peli roja.

Todos lo que estaban dispersos en la mansión aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojo frente a Rukia dejando pasmada a Yui, que comenzaba a pensar que los habitantes de ese lugar tenían pacto con el diablo, debido a la forma que aperarían y desaparecían con una agilidad sobre humana. Ella no era tonta sabia que en esa mansión pasaban cosas que le ocultaban, cosas que ella había estado investigando, pero los mugrientos sirvientes, como ella los llamaba no le soltaban nada de nada, lo cual lo frustraba cada vez. Y allí estaban de nuevo todos en los escalones de la escalera con un escalón de por medio. Como habían hecho filas y cuando se habían ordenado de esa forma, no lo sabía, de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos o ellos se habían movido muy rápidos. Pero el hecho que todos estaban allí parados esperando a que ella descendieran, como si fuera un princesa o algo así, y ellos sus súbditos, aunque para ella no otra mas que una san da de jalabolas y le chupaban los mocos a la morena, solo porque era la menor de los Kuchikis y además una ciega.

Se fijo mas en ella odiaba sus rasgos tan finos y delicados, su figura menuda la hacía ver igual que una muñeca. Apretó los puños y tenso la mandíbula, busco a Ichigo con la mirada y lo miro al pie de las escaleras al lado de la arpía de su hermana. Que miraba con ojos brillantes a la mocosa malcriada, como si fuera una diosa.

…

Era la primera vez que Yui la miraba de pie, ya que siempre que la veía alguien la llevaba en brazos o estaba sentada, había creído que estaba de invalidada también y por un momento había sentido lastima, pero esa lastima momentánea se había transformado en odio al ver que ella podía caminar y solo se aprovecha de las personas que estaban al pendiente de ella.

…

Ella parecía jugar con todos en aquel lugar y todos hacían lo que ella decía. Como deseaba tener su lugar y tener la atención de Ichigo y estar rodeada de tantas riquezas. Porque de algo estaba segura ella y era que Rukia era inmensamente rica. Seguro por ese motivo los padres de Ichigo no habían dudado en salir de Tokio y trasladarse para ese pueblucho para hacerse con el imperio Kuchiki. – si su mente estaba divagando y buscando una repuesta para justificar el rechazo de su amado.

Sonrió por dentro.

Si ella estaba segura ese era motivo, por eso la familia no la quería involucrar en el plan, de seguro no querían compartir la fortuna. Pero ello esperaría paciente, a que Ichigo regresara a ella con las manos llena de dinero.

Cuando salió Yui de nuevo de sus maquinaciones erradas miro que Rukia había descendido y que todos le hacían una reverencia en señal de respeto incluso el guapo de su hermano que traía por las nubes a la peli roja.

…

Ichigo estaba anonado en su sitio, no podía creer la firmeza que mostraba Rukia dar cada paso hasta donde estaba el, con sus piernas tan bien formadas, que parecían que corría a diario para mantenerlas en forma. Aunque el sabia que eso era imposible ya que Rukia no tenía suficiente fuerza para caminar, aunque allí estaba ella descendiendo las escalera como una diosa. Su diosa la cual parecía un hada gótica con aquel vestido negro y morado. Con caídas en picos que descendían desde las caderas con delicadeza como si fuera unas cascadas de cedas. La parte superior era de unos tiritos sumamente finitos que casi no se notaban pareciendo que era un descote en forma de V con algunas piedras preciosas que hacían juegos con sus accesorios y sandalias un poco bajas ya que tenia muchísimos tiempo que no caminaba. Y aquellas cintas negras que se enroscaban a su larga cabellera formando risos con algunos hilos de plata. Su rostro esta suavemente maquillado, solo con un delineador negro haciendo resaltar sus ojos a la vez que el rimen alargaban sus pestañas dándole un poco de misterio a enigmática mirada que enfocaban nada en especifico, sus labios con un poco de brillo rosa y sus mejillas con rubor natural que la hacían lucir preciosa e irreal ante un par de ojos marrones que no dejaba de ver aquel ángel descender lentamente, a la vez que su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho y sus pulmones se negaban a tomar el aire, porque solo querían el aire que ella respiraba.

…

Se inclino como todos cuando paso por su lado, pero antes le dirijo una sonrisa que por poco dejan infartado al peli naranja allí mismo.

-Es hora de irnos hijos míos. -La puerta principal fue abierta por Sarutobi, mientras que Naoko abría un paraguas para cubrirla de sol y su nana aprecia un arregló florar de lirios y orquídeas que había cortado la morena y la gatunas minutos antes.

La limosina blanca estaba estacionada frente a la mansión. Rukia bajo con sus pasos lentos y su cabeza erguida, mostrando dignidad y infundiendo respeto a todo aquel que la veía la seguía.

La puerta de la limosina fue abierta dejando entrar a la morena seguida de Byakuya.

-Ichigo tu vendrás con nosotros. – ordeno Byakuya ante un atónico Ichigo que no esperaba ir en la limosina con la morena, ya que habían muchos carros predispuesto para toda la familia y algunos empleados ya que no podían ir todos debido que bebían mantener la mansión vigilada y bien cuidad durante la ausencia de sus señores.

-Pero yo pensé. – Ichigo aun no salía de su asombro, sabía que muchos de los presentes darían un brazo si se lo pidieran por en el mismo vehículo que la morena.

-Deja de pensar y sube de una buena vez. – y hay estaba de nuevo la Rukia que Ichigo conocía y que solía detestar, solo ha veces, ya que la mayoría de las ocasiones no podía dejar de pensar en las innumerables cualidades que tenia la morena.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?. – quiso saber el peli naranja ya que le gustaría llegar en su Ferrari. Aunque la idea de llegar con Rukia a donde quiera que fueran le gustaba aun más.

-No puedes porque es una orden directa mía. – dios porque Ichigo no podía obedecerla calladito la boca. Siempre tenía que sacar lo peor de ella, con solo abrir su bocata.

-Aun así me puedo negar. – si el sabia que la estaba molestando, pero no le gustaba que siempre le estuviera ordenando cuando le costaba pedir las cosas de favor.

-Sube no tengo tu tiempo. – le ordeno Byakuya ya molesta de aquella discusión sin sentido.

-Ichigo si tú te vas con ellos, ¿con quién me iré yo?. -Pregunto Yui con aires de inocencia, dando a entender que ya su enojo había pasado.

-Iras con Naoko y mi nana. – dijo Rukia fuerte y alto para que la peli roja escuchara.

Yui apuño las manos se sentía humillada a enviarla con la servidumbre, pero por ahora no le escupiera la cara, pero lo que convenía en ese momento era estar callada y acatar sus ordenes a igual que todos los presentes, si quería que Ichigo volviera con ella.

-Ahora sube Ichigo no tengo tu tiempo. -Rukia suspiro cruzo sus piernas y tobillos asía un lado acomodo con delicadeza sus manos sobre sus piernas y cerro sus ojos.

-Como usted diga madre. – susurro el peli naranja mientras fruncía el seño, pero aun así no podía evitar una exaltación en su pecho, subió sentándose frente a Rukia, Yoruichi también subió sonrientemente sentándose al lado del peli naranja..

Ichigo miraba fijamente a Rukia a la vez que la limosina se ponía en marcha. Al lado derecho de la morena reposaba el ramo de flores de blanco puro. El perfume de la morena y mas el aroma de aquellas flores recién cortadas de los jardines formaban una mezcla exótica, primaveral.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo mientras apuñaba las manos, ese aroma lo iba enloquecer, y apena llevaba un minuto que había arrancado la limosina, y eran veinticinco para salir de los jardines y unos quinces mas para llegar aquel lugar.

Así que estaría cuarenta minutos allí.

-¿Estas molesto porque no deje te ordene que vinieras conmigo?. – pregunto Rukia con su serenidad que solía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-Vamos Rukia es normar quería estar con su novia, dale un respiro. – intervino Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del peli naranja, que solo frunció el seño mas aun.

-Ella yo no es mi novia. – corrió Ichigo mirando fijamente a Rukia que giro su rostro asía el como si pudiera verlo.

-Vaya por fin una buena noticia, después de todo no tuve que ordenártelo. – Rukia disfrazo aquella alegría que había sentido su corazón ante aquellas palabras de Ichigo, disfrazándola con aquel sarcasmo.

Cerro sus ojos tenía que calmarse no podio reír de felicidad, porque aquella aclaración así que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, sintiendo una ganas inmensas de gritar y abrasarse a él.

-Si ya se me hacia extraño, que utilizaras tus chantajes. – protesto Ichigo un poco desilusionado, creyó que Rukia aria algo más que usar ese tono de indiferencia el esperaba algo más. Aunque aun no sabía que era ese algo.

-Vamos Ichigo te fuera hecho un favor, esa tal Yui es una piedra en el zapato de cualquiera incluso el tuyo. – exclamo Yoruichi con una sonrisita malvada y burlona a la vez que molesto a Ichigo.

-Ella para mí no era ningún estorbo. – Ichigo frunció el seño molesto por las palabras de Yoruichi. Era cierto que ha veces era muy escandalosas y hasta fastidiosa, pero ella nunca le había estorbado, claro hasta esa semana. Pero aun así le molestaba el comentario de la gatuna, ya que era hecho con malicia.

-Ichigo solo acato las leyes de nuestro clan. Ahora la joven debe abandonar la mansión lo más rápido posible, un humano común y corriente no puede vivir entre nosotros. – sentencio Byakuya con el mismo tono frio y distante que usaba Rukia.

-A beses desearía no pertenecer a esta familia de locos. Tal vez si me fuera quedado en Tokio… - Ichigo miro el semblante de Rukia y su aura que se tornaba negra lo cual no era buen augurio así que decidió frenar su comentario.

-Si quieres puedo cumplir tu deseó Ichigo. Pero tendrás que darme la mitad de tu alma, es decir el sentimiento más puro de tu corazón y olvidaras aquello que ama tu alma, mas aquel presente que te hice hace unos meses y por su puesto te borrare la memoria olvidando a toda tu familia inclusive que tu nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, ese es el precio que te cobrare por dejar que seas un humano. – concluyo Rukia mientras apretaba sus manos en puño, esas palabras de Ichigo la había lastimado de alguna forma, porque ella le había

dado poder y lo había sacado del mundo humano, porque Ichigo era un humano completo cuando ella le había dado de su poder. Otra vida que ella había destruido. Hasta cuando seguiría lastimando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-Eres una bruja. – Ichigo frunció mas el seño y ignoro aquellas palabras, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder su familia, aquellas palabras solo lo había dicho por decirlo. Aunque se había dado cuenta que su imprudencia y hablar sin pensar había lastimado a Rukia, porque su aura cambio a una más triste de la que había poseía esos últimos tres días.

Sintió como algo tiraba de el, aquella sensación que ya no era extraña, pero esta vez solo lo sentía muy leve, giro para ver Rukia y la miro sonriendo mientras sostenía su hilo que lo unía a ella entres sus delgados y níveos dedos, mientras susurraba unas palabras a este y le daba un pequeño beso. Lo cual izo que los tonos se le subieran a la cabeza al peli naranja ante una sonrisa de Yoruichi y el seño fruncido de Byakuya, ante aquella acción de su hermana pequeña.

-Aun no se a donde vamos Rukia. – cambio de tema Ichigo el silencio repentino le molestaba, sobre todas las miradas malignas de Byakuya y las picaras de Yoruichi.

-Vamos a un lugar en donde descansas las armas de mis hijos perdido en batalla. -Susurro mientras una sombra oscura cubrió su rostro, mientras soltaba el hilo rojo de Ichigo.

"El lugar donde descansan esas almas es" Ichigo susurro el nombre de aquel lugar a la vez que cerraba sus ojos que se volvían dorados hecho que asombro a Yoruichi dejándola con la boca abierta, mientras que Ichigo los volvía a abrir y tomaba aquel hilo rojo entre sus dedos y los llevaba a sus labios y le deba un corto beso susurrando unas palabras.

-Tú eres… no puede ser Ichigo eres…

Continuara…..

**Hola…**

**Si mátenme, soy una irresponsable por tardan tanto. Pero estaba trabajando y no me quedaba mucho tiempo, además de que he tenido que viajar en muchas ocasiones y además arreglar la casa. Aun sigo pintándola T.T ya que vivo sola y no tengo a nadie que me ayude y no puedo pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mi ya que no paso el día en casa. Y soy muy desconfiada con las personas que no conozco.**

**Bueno en fin aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero que le haiga gustado el cap. **

**Le agradezco a:**

**Jessy Monn 15**

**Ghost iv**

**Gaby**

**Sakura-Jeka **

**Rukia Nair**

**Shizu-Chan **

**Shihoin carol **

**Sayurisan 23**

**Por su apoyo en esta historia y en las otras, espero que la espera haiga balido la pena.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Los ojos de Yoruichi estaban desorbitados por la impresión, el corazón le latía mil por segundo, aun no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sus labios entre abiertos temblaban, y las manos le suban.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

Una profunda felicidad se apodero de su exaltado corazón, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, dejándolas fluir.

-¿Tú eres… no puede ser Ichigo eres…? - no podía terminar su pregunta, las voz le temblaba y salía estrangulada, estiró su mano temblorosa para poder tocar el joven temiendo que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada creando aquella elución frente a sus ojos.

Ichigo se giro lentamente para ver a la gatuna con sus ojos dorados, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer y sobre todo por sus lágrimas.

-Yoruichi. –La voz de Byakuya sonó tranquila y serena atrayendo la atención de la morena, aún perturbada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Byakuya estas mirando lo mismo que yo. El…el. – la morena no lograba pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aun su cuerpo temblaba de dicha y alegría, tantas emociones que se apoderaban de ella que en ese momento no sabía cual manifestar.

-Lo sé, pero debes de callar lo que tus ojos ven, aun no es tiempo. – Byakuya miro justamente a Rukia que parecía estar en otra dimensión, desconectada del mundo. Para regresar su mirada a la morena que parecía estar confundida.

-Pero que estás diciendo, es lo que estábamos esperando y todo el tiempo estuvo frente a nuestros ojos. – Yoruichi aun mantenía sus ojos fijos en el moreno que solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando las palabras de la morena lo mismo había pensado cuando lo descubrió, pero debía callar.

-¿Que es lo que siempre estuvieron frente a tus ojos Yoruichi?. –pregunto Rukia un poco contrariada por cambio repentino de las emociones se su acompañante.

-Yo…yo…- Yoruichi miro a Byakuya que negaba con la cabeza. – Yo no me había dado dé cuenta de lo guapo que es Ichigo. – susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza algo no muy común en ella, ante un sonrojado Ichigo que un no sabía en donde esconderse.

-Y por eso te emocionas, ha beses eres extraña. – Rukia torció el rostro, la verdad era que ella no se había tragado el cuento de la morena, pero no la presionaría después de todo los hijos tienen secretos con los padres y aparecer ella no sería la accesión del caso aunque le gustaría un poco mas de confianza.

Ichigo apoyo la teoría de Rukia asintiendo con la cabeza, aun rojo como un tomate, pero algo dentro de el sabia que la gatuna había mentido en eso ya que su expresión la delataba y que había visto algo que el no, y que Byakuya la había hecho callar, cuando diría lo que la había puesto tan nerviosa. Frunció el seño y cruzo sus brazos sobre la altura de pecho, aquello para el resultaba muy extraño otro enigma de su familia. Lamentando el caso ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

…

En otro auto venia Yui con sus murmurando entro los dientes dios sabe que cosas, mientras le dirigía mirada de odio a la nana de Rukia y a Naoko que solo se limitaba a ver por la ventana ignorando a la joven.

-¡Aun no lo entiendo!. -Murmuro entre dientes Yui, mientras apretaba su mandíbula consumida por la ira.

-¿Que no entiendes niña? - la voz carnada y gentil de la nana se escucho en el auto mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Porque todos hacen lo que ella quiere?, ¿porque bajan sus avezas cuando ella llega?, ¿porque le tienen tanto y respeto y la llaman madre?. – Yui exploto, eran tantos interrogantes que martillaban en su cabeza que hasta le producía dolor en esta, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta a todas sus preguntas y frente a ella estaban las candidatas a que se las respondieran.

-Esas son preguntas que no te serán respondidas. – hablo cortante Naoko mientras miraba a Yui a los ojos. Para Naoko Yui era una serpiente venenosa que escondía su veneno bajo un sonrisa malévola, que a pesar de trabajar para fingir lo que había en su corazón, no podía hacerlo, porque los ojos son el espejo de alma, y sus ojos mostraban envidia, odio, codicia, y muchos sentimientos mas que no valía la pena nombrar.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así, no eres más que una sirvienta con privilegios. – exploto Yui ante los ojos abiertos de la nana de Rukia que solo negó con la cabeza, lamentando el comportamiento de la joven.

-Óyeme muy bien mocosa, no sé qué quieres y que esperas para lagartee, pero no te permito que me hables de esa forma, para tu información yo también soy una Kuchiki, y por el simple hecho que le sirva a Rukia-sama no me hace una sirvienta, además nadie en la mansión lo es, todos allí tienen medios para vivir cómodos en sus hogares con sirvientes que le atiendan, pero ellos eligieron estar en la mansión, todos allí somos una gran familia, y no tolerare tu falta de respeto asía ellos y asía mi persona, así que si no quieres salir en este mismo instante de la mansión, con tu custro cosas por delante, será mejor que te calles y bajes la cabeza. – la furia en Naoko se podía percibir y hasta respirar en el aire.

Naoko se acomodo su cabello sin pensarlo le había explicado a la mocosa su condición en aquella mansión, pero no le había tenido alternativa, la estúpida chica la sacaba de su tranquilidad perturbándola con solo oír sus estúpida voz.

-Pero tú. – Yui aun no salía de su asombro, había oído algo en los pasillos, sobre la servidumbre pero nunca se había imaginado que ellos trabajaran allí por mero placer, lo cual lo llevo a pensar en una nueva teoría y era que Naoko le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque su seriedad la asía contradecir sus teoría.

-Ya cállate, cuando lleguemos te regresaras a la mansión calladita, no quiero que perturbes a Rukia-sama el día de hoy, con tus comentarios y mañana a primera hora quiero que sargas de la mansión y te largues al lugar qué te viniste. – sentencio la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos y su mirada tan fría y penetrante como los Kuchiki se intensificaba amenazadoramente.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a echarme. – rugió la peli roja, después de todo ella era una invitada, bueno auto invitada, pero después de todo la dueña de casa la había aceptado y ella no pensaba irse hasta que ella se lo dijera, aunque sería una humillación mas para ella.

-Es que acaso no me oíste, yo también soy una Kuchiki y tengo derechos de sacarte de la mansión, además todos estarían de acuerdo. – la pasividad pero fría de la voz de Naoko volvió a ser calmada mientras la Nana se quedaba callada mirando por la ventanilla sin intervenir en aquella discusión, y la verdad era que ella era de una de esas personas que querían fuera a la chica.

-Pero los Kurosaki no lo estarán. – alego la joven como último argumento, mientras su mirada retadora seguía en su rostro.

-Pues claro que si lo harán ellos están viendo tu verdadero yo, y no creo que te quieran cerca de Rukia-sama. – la satisfacción que manifestaba la voz de Naoko no la ocultaba a igual que una torcida sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más pequeños y oscuros.

-¡Tú!. – la voz de chica aun sonaba amenazadora a igual que la ira corriendo como torrencial por su venas palpitantes.

-Ahora calla, mi paciencia se agota. – ordeno la mujer mirando por la ventanilla del auto imitando a la nana que se había mantenido en silencio.

…

La limosina blanca se detuvo frente a un parqué. Un escuadrón de seguridad rodeo, mientras otros trataban de mantener a los periodistas más alejados posibles.

Todo una cuadra despejada para que las familias que llegaban pudieran bajar con calma de sus respectivos autos. Aunque las colas habían sido interminables y un helicóptero los había estado siguiendo, custodiando la seguridad de toda la familia.

La puerta la limosina blanca fue abierta por uno de los guardaespaldas dejando descender a Kuchiki Byakuya con su porte soléenme y aristocrático, infundado respeto a todos los presentes que comenzaban a descender de sus autos. Ichigo fue el segundo en bajar de la limosina, con su usual seño fruncido mostrando su mirara confundida por todo aquel ajetreó. Byakuya se encontraba esperando a que Rukia decidiera bajar. Ichigo ya había visto ese lugar, era uno de los cuales le había llamado la atención el día que había llegado de Tokio asía ya varios meses.

Allí frente a él se alzaba un parque natural, con una admirable vegetación. Se podía respirar aire fresco y la tranquilidad que el paisaje le ofrecía a su alma. Era sublimemente agradable. Yoruichi bajo de auto, aun sus expresiones no había cambiado mucho, ahora se veía confundida, callada y seria, para Ichigo ese día estaba siendo completamente extraño. Byakuya tomo la mano de Yoruichi y se izo un lado y le indico a Ichigo que le tendiera la mano a Rukia que extendía el brazo para sostenerse de alguien.

Ichigo un poco confundido por el gesto de Byakuya, tomo como todo un caballero la mano de Rukia inclinándose un poco ya que esta estaba sentada.

La morena la tomo, se quedaron unos segundos quietos sintiendo aquellas emociones dentro de sus cuerpo a las cuales se negaban a darle un nombre rotundamente.

La morena descendió lentamente, a la vez que a lo lejos se podía ver a los periodistas luchando para obtener el reportaje del año. Y no era para menos, aquel día se reunían varias de las familias con más influencias en el mundo de los negocios, para quien sabe que. Porque para todos aquellos chismosos aun era un misterio la presencia de todas aquellas adineradas familias en aquella reserva natural. La información que manejaban ellos era que todos llegaban vestidos de negro y con flores de blancas en sus manos. Habían barias suposiciones, una de ellas era que iban a homenajear a la creadora de aquella reserva natural, y otros solos decían que allí se encontraban algunas tumbas de algunos de sus familiares, pero nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que asían allí, ya que no podía colarse hasta el sitio, las barreras de seguridad eran simplemente impenetrable, para cualquier de ellos.

Rukia comenzó a caminar asía la entrada seguido de toda su familia.

Al pasar las rejas de la entrada, comenzó a tararear una canción entré dientes que desconcertó a Ichigo que la llevaba del brazo, pero pudo sentir una calidez emanar de su corazón, con oír su voz como el susurro de una suave brisa entre los pétalos de cerezo.

Mientras más atrás casi de últimos venia una pareja susurrando entre dientes. Y esa pareja aunque fingía tranquilidad era lo menos que sentían, bueno una parte de ella.

-Dispersa esa aura Yoruichi. – la voz serena de Byakuya sonó como un susurro que podría comparar con el ronroneo de un pequeño minino, mientras sus pasos firmes y su rostro imperturbable le daba un aire solerme, ante la mirada de unas de las chicas miembro de su familia que lo seguían con suspiros y corazones en aire.

-Que disperse mi aura, es que acaso no te das de cuenta quien es él, y a ti solo te preocupas mi aura. – la voz de Yoruichi traba de salir controlada pero aun a si sus emociones se podían percibir, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pero aun así seguía caminando del brazo del peli negro, aunque lo que verdaderamente quería hacer ella era golpearlo para ver si al menos le sacaba una mueca de dolor de su rostro de piedra.

-Así es, tu imprudencia, esta perturbando a Rukia. – el hombre miro con fijeza a la nombrada que comenzaba a disminuir su andar y a cada rato se giraba asía ellos como si los pudiera ver.

-Pues ella se sentirá traicionada cuando se entere que tú siempre has sabido en donde está la persona que busca con tanto desespero. Byakuya acaso no te das de cuenta que el la podría salvar de ella misma si tan solo hablaras. – Yoruichi se detuvo y se paro frente a Byakuya llevo su mano asía el rostro del hombre y la coloco con delicadeza. –Acaso no lo entiendes, ella está sufriendo, si hablas le estarás dando una oportunidad de ser feliz ante que cometa aquella locura que planea, y quizás tal vez y la convenza de que no lleve a cabo su cometido. – los ojos de Yoruichi parecían cristalino, una actitud que casi nunca era vista en el rostro de la gatuna y mucho menos mostraba a Byakuya, porque el lado que le mostraba a él y solo a él, era aquel juguetón que lo asía rabiar.

Byakuya se llevo la mano hasta donde estaba la de Yoruichi y cerro sus ojos y suspiro para luego quitar la mano de la morena de su rostro.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista. – Byakuya no soltó la mano de la morena y continuo su camino jalando a Yoruichi para mantuviera su paso.

-Pues no lo parece tu actitud dice todo lo contario. – el seño de Yoruichi se frunció y no trato de esconder su enojo y decepción ante la repuesta del peli negro.

-Aunque mis facciones no lo demuestren, no quiere decir que no preocupe el destino de mi hermana. – la mano de Byakuya apretó con un poco de fuerza a la morena.

-¿Y el destino de tu madre Byakuya?. – Byakuya la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Mirando aquella faceta seria de la gatuna que casi nunca mostraba cuando estaba con él, lo cual lo perturbaba y desconcertaba..

-Ella entenderá mi silenció cuando se llegue el momento. – respondió el moreno después de un minuto de silencio el cual pareció que meditaba las cosas.

-No se tu, pero yo no pienso callar lo que he visto hoy con mis ojos. –le advirtió des pues de todo ella no podía callar algo ten impórtate y si ella había visto aquellos ojos por algo seria. Ya que en el mundo no existen las coincidencias si no lo inevitable.

-Lo harás no te quedara opción. – sentencio Byakuya, al él también no le había quedado más opción que callar y Yoruichi tendría que hacer lo mismo asía se resistiera a ello, porque su destino no era revelar aquel secreto, que ahora atormentaría también su alma como lo asía con él. Porque el mas que nadie quería regresarle la sonrisa a su hermana, aquella sonrisa que había perdido en su niñez, para ponerla en aquel frio camino en donde no le quedaba esperanza si no las de padecer. Como deseaba que ella fuera como una de aquellas aves que revoleteaban por aquella reserva volando libremente, sin preocupaciones ni muertes que atormentarán su alegres corazones. Si él deseaba más que nada que su hermana volviera a sonreír de felicidad.

-Parece que no me conoces Byakuya. – la voz de Yoruichi saco al peli negro de sus pensamientos.

-Porque te conozco sé que no dirás nada. – la voz de Byakuya fue solo un susurro que se llevo el viento, que movía los mechones de cabello que cain en su rostro.

-Pues yo tu no estaría tan seguro. – sentencio la morena mientras caminaba un poco más rápido halando a Byakuya esta vez ella.

-Todo en este mundo tiene un porqué y lo sabes bien. Solo habré tus ojos bien y observa los últimos acontecimientos a tu alrededor.

Yoruichi se quedo callada aun sin logran comprender a que se refería en especifico ya que en esos últimos años había ocurrido tantas cosas que si recorvada lloraba.

-Al parecer él tenía conocimiento de todo esto y está esperando paciente aquel algo ocurra para recuperar todos sus recuerdos y mostrar su verdadero poder. – hablo Byakuya al ver que la gatuna no decía nada, otra cosa rara en ella, ya que siempre tenía algo que decía aunque fuera un comentario sarcástico.

-¿Isshin y Masaki lo saben?. – pregunto después de mirar a la pareja que parecían colegiarles irradiando felicidad.

-Al parecer no. – fue la simple contestación del moreno, que solo frunció el seño ante la escena que estaba montando esos dos.

-¿Pero cómo?.

-El poder de Ichigo esta sellado, el poder que está usando es el de Rukia, el era completamente humano cuando llego a la mansión, para salvarlo del consejo Rukia le paso parte de su poder, y por ello, ella perdió el control de sus vidas pasadas y sus memorias… - Byakuya tenso la mandíbula a recordar como su Zampakutou cruzaba el abdomen de su hermana.

-Pero va en contra las reglas. – Yoruichi fijo su vista en la morena, que seguía perdida en aquella canción que tarareaba, al lado de Ichigo que solo oía en silenció la melodía. –_sin tan solo supieran la verdad._ –fue lo que pensó la morena mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Lo sé. Pero para ella las reglas no existen aunque ella las haiga escrito, su destino siempre será pasar por encima de ellas. Como lo ha hecho en tantas ocasiones siglos atrás. Y siempre que lo hace ella es la que termina lastimada.

-Pero aun así no pienso callar por mucho tiempo, ella tiene el derecho de saber la verdad. – regreso a su plan originar la morena mientras apretaba el agarre de la mano del morena que caminaba a su lado.

…

Más detrás de la pareja caminaba Aizen al lado de su gentil prometida. Con su sonrisa misteriosa adornando su rostro.

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?. – pregunto su acompañante mientras miraba el rostro de su prometido tan sonriente mientras observaba una que otra persona, cauteloso.

-El aura de Yoruichi está muy intranquila. – dijo un poco pensativo, el aura de ella era la que más te perturba, era inusual ver a la gatuna en ese estado, pero ese era el enigma que resorbería ese día para no aburrirse.

-Así parece, ¿le abra ocurrido algo malo?. – se pregunto la joven algo pensativa, al ver el aura de mujer que comenzaba a calmarse, pero no había duda que tenia las emociones a flor de piel.

-Quizás, pero su problema parece ser con Byakuya. – comento algo pensativo el castaño mientras buscaba con la mirada a un rubio entre sus familiares.

-Entonces el aura de Urahara debes estar. – la joven también busco el aura del rubio y la encontró totalmente perturbable, causándole escalofríos a la joven.

-Así es, está más oscuro que una noche sin luna. – dijo burlonamente el moreno imaginándose las razones del rubio para tener esa aura tan sombría al redor de él.

-Pobre debe estar sufriendo de celos. –soltó sin pensar la joven asiendo que Aizen soltara una carcajada, por la imprudencia de su amada.

-Y no es el único que tiene su aura perturbada. – dijo después de un minuto el castaño mientras desviaba la mirada para que su novia viera quienes eran los otros.

La pequeña mujer miro a su alrededor y noto que había mas de uno con su aura perturbadas, lo que izo que una sensación fría corriera nuevamente por su espalda, debido a la tención que se respiraba en aire. Lo que podían hacer los celos entre la familia.

Rukia seguía tarareando una melodía mientras las flores a su paso se abrían mostrando sus maravillosos colores, y las aves que revoloteaban en los alrededores parecían hacerle el coro. Después de una caminata de unos 15 minutos llegaron a una fuete con la estatua de tres personas de cabellos largos, cada una con un objetó diferente entre sus manos, la primera que era mujer la cual estaba frente al camino por donde habían llegado estos, ya que tres caminos se conectaban con aquella estatua, bueno la primera frente a los recién llegado mostraba una balanza entre sus manos, el segundo que era hombre mostraba un reloj de arena y la tercera que era mujer mostraba una katana. Todos se colocaron alrededor mientras leían bajo los pies descalzos de las mujeres en signos incompresibles para los humanos los cuales representaban los nombres de todos sus hermanos caídos en batalla.

-¿Que es esta estatua? - pregunto Ichigo en un susurro a Rukia que solo suspiro y ase acerco asta poniendo las flores que había cortado en el jardín de la mansión.

-Cada una de ellas representa algo, primero esta libra la mujer de la balanza que representa el equilibrio en la magia de mis hijos, la segundo es Crono dios del tiempo, que representa nuestra inmortalidad y que tiempo es nuestro aliado en este mundo terrenal y la tercera es mi madre, que nos brinda su poder y blande su espada contra los enemigos de su descendientes. Y bajo sus pies están los nombres de todos aquellos que han muerto protegiéndome de mal que no rodea.

Rukia se soltó de Ichigo con cuidado y camino hasta la estatua como si pudiera verla y toco el mármol de la estatua y un nuevo nombre aprecio escrito en la piedra.

-¿De quién es ese nombre? – pregunto Ichigo caminando hasta la morena poniéndose muy cerca de ella que hacía que esta sintiera su respiración en el cuello asiendo estremecer cada centímetro de su frágil cuerpo.

-De mi más reciente perdida. – susurro la morena mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nerviosa por el acercamiento del joven.

-Estás hablando del anciano que murió en el templo. – Ichigo frunció el seño aun ella sufría por aquel que había tratado de arrebatarle la vida, su corazón era bondadoso y perdonaba la falta del anciano, pero él no lo aria, nadie que levantara la mano en contra de ella nunca tendría su perdón.

-Así es. – Rukia giro su rostro hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

-Pero él. – Ichigo se fijo en aquellos ojos y desvió la mirada dudoso a los labios de la joven, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y una mezcla de vacío y torbellino se apoderaba de su estomago. Era una de esas sensaciones que le acusaba estar al lado de la joven, pero a pesar de aquellas sensaciones se negaba a separarse de ella.

-El también es mi hijo y tiene el mismo derecho de estar al lado de sus hermanos. – Rukia se levantó y siguió tatareando una melodía un tanto extraña para el peli naranja que solo se rasco el cabeza un poco confundido y sonrojado.

Todos sus amigos y alguno que otro conocido depositaban flores al pie de las estatuas hasta que llego un momento que había un gran sículo de estas a su al redor, todas de un blanco puro, como una alfombra de hermosos pétalos que esparcía su olor florar por todo el lugar.

Una ráfaga de viento cálido envolvió a todos los presentes a la vez que una especia del campo de energía se erguía alrededor de la reserva natural. Rukia estaba parada sola en una especie de círculo que Ichigo también conocía ya que eran los astros que representaban a su familia, el sol y la luna en su eterno eclipse.

Ichigo se dispuso ir hasta donde estaba ella, pero una mano lo detuvo, se giro para ver quien había sido la persona que había impedido seguir avanzando, asía la morena que lo atraía como un imán, sin poder poner resistencia a su fuerza de atracción.

-No debes ir hijo. – la voz de Masaki se oía llena de tristeza.

-¿Porque no?. – pregunto Ichigo sin comprenden, porque era detenido por su madre.

-Ella en este momento está terminado un conjuro para que podamos ver aquellas personas que se han ido de nuestro lado. – Masaki miro a la morena que estaba concentrada en aquel cantico sagrado y prohibido para todos ellos.

-¿Acaso ella está llamado las almas de los muertos?. – interrogó Ichigo con sus ojos bien abiertos, por la sorpresa. Aun le costaba un poco adaptarse aquel nuevo mundo del que ahora formaba parte.

-Así es, por ello ha estado conjurando el hechizo desde que llego. El cantico necesita de mucha concentración para que se abran las puertas del otro mundo y se conecte con este, por eso no la interrumpas ni la distraigas, un descuido de su parte puede hacer que se forme un caos entre las dimensiones que conectan los dos mundo asiendo que aquellas almas se queden atrapadas por toda la eternidad. – Masaki suspiro y soltó la mano de su hijo esperando que comprendiera lo delicado de aquella situación.

-Es lo que ha estado tarareando. – preguntó Ichigo mirando a la morena y como tenía sus manos en su corazón y sus ojos cerrados como si aquella melodía que solo murmuraba fuera cantada por su corazón.

-Así es, es una melodía muy hermosa si la cantara en voz alta, pero ya no puede hacerlo, porque entre mas llame algunas almas estas no vendrán, por eso solo susurra, ya que no importa lo lejanas que estén estas siempre oirán su voz. A demás es peligroso que nosotros la oigamos y entendamos que es lo que dice, ya que muchos han intentado y se han desvanecidos como el polvo y aquella alma que llamaban han desaparecido al igual que estas. – Masaki apuño sus manos, había cosas en su mundo que aun no podían descifrar y aunque Rukia tenía alguna de las repuesta, no la dirías para protegerlos de esa magia incomprensible que ha beses se revelaba en contra de ellos mismos, sus portadores.

-¿Vendrá sus padre y hermana?. – preguntó Ichigo al cabo de unos minutos meditando la situación tan arriesgada que hacia Rukia.

-No ellos están bajo un conjuro de ella. – Ichigo miro a su madre sin comprenden a que se refería.

-¿Un conjuro?. – repitió en forma de pregunta, esperando una repuesta de su madre, ya que era la única a qué se molestaba en explicarle las cosas con calma y paciencia.

-Así es, ella uso una especie de magia prohibida hace algunos años, y por ello sus espíritus están en una especie de letargo, su tiempo fue detenido, por ello nunca la oirán, hasta que ella rompa el hechizo que encierra sus almas para traerlos de vuelta a la vida. – otra de las cosas arriesgada que siempre hacia la morena, ella nunca cambiaria aunque los siglos le llovieran arriba.

-Eso es imposible. – Ichigo miro de nuevo a Rukia, alguien tan pequeña como ella tenía el poder para revivir los muertos, pero si esa magia era prohibida entonces tendría unas consecuencias letales.

-Para alguien que ha hecho un pacto con la muerte no es. – respondió Masaki con sus ojos perdidos en la nada como si estuviera viendo algo, y de hecho lo estaba mirando, detrás de Rukia estaba una sombra que no era la de ella, y que solo unos pocos podía ver. Allí sonriendo como una mueca macabra que estaba Hades escuchando lo que recitaba la morena mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de la joven.

Ichigo se quedo pasmado, -él lo sabía-, lo había leído en aquel diario. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar su aura, no podía dejar florecer sus sentimientos en ella.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y esta vez los tuvo que abrir enormemente. Los cerro y los volvió abrir sin creer lo que estaba viendo era real.

Pero no estaba viendo ilusiones allí frente a él se abrió un puerta tradicional dejando ver a varias personas que sonreían, envueltos en una extraña luz que se extinguió poco a poco dejándolos ver como si fueran personas de carne y huesos que regresaban de un largo viaje.

Ichigo vio a su al redor y miro como todos sus familiares reían y recibían aquellos espíritus. Se giro para ver a Rukia, y ella seguía en la misma posición tarareando aquel conjuro, como si fuera una canción, lo espíritus la rodearon y la saludaron con respeto, ella solo sonrió y inclino su cabeza, para continuar tarareando aquella canción o conjuro.

El tiempo comenzó a trascurrir con más lentitud, Ichigo conocía una que otra personas, los amigos de sus padres ya fallecidos y algunos vivo, sus abuelos, bisabuelos y otro montón de abuelos, tíos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, al igual que primos, la mayoría vivos, aunque también había una gran mayoría de muertos, que hablaban como si estuvieran vivos a igual que sonreían, y todos ellos tenían mucho en común después de todo eran hermanos. Pero el sentimiento tan fuerte que los unía era más que un lazo, y ese sentimiento era el amor que todos sentían a sus verdaderos padre, a la raíz de todo aquel árbol genealógico, con tantas hojas en sus ramas.

Rukia detuvo sus susurros y los espíritus la rodearon de nuevo, y se inclinaron ante ella. Pusieron sus manos en corazón mientras la morena habría sus ojos mirando sus energías danzante en aire.

-Ha sido un placer verla de nuevo madre. – los espíritus pusieron las manos en sus corazones y se inclinaron y se volvieron a levantar.

-El gusto a sido mío hijos míos ahora vayan en paz. – Rukia tomo su vestido negro y los estiro en forma de abanico y se inclino con delicadeza en forma de respeto aquellas almas que desaparecieron con sonrisas en su rostro como miles de luces que se dispensaron en aire.

-Ni-sama ven por favor. – Rukia estiro la mano hasta su hermano cayendo poco a poco, pero antes de llegar al suelo el hombre la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola con cuidado y delicadeza. Un poco preocupada por el estado de la joven.

-Tengo sed. – susurro al oído del hambre que solo asintió con la cabeza más aliviado que fuera solo eso.

-Por favor alguien tráigale agua. – pidió el pelinegro a la vez que una de las sombras aprecia con recipiente de cristal entre sus manos y otra con un vaso del mismo cristal frágil.

Rukia bebió el agua con impaciencia, para refrescar su garganta ceca después de todo, 3 horas murmurando aquel cantico no había sido nada fácil.

A cabo de media hora la morena ya hubo recuperado algo de fuerza, y salió de la reserva seguida de todos sus hijos que tomaron sus autos para dirigirse a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo una especie de bailé.

Una vez dentro de la limosina Rukia suspiro con cansancio, su cuerpo tembló sin control mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Byakuya había tomado otra limosina junto a Yoruichi y Yamamoto para tratar de convencer a la gatuna de desistir de su plan.

-¿Oye enana estás bien?.- Ichigo que iba al lado de la morena se percato que esta estaba temblando como una gelatina.

-No me digas enana idiota. – Rukia frunció el seño mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frio y estuviera a punto de congelarse.

-No me dijiste si te encontrabas bien. –Ichigo la miro con aquella extraña mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella, aunque ella no estuviera consciente de esto debido a su incapacidad visual.

-Si lo estoy. – la voz de Rukia salió un poco temblorosa, pero aun asía seguía siendo firme.

-Tienes frio. – Ichigo aun seguía mirando como su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose, a cada segundo, aunque la quería abrazar, y ofrecerle un poco de calor, temía ser rechazado por ella. Por eso tenía que apuñar las manos para tratar de controlas sus propios impulsos.

-¡No!. – contesto cortante la morena mientras ignoraba aquella sensaciones que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, para ella no era nada sano tener al joven siempre tan cerca, pero no podía tampoco tenerlo lejos de ella.

-¿Entonces porque tiemblas?. – pregunto un poco molesto, porque ella seguía tratando de mentirle si está viendo sus temblores.

-¿Y porque preguntas tanto?. – respondió la morena con otra pregunta mientras mantenía su seño fruncido en señal de que la estaba molestando con tantas preguntas.

-Porque tengo curiosidad. – respondió el igual de serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía el seño, aunque este no tardo en relajarse cuando vio aquella tentación que robaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, ellos que le pedían a gritos ser probados, con cada movimientos que hacían. Ichigo se rasco la cabeza se volvería loco si seguía dentro de la limosina mas tiempo.

-De verdad que eres idiota. – Rukia hecho su cabeza asía tras dejándola descansar del asiento mientras suspiraba, tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Y hay vamos con las ofensas. –Ichigo protesto como siempre aunque lo que quería era acariciar el rostro de la cica que tenía a su lado, aun no entendía cual era esa urgencia por verla a cada momento, sentir su presencia cerca de él, lo ponía nervioso y lo asía temblar como chiquillo de primaria a punto de dar su primer beso a la niña que le gusta. Aunque el ya la había besado en tantas ocasiones en sus sueños que ya se podía imaginar que el sabor y la texturas de sus carnosos labios, suspiro de nuevo y se acerco un poco más a la morena.

Estaban ellos dos en aquella lujosa limosina, tenía que arriesgarse a tocarla. Esas últimas días cuando amanecía ella en su cama su corazón siempre quería salirse de pecho lo invadían tantas sensaciones y una de esas era de felicidad y deseos de qué siempre despertar al lado de la pequeña.

-Ichigo. – la aterciopelada voz de Rukia, lo saco de su pensamientos casi pervertidos.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?. – la voz sonó mas fría de lo que había deseado, pero ella lo había tratado mal, y aunque la quería no se iba a dejar, no señor él era… disculpen ¿dije que la quería mucho? Ya estaba divagando.

-Abrázame. – el susurro y las mejillas sonrosadas de Rukia lo dejaron en el sitio. Sus respiración se acelero asiendo que se tardara unos segundos en asimilar lo que había oído.

Mantenía sus ojos aun muy abiertos asimilando aquella petición, Tan repentina, pero aun así sentía una alegría invadir cada celular de su cuerpo, sonrió inevitablemente, su corazón, parecía tener una loca carrera con los segundos, para ver quién era más rápido, su cuerpo se estremecía por microsegundos.

Se acerco aun mas temblando, sintiendo aquel cuerpo temblar a su lado derecho. Trago grueso mientras aguantaba la respiración. No había duda estaba nervioso muy nervioso.

Con un poco de lentitud Ichigo pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la morena atrayéndola a su pecho, mientras el sonrojo de Rukia seguía encendiéndose.

-Me duele. – la voz temblorosa de Rukia sonó en un pequeño susurro que casi fue imperceptible por el peli naranja después de unos dos minutos de haberla abrazado..

-¿Qué te duele? – pregunto abrazándola más a él como si la estuviera protegiendo de un enemigo invisible.

-El alma. No sé como ellos pueden sonreírme después que sus seres amados han muerto por mi culpa. No sé como aquellas almas pueden mirarme y sonreírme como si no fuera pasado nada. ¿Porque no me culpan?, ¿porque me siguen sonriendo?. Eso me duele, sin tan solo… sin tan solo ellos me culparan yo. – Rukia se abrazo con más fuerza a Ichigo como si aquel abrazo aliviara su dolor, como si aquel joven fuera su rayo de luz en medio de aquella oscuridad que era su vida. Las lagrimas comenzaron abandonar su rostro mientras ella traba de esconder sus lagrimas entre la chaqueta de él.

-Tú no podrías vivir con más sufrimientos, ellos pueden sentir que estas sufriendo, y por eso te regalan una sonrisa. Rukia ellos se sacrificaron para proteger algo importante para ellos. Tu. Así que no llores, se sentirán tristes si lo haces. – el susurro de Ichigo la asia que un sentimiento se apoderara de ella, sus voz y era calidad y llena de sentimientos que a pesar de no ver sabia que se estaban reflejando en su rostro...

Ichigo acurrucó mejor a la morena en su pecho mientras la oía llorar.

La verdad es que nunca había pensado que Rukia estaba sufriendo, por aquellas muertes aun. El sabía que algunas tenían siglos y siglos de muertos, pero el dolor en ella seguía como si fuera en ese mismo momento que aquellas armas hubieran padecido y sus cuerpos aun no se enfriaran. Como odiaba ese sentimiento de importancia cuando no podía ayudarla con la carga que representaba su dolor.

-En ocasiones desearía desaparecer, y no seguir lastimando a todo aquellos que me rodean, si yo no existiera todos fueran libres y no tendrían que estar luchando con aquellos que me quieren hacer daño, todo es mi culpa, desearía desaparecer. – sus palabras dolidas, lo lastimaban, y allí en ese momento que se imaginó una vida en donde ella no estuviera, fue que sus ojos vieron la verdad. Y esa verdad era que el Kurosaki Ichigo se había enamorado de una mujer que no estaba a su alcance porque el ya sabía que su corazón ya tenia dueño porque el había llegado muchos milenios antes que él.

-No quiero que desaparezcas, no lo entiendes yo sigo aquí por ti. – su voz tembló y salió con aquel dolor que ahora podía sentir su alma, ese sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba lo hacía desear gritar tan fuerte para que todo el mundo pudiera sentir también aquel sentimiento que no parecía tener un fin porque ahora el también sentía dolor, su dolor ahora era de él.

-Ichigo yo. – Rukia se separo un poco y toco u rostro, aun no entendía que le había tratado de decir con aquellas palabras, pero savia que las había producido con dolor.

-No quiero que digas que quieres desaparecer, porque nunca te dejare. – Ichigo coloco su mano arriba de la Rukia sintiendo aquella calidez emanar de ella, mirar aquellos ojos sin brillos, lo sumergían aun mas en su tristeza. Porque en el momento que se dio de cuenta de cómo se llamaba aquel sentimiento que lo hacia sonreír como idiota cuando ella estaba a su lado y cuando se apoderaba de sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo por tan solo un segundo tenia nombre y ese nombre era de aquel que se había negado a sentir.

-Tú no entiendes. – Rukia se separo un poco más, luchando contra ella mismo porque lo que en realidad quería era fundirse entre los brazos de Ichigo, sus brazos que la hacían sentirse protegida de su pasado y lo que sería su futuro...

-Claro que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo porque puedo sentir tu dolor, lo entiendo porque puedo verlo. Todo lo sentimos y lo ocultamos. Me gusta que sonrieras aunque sea cuando te burlas de mí. Me gusta escucharte tocar el piano aunque sean dolorosas sus melodías. Me gusta sentirte cerca tu cálido cuerpo a mi lado y que tu aura me envuelva con su calidez. Me gusta sentir y acariciar tu rostro y mirar tus ojos que desearía que me pudieran ver. Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender Rukia yo… aun no podía creer como había llegado hasta ese punto, pero él tenía que decirlo, ahora que lo sabia no podía callarlo.

Rukia rompió a llorar, sabía que era lo que le diera, pero ella que podía ofrecerle si su corazón ya tenía dueño.

-No llores. –Ichigo limpio las lagrimas de la joven, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser causante de su llanto.

-Nunca me sentí tan sola en este mundo Ichigo. – Rukia se abalanzo con fuerza a los brazos de Ichigo ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-Aquí estoy a tu lado, para protegerte. – susurro Ichigo al oído de la chica mientras serraba sus ojos ahora dorados...

-Ichigo yo. – Rukia siguió aferrada sus brazos aun temblando.

-No lo digas lo sé. –Ichigo apretó sus dientes con fuerza que podría hacerse hasta daño, mientras su rostro se tensaba y sus ojos mostraban aquellos sentimientos que minutos antes había confesado.

-Perdóname. – susurro Rukia pegando sus labios del cuello del chico, que solo se tenso por aquel contento involuntario de la chica.

-No llores, yo sé que no eres para mí, lo entiendo pero no pude evitarlo yo, no pude evitarlo. – ahora era una lagrima traicionera que bajaba por el rostro del joven, que la aprisionara con mas fuerza.

-Perdonarme es mi culpa. – Rukia se separo un poco del joven quedando a unos centímetros de sus rostro tentándolo a cometer el crimen de robar sus labios.

-No lo es. Por favor no quiero que sufras ahora por mi culpa. Ya te lo dije, sé que no eres para mí y aunque me duela aceptarlo, solo quiero que seas feliz aunque yo no sea esa persona que haga feliz. –sus palabras eran lastimeras.

-¿Cuando, desde cuando estás?. – Rukia pasó sus manos por el rostro tratando de no dejar evidencia de que estuvo llorando, pero aquella pregunta no la podía terminar de hacer no podía pronúncialas aun.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. La verdad de eso no estoy seguro, quizás fue cuando llegue a la mansión y te vi sentada frente aquel piano tocando aquella melancólica melodía, quizás fue cuanto te sostuve por primera vez entre mis brazos cuando dormías, o quizás cuando te vi herida, también pudo ver sido cuando te vi sentada en aquel trono en el templo o cuando te bese por primera vez, la verdad no sé cuando fue o como fue, solo sé que eres la dueña de mi corazón desde siempre, porque sé que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos. – Ichigo apoyo su frente en el de la morena que aun permanecía entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él y la vez tan lejana e inalcanzable.

-Pero no es correcto yo soy tu madre Ichigo. – Rukia bajo su rostro, ya eso le había ocurrido con anterioridad, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, pero aun no sabía cuál era la diferencia que marcaba Ichigo del resto de sus hijos.

-Lo sé y por eso desearía que no lo fueras, pero sé que eso nunca sucederá, pero aun así no puedo detener lo qué hay mi corazón. Ichigo tomo una de las manos de la morena y la llevó hasta su pecho en donde su corazón latía con fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

-Te estoy lastimando a ti también. – Rukia tembló y apretó su más sobre el pecho de Ichigo como si pudiera agarrarle el corazón.

-No…no llores, perdóname no debí decírtelo y atormentarte con mis sentimientos. –nuevamente se maldecía por su imprudencia y actuar sin pensar.

-Yo Ichigo yo. – Rukia no se atrevía a levantar su rostro.

-Lo amas a él no es siento, aunque no lo haigas visto en esta vida. – la voz de Ichigo no detonaba ningún rencor solo el dolor de no ser el primero en el corazón de ella.

-Ya no recuerdo como puede ser, pero sé que he seguido viviendo por él. Sé que el a mi lado esta aunque no lo pueda ver. El dijo que siempre me cuidaría, pero no sé donde está. Siempre lo llamo pero no acude a mi llamado, parece que no quiere estar a mi lado. – las palabras de Ichigo se hicieron que sus ojos dorados se fundieran aun mas en un liquido indescriptible ante los ojos de cualquier ser humano.

-¿Porque no viene a ti?. – aun no comprendía como había llegado aquel tema, que asía que su corazón perdiera las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

-No lo sé, pero yo desapareceré. Y entonces nuestros destinos serán separados, mi castigo vive dentro de mí. – Rukia se toco el pecho, sintiendo aquel otro ser que vivía en ella.

-Rukia, escucha solo vivo por ti, en este lugar, si tú ya no estás. – Ichigo no pudo continuar los ojos de Rukia demostraban determinación y algo más que él no podía descifrar.

-Seguirás viviendo por todo a eternidad, eres mi hijo y también tienes la inmortalidad de tu lado, aunque ahora te duela el amor que por mi sientes y yo no te corresponda, pero sé que halla fuera hay alguien que te amara como yo no lo puedo hacer. – el solo hecho de que él le entregara sus sentimientos a ora mujer así que su corazón se exaltara provocando un vacio en su estomago y un dolor que no lograba comprender.

-Sabes que no es así, no podre amar alguien más que no seas tú, te entregado mi amor y ya no. – Ichigo de nuevo no pudo continuar ya que uno de los dedos de Rukia se posaron en sus labios provocándoles miles de sensaciones angustiantes a los dos.

-Yo no tengo corazón Ichigo, porque mi corazón lo tiene el. – aunque Rukia no lo viera el rostro de Ichigo se contrajo de dolor antes su palabras.

-Entonces te daré el mío. – El seguiría adelante, pelaría por el amor de la morena, no importaran cuantos Artemis se aparecieran en su camino, el lucharía por aquella que amaba su corazón.

-No puedes, entiéndelo, yo desapareceré. – Rukia parecía desesperada, trato de alejarse de Ichigo pero este la aprisiono con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-No lo harás. Te atraparé con mis manos y te abrasare tan fuerte que no podrás huir de mis brazos, te amara con tanta devoción que tu corazón no podrá resistirse y se entregara a mi amor. No importa que ames a alguien más, ni cuantos miles de años lleves amándolo, no me rendiré, me amaras Rukia como yo lo hago. Sé que lo harás porque puedo sentir tu corazón palpitar por mí en este momento, tu cuerpo responde al mío y tus labios me desean, cada punto de tu piel me pide a grito que te acaricié. – Ichigo se acerco a los labios de ella la deseaba y no podía resistir mas tenerla tan cerca y no poséela.

-Como tu… - mis labios fueron sellados por aquella labios que habían pronunciado aquella confesión tan inesperable, aquella confesión que había hecho vibrar cada película de mi cuerpo, mi corazón estaba desabocado no había duda que estaba latiendo a esa velocidad por él, ¿pero porque por él? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba haciendo él?, ¿porque me amaba con tanta devoción?, yo… yo… no podía, no podía traicionarlo a él, aunque no estuviera a mi lado, yo no podía confundirme, con Ichigo, el era mi hijo y yo su madre, porque él tenía que ser tan impulsivo y besarme de esa forma que así que lo deseara...

…

Ichigo se separo lentamente de Rukia, y la miro con sus ojos serrados y sus lágrimas corrían por sus rostros las tomo con sus labios, mientras Rukia abría sus ojos.

-Solo quería probar tus labios y tus lágrimas. Te pido que no me alejes de ti, no lo soportaría. – Ichigo pego la frente de el de nuevo a la de Rukia que aun no lograba normalizar su respiración, porque a pesar de todo lo que ella había dicho le había correspondido confirmando que ella si sentía algo por él, y a ese algo él se aferraría con yodas sus fuerzas.

-No te alejes de mí. – susurro Rukia contra los labios de Ichigo, porque a pesar de todo quería ser devorada por Ichigo. Necesitaba sentirse amada.

-No lo haré. –susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos dorados para poseer aquellos labios de nuevo. Rukia paso sus brazos por su cuello y el aprisiono mas su cintura estrecha mientras la recostaba del amplio asiento dejándola bajo el quizás algo en ese momento para ellos cambio al abrir sus corazones. ¿Quizás eso era lo que necesitaban para saber quién era aquel dueño de esos ojos dorados?.

Continuaraaa…

**Hola chicas y chicos…**

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada, pero espero que la espera haiga balido la pena. Este capítulo era más largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta allí, también quiero informales que estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios. Espero continuar recibiéndolos.**

**Le diré algo sobre el próximo capítulo. Y es que Ichigo descubrirá lo que hay detrás de sus visiones o recuerdos y también vera a varios dioses que confirmaran sus sospechas.**

**En fin le agradezco a todos por su apoyo en especiar en el capitulo anterior a:**

**Lonely Athena: **_**Te agradezco por tu review y me alegro mucho que te haiga gustado la historia, espero que haigas disfrutado de este capítulo, espero tu comentario. **_

**Sakura –Leka. **_**Antes que nada espero que estés bien y haigas disfrutado del cap. Y tienes razón en cuanto a Byakuya el ya sabe que es inevitable alejar a Ichigo y a Rukia porque su destino es estar juntos a pesar de todos los inconvenientes su amor triunfara… muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome y soportar mis errores ortográficos y mi mala redacción, pero sabes que intento mejorar. Bueno cuídate nos estamos leyendo.**_

**Meil Fanel: **_**Holaaaa… es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo y la verdad es que me alegra que te haiga gustado mi historia, la verdad que me alegro mucho leer tu comentario. En cuanto a tu pregunta ¿de dónde saque la historia? pues te lo diré. NO TENGO NI IDEA. Así es esta historia se escribe sola, yo solo me siente frente a mi pc sierro mis ojos y deseo escribir poniendo en marcha mi imaginación a todo motor y este es el resultado... muchísimas gracias por leerme espero que haigas disfrutado del cap espero tu comentario y una nueva pregunta me gusta que las hagan. Chaito… **_

**Jessy moon 15: **_**Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, sabes que eres una de las personas que siempre espero que me dejen un reviews en mis historia, de verdad tu opinión es de suma importancia para mí. Así que espero el cementerio de este capítulo. Asia ya mucho tiempo que no dejaba un comentario al terminar el capitulo pero aquí estoy de nuevo. **_

**Gost iv: **_**Yo creo que tienes razón en cuanto a Yui, se me paso la mano pero ella tomara represarías en contra de Rukia y adivina quien la ayudara en ello.**_

**Rukia Nair: **_**Holaaa… estaba esperando tu comentario pensé que no lo dejarías por un momento me habías asustado de nuevo. T.T no juegues con mi pobre corazón…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones aunque se han un poco tarde pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Pero aun así me debes mi regalo. **_

_**En fin entiendo que estés ocupada yo últimamente también ando un poco corta de tiempo pero aquí estoy de nuevo mostrándole que pasa lo que pase y si dios me lo permite terminare esta historia y todas las demás…**_

**Inupis: **_**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer por leer mi historia, aunque sé que al principió no dan muchas ganas de leerlo pero pronto comenzare a reeditarlos y mejorar muchas cosas ya que se que están fatales algunos capítulos, Para fututos lectores como tú, pero lo bueno fue que al finar te ha gustado, eso es lo más importante. Espero que haigas disfrutado de capitulo chaito.**_

**Nos estamos leyendo cuídense…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Por finnnnnnn….**

**Perdón por la tardanza…**

En una de las limosina que se dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki iba el dueño de esta junto a Yoruichi y Yamamoto que iba apoyado en su bastón, mirado duramente a la gatuna por su necedad y por no comprender el porqué debía mantener oculta la identidad de Ichigo hasta que el decidiera reverla.

Pero como era de costumbre la gata no entendía de razones y de nuevo tendría que explicarle las cosas.

-No entiendo y no quiero entender por qué debo callar. – casi grito la morena mientras apretaba los puños.

-Es una orden de él. – la voz calmada de Yamamoto pero a la vez autoritaria no daba opción a replica.

-Pues que me lo ordene directamente si es que puede.-

-Deja de hacer tus berrinches Yoruichi y piensa las cosas bien antes de actuar, eres milenaria y conoces bien a nuestro padre.

-Lo conozco a él y su forma de actuar. Pero también conozco a mi madre y sé que ella está sufriendo viejo Yamamoto.

-Tan irrespetuosa como siempre.

-Eso no importa en este momento lo que importa es Rukia y que le debemos decir la verdad quizás ella desista de toda esa locura que está planeando.

-Aun no llega el momento. – sentencio el anciano.

-Cuando será el momento, cuando ella sierre el pacto y ya no haiga que ser. sabes que está buscando las reliquias ya tiene cuatro, tiene la estrella del norte, el manto de plumas doradas de México, el escudo del mar mediterráneo y el manto del desierto de Sahara… entre más tiempo pasa ella está recuperando cada una de las reliquias que faltan… Yoruichi había enumerado cada una de las reliquias con sus dedos.

-Pero tú también has ido por una de ellas.

-Es que no tenía opción y lo sabes, no puedo desobedecer cuando es una orden directa.

-La de nuestro padre también es una orden directa.

-¡Lo sé!... pero fue dirigida a ti viejo Yamamoto no a mí.

-Pero su orden fluye a través de mi Yoruichi recuerda que tenemos la misma sangre.

-No comprendes no es así.

-La que no comprendes eres tú. En este momento lo más importante es protegerla de nuestro enemigo. El se mostrara antes de que ella cometa una locura. Así que no te preocupes tratare de hablar con él para que hable contigo y te explique mejor la situación, recuerda que esa mujer lo sigue y nuestro padre se muestra ella no tardara en atacar a nuestra madre, siempre ha sido así y lo sabes.

-Si lo sé… pero quiero hablar con el exigirle una explicación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la mansión salía con sus maletas Yui seguida del mayordomo Sarutobi que la acompaño hasta un taxi que la esperaba en la entrada del imponerte mansión victoriana hasta que esta la abordo, pero a pesar de ser vencida en el primer raund iba con una sonrisita burlona, después de haber hecho una pequeña travesura antes de irse, pero no se iría lejos, su padre no se lo permitiría ya que a él le convenía relacionarse con la familia Kuchiki y todos los asociados con sus empresas.

En la verdad era que ella ya tenía una nueva amiga que la ayudaría con su cometido, aunque esta mujer fuera una completa extraña no le importaba porque ella tenía un objetivo y debía alcanzarlo no importaba si tenía que pasar por encima de muchas personas, además Ichigo y su familia ante los ojos de ella, querían solamente el dinero de los Kuchiki solo faltaba que ellos se lo confirmaran y ya…

Pero sabía que las cosas no le serian así de fácil, pero ella sabia jugar sus cartas, ya la dulce Yui se había acabado para esa familia era la hora de mostrar su verdadera personalidad. Aquella personalidad que siempre había reprimido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una a una llegaron las limosinas y carros y una que otra moto de los miembros de la familia, iban estacionando sus autos cerca de la mansión para ir a los jardines en donde se celebraría aquella reunión, era igual cada año, era mejor que navidad o año nuevo, porque ese era el día en que ningún miembro de la familia podía faltar.

La limosina blanca se paro frente a la puerta Sarutobi abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Ichigo con una gran sonrisa y Rukia con aun rastro de llanto en su rostro y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Pero aun así parecía feliz a pesar de todo… su aura había cambiado un poco.

-Bienvenida Rukia-sama. – el anciano hiso una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Gracias Sarutobi. ¿Cómo están las cosas?. – pregunto Rukia con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto.

-Bien señorita… todo está en orden y los invitados están siendo a tendidos. – contesto el anciano manteniendo su cabeza inclinada.

-Me alegro, pero ustedes también tienen que divertirse no es justo para ustedes estar sirviendo siendo parte de la familia. – Rukia dio un paso hasta el anciano y puso una de sus manos en el hombre de este y le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Pero!.

-Rukia tiene razón viejo, no es justo para ustedes. – intervino Ichigo estando de acuerdo con Rukia.

-Ichigo no tienes que ser tan irrespetuoso. – lo regaño asiendo una mueca con su rostro.

-¡emm!

-No se preocupe Rukia sama, no me molesta el trato del joven Ichigo. – sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a reunirnos con nuestra familia quiero hablar con mis hijos. Llévame hasta ellos Ichigo. Rukia tendió su mano asía un lado para que Ichigo la tomara y la guiara.

-¡Bien!.

…..

Rukia pov

Aquí estoy de nuevo entrando a mi hogar un poco cansada y un poco conmocionada por la confesión de Ichigo.

No sé qué hacer y que pensar. Estoy en una gran encrucijada, y no sé qué hacer o cual camino seguir.

Quiero que se quede con migo, quiero permanecer a su lado, que tome cada una de las lagrimas como lo izo unos minutos atrás, pero sé que no es correcto, el no se merece que yo haga esto, que le de esperanza, pero que puedo hacer si me siento viva a su lado, no puedo dejar de mentir.

Porque le miento al decirle que no siento nada por él, porque algo en el, me llama a perderme con él.

Quisiera mirarlo y perderme en sus ojos.

Pero no puedo porque hay alguien que me ama y que pronto llegara hasta a mí.

El está vivo lo se ha renacido. El sentido su energía cerca de mi tantas beses. Aunque me duela que venga hasta mí.

¿Por qué no estás a mi lado Artemis?.

Es una de las tantas preguntas que me hago día tras día.

No sé qué hacer, quisiera correr y así el.

Pero por otro lado esta Ichigo, abrazándome con fuerza y yo no tengo fuerza para soltarme porque tengo miedo de perderlo a él también.

Es la primera vez que siento esto. ¿Artemis que debo hacer… tengo que esperar por ti o me estás dando la oportunidad de entregarle mi corazón a alguien más?.

-¿Pero que estoy diciendo?.

Artemis me ama y yo lo amo a él. Por eso bajamos de nuestros templos, por ello vivimos en este mundo.

Por nuestro amor es que sobrevivimos siglos tras siglo, con todo este dolor.

Estoy confundía y perdida.

Necesito respuestas.

Pero de lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero dejar a Ichigo.

Porque una parte de mi corazón lo acepta y la otra se niega a olvidar a Artemis mi eterno amor. Amor que estoy poniendo en duda por Ichigo.

Dios que debo hacer.

Alguien que se apiade de mí y me de alguna señal y la respuesta que agobia mi alma.

….

Ichigo pov-

Ya lo había dicho…

Y aun no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, para hacerlo.

Y mucho menos cuando había comenzado a sentir todos estos sentimientos que ella logra que descubra día a día al estar a su lado.

Su fragilidad, su fortaleza y su alma son como un poderoso imán que me atrae con su fuerza sin poder poner resistencia.

Su belleza es tal que hasta un siego lo podría ver, no sola físicamente sino también su alma, su corazón, su suave voz es melodía para quien la oye hablar, es como si cantara, su piel calidad y a la vez fría un mezcla tan desquiciante y atrayente. Su piel es tan suave y aterciopelada me suplica que acaricie cada centímetro de ella, sus labios rosados y carnosos, cada vez que los mueve se vuelven mis suplicio, pero lo más hermosos son sus enigmáticos ojos que me encierran en un mundo en donde solo existimos los dos, es como un sueño y una pesadilla a la vez porque me muestra lo que no puedo tener.

Porque estoy plenamente consciente que ella ama a alguien más, alguien que la atrapo entre sus redes antes de que yo naciera o mi existencia se diera a conocer.

Pero no tengo prisa, por lo que se soy inmortal y eso quiere decir que tengo mucho tiempo, para conquistarla, y tomar su corazón como ella ha hecho con el mío.

Porque ya no tengo corazón porque se lo he dado a mi madre Kuchiki Rukia.

Quién diría que la pequeña engreída y amargada y mal hablada me llevara al extremo de querer solo respirar su mismo aire, compartir cada segundo de mi vida. Pero sé que el camino hasta su corazón no será fácil. Hay muchos obstáculos que me asegurare de derrumbar, sé que puedo hacerlo, porque ella me ha dado las esperanzas que necesitaba a responder con la misma intensidad mis besos. Aunque yo le entregue mi amor y devoción en esas caricias se han convertido en una droga que no me daré el lujo de dejar, porque quiero ser un adicto de sus labios y a su sabor.

Aun me cuesta asimilar, como es que mi amor por ella me ha llevado hasta estos estrenos, pero ahora que la veo danzar entre su familia, como si fuera una mariposa brincado de flor en flor. Su cabello cae como cascadas por su espalda a pesar de ser sostenido con un plateado gancho, cada pequeño risos me hace querer acariciarlo y olerlo, perderme en el aroma de su cuerpo y fusiónalo conmigo por toda la eternidad.

Miro como se detiene y se güira a verme, sabe que la estoy mirando.

Siempre lo sabe.

Me sonríe y su sonrisa no podría ser mas hechizante, que no puedo evitar cumplir a su pequeña petición.

Me levantó y camino asía ella, nervioso y ansioso, por tenerla entre mis brazos y enfrascarnos en nuestro propio mundo donde nuestra música, sea solo el latir de nuestros corazones y el aliento de cada suspiro.

Si parezco poeta mal pagado o un romántico empedernido, pero que puedo hacer las personas se vuelven idiotas cuando se enamora, y yo estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa que puede existir en este mundo y entre todas las diosas. Porque ella es mi diosa y nadie podrá nunca quitarle su lugar, porque ella había llegado para quedarse y estaba seguro que aunque pasara todos los siglos que estaban por venirnos encima yo la seguiría amando igual, podría apostar mi existencia a que así seria.

Porque yo estaría a su lado y nadie podría evitarlo, ella me amaría de eso estaba seguro.

La tomo entre mis brazos para comenzar aquella danza con una nueva melodía instrumentar.

Su piel y cercanía me estaban llevando a lo más alto del cielo, su piel asiendo contacto con migo y aquellas descargas eléctricas que recorría todo mi cuerpo me asían estremecer y ella lo notaba y yo notaba su estremecimientos, estábamos más cercanos que antes. Nos deslizamos por la pista de baile perdidos en nuestros mundos, un mundo en donde solo existíamos nosotros dos.

La música dejo de sonar aunque no la había estado escuchando. Nuestra danza termino.

-Ichigo. -La mire entre mis brazos su manos puestas en mi pecho con delicadeza, era tan pequeña frágil que temía que se pudiera partir en miles de fragmentos entre mis brazos.

-Dime. – susurre sin poder evitarlo, tenerla entre mis brazos eran tan embriagador que no lograba mas nada que mirarla a sus ojos, ojos que habían perdido la luz. Como deseaba que me mirara.

-Estoy un poco cansada, no había tenido tanto movimientos mis piernas desde hace un año. –la mire y comprobé lo que me decía podía sentir como se apoyaba en mis cuerpo para evitar caer.

-Será mejor que te sientes. – la tome con delicadeza, se que todos nos miraban, unos curiosos, otros con recelo, otros con lástima porque sabían cual era mis destino, formar parte de todos aquellos que amaban a su madre en secreto sin poder correspondido con su amor, porque ella solo podía amar a alguien. Pero ellos no sabían que yo no me daría por vencido yo lograría lo que nadie mas había logrado el amor de Rukia-Sereneti. Así que Artemis tenía que cuidarse porque yo había llegado para quedarme en el corazón de Rukia.

La lleve hasta uno de las pequeñas sillas que estaban predispuestos para ella, y la senté con el mismo cuidado. Ella frunció el seño sabia que se estaba molestando por tanta amabilidad de mi parte.

Una de las cosas adoraba de ella. Era que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención aunque fuera inevitable que lo fuera, también odiaba que la trataran cómo si ella no podía valerse por sí sola, le gustaba ser independiente, aunque nadie se lo permitiría en ese estado.

-Ichigo hoy estas muy extraño. –tuve que contener una pequeña risa de mis labios, cuando la vi cruzar sus brazos y torcer sus labios en forma de puchero, como la amaba.

-Lo hago porque estas cansada. – le mentí, no podía agobiarla con mis sentimientos. Tome la silla que estaba a su lado y me senté junto a ella.

-Sí que lo estoy. – suspiro y serró sus ojos.

-Es raro. – le dije después de unos minutos y viera a mis amigos divertirse en aquella fiesta.

-¿Qué?. – pregunto girando su rostro así mi dándome la dicha de mirarla más de cerca.

-Que admitas que estas cansada sin protestar. – conteste a su pregunta mientras ella fruncía el seño.

-Lo hago porque sé que no podría engañar a nadie, si lo negara.

-Ya veo… pero fuera divertido discutir un rato contigo. – le respondí con sinceridad.

-Eres masoquista. – me reclamo.

-No es eso es solo que…

-Vez mi verdadera personalidad. – me interrumpió y no pude negar aquella verdad.

-Así es.

-Yo también puedo conocerte a trabes de tus discusiones. Porque allí es que se puede apreciar tu corazón.

Sentí como posaba una de sus manos en mi rostro y no puede evitar sonreír como idiota.

Pero no todo dura para siempre. El carraspeo de una garganta me bajo de mi nube.

-He Kurosaki-kun me pregun… me preguntaba si... Si tú podrías bailar con migo. –allí frente estaba el ser más inoportuno por bajarme de mi cielo, eso era un delito que debía pagarse con la muerte.

-Veras yo… yo…- no encontraba que escusa decirle a la peli naranja que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa infantil que para muchos hombres parecería tierno pero para el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien más esos gestos no los interesaban al menos que vieran de Rukia ya que ese sería otro cuento.

-Ve a bailar con ella… Orihime es muy tímida y de seguro debe estar tan roja como un tomate al hacerte esa petición, así que ni piensas que te puedes negar a la petición de ella.

…

-Está bien. – Ichigo torció los ojos dejando escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones.

-Diviértanse. – solo sonrió un poco.

-Si Rukia-sama. – contesto Inoue mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza y jalaba a Ichigo asía la pista entusiasmada.

…

Rukia se quedo en la silla por unos pocos segundos hasta que se puso de pie. La poción estaba dejando de hacerle efecto, pronto la fuerza que la mantenía de pie la abandonaría, así que decidió al ir aquel lugar que le trasmitía paz. Paz que necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba tan confundida que no podía encontrar una salida aquella situación.

Ichigo la persona por la que corría su poder más fuerte que cualquier otro de sus hijos le había confesado su amor. Y ella le había dado esperanzas, algo por lo que se sentía culpable, ¿cómo alguien como ella podía darse el lujo de lastimar a otra alma?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?.

Sin duda estaba volviendo a ser la misma diosa del antaño, aquella a quien no le importaba nada más que su propia felicidad, sin duda las reliquias ya estaba surtiendo efecto, ya podía sentir las cuatro armas. Su poder corriendo pos los cuerpos de sus hijos estaba llegando hasta ella.

Suspiro adentrándose en su jardín privado, aquel en donde solía jugar con Hisana y su hermano mientras sus padres tomaban el té en una mesita blanca rodeada de unos hermosos rosales...

Aun no entendía porque se había pegado tanto a ellos, quizás era porque esa vez ella estaba más cerca de ser completamente una humana normar y corriente que muchos siglos atrás.

Era irónico ella que había abandonado su verdadero cuerpo, ahora anhelaba tanto tenerlo que no podía reprimir las ganas de salir en su busca.

Suspiro por milésima vez y se sentó en una pequeña banca de mármol frente a un pequeño laberinto de rosas…

Ese era el favorita de su madre, ella y su hermana la habían ayudado a plantarlo, aunque no podía verlo con sus ojos podría recordarlo, y sabia que aun seguía ten hermoso o mas con los cuidados que le dedicaba su hermano.

Byakuya, el no la entendía. Como él podía pedirle que no trajera a la vida a su familia si él los amaba tanto como ella. Pero ella había atado su vida de una forma tan cruel a ella.

Pero el hechizo se ropería cuando sus padres y hermana despertaran.

Una cristalina lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro.

Era muy duro para ella ser quien era.

El destino de una diosa que desóvese todas las reglas de su mundo era castigada de forma más cruel.

Ella había castigado a tantos dioses con penas tan grandes que solo recordarlo la avergonzaba. Agradecía que ellos no se fuera puesto contra ella y ido por su vida al estar tan débil o quizás su sufrimiento les era placentero y por eso le permitan vivir, a lo mejor no había mejor venganza que verla en aquella eterna agonía.

Sabía que aun les infundía temor teniendo a hades dentro de su cuerpo.

-Que melancolía la tuya. – aquella voz del inframundo se izo presente.

-Cállate. – y allí estaba aquel ser que vivía dentro se frágil cuerpo.

-No estás de humor he.

-Hades de verdad no es el momento.

-Bueno… bueno yo solo quería hacerte una advertencia.

-Otra. – dijo con algo de ironía.

-Sí, sabes que no puedo permitir que mueras antes de tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?. – no pudo contener aquella pregunta y su curiosidad creciente.

-Me refiero que estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor.

-Aun no entiendo a que quieres llegar,

-Tus estúpidos pensamientos me irritan sabes, pero eso no es el punto de mi presencia ante ti.

-Habla mi paciencia tiene un límite y estas llegando a él.

-Bueno yo solo decía que han plantado redes del diablo y que están a punto de florecer aunque no entiendo que hace aquí una planta de mi mundo.

-¿Como dices?.

-Digo que debes salir de aquí antes que te atrape, como sabes no tienes fuerza para pelear contra ella y además sus capullos están a punto de abrir.

-Y hasta hora me lo dices.

-A mi no me eches la culpa de andar perdida todo el rato sin percatarte de algo tan simple.

-¿Hades me pregunto si verdad no quieres que muera tan rápido?. – Rukia se puso de pie.

-Bueno vámonos de este lugar aun tu alma no pertenece así que no quiero que pacto se rompa tan rápido sin obtener mi amada liberta.

-¿Que ocurre porqué no corres?. – pregunto algo inquieto por la quietud de su recipiente.

-No puedo estoy paralizada. – Rukia bajo la cabeza como si pudiera ver sus pies.

-¡Maldición!. Debías estar más pendiente. De lo que hacías. – exclamó furioso Hades mientras se movía de un lugar a otro flotando en aire.

-Deja de hablar tanto y has algo si no quiera que muera.

-¿Que quieres que haga?. – pregunto mientras alzaba una de sus cejas negra.

-Que las quemes por ejemplo. – dijo con algo de ironía en sus palabras la morena.

-En estos momentos no estoy para tus chistes, sabes que no puedo usar mis poderes en este estado. – como si ella no supiera que él era solo una sombra a que no poseía un cuerpo solido en el cual manifestarse.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?. – Rukia cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras erguía su cabeza.

-No se pero tú tienes que hacer algo. –Hades estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el parecía que valoraba mas la vida de la morena que ella misma.

-¿Que es ese olor?. – pregunto Rukia mientras arrugaba la nariz llevándose la manos asía esta.

-¡Maldición!, hay que pedir ayuda. – Hades miro a su alrededor, las redes se estaban asando como paredes mientras que algunos capullos comenzaban abrir sus pétalos soltando aquel gas venenoso que convertía los sueños en pesadillas.

-Llama a las sombras. – ordeno con voz fría Rukia retomando su serenidad que había perdido por segundos al adsorber aquel gas.

-Pero no puedo alejarme mucho de ti. -Cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Solo hazlo estirare más que pueda las cadenas que nos atan.

-Si lo haces sederas más rápido al veneno. – le recordó aquella sombra que habitaba en su cuerpo.

-Hazlo de una maldita vez… no moriré por algo tan insignificante, recuerda que aun no logro lo que quiero y hasta que no lo tenga no desaparece. ¡Así que muévete de una maldita vez!. – grito furiosa la joven, porque alguien estaba manchando aquel lugar y ese alguien no obtendría su perdón.

-Bueno Sereneti, al fin pareces recobraste tu verdadero yo. – en rostro de Hades se formo una sonrisa escalofriante la cual no pudo ver la morena por su actual ceguera.

Hades desapareció separando su sombra del cuerpo de Rukia pero aun unido por una cadena que se estiraba gracias a la magia que estaba utilizando y la del mismo dios del inframundo.

…

Ichigo se encontraba bailando el tercer vals estilo tango con una Inoue que irradiaba estrellitas de felicidad como una niña que le dan un caramelo antes de amozar.

Ichigo no asía más que mirar al los alrededores, no se había dado cuenta cuando Rukia había desaparecido de su asiento así que dedujo que estaría con algunos de sus hijos hablando, compartiendo. Después de todo ella estaba rodeada de atenciones, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, era como un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien, y al parecer él no era el único que se había percatado ya que muchos miembros de la familia habían detenido sus actividades y todo se había sumergido en un silencio por un minutito, solo se podía escuchar a la orquesta que seguía tocando.

-¿Kurosaki -kun que sucede?. – pregunto la joven deteniendo su baile al igual que las demás parejas que danzaban en la pista.

-No lo sé. – susurro sin mirarla ya que en esos momentos a la única persona que quería mirar no estaba en su campo de visión.

-¿En donde esta Rukia-sama?. –alguien había hecho la pregunta del millón.

Todos comenzaron a buscar la energía, pero no se sentía era como si ella fuera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Angustia y desespero fue lo que comenzó a sentirse en aquella fiesta.

No había duda algo malo estaba ocurriendo y nadie de ellos se había dado cuenta.

Ichigo aun estaba paralizado, pero aun creía saber en dónde estaba, su corazón sabía en donde estaba ella. Sin pensarlo dos beses se alejo de Inoue saliendo corriendo de la pista de baile con dirección indefinida, solo se dejaba llevar por su corazón.

…

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.

-Holaaa… - dijo alegre una voz.

-Hades… - susurraron aquellas boses macabras.

-Así es, veo que me conocer bien, después de todo ustedes femaron parte de mis filas, cuando traicionaron a su madre. – Hades se llevó un dedo a los labios recordando aquel incidente.

-¿Que quiere un ser como tú?. – preguntó con repulsión una mujer que cubría su rostro con una máscara de huesos blanca.

-Bueno yo solo venia decirle que una hermosa mariposa de alas plateadas está siendo enredada entre entra las ramas del diablo en estos momentos, en pocas palabras está siendo envenenada. – dijo restándole importancia aquella información aunque el mismo se estaba muriendo porque aquellas criaturas fueran a salvar aquella diosa que no asía mas nada que causarle problemas.

-¿Que has dicho?. – la voz incrédula de otra mujer se izo escuchar zancado de la confusión a sus compañeros.

-Baya que son lentos. – se burlo de nuevo el dios mientras reía a carcajada.

-¿En dónde está?. – las distorsionada y amenazadora de otra de las sombras se izo presente.

-Baya que la sombras son irrespetuosas no se te olvide quien soy. – hades levanto una de sus cejas mientras miraba con frialdad aquellas criaturas que habían traicionado a su inframundo para volver al de la luz, luz que se extinguiría en poco tiempo.

-Nunca podría olvidarme de un ser tan repulsivo. – hablo de nuevo la voz de una mujer.

-Bueno dejen los alagas para después y vayan a sacarla de aquel jardín maldito. – dijo sin dejar aquella sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro espectral.

-¿Cuál de todos?. – se escucho una voz infantil entre aquellas extrañas criaturas.

-¿Es que acaso no puede sentir la energía maligna?. – ya se estaba molestando por la poca inteligencia de las sombras y aquella conversación sin sentido.

-¿Si la sintiéramos no te estaríamos preguntando?. – y la ira no se izo esperar por parte de un rubio parte de aquel selecto grupito de sombras.

-Interesante.- murmuro para sí mismo Hades. - Pero a lo que vengó ella está en jardín privado de rosas.

Hades se desvanecido entre las sombras mientras aquellos demonios con mascaras macabras se dirigieron aquel lugar señalado antes por aquel dios de las tinieblas.

No tardaron más de un minuto en estar en aquel lugar.

Lo que vieron los dejo petrificados, frente a ellos estaba un bosque de ramas y enredaderas totalmente negras que se movían como serpientes en pleno apareamiento...

No había que ser adivino para saber que aquellas plantas aparte de venenosas eran devoradoras, en pocas palabras carnívoras. Y pensar que se suponía que ellos deberían estar cuidando a su madre que estaba en medio de aquel lugar.

-Es extraño. -Hablo una niña con cabellos esmeraldas y mascara como especie de una abeja con su voz distorsionada.

-¿Que es extraño?. – pregunto una voz igual de macabra pero esta era de un hombre rubio con la máscara como especie de un pico de pájaro.

-Un campo de energía esta alrededor de la planta, alguien a planeado cada paso cuidadosamente. –dijo un hombre gordo con cabello rosados y con la máscara más fea de aquel grupo.

-Maldición que hacemos. – grito una rubia con traje deportivo rojo.

-Y tranquila nosotros somos los únicos que podemos entrar a ese lugar ya que antes hemos estado en el infierno. – dijo una voz tranquila perteneciente a una mujer con uniforme de preparatoria.

-¿Entonces que esperamos aquí sea devorada o qué?. – pregunto uno de los hombres con porte militar.

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?. – una voz autoritaria resonó por todo el lugar.

-Acaso no ves viejo Yamamoto. – contesto la rubia igual de impaciente.

-Más respeto mocosa recuerda con quien estas hablado. – dijo algo ofendido el anciano, era acaso que ya nadie lo respetaba.

-Y a mí que, solo quiero ir por mi madre. – la rubia le dio la espalda, dispuesta a entrar en aquel lugar.

-¿Rukia está allí?. – pregunto Ichigo que se abría paso entre la multitud que se aglomeraba alrededor de aquel bosque siniestro que había aparecido de la nada.

Los capullos de las flores se terminaron de abrir mostrando una capa de humo que no salió dentro de las ramas de plantas volviendo aquel lugar más lúgubre si eso era posible.

-Bueno… bueno a que esperan una invitación o que. – pregunto Hades apareciendo de nuevo dentro de aquel bosque siniestro.

-¿Tú?. – fue lo que se oyó de los más ancianos de aquel lugar.

-¿Yo qué? – quiso saber el dios un poco fastidiado y molesto por la actitud que estaban tomando aquellos seres inferiores como él los llamaba.

-¿Que le has hecho?. – pregunto Yamamoto desenfundado su Zampakutou.

-Nada, y dejen las estupideces y las sombras entren… solo ellos. Los demás esperen afuera claro si quieren morir bienvenidos sean. –

Hades abrió los brazos mostrando su risa siniestra, mientras se hacia un lado dándole paso a los valientes, que irían por su madre y asía la muerte.

La piel blanca y sus ojos rojos, su melena negra cayendo hasta sus hombros, asían que combinara con aquel lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos beses la 15 sombras se adentraron en aquel bosque sin mirar atrás.

-Hus se me olvido decirles que tiempo se ha distorsionado al igual que la dimensión, los segundos allí puede parecer horas y las horas años, pronto estarna bajo el efecto del veneno, en donde los sueños se vuelven pesadillas. – dijo mientras sonreía y se desvanecida como neblina en aquel bosque maldito.

-Yo también iré. –dijo Ichigo con determinación dando un paso asía aquel bosque que parecida un perfecto cuadrado. Pero alguien impidió que siguiera avanzando.

-¡No hijo!… no vayas. – Masaki no dejaba de llorar y se angustiaba mas al ver a su hijo entraría en aquel lugar. Los único que podían entrar eran las sombras ya que sus mascaras evitaban que inhalara el veneno con la misma rapidez que lo haría un semi dios como él.

-Pero es que Rukia está allí adentro madre… no pidas que no baya porque no desistiré. – la voz de Ichigo detonaba angustia, dolor y mucho miedo de perder a ser que mas amaba. Pero el necesitaba ir por ella su corazón se lo ordenaba y su cuerpo había aceptado aquella orden sin detenerse a pensar que podía quedar atrapado en aquel lugar siniestro.

-Pero hijo. – Masaki lo sostuvo con más fuerza ella tenía fe en las sombras y por eso rezaría para que llegaran a tiempo. Ella también estaba sufriendo por su madre, pero no podía ver a su hijo entrando en aquel lugar en donde no tendría esperanza de regresar con vida.

-No entiendes mama, yo la amo, y si ella desapareciera, mi alma se marchitaría y moriría. -Masaki miro a los ojos de Ichigo, pudo ver su desesperación y el dolor que sentía al sentir como moría una parte de su corazón. Ella sabía que todos querían ir, sin impórtales perder su vidas contar de salvar la de Rukia, pero también sabía que si alguno de ellos perdía la vida sería aun peor para ella. Allí estaba las sombras y ellas la traerían, ya que ellos la amaban con la misma intensidad que todos ellos.

Masaki sintió la mano de su hijo que la alejaba rápidamente de su brazo pero con cuidado de no lastimarla aprovechado que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Déjalo ir, Masaki. – dijo Yoruichi con los ojos más brillantes de lo normar, ella sabía que Artemis revelaría su identidad. Tomo una mano de Masaki y le sonrió, brindándole fuerza para que dejara ir a su hijo a cumplir con su destino. Le sonrió a Ichigo y asintió con la cabeza lentamente mirándolo directo a su ojos que comenzaban a fundirse en aquel color dorado característico del dios del sol, su padre…

Ichigo miro a su madre mostrando un pequeño destello dorado que dejo en shock a Masaki mientras se giraba y se adentraba en aquel lugar maligno.

¡Ichigooooooo!

Grito con desespero sus hermanas mientras Masaki las abrazaba todos conocían las consecuencias si alguien entraba en aquel lugar. Podía morir al no despertar nunca, de aquellos sueños que serian la pesadilla o la locura de quien pisara aquel lugar que comenzaba a extenderse poco a poco.

-Su amor por ella lo llevara a la muerte. – hablo Urahara mientras bajaba su sombrero y cubría su rostro con su abanico.

Lo único que les quedaba era rezar e idear un plan para mantener aquel lugar sellado. Así que Aizen, Urahara, Mayuri y Yamamoto comenzaron a idear un plan para crear un escudo más poderoso que aquel que protegía aquellas plantas, porque ellos sabia que aquel escudo había sido creado por Rukia, y a medida que pasara el tiempo se vería más debilitado y podría causar la muerte a todo ellos incluyendo a los humanos de esa ciudad incluso país.

La guerra había sido declara nuevamente y esta vez no se quedarían de manos cruzadas. Después de unos minutos de discusión se llego al acudo de usar un poco del poder de las reliquias, por lo cual se fue llamado a una parte más discreta a Matsumoto, Sado, Hitsugaya y Ishida portadores de las reliquias que se escondían en sus corazones.

Mientras tanto Rukia estaba tirada en medio de aquella selva que se había convertido aquel lugar sagrado para ella, porque ese jardín era el único recuerdo vivido y que la trasmitía paz de su familia. Como alguien podía dañar algo tan hermoso como era aquel jardín, como el odio podía marchitar cada una de aquellas frágiles rosas, sumiéndolas en la oscuridad.

Las lagrimas comenzaron abandonar sus ojos formando pequeñas cascadas por su mejillas blancas como la nieve, mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por la angustia que sentía su corazón.. .

-Que patética te ves tirada allí. Quién diría que la diosa más grande todos sus tiempos, caería derrotada contra unas cuantas plantitas. – Hades se materializo frente a Rukia, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver sabía que estaba con su porte a rogante y lleno de dicha a verla acabada y dependiendo de alguien más porque no podía valérsela por si misma a merced de aquellas plantas letales.

-¡Cállate tu no comprendes mi dolor!. – no pudo contener aquel grito, aunque sabía que eso divertiría mas al dios, no le importo, ella solo quería dejar fluir un poco de todo aquello que tenia apresado en su corazón dolido.

-Ja. Dolor, ¿que mierda dices?. Hubo una vez una diosa que con solo mencionar su nombre todos se echaban a temblar como cobardes. – Hades miro a Rukia con desprecio. -Hubo una vez una diosa tan poderosa y perfecta que haza el infierno se congelo con su presencia. – se agacho para quedar a su altura. -Hubo una vez una diosa que camino por todos templos de los dioses sin que los muros de estos se abalanzarán sobre ella. –incluso su propio templo lo había traicionado a recibirla. - Hubo una vez una diosa de tal belleza que era envidiada hasta por el mismo afrodita. – aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de Rukia para ambirarla, aunque a pesar de que ella estuviera en aquel cuerpo que se acercaba mas hacer una humana aun podía conservar su belleza.

-Una diosa que nunca lloro, que nunca amo. Que nunca nadie venció. – continuo. –Una diosa en todo el sentido la palabra, ningún enemigo pudo con ella.

Una diosa que cubre la luz de sol a su antojo.

Una diosa fría como el mismo hielo.

¿Dónde está esa diosa que me encerró en un libro?.

Donde está la diosa custodiadora de dioses. Has desonrrado a tu linaje. Mírate das pena y pensar que dependo de ti para obtener mi liberta. Así que hagámonos un favor y no te mueras sí. – se levanto solerme y se sentó en una banca, mirando como aquella niebla trataba de llegar hasta la diosa, la cual era repelida por la energía de esta.

-Cállate y ayuda a que lleguen a mí. – ordeno Rukia recuperando un poco su compostura porque a pesar de todos hades tenía razón, ¿en donde había quedado su espíritu y su orgullo? ¡Dios! ella había sido la más temida durante tantos milenios. ¿Qué diría su madre si la viera derrotada y temblando como una cobarde?.

-Como si fuera fácil alguien ha creado una dimensión alrededor, controlando el espacio y tiempo. – dijo hades pensativo mientras miraba como aquel lugar se había transformado en un laberinto sin pies ni cabeza.

-Entonces ayuda bloqueando ese poder. –la voz de Rukia comenzaba a tomar aquella autoridad digna de alguien con de su linaje.

-Ja como si fuera fácil, recuerda que te estoy mantenido cociente. La mitad de mi poder está concentrado en ti. Y el otro es que me permite mantener mi forma en este lugar, que por suerte se ha convertido en parte de mi territorio. – aclaro los punto en contra que tenían, con burla en su rostro.

-Eres más débil de lo que pensé. – fue lo único que dijo Rukia mientras ponía su cerebro a trabajar.

-Mira quien lo dice, la diosa que no puede levantarse por sí sola por estar en cuerpo semi humano. Patético. – se burlo.

Rukia solo se mantuvo callada, porque a pesar de todo aquel dios cruel y despiadado como alguna vez había sido ella misma tenía razón. Aun así no se arrepentía de ver sido aquella desarmada, porque aquellos actos la llevaron hasta donde estaba ahora y sin lugar a duda había sido feliz, por cortos periodos pero feliz. Una felicidad que muchos dioses no habían sentido ni llegarían a sentir, porque ellos se negaban a amar a alguien quien no fuera ellos mismos. Como perfectos egoístas que eran.

Esa era la cruda realidad.

Aunque ella estuviera sufriera los mas que sufrían eran aquellos dioses, porque a pesar de vivir milenios y milenios nunca sus almas y corazones llegarían sentir algo tan mágico como aquel sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de felicidad y jubilo. Y sobre todo nunca tendrían una familia que se amara y protegiera entre sí, porque lo que respectaba a aquellos dioses el único amor que sentir era por el poder y sobresalir. Ella en unos misma había sido igual, pero al conocer a Artemis, y sacrificar todo por estar con él, descubrió la verdadera felicidad, la calidez de aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con su poder, su fuerza… si no con su corazón, un corazón puro y bondadoso que la adoraba con devoción y la amaba con el corazón y por ese amor el izo lo imaginable, algo que ningún dios había hecho nunca, eclipso a la luna cuando estaba brillaba en los cielos, y nunca más se vio aquel acto porque nunca ha existido un dios que amara con la misma fuerza que él la amaba a ella. Artemis y sus hijos era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero el destino desde un principio luchaba contra ellos y en ocasiones como la que estaba viviendo en ese momento trataba de ganarle la partida, pero ella confiaba en sus hijos y sabia que no la dejarían padecer en aquel lugar marchito y maldito.

Ichigo…

No lograba comprender aquellas emociones que la invadían cada vez que el joven estaba cerca, aquella dicha de poder oír su voz calidad, armoniosa que la idolatraban que la asían sentirse amada adorada, la cercanía de su piel, su cuerpo tocando el de ella y sus manos desliándose por su rostro y manos, la llenaban de tantas sensaciones.

Ichigo y Artemis ellos dos ocasionaban las mismas sensaciones en su cuerpo, las mimas descargas eléctricas, que hacían estremecer su cuerpo, el misma calidez y sobreprotección y la misma fuerza y voluntad. El mismo carácter explosivo y amor que fluía a través de ellos era el mismo. Pero a la vez eran diferente, Ichigo le faltaba madurar y conocer más al mundo y todas las criaturas que caminaban sobre y más que todo aquellas que poseían magia y aquellas mitológicas que se creían extintas por el hombre, aunque otra casa que asía Artemis y a Ichigo igual era aquel rencor que no los hacía perdonar todos aquellos que habían traicionado su confianza. Y eso lo había comprobado ese mismo día cuando grabo el nombre de aquel desdichado bajo la estatua de aquellos grandes dioses.

Rukia cerró sus ojos tratando concentrándose, quería saber si alguien había ido por ella.

….

El pequeño laberinto de rosas se transformo en un inmenso y escalofriante lugar en donde las callejones no tenían salida, y cuando se creía ver una esta se serraba dejando atrapados a las sombreas que batallaban contra las ilusiones que le ocasionaba aquella niebla morada que flotaba en el aire. Solo había pasado diez minutos y parecía que había pasado un mes buscando aquel lugar en donde se encontraba su madre manteniendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aquel campo de energía que mantenía el humo encerrado entre sus barreras las cuales se debilitaban con cada segundo.

Pero ellos no se rendirían, pasara lo que pasaran ellos la sacarían de aquel lugar.

Ichigo corría y corría sudando y jadiando con su Zampakutou en la mana cortando cada rama de aquella maleza que se alzaba en su contra, su piernas temblaba no tenia noción del tiempo, podía ver como todo se distorsionaba ante sus ojos, y como aquella niebla recorría sus fosas nasales alterando sus nervios y sus sentidos, ahora casi nulos, estaba cayendo bajo aquel envenenamiento que le estaba nublando la mente.

Pero su cerebro solo producía una imagen una y otra vez, y era el rostro de Rukia,

Callo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y las ramas que parecían lianas se sujetaron a su cuerpo envolviéndolo en la oscuridad… oscuridad que duro unos escasos segundos fue remplazado por una fuerte luz que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más brillante y visible.

Mientras tanto afuera de aquel lugar.

Ya los portadores de las reliquias habían tomado sus posiciones formando una nueva barrera mientras que la ya formada por Rukia comenzaba agrietarse dejando salir un poco de aquella niebla morada que fue contenida por la nueva barrera.

Rukia cerró sus ojos por fin la oscuridad la había alcanzado.

Su vida había comenzado su cuenta regresiva.

Mientras de cielo tres rayos cayeron dentro de aquel lugar.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al igual que Unahana.

-Los primeros hijos han venido. – fue el susurro del viejo Yamamoto.

Continuaraaaaaaaa…..

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Si ya se me quieren matar.**

**Pero es que no fue mi culpa,.**

**He estado tan ocupada con mis estudios que casi no me queda tiempo para respirar. **

**Bueno en fin aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que haigan disfrutado de este cap. Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir leyendo este fic.**

**En especiar a:**

**Jessy moon 15**

**Ghost iv**

**Inupis**

**Lonely athena **

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Mei Fanel**

**Shizu-chan **

**SakuraxJenyxRukia **

**Sayurisan23**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y disculpen por hacerlo esperar tanto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpa a todos por el retraso. Pero creo que ya todos están enterados de mis motivos. Últimamente mi enfermedad me ha envuelto en fuertes depresiones, y más aun que descubrí a otro miembro de mi familia con cáncer. Si esta enfermedad me está arrebatando a mi familia lentamente.**

**Pero bueno hablemos un poco de cosas más alegres, como por ejemplo del nuevo capi que les traigo con mucho cariño a todas aquellas personas que lo esperan con ansias y sobre todo con mucha paciencia.**

**Ahora a leer.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%Artemis & Sereneti %%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

Una brisa cálida traía consigo el delicioso olor de la primavera fundida en ella. Saltar de los conejos y el cantar de las aves mientras danzaban en las ramas en flor de los arboles alimentándose de dulce miel, es pasto verde formando parte de aquel delicioso perfumé, que hacía que su alma se sintieran en paz, el largo y ancho campo de flores exóticas eran igual al un manto colorido.

Con sus ojos serrados podía apreciar cada uno de aquellas maravillas que le ofrecía la naturaleza hermosa que llenaba su alma de paz.

El viento soplo con un poco mas de fuerza, moviendo sus cabellos plateados al mismo compas que los pétalos de flores que caían danzando en armonía con todo aquel espectáculo de belleza, pero lo que lo obligo abrir sus ojos fueron las melodiosas risas de aquellos seres que amaba conto su corazón, aquellas risas que parecían campanillas en el viento.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Y detallo aquel lugar, era tal y como se lo había imaginado, busco lentamente con sus ojos los causantes de aquellos coros angelicales,

Y allí frente a él, vestidos con ropas extrañas estaba tres personas sonriendo mientras giraban en medio del aquel campo florecido, sus risas eran contagiosas y el no tardo en sonreír.

Bajo aquel árbol de cerezo en flor descansado recostado de su tronco estaba Artemis en su glorioso esplendor admirando a su pequeña familia danzar sobre aquella alfombra de colores.

Una niña de ojos verdes como el pasto y cabellos dorados como el sol sonreía mientras lo llamaba con sus manos deteniendo su danza.

Artemis solo pudo sonreír, como si no quisiera levantarse para no romper aquella obra de arte llena de felicidad y armonía.

Pero la niña lo seguía llamando y solo negó con la cabeza aunque quería unirse aquella danza, le era imposible dejar de observarla.

Y entonces la mujer se detuvo y sonrió, si allí frente a él estaba la mujer que amaba. Sereneti, vestidas con sus hermosas túnicas que dejaban casi todo su cuerpo al descubierto con sus telas de sedas y adornos de plata y oro. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta dejando caer unos pocos mechones a los lados de su rostro, adornados con hilos de plata. Levanto su mano de donde caían largas cascadas de tela blanca bordada con hermosos hilos de oro y piedras preciosas, que dejaban hombros y brazos descubiertos, le sonrió con una sonrisa seductora mientras lo llamaba con uno de sus dedos blancos como la leche, que movía con lentitud.

Sus ojos se conectaron en una conexión que ni el tiempo podría destruir, pero si uno de aquellos pequeños, que tomo de la mano a la diosa que no tardo en mirarlo y sonreírle con una risa maternal, llena de cariño y amor que solo una madre puede profesar.

La niña de cabellos dorados camino a paso lento que la hacía flotar sobre aquel manto de flores, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Artemis, que no dejaba de sonreír ante el rostro infantil que estaba a centímetros de él. Aquella niña que se le hacía parecida a un ángel o quizás más hermoso que uno, su sonrisa era similar al canto de las aves o cascabeles de viento.

Le tendió su pequeña manita mientras sus ojos mostrabas un brillo destellante como el fuego a pesar de sus ojos de aquel verde como el pasto que renacía en las primaveras con el primer roció mañanero.

-Ven papa. –pidió la pequeña mientras tendía su mano a su padre.

Aquellas palabras sonaron a gloria, una alegría se apodero de su pecho a oír aquellas palabras de la niña que los miraba como si él fuera su héroe o a un dios al que le debía devoción.

No pudo negarse aquella petición y sin dudarlo se puso de pie. Caminando a paso lentos detrás de la pequeña que daba saltitos como si ella fuera un conejito saltarín.

Camino lentamente y con sus pasos pausado y su porte majestuoso, que solo dejaba embobada a la diosa frente a él. Que lo devoraba con sus ojos violetas.

-Apúrate papá.

Hablo el niño que sostenía la mano de la diosa, con ojos de un color indefinido entre rojo y furcia y sus cabellos negros un poco largos con los mismos destellos de su madre, pero con el mismo rostro angelical que la niña.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la sonrisa de ella, armoniosa, tranquila, que producía taticardia en su corazón y a su cuerpo fuertes temblores y un nerviosismo se apoderaba de todos sus músculos, mandándole corrientes que entrecortaban su respiración, volviéndola acelerada. Quería correr hasta los brazos de aquella diosa de largos cabellos negros como la noche, ojos de un violeta que la hacían parecer al universo en su esplendor, una piel, tan pálida y hermosa como el brillo de la luna. Sus labios rosados y carnosos que lo hacían poder perderse entre ellos.

Su rostro parecía tan frágil y glorioso que solo deseaba acariciarlo.

Cuando llego hasta donde estaba ella. "Sereneti" izo una reverencia propia de su mundo. Con una breve inclinación serrando sus ojos uniendo sus espesas pestañas lentamente mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Artemis tambien se inclino un poco y estiro una sus manos para que su amada la tomara.

Con lentitud Sereneti tomo la mano asiendo contacto fuego y hielo mandado corrientes pos sus cuerpos que asían chispas que eran reflejadas en sus ojos.

Los niños comenzaron a reír mientras imitaban a sus padres.

-Te vez hermosa. – le susurro mientras besaba la mano de su amada.

-Siempre para ti estaré hermosa. – le sonrió mientras llevaba su otra mano a su rostro para acariciar la piel dorada de su amado.

-¿Y para mi tambien mama?. – pregunto el niño con ojos brillantes.

-Claro cariño, para ti tambien. – sonrió al ver los ojos de su hijo que nunca cambiaria.

El niño sonrió mostrando su angelical sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su hermana.

-¿Artemis eres feliz? – pregunto Sereneti mirando sus hijos jugar entre las flores queriendo atrapar las mariposas.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque sentí curiosidad. ¿Y bien eres feliz?.

-Si soy feliz, por tenerte a mi lado, por tenerlos a los tres. Y nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo, nunca me arrepentiré de ir hasta tu templo por ti, y si fuera necesario lo volvería hacer, una y otra vez, si eso significa ser feliz a tu lado. ¿Y tú eres feliz?.

-Más de que te puedes imaginar o yo pueda expresar… mientras tenga tu corazón, que palpite al mismo ritmo que el mío, seré feliz, mientras pueda tener cada una de tus sonrisas, cada una de tus miradas, de tus caricias, de tus besos y a tus hijos conmigo seré feliz.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Ichigo.

Y sus labios se unieron en un profundó beso, donde sus labios se rosaban y sus lenguas danzaban en un baile lujurioso, las manos de Sereneti se posaron sobre el cuello de Artemis profundizando mas el beso y los brazos de Artemis rodearon su cintura aprisionándola como si en cualquier momento ella desaparecería, pero lo que más quería era sentirla entre sus brazos, adueñarse de su calor, de sus labios de su amor.

Unas sonrisas y unas muecas de ascos de sus dos hijos hicieron que se separan, para mirarlos.

La niña tenía ojos brillantes mientras tenias sus manitas sobre su corazón con una expresión de ensueño y las magillas sonrosadas, dejando salir de su pequeña boquita un sonoro suspiro.

Mientras que el niño mantenía una mueca de asco al ver a su padres derramando mas miel de la necesaria frente a sus ingenuos ojos.

-¿Papa algún día yo tendré alguien que me ame como tu amas a mama?. -Pregunto la niña aun mostrando aquel intenso brillo en sus ojos dejando ver a través de ellos sus ilusiones y sus sueños maravillosos de un mundo perfecto en donde ella era la princesa y donde un apuesto príncipe de capa y espada llegaba a jurarle amor eterno.

Artemis izo una mueca de disgusto, sobre su cadáver iba a parecer ese dichoso príncipe para arrebatarle el amor de su princesa.

Sereneti sonrió al ver la expresión de su amado y su hijo irradiando celos mientras su hija seguía soñando despierta.

-Homura querida no digas esas cosas frente a tu padre. – pidió Sereneti conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

-Porque mama si ese es mi sueño. – sus hija aun seguía soñando despierta.

-Entonces será mejor que comiences a soñar con otras cosas, si no, no dormirás más.

El niño con el seño fruncido había cambiado completamente su actitud, al ver de nuevo a su hermana soñando con aquel idiota que nunca llegaría conocer mientras él fuera su hermano menor.

Artemis solo asintió a las palabras de su hijo, él era el único que lo entendía con respecto aquel tema.

-Mamá. – pidió suplicante Homura.

-Shizuku, por favor no comiences con lo mismo.

-El tiene razón Sereneti… Homura aun es una niña y no tiene porque andar pensando con quién se va a casar porque… aun le falta muchos milenios por cumplir antes que le permita tal acto.

-¡Milenios!, no papa solo unos pocos años. –corrigió la pequeña con aires de inocencia.

-Papá a dicho milenios, y para una diosa como tú que controla el tiempo no es mucho, verdad papá. –miro a su padre con ojos suplicantes.

-Si. – afirmo mirando su hijo.

-Entonces adelantara el tiempo unos cuantos milenios a si podre casarme y con mi príncipe y…

-Controlare el espacio y te dejare encerrada hasta que tengas unos cuantos milenios. – la amenazo su hermano, cualquier cosa por mantener a su compañera de juegos a su lado.

-Mama Shizuku, es tan molesto. – se quejo la niña.

-Por favor niños, no usaran sus poderes para satisfacer sus caprichos, así que nadie hará nada y dejaran que el tiempo siga su curso y el mundo evoluciono lentamente como es debido. – los regaño su madre pero con gentileza.

-Su madre tiene razón, y si es posible que vaya lo más lento posible y que el dichoso príncipe ese nuca llegue. – hablo el otro niño de la familia, solo que este tenía más edad y mayor tamaño.

-Papá- se quejo la niña.

-Artemis. – Sereneti tambien se quejo.

-Ya ya, porque no siguen danzando para mí. –desvió el tema con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a su amada.

-Como usted ordene dios del sol... Pero esta vez danzaras con nosotros en agradecimiento a este mundo por acobijarnos entre sus cálidas y frías tierras.

Artemis saco una armónica dorada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de sus túnicas de tonos oscuros y claros y comenzó a tocar una melodiosa melodía a la que la naturaleza se le unió al igual que las risas de su familia que danzaba a los compas de aquella majestuosa melodía hipnotizante.

Cuando unos susurros en el viento comenzó a sacarlo de aquel recuerdo hermoso lleno de felicidad.

Era un susurro de una mujer que lo llamaba cada vez con más insistencia, serró sus ojos y todo aquel paisaje y los rostros de aquella familia desapareció, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar con desespero aquel campo de flores, pero no lo veía, ni se hoy ninguna sonido que no fuera el sonido de aquella voz que lo llamaba con más insistencia, comenzó a correr hasta que detuvo y serró sus ojos de nuevo con desesperación y angustia.

Cuando los abrió miro de nuevo a su alrededor, ya no estaba de en aquel lugar donde tenía una familia, ya no estaba en aquel lugar en donde no había nada solo oscuridad y vacío. Ahora se encontraba en el lugar de inicio rodeado de una vegetación maligna que lo había llevado al pasado a su pasado.

-¡Por fin has despertado padre!.

La voz melodiosa de una joven diosa rodeada de luz y con unos destellantes ojos verdes lo miraba profundamente.

-Homura. – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ichigo con un poco de duda.

-Así es padre… ya veo que me has recordado.

-¿Padre? – pregunto Ichigo aun desconcertado por aquel recuerdo y por aquella diosa llamándolo padre.

-Si… yo soy Homura diosa del tiempo hija del dios del templo de sol que resplandece de día e hija de la diosa de la luna que resplandece con su hermosa luz por las noche mostrándole el camino a los viajeros a sus templos y iluminando a este mundo eterno. Y tú eres mi padre Artemis.

Homura izo una pequeña reverencia ante un Ichigo en shock, ya que aun no asimilaba todo aquel discurso que parecía más que ensayado.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que lo aturdía más aun era el hecho que él fuera el amor perdido de Rukia, aquel a quien ella amaba y que él debía de encontrar para mantener aquel sentimiento que ella le pedía a cambio por haberle otorgado el poder para proteger a su familia y a ella misma, pero él no sentía nada diferente en el, solo tenía esos extraños sueños con Sereneti en donde el siempre veía desde el punto de vista de Artemis quizás esos sueños siempre le habían estado revelando su pasado y él no le había aprestado suficientemente atención.

Podía comprender muchas cosas, y volverse un caos en otras.

Si estaba muy pero muy confundido.

-Padre es un honor estar de nuevo ante su presencia. –hablo un joven de piel pálida y ojos de aquel color que aun no podía definir pero que ahora era más o menos de un purpura intenso, y sus cabellos tan oscuros como los de Rukia pero aun manteniendo aquella aura de inocencia a su alrededor.

-¿Tu eres Shizuku no es así?. – más que un pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Así es padre, yo soy uno de sus hijos con sangre pura de los dos grandes dioses de todos los tiempos, hemos venido a interferir un poco en su futuro y en el de nuestra madre, que está desapareciendo lentamente. – dijo con pesar en su voz.

-Rukia. – fue lo único que necesito Ichigo para ponerse de pie como un resorte girando asía todos los lados buscando a la morena.

-Así es. – afirmo el joven

-¿En donde esta ella?.. Necesito encontrarla.

-No te preocupes padre, en estos momentos el dios y padre guardián del tiempo Crono está cuidando de ella hasta que alguien llegue para liberarla de las ramificaciones del mal que la enjaulan en sus pesadillas.

-Quiero ir hasta donde esta ella.

-Claro pero antes queremos saber algo. – hablo cuidadosamente Homura, conocía a su padre y sabia que su carácter aun seguía allí.

-¿Qué es?. – quiso saber frunciendo el seño un poco molesto.

-Les dirás que tú eres nuestro padre, que eres Artemis. – quiso saber Homura mirando a los ojos de su padre esperando su respuesta y rogando que no fuera impulsiva.

-Aun, ni yo mismo aun lo asumo, ¿cómo puedo ser alguien que no conozco?, ¿cómo puedo ser alguien que solo puedo ver en mis sueños?, ni siquiera sé como actuaba o como era. Todo es tan confuso, necesito pensar y aclarar muchas dudas, ¿el porqué no recuerdo? ¿Quién era?, ¿por qué no tenía poderes cuando llegue a la mansión? y sobre todo ¿quien es nuestro enemigo?

-Entendemos padre, pero si quieres conocer sobre tu pasado puedes pedirle a Kon que se lo muestre. – hablo tranquilamente Shizuku.

-¿Kon?

-Kon es el guardián de sus recuerdos, protege el libro que escribe cada una de tus acciones y que solo usted y madre pueden leer si buscan respuesta en el pasado.

-¿En dónde está Kon?.

-El está en la biblioteca sagrada de la familia justo al lado de Pyon. – interrumpió la conversación de padre e hijo que mantenía Ichigo y Shizuku.

-Ahora vayamos por madre… su hechizo de protección se debilita y los custodiadores de las reliquias están agotados por el esfuerzo de mantener la barrera que contiene el mal de esta planta.

…

Mientras tanto fuera de aquel infierno de plantas diabólicas y sueños que eran convertidos en pesadillas, sacando los temores de sus víctimas, y haciéndolas tan vividas que los gritos de miedo y sufrimiento era callados por la misma planta alimentándose de la agonía de su victimas, como si ese fuera un abono que la hacía crecer y esparcirse, y su comida favorita era los sentimientos. Estaba aumentando su crecimiento a una velocidad impresionante, forzando a que la barrera creada por Rukia ya en un mal estado se siguiera estirando como una goma de mascar.

Todos afuera de aquella barrera esperaban expectantes de que todo saliera bien, todos pedían a los dioses que protegieran a su madre, sus hijos, amigos, primos, sobrinos, tíos y demás familiares, de pues de todos estaban unidos por la misma sangre y todos eran familia de alguna u otra forma, unos más cercanos y otros más lejanos, pero con la misma energía, el mismo poder que fluía de aquella pequeña y débil morena que yacía sobre el fría pasto enredada por las lianas de aquella planta maldita.

El dios del tiempo Crono estaba sentado en una banca cerca del cuerpo de la morena que yacía con los ojos abiertos pero inconsciente, sumida en sus recuerdos dolorosos, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que ella estuviera sintiendo lo podía mantener en su cuerpo en su corazón sin afectar a sus hijos.

-Nunca pensé que la atarías a ti con un sucio trato. – hablo el dios del tiempo con una túnica azul rey con extraños signos en formas de runas antiguas en un color dorado, y una capa de un color negro que cubría parte de su rostro dejando ver solamente unos finos labios y una varonil barbilla.

-Ella siempre estará atada a mí, amigo mío, y lo sabes… pero esa no es la respuesta que esperabas no es así. Aunque no me no me interese mucho tener una buena reputación ya que me esforzado un poquito por tener la que ahora poseo como dios de caos… te diré que esta vez por primera vez en mis milenios de inmortalidad el trato que hecho con ella, es justo, después de todo no podría ganar a la reina del engaño-

-Eso es algo que posee ella de su padre, la capacidad de manejar a su antojo y a su propio beneficio los sentimientos de todo aquel que la roda.

-Así es como un viejo dicho pero muy verdadero dice, de tal palo tal astilla, y por su puesto ella es la estilla.

-Dime Hades ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?.

-Me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta viejo amigo siendo tu el que controla el tiempo o mejor dicho el padre guardián de todas las puertas y dimensiones que involucre el tiempo, puedes ver el pasado el presente y por supuesto el futuro, puedes caminar por los tres tiempo como si fuera tu propio hogar. Así que creo que la pregunta es sumamente estúpido.

-Aunque tengas razón, sabes que mi poder tiene un punto débil y es que cambia el destino constantemente de acuerdo con las decisiones que tome la persona. He visto muchos futuros que te involucran estos últimos años. Y créeme ninguno se paree al anterior.

-Lo sé, eso se debe a las decisiones que tome ella. – dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice de un color blanco espectral, incluso se podía decir que era hasta frio y huesudo.

-Y dime entonces que piensas hacer, una vez que se cumpla el trato y ella te deje en liberta.

-Ella será mi esclava y lo sabes, no soportara el poder, su cuerpo es débil, y su poder aun mas, aun no puedo creer lo bajo que ha caído, pero no me puedo quejar todo esto juega a mi beneficio. Pero aun si la ira crece en mi cada vez que la veo caer derrotada, no es la sombra de lo que un día fue. Incluso en estos momentos es una burla para lo de nuestra clase. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo que le temí. A las vueltas que da este mundo y tú que no detienes el tiempo, si alguien me fuera dicho que este sería el destino Sereneti, me fuera burlado de él en su propia cara, pero ya ves, aquí estoy viviendo en su cuerpo casi humano, porque ni siquiera está en su propio cuerpo, y si sigue así la poca luz de vida queda en ese marchito cuerpo se extinguirá, como la luz de una vela que muera en silencio dando sus últimos destellos a la oscuridad ante sucumbir ante ella.

-Vaya un pensamiento muy profundo para venir de ti.

-He tenido mucho tiempo fuera de acción y para no aburridme comencé a ilustrarme. Aunque ese tema no es importante en este momento.

-Al parecer ya vienen en camino. – dijo el dios asando un poco la vista hacia el estrellado cielo que poco a poco comenzaba hacer cubiertos por la planta maligna.

-Así que por fin sus hijos han hecho acto de presencia.

-Los he traído, el destino de ella se comenzaba a extinguir cuando el tomaba la decisión de quedarse en aquel mundo de ilusión provocado por sus recuerdos.

-Una buna jugada de las redes del diablo.

-Una planta maldita que puede pensar y atacar los puntos débiles de los corazones asiendo que sus víctimas se retuerzan de dolor, agonía, desesperación, miedo y en algunos casos felicidad... Es realmente alarmante que esta planta este sembrada en un lugar como este.

-Alguien la trajo y la planto.

-Será mejor que comiences a trabajas si quieres obtener tu liberta, porque al paso que van creo que quedaras unos cuantos milenios encerrado en ese libro nuevamente.

-¿Eso lo viste en mi futuro Crono?.

-Como te dije viejo amigo el futuro tiene muchas puertas y muchas dimensiones y cada uno muestra las posibles decisiones y las consecuencias que ellas conlleva. No podría decirte que te depara el futuro o el destino porque este simplemente se escribe con las acciones y decisiones que tomes.

- Mi destino lo escribiré yo mismo sin importar que utilice la sangre de mi legado para ello.

…

Ichigo corría entre las lianas que se abalanzaban sobre para atrápalo entre sus redes, pero gracias aquellos jóvenes podía avanzar entre dimensiones, entre el tiempo que lo envolvía. Todo para el comenzaba a tener sentido ya no se formaba aquel laberinto deformes frente a sus ojos y lo único que impedía su paso era esa maldita planta que comenzaba a podar con su Zampakutou que cortaba a diestra y siniestra.

Hasta que llego a la raíz de todo aquella lleva mala. Miro sus raíces y como salían nuevas ramificaciones como si fueran lombrices. Concentro todo su poder y una llama negra con destellos rojos lo envolvió cerró sus ojos, y con fuerza blandió su Zampakutou corta todas los troncos de las redes del diablo que eran aproximadamente nueve.

El bosque maligno fue muriendo con la misma rapidez que con la creció y se manifestó dejando un capa de niebla morada contaminando el ambiente y las sombras dejándose ver agitados y otros aferrados entre sí, se notaba en su aspecto que para ellos el tiempo había sido más largo y sobre todo que la batalla que habían estado liderando no había sido pan comido.

Ichigo se dejo ven entre aquella bruma con su cabello naranja largo y lacio cayendo por su espalda y con su máscara de hueso blanca con roja y Zampakutou en mano y los otros resplandecientes dioses a su lado.

-¡Madre!- el grito de Homura atrajo la atención de las sombras y de Ichigo que no tardo en aparecer al lado de su amada.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver aquel el hombre que lo recordaba muy bien.

Si frente a él estaba hades con una sonrisa engreída. Mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – pregunto enfurecido mientras apretaba con fuerza su Zampakutou.

-Pero que mal agradecido eres Artemis. – rio con fuerza mirando a los presentes que quedaban en shock balbuciendo unas cuantas palaras incomprensible.

-Aléjate de ella Hades- ordeno con un tono frio y calculador, lleno de ira.

-Qué más quisiera yo viejo amigo, pero no puedo como vez estoy encadenado a ella, es parte del trato que hicimos. – mostro una cadena que sujetaba su mano y la de Rukia que aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos vacios.

-No por mucho, te alejaras de ella. – dio un paso asía el dios amenazadoramente.

-Deberías saber que tus amenazas no surten efecto en mí. –Hades no mostraba ningún sentimiento su mira era tan fría y cruel que podría congelar el infierno con solo mirar sus llamas.

-Y tú deberías hablarme con más respecto, no somos iguales. – exigió el peli naranja asiendo gala de titulo como dios del sol, por derecho de sangre.

-Oh claro que no somos iguales. Yo aun soy un dios en todo su esplendor ¿y tú que eres?. Un miserable en él un cuerpo hibrido, un cuerpo que no es humano ni un dios. Dime que se siente estar atrapado en un cuerpo que nunca te brindara el mismo poder que una vez poseíste, la traición de ustedes ha sido peor que la mía propia.

-Si estar con la persona que amas es una traición, entonces soy un maldito traidor, y por ello no me arrepiento de mis acciones.

-Vaya, si que has cambiado, en el pasado nunca fueras admitido una traición, porque antes que nada está el honor no el amor, que ridiculez… los tiempo sí que cambian, y nunca es para mejorar.

-Disculpen pero mi madre necesita ayuda. –interrumpió Shizuku inclinándose para tomar a Rukia entra sus manos mientras le daba su hoz a su hermana que la sujetó sin apartar sus ojos verdes de su madre con expresión preocupada.

-Lo mejor es que la lleven al su templo- intervino Crono atrayendo la atención del los presentes que solo asintieron con la cabeza. La niebla de morada con destellos purpura desaparecieron y el campo de Rukia se quebró como el vidrio produciendo el mismo sonido dejando ver un jardín marchito desbastado aun con una aura oscura extendiéndose por la tierra.

…

Masaki que no dejaba de jaba de apretar sus manos con los nervios, el miedo, y la angustia carcomiéndole el alma por no saber nada de su hijo, soltó un grito de terror al ver como aquella niebla morada había envuelto todo aquel maldito lugar. A los escasos minutos esta desapareció al igual que el campo de protección que había creado Rukia para encerrar aquel veneno, produciendo un sonido soldó de miles de vidrios quebrándose y cayendo sobre la grama moribunda.

Tardaron unos escasos tres minutos en darse cuenta que ya no había peligro desactivando el escudo creado por las reliquias, ya todo estaba preparado para atender a los heridos, y sobre todo atender a la madre de todos ellos.

Mientras otros como Aizen, Gin y Urahara solo esperaban ver a los causante de aquel destello de luz que había entrado minutos atrás al campo de energía.

Y sus deseos o tardaron en cumplirse, frente a ellos estaban los primeros hijos, cuyas sangre eran puras y la humanidad que ellos poseían en sus cuerpo no era manifestada en el cuerpo de sus hermanos mayores por milenios.

Pero lo que más los intrigo fue ver de nuevo aquel sujeto o dominio de pelo naranja con la mima apariencia de las sombras.

Masaki busco con desesperación a su hijo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un vacio se apodero de su corazón.

-¡¿Donde está Ichigo?. –grito con desesperación.

Continuara…

**Bueno como dije antes perdonen mi atraso. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada de esta historia espero que haya sido emocionante el cap, y que lo haigan disfrutado.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerle como siempre a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y entre ellos a;**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Ghost iv**

**Mei Fanel**

**Kuraiyuki **

**Caroone**

**Rukia nair **

**De verdad un millón de gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Los quiero mucho a todos y deseo que se encuentre bien.**

**Besos y abrazos y un millón de buenos deseos**

**Chaito…**


	16. Chapter 16 Reencuentro

**Capitulo 16.**

**Reencuentro **

En una amplia habitación circular con techo de cristal que mostraba a la luna en todo su esplendor, estaba Kurosaki Ichigo o Artemis, rescatado de una cama con su amada entre sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y un poco mas recuperada de aquella fatídica noche la cual estaba por llegar a su fin.

Ichigo suspiro y acaricio el rostro de Rukia con ternura y devoción. Levanto su mirada y vio los ojos de sus hijos puesto en el.

-¿Que harás con todos tus hijos que están allá fuera esperando una respuesta de lo que se vivió en jardín dos horas antes?. –pregunto Shizuku mirando asía la ventana evitando ver a su madre tan frangir y débil.

-Hoy ha sido un día agotador tendrán que esperar hasta mañana cuando el sol salga y renueve mis energías. – hablo Ichigo con voz firme y un poco mas ronca, detonarte de poder, de fuerza y sobre todo orgullo de recordar quién era.

-¿Y en cuanto a la salud de nuestra madre?.

-Ella estará mejor con la energía que le hemos brindado pronto podrá caminar y correr como liebre. – sonrió acariciando de nuevo el rostro de su amada que seguía durmiendo con aquella sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Padre nosotros hemos tomado una decisión. – hablo después de unos minutos de silencio Homura posando sus ojos verdes jades en su padre que la miraba con fijeza.

-¡Así!. –Ichigo le indico que continuara con la cabeza, interesado en aquella decisión que había tomado su primogénita.

-Si nos quedaremos durante una semana, buscaremos el causante de este daño y lo castigaremos por su insolencia, no seguiremos tolerando más esta situación. Ya no seguiré viendo como la lastiman y no hacer nada para ayudarla. Sé que dejamos de formar parte de este mundo pero aun así, nosotros nacimos en él y por ello podemos permanecer durante tiempo indefinido aquí. – sonrió mientras tomaba aire mostrando determinación en la mirada y dispuesta a tomar venganza por lo ocurrido, había llegado la hora de intervenir de nuevo en aquella guerra, y esta vez no dudaría en mostrar sus afiladas garras para defender a sus padres y hermanos.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer cuando encuentren el culpable?. –alzo una ceja sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos expectante.

-Lo mataremos es el mínimo castigo que se merece. – afirmo Shizuku como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Bien no me opondré a ello. – Ichigo cerró sus ojos arregostándose del espaldar de la cama dejando su torso descubierto ante el brillo de la luna que destellaba dentro de la habitación. –ahora retírense. – les ordeno a sus hijos que no tardaron en abandonar el recinto de sus padres.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos dorados y miro de nuevo a Rukia acomodándola más en su regazo la aprisiono con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, sus ojos parecían oro derretido y su rostro mostraba un deje de angustia en ellos.

Roso sus labios con ternura.

A la vez que recordaba lo ocurrido cuando salió de aquellas ramificaciones del mar que era aquella plante del diablo que aprovechaba los miedos de los corazones para sumergirlo en sus ilusiones para alimentarse de sus energía y sentimientos.

Cuando la barrera les dio paso a él y a sus hijos, vio a Masaki angustiada al borde de la desesperación por no ver a su hijo entre las sombras y los dioses presentes.

Tubo que ignorar su llantos y tranquilizarla con su energía dejándola inconsciente. Por suerte nadie esa vez se interpuso en su camino al ver que era escoltado por los dioses y las sombras. Era la segunda vez que lo veían con aquella mascara de huesos y la verdad era que no le importaba, ya se estaba acercando la hora de que revelara su identidad y lo mejor era darles algo de pistas para que entretuvieran mientras el viejo Yamamoto terminara aquella misión que le había encomendado días antes de renacer en el vientre de Masaki.

Luego de dejar un mal de dudas detrás de él se encamino asía el templo que estaba en el lado sur de la mansión en aquel claro aparentemente vacio pero escondiendo aquel templo magistral lleno de poder y magia.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados uno detrás del otro necesitan comenzar con un ritual necesitaba que Sereneti le regresar sus recuerdos y quitar aquel sello que mantenía encerrado su poder.

El cielo estrellado y la luna eran los testigos de aquel acto.

Se coloco en medio de aquel templo. Sobre los símbolos del sol y la luna en un eterno eclipse, abrasándose, amándose como dos amantes que se necesitaban el uno al otro, como ellos dos se amaban y se necesitaban, de la misma forma que aquellos dos astros se complementaban el uno a otro cumpliendo con aquella inexplicable atracción que los había orillado a ellos a fundirse entre sus cuerpos entregándose a su amor.

Aun parado en medio de aquel templo Ichigo comenzó a pronunciar palabras en una lengua muerta a la vez que especie de runas antiguas comenzaban a rodearlo formando una espirar alrededor de él de un color negro a la vez que a sus pies comenzaba a formarse dos espirales mas alrededor del circulo que representaba el eterno eclipse del sol y la luna que unió a sus almas formando una sola y un solo corazón. Una espesa niebla comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellos mientras los ojos de Ichigo se volvían de un dorado más intenso casi consumiéndose con llamas. Apretó con más fuerza a Rukia contra su cuerpo pero sin hacerle daño. Para luego soltarla dejando que flotara en aire envuelta por una energía de un cálido y blanquecino color, salió con pasos lentos de aquel circulo a la vez que los espirales levantaron en una especie de barrera en forma de circulo que llegaba hasta el techo de cristal dejando arriba de este la inmensa luna llena bañando con su máximo poder a Rukia. Las runas antes invocadas por Ichigo la envolvieron igual que una serpiente concentrándose en todo su cuerpo encerrando aquellas pesadillas en lo más profundo de la mente de la morena, sacándola de aquella dimensión en que la había sumergido aquella planta diabólica.

Rukia abrió sus ojos sin vida despertando de aquella pesadilla que había revivido aquellos recuerdos que creía sepultados por el tiempo, pero que equivocada había estado, siempre habían estado allí, en su mente asechando como un león a su presa, había revivió tanto dolor y la desesperación se había apoderado de su alma, y lo único que se preguntaba era ¿cuando su vida se había destruido?, ¿cuando su felicidad se había transformado en desdicha?, ¿cuando el cariño se había transformado en desesperación, en frustraciones?, ¿cuando la muerte se había convertido en su visitante fiel y constante?. ¿Cuántos de sus hijos habían muerto y cuantos había renunciado a sus vidas por protegerla a ella?, ¿qué derecho tenia ella de seguir existiendo, viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía?, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que ver la desgracia pisándole los talones y cuánta sangre mas se tenía que derramar para que aquella mujer desquiciada desistiera de su amado y de su venganza asía ella y sus hijos?.

Se estaba cansando, ya no quería seguir existiendo en aquel mundo donde el aire que respiraba estaba infectado por su presencia, por su desgracia, ella se había convertido en un mártir, alguien que deshonraba a su propia estirpe, renunciando a lo que era para ser humana, ¡y que había ganado con ello!, mas dolor y sufrimiento, había creado una raza de seres que no era ni humanos ni dioses, una raza de seres mágicos con apariencias y sentimientos humanos, ¿pero quienes realmente eran sus hijos?. ¿En que estaba pensando a procrearse de aquella forma?, no se arrepentía de haber dado a luz a la mayoría de ellos. Pero no podía soportar como ellos morían cada vez más por alargar su existencia, el pacto hecho con hades traería a la vida a seres muy importes para ella, aquellas personas inocentes que murieron por su culpa, por ser débil en aquella ocasión, por querer ser una humana algo que nunca lograría… porque no podía renunciar a lo que verdaderamente era y sus orígenes, ella era un diosa que había sido temida por los suyos y ahora no era más que la vergüenza de su mundo.

Y su amado, el no había regresado con ella, lo había perdido, por su culpa, por su debilidad, por la lastima constante que despertaba en las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se estaba desboronando, aquella planta realmente la había lastimado al igual que su autoconfianza que ahora dependía de un delgado y frágil hilo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas que retomaban su color rosado mientras una lluvia de luces como escarchas caían sobre su rostro brindándole energía y poder. Pero esa calidez que invadía su cuerpo no la hacía olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había causado, tanto dolor causado por egoísmo, ¿cuantos más tenían que sufrir?, ¿cuantos más tendrían que sacrificar a sus familia, su felicidad a sus vidas por ella?, ¿qué derecho tenia ella ha vivir cargando con tanto sufrimiento?, si aquel acto de amor de miles de años atrás habían causado ese infierno en donde ahora vivía se lo tenía merecido.

Pero ella aun deseaba ser feliz, deseaba volver a ver las flores crecer en una pradera, quería ver el crepúsculo y la aparición de la reina de noche, ver la aurora y renacer del sol y sus colores destellantes de esperanzas. Pero sus deseos eran solo eso, deseos que no podía lograr, ella estaba maldita, su amor había sido maldito, su amor era imposible al igual que su felicidad. En ese momento quería abandonarlo todo, quería desaparecer y que aquel dolor que la ahogaba y destruía su alma con cada recuerdo. Que esperanza tenia ella de ser feliz si su mundo ya solo era oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba Artemis? ¿porque la había abandonado?, tan patética se había vuelto para que el la dejara en el abandono. ¿Y Ichigo en donde estaba?, quería oír su voz, ¿el tambien la había abandonado?.

Mas lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos, quería gritar que alguien la ollera, necesitaba que alguien se apiadara de ella y la guiara por el verdadero camino, quería aunque sea mirar un camino, porque ella estaba en un desierto oscuro, la felicidad la había abandonado, y la amargura y el dolor se habían adueñado de su corazón.

Quería sentir un abrazo, la calidez de un cuerpo y la voz de su amado susurrándole que estaba allí a su lado, quería gritar y llorar, desahogar ese dolor que la sumergía en la desesperación. Artemis, Ichigo.¿ En donde estaban?. ¿Porque la habían abandonado?, ¿porque la dejaban morir así, sola en desesperanza?

Y así en esa desesperación no sintió aquellos brazos que sostenían y secaban sus lágrimas, perdida en su dolor no pudo oír aquellas palabras de consuelo y amorosas que susurraba Artemis-Ichigo en su oído mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos.

Rukia se estaba marchitando como una rosa que muere en silencio por la maldad de hombre que la arranca de un jardín lleno de belleza y luz para confinarla a marchitarse sola en el silencio en donde la calidez del sol no la puede tocar y el viento no la puede acariciar y la tierra no le puede brindar la seguridad de una existencia plena.

-¡Rukia!. – aquel llamado, que parecía un susurro en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero aun así no podía ver aquel ser que pronunciaba su nombre con tanto anhelo.

-He regresado amor… despierta, he vuelto para estar a tu lado. Por favor no llores, ya estoy aquí para protegerte y amarte nuevamente. –susurro Artemis mientras aprisionaba más a su amada entre sus brazos cálidos, protectores que profesaban amor puro y sincero, aquella pequeña liebre temerosa en la oscuridad de aquel abismo en el que había sido lanzada por el sufrimiento.

…

Ichigo despertó de su ensoñación y aquellos recuerdos mirando como el aurora aparecía despidiendo a la noche agonizante destellando con sus colores, rojos, morados, grises, rosados y amarrillos. Tanta belleza y paz le traía aquellos colores y aquel esplendor que le brindaba el sol a un nuevo día.

Con algo de renuencia se levanto a recibir los primeros rayos de sol, para recobrar las energías perdidas la noche anterior.

Dejo a Rukia entre las sabanas blancas de ceda colocándola con sumo cuidado entre ellas, acaricio su rostro y beso sus mejillas sonrosadas causándole una suave risa, que izo que el tambien sonriera, y sus ojos destellaran de felicidad por estar de nuevo junto a ella.

Camino hasta el barcón con su pecho desnudo mostrando su bien formado expectórales para renovar energías. Los primeros rayos de sol dieron directo en sus ojos que cambiaron de aquel color almendrado a un dorado derretido que brillaba con la misma intensidad de aquellos rayos segadores, su cuerpo comenzó absolver la luz que le brindaba el sol, haciendo que cada centímetro de piel descubierta destellara luz, cerro sus ojos y sonrió, hacia tanto tiempo que no le daba la bienvenida al sol, su astro, su estrella, su mundo, un mundo que había abandonado por aquella mujer dueña de todo su ser que ahora descansaba entre las suaves sabanas que cubrían su pálida piel.

Tras unos minutos bañándose con los rayos de luz, se despidió del sol asiendo una reverencia aquella estrella de fuego para ir a darle los buenos días a su amada.

Pero no se espero no encontrarla en donde la había dejado minutos atrás.

Entro con pasos apresurados a la estancia y la vio, allí frente al murar donde se podían apreciar las pinturas de ellos dos en las diferentes épocas y vistiendo cada uno de sus extravagantes trajes, pero lo que más le sorprendió ver fue aquella armónica con la que el solía entonar melodías en agradecimiento por estar con él, por amarlo, por hacerlo feliz, brindarle una familia y agradecerle a la vida por brindarle la oportunidad de ser amado por aquella diosa que tanto admiraba y que era la dueña de su corazón y su existencia.

Se acerco con cuidado admirando cada una de sus pequeñas y frágiles curvas de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que adoraba aun sin conocerlo.

Miro como ella delineaba el rostro de Artemis que estaba plasmado en aquella pintura como si lo pudiera mirar.

-Artemis. –susurro con voz quebrada. – ya no puedo seguir adelante. – mas lagrimas recorrieron por su rostro, dejando a Ichigo pasmado en su lugar. – ya no puedo seguir existiendo con tanto dolor, ya no puedo seguir adelante. Perdóname Artemis ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, ya no quiero seguir siendo fuerte, solo quiero descansar, perdóname por lo que voy hacer, perdóname por no esperarte… yo…yo, ya no puedo seguir levantándome mi existencia solo causa dolor a los que están a mi alrededor. – Rukia aprisiono la armónica contra su pecho bajando su cabeza dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre la alfombra suave que cubría el piso de mármol pulido.

Aun con sus dedos temblorosos en aquel murar se dejo caer de rodilla llorando amargamente.

Ichigo la miraba en shock no entendía que quería decir Rukia, pero de algo estaba seguro había cometido un error al no volver con ella rápidamente y dejarla sola por tanto tiempo.

Sus pensamientos y arrepentimientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodía algo triste interpretada por aquella morena derrotada que parecía despedirse del mundo en que vivía.

Ichigo dio un paso más asía Rukia y extendió su mano pero no pudo tocarla, en ese momento la sentía tan lejana, y se asusto tuvo miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento ella desaparecería, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y callo de rodilla detrás de ella un sin decir ninguna palabra y la rodeo con sus brazos aprisionándola, con desesperación.

Rukia se quedo quieta, no había podido percibir la energía de ninguno de sus hijos en la habitación. Su cuerpo sintió escalofrió, ella ya conocía esa sensación, ya conocía ese olor, y esa calidez que llevaba la luz a su oscuro corazón.

-Ichigo. –susurro.

-¡No me abandones!, ¡Rukia no me dejes!.

Susurro Ichigo dejando que las lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos dejando al descubierto sus miedos.

-Yo…

-No te lleves mi vida, no me arrebates la felicidad, no me dejes sin luz, no me dejes sin corazón, por favor Rukia quédate a mi lado. Porque lo sabes no es así Rukia. No es preciso que grite lo que mis acciones y ojos demuestran con solo mirarte. Rukia yo no podría existir sin ti, porque tú eres todo mi mundo y todo lo que hay en él, eres tú y tu sonrisas, tu presencia, tu sarcasmos, tus discusiones sin sentidos, tus abrazos y tus besos. Lo entiendes Rukia…

-Ichigo…

-Yo te amo Rukia, te necesito, por favor nunca pienses ni siquiera en la posibilidad de abandonarme porque me estarías condenando a un infierno y a un mundo de oscuridad. Sé que estas sufriendo y quiero que compartas tu dolor conmigo, yo te ayudare a cargar con él, déjame entrar en tu corazón, déjame adueñarme de tus sueños para librarte de tus pesadillas, déjame ser tus nuevos recuerdos y sobre todo déjame amarte, déjame adorarte como un devotó religioso que ama a su dios, porque tú eres mi diosa. Solo déjame estar a tu lado.

-Ichigo aun no lo entiendes… yo no puedo amarte porque en mi corazón ya existe alguien, mi corazón ya tiene dueño… yo… perdóname, soy tan mala persona, a ti tambien te estoy lastimando, yo no quería… yo no quería lastimarte, no quería que esto ocurriera.

Ichigo la acaricio limpiando la lagrimas de su rostro, mientras sonreía, el era la persona que Rukia amaba aunque ella no estuviera consciente de ello. Y sin poder resistir mirar aquellos labios que le suplicaban ser besados se acerco al rostro de Rukia.

La morena se había quedado quieta conteniendo la respiración.

-No me hagas esto Ichigo, por favor no nos lastimemos mas.

-¿Que no haga qué?

-Lo que estas pensando.

-¿Y en que estoy pensando?.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!.

-No estoy haciendo nada Rukia.

Y antes que la morena contradijera sus palabras atrapo sus labios acariciándolos con tal ternura que hiso que la diosa se estremeciera entre sus brazos, y que en su cuerpo se desencadenaran un mal de sensaciones que creía inexistentes. Aprisiono mas a la morena profundizando aquella caricia que se fue convirtiendo en un apasionando beso que izo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, en ese momento no habían recuerdos dolorosos, no había maldiciones, no había un enemigo, y su amor no era imposible, no habían obstáculos que impidieran amarse. Porque aunque Rukia se negara a reconocerlo ella se había enamorado de Ichigo con la misma pasión y locura con la que amaba Artemis, aunque en realidad amaba a un mismo hombre, pero algunas diferencias que habían surgido en su personalidad de acuerdo con la época en la que se encontraba, lo mismo había ocurrido con ella, ellos estaban evolucionando al igual que el mundo, la sociedad y sobre todo sus poderes.

Todo era una constante evolución y ellos no eran la excepción, y que más pruebas querían que sus discusiones sin sentidos, y aquella actitud altanera que en ocasiones sacaban a relucir, pero lo que no cambiaban era su eterno amor que crecía con el tiempo volviéndose más fuerte e inquebrantable.

Fuera de la habitación estaba tres dioses esperando el momento más oportuno para interrumpir aquella pareja que disfrutaba de un apasionado beso cargado de emociones que podían ser percibidas por aquellos hilos que representaban los lazos que los unían.

Homura estaba sentada a recostada de la puerta de la habitación circular de Rukia, esperando la oportunidad de ver a su madre despierta.

Suspiro y miro asía sus pies moviéndolos algo inquieta.

Sus largas túnicas bordadas con hilos de plata y oro habían sido suplantadas por ropas comunes y corriente de acuerdo a la moda del siglo XXI.

Un farda de flequillos de un color lila y un blusa de un color blanco con bordados de mariposas de un lila de mismo color de su falda, su cabello estaba recogido en un cola alta de medio lado, su ojos estaba delineados de con un negro y resaltando un poco mas sus ojos llamativos por ese verde esmeralda.

-¿Que le dieras cuando la veas? – pregunto Shizuku mirando la impaciencia de su hermana.

-No lo sé.., - suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía en el cuadro frente a ella. –quizás solo…

-Para que le preguntas sabemos que se tirara a sus brazos a llorar.

Intervino Crono desinteresado de aquella plática.

-Al menos yo si are algo, aunque sea llorar, no me ocultare detrás de ese velo de indiferencia donde te ocultas desde que mis padres están juntos.

-Homura. – la llamo serio Shizuku mirando a su hermana molesto por ese comentario, para ellos no era ningún secreto que aquel dios contralor del tiempo siempre había estado enamorado de Sereneti, pero su amor era tan puro como el de Artemis.

Crono dios del tiempo, era el sensei de Shizuku y Homura a petición de Sereneti, y él no se había negado a la petición de la mujer que amaba. Y pero a pesar de que la amaba no podía evitar molestarse por todo el daño que había sufrido su amada, y por ello estaba en ese tiempo, por ello había… se había detenido en ese tiempo y llevado consigo a sus discípulos que no eran más que un dolor de cabeza constante.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse orgullosos de los hijos de ella, y los quería como si fueran los suyos propios, el había sido un tiempo milenios atrás el prospecto a ser el acompañante de la diosa más poderosa de sus tiempos. Pero como lo temió desde el principio de su compromiso con la diosa, ella conoció a Artemis y sus destinos se habían entrelazado con la primera mirada que se había cruzado entre ellos. El había hecho todo por evitarlo, pero como evitar que el sol y la luna compartieran el mismo cielo y protegieran el mismo mundo y no verse, y no admirarse anhelantes el uno al otro. Había pasado lo mismo que con sus padres, porque los padres de ambos se habían enamorado, amado, pero habían renunciado a su amor al no poder estar juntos, y por la cobardía de abandonar sus templos e ir asía lo desconocido como lo habían hecho Artemis y Sereneti, que habían sacrificado todo por estar juntos, ellos habían saltado asía lo desconocido con el fin de amarse sin barreras alguna, pero un castigo se había cernido sobre ellos, al igual que la maldición que representaba aquella mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada envenenada.

-Ya llego la hora. – dijo Shizuku tendiéndole la mano a su hermana para que se pusiera de pie. El tambien había suplantado sus túnicas con ropa más cómodas de acuerdo a la época en la que se encontraban.

Homura no espero a tocar la puerta, entro como un torbellino asía la habitación de su adorada Rukia, Sereneti su madre, su ídolo, la mujer que idolatraba y amaba con tal devoción que ninguno de sus hijos podría algún día igualar.

-¡MADRE!. – grito mirando como Ichigo estaba a unos pasos de Rukia con su cabeza gacha y lagrimas en los ojos de Rukia que parecía en shock al oír aquella voz.

-Ho…Homura. –susurro Rukia llevándose la manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un nuevo sollozo.

-Es un honor esta ante su presencia madre.

Shizuku izo una reverencia en señal de respeto ante su madre y padre, aunque su madre no pudiera ver aquel acto de caballerosidad y respeto.

-¿Como… como es que están aquí…? Crono. –susurro al percatarse de aquella energía poderosa que la había despertado al igual que la energía de Artemis, pero eso ultimo lo atribuía a sus deseos por verlo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sereneti. – confirmo su presencia el dios, mirando fijamente a la frágil cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

-Más de cien años.

-¡El tiempo vuela no es así!.

- Y más cuando puede saltarte años y siglos en cuestiones de segundos.

-Baya no has cambiado casi nada.

-Aunque este en un nuevo cuerpo eso no quiere decir que mi personalidad haiga cambiado.

-Permite que te contradiga lo último, porque has cambiado mucho Sereneti, y eso es algo de lo que ya estas consiente.

Rukia miro asía donde sabía que estaba el dios gracias a su poderosa energía, el había sido su mejor amigo, el hombre que una vez creyó amar, confundiendo sus sentimientos de hermandad por algo muchos más fuerte, algo como los que sentía por Artemis, su Artemis, el hombre que comenzaba a ser desplazado por Ichigo que quería adueñarse de su corazón con tal fuerza que este había comenzado a ceder dejando una apertura para que este se pudiera escabullir hasta adentrase y adueñarse desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia y Crono, como si fuera un partido de tenis con el seño fruncido un breve flash de su pasado como Artemis le advertía que se debía ir con cuidado con aquel dios, y los ojos nostálgicos de Rukia afirmaron aquel presentimiento.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Rukia?. – pregunto Ichigo fingiendo ignorancia que sorprendió a Homura que lo miro con ojos incrédulos cuando ella se disponía a correr abrazar a su madre como dios manda.

-Disculpen mis modales. Ichigo la chica rubia, ¿porque aun eres rubia Homura?.

-Sí. – contesto saliendo de su estado de shock.

-Es Homura mi hija mayor y el peli negro de piel pálida como la mía es mi hijo mayor Shizuku y su acompañante es mi mejor amigo Crono dios y padre guardián del tiempo. –culmino Rukia sonriendo mientras una daga afilada cruzaba el corazón de Ichigo.

-Hay cosas que no cambian. –susurro Crono un poco incomodo por la penetradora mirada de Ichigo que dejaba traslucir sus celos.

Homura no lo soporto más y se tiro a los brazos de su madre derribándola llorando sobre su pecho mientras que Rukia acariciaba su cabeza susurrándole lo mucho que la había extrañado y que aun la amaba. Lo que izo que la diosa llorara más fuerte.

-Te dije que lloraría. – sonrió Crono a su discípulo que asentía con la cabeza sonriendo al ver a su hermana llorando en los brazos de su madre. Después de todo ellos tenían casi dos siglos sin verla, y ahora que se fijaba mejor se veía más jóvenes que ellos dos, incluso podía ver que era hasta más pequeña que Homura. Ya se imaginaba las bromas que le haría su padre por ese detalle. Y con ese pensamiento sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y tu pequeño Shizuku no saludas a tu querida madre?. – pregunto Rukia sonriendo en dirección asía su pequeño ya no tan pequeño.

-Ya no soy tan pequeño madre. –sonrió sonrojado el joven dios ante la risa de Ichigo y Crono.

-¡Claro que lo eres!.

-Se nota que estas ciega Rukia. Tu eres una enana ante Shizuku, se podría decir que él es de mi misma estatura. – intervino Ichigo olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido antes de que entraran aquellos dioses del cual él era el padre de dos de ellos.

-Cállate idiota, nadie pidió tu opinión. Además Shizuku siempre va a ser mi pequeño no importa lo mucho que crezca. ¿Verdad Shizuku?.

-Si madre. –dijo apenado abrazando a su madre que aun seguía sobre el frio mármol con Homura aun sollozando en su regazo.

-¿Y a que debo tan agradable visita?.

-¿Acaso los hijos no puedes visitar a su mare?. – contesto con una pregunta Shizuku.

-Claro que pueden, y no saben lo feliz que soy por ello. Pero es algo extraño que no me haigan avisado con tiempo de su llegada.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, después de todo no todas las sorpresas de estos últimas décadas no han sido precisamente agradables y queríamos cambiar eso. –respondió Homura.

-Y sí que lo han logrado querida. – Rukia sonrió acariciando el rostro de su pequeña que no podía ver.

-Madre sobre lo que paso ayer. –trato de sacar a relucir el tema la rubia mirando a su madre con sus ojos jades.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero…

-No ahora, solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía, porque no bajamos a desayunar con sus hermanos, me imagino que tienen muchas cosas que contarles, y Urahara debe estar muy impaciente, al igual que Aizen y Mayuri, y desde una vez les dijo que no se presten para ninguno de sus experimentos raros, la ultimas vez quedaron purpura con ojos rojos y lengua de serpiente, una imagen que quiero olvidad por mi propio bien mentar.

-No te preocupes madre, esta vez no nos prestaremos para sus locos inventos. – aseguro Homura recordando aquel episodio escalofriante. A la vez que veía a su hermano más pálido de lo que ya era.

-Eso espero querido, eso espero.

Y con esas últimas palabras abandonaron aquella estancia dejando a Ichigo y Cronos uno frente a otro. Uno con mirada recelosa y el otro con mirada nostálgica.

-No pienso arrebatártela, aunque mi deseo es llevármela lejos de ti, se que ella sufriría por ello, pero sé que aunque ella se empeñe en estar a tu lado nunca será feliz completamente y eso es lo que me duele de todo esto. Que no importa mi sacrificio por verla feliz, porque su felicidad no será completa mientras el pasado siga persiguiéndola a donde quiera que vaya. Artemis ella se acerca y ahora es más poderosa, Rukia quiera las reliquias para recupera sus verdaderos cuerpos. A tomado una decisión y con ella un mal de sangre y una guerra. Es mejor que tu plan funcione, porque esta vez puede que la pierdas para siempre, y solo yo podre estar a su lado en el pasado, porque ella dejara de existir en tu presente y futuro. Espero que tus decisiones sean las correctas al ocultarle quien eres en realidad.

Los ojos de Ichigo eran dorado nuevamente y miro asía el sol que se alzaba en los cielos.

-Mi plan funcionara solo requiero de tiempo, en cuanto ocultarle mi verdadera identidad a Rukia tendré que seguir escondiéndosela porque un tiempo de revelársela.

-Estás jugando y este juego que tienes en este momento ara que llores lagrimas de sangre.

-¿Quien te dice que estoy jugando con ella? ¿Quien dice que mis sentimientos no son verdaderos y mis intensiones con ella siguen siendo las mismas?.

-Solo sé que he visto mucho de las daciones que se tomaran más adelante y he visto tambien las consecuencias de tu silencio. Y te diré algo más. Aunque en este momento no lo veas, lo que estás haciendo le causara mucho dolor a mi querida Sereneti, porque estas confundiéndola, ella cree que no estás a su lado, y estas haciendo que ella te ame como Ichigo y que traicione los sentimientos que siente hacia Artemis, asía a ti mismo, estás jugando con ella y con sus sentimientos, y sé que ahora no lo vez… solo espero que cuando lo hagas no veas no sea tarde, porque quizás ya no tengas oportunidad de emendar las cosas.

-¿Dime que has visto?, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?, ¿qué percusiones traerán esta decisión? ¡Conteste!.

-El futuro es incierto, y las decisiones que tomes en este momento habrá nuevos portales de posibles acontecimientos, pero nada de lo que yo te diga de lo que he visto podrá evitar que caigan en las garras del destino, porque como sabes nadie puede contra sus hilos, nosotros solo somos sus marionetas. Solo recuerda que no debes seguir con ese jueguito que tienes, porque terminaras por destruir lo poco que queda en ella.

Crono salió de aquella habitación que lo ahogaba con la esencia de Rukia y Ichigo mezclada al igual que sus energías. Pero había cumplido con su cometido, ahora era decisión de Ichigo si tomaba o dejaba de un lado su advertencia. Y por su propio bien era mejor que la tomara, porque si no las consecuencias serian catastróficas. Y la relación de ellos dos se vería afectada de una forma que aun en el futuro no muy lejano no tenía una solución. El dios cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al comedor quedando parado en el medio teniendo una nueva visión del futuro en donde veía unos hermosos ojos violetas serrándose para toda la eternidad.

El cuerpo de dios se estremeció y una lagrima rodo por su rostro. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar la decisión de Ichigo… de él y sus sentimientos dependía el futuro de Rukia. De el dependía que ella no perdiera las esperanza y sobre todo que no perdiera de vista su verdadero sendero y no se arrojara a los brazos de Hades en busca de consuelo, para abandonar aquel mundo que ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle, que dolor y desesperación.

Continuara…

**Nota:**

**Si soy una desvergonzada y no tengo perdón por la tardanza. Pero he tenido mis motivos y como una de mis lectoras me dijo no hace mucho, no todo en la vida es fanfiction, y eso es algo que todos nosotros sabemos. Por suerte mi salud está bien y he tenido tiempo de restablecer mi vida, fuera de medicamentos y médicos locos diciéndome que hacer todos los días. Bueno lo importante es que estoy de nuevo de regreso, si aleluya…**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todos que leyeron el cap, anterior y continúan disfrutando de esta historia y en especial a:**

**Ghost iv**

**M**

**Sakura-Jeka**

**Rukia Nair**

**Elechan**

**Vickyallyz**

**Shihoin caracol**

**Gracias a todos y espero que haigan disfrutado de este cap, los quiero mucho a todos, un millón de besos y Buenos deseos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


End file.
